Up My Alley
by Lupalover101
Summary: ((A series for every country that i could manage.)) America calls you up to come to a party, but when its time for you to go home a nightmare happens. Whose there to save you and how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Up My Alley

[[ This is the intro to a series. Each country will have its own outcome. ]]

Groggily opening your eyes you were met with excited blue orbs encased in lenses. Shooting up you practically knock the person over.

" America! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Chuckling the personification of the country looked down at you.

" c'mon dude! How can you still be sleeping? We have a party to organize let's go!"

Lifting you ou of the bed before you have a chance to react , he rushes down the stairs with you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

" Wait stop!"

Thrashing about you were suddenly thrown in the back of a pt cruiser and were off. Yelling at him the whole way to his house, you couldn't help smiling in the end. Stupid America was your best friend after all.

" alright! Lets get this party goin!"

" you can't get a party going if you haven't planned it yet you moron."

Arguing back and forth playfully both of you ended up planning one of the best parties ever. Although he didn't let you go home to change, so you had to attend the party in your pajamas.

Even though you called them pajamas they were really a set of booty shorts and a black tank top, both with the word sexy imprinted in vital areas.

As people began to arrive, you were happy that you were able to meet each and every country, getting to know them as the people they were and not just a country.

Partying hard for awhile you become rather bored because you don't drink and apparently someone ( ze awzome Prussia) brought booze. Making your way towards America you finally catch up to the excitable country.

" hey guy, I'm heading home 'kay?"

Making an epic turn worthy of a hero, America gawks at you. Suddenly you were surrounded. His arms encasing you.

" DON'T GO! It's not a party without you dude!"

Grunting you push him away, then smile. His features soften and he just chuckles. Finally giving in he gives you a quick hug and steps back.

" fine dude, I'll see you later!"

Making your way as quickly as possible to the door before he could change his mind, you were able to make your escape, although you had the heavy feeling someone was watching you as you left.

Breathing in the cool might air, you couldn't believe you had spent all day planning and having a party in your pajamas. Looking down at your feet you frowned at the large vans America let you borrow. Stupid moron.

Thinking you could take a shortcut, you turn in to the alley that leads into your street, when you notice someone behind you. Picking up your pace you make your way further into the alley, the person behind you seemingly calmly walking behind you.

Huffing you keep your eyes forward, then you felt like ice was poured into your bloodstream. In front of you was another figure, coming at you at a fast pace. Turning back around you had forgotten about the figure behind you, standing still outside of the reach of the street lamp.

He had herded you in! Trying to think of all of the self defense moves you learned you turned slowly back to the other figure who was dangerously close, and noticed you didn't remember a damn thing.

Finally he was upon you, a handsome man with dark locks and impressive hazel eyes. Yet those eyes showed true malice as his creepy smile sent chills up your spine. Trying to run he grabs you by the shoulder, leaving deep nail marks in your skin.

" let me go you pervert!"

Screaming you start to flail, he only laughs as he drags you closer. Suddenly you see the other figure coming at you at an alarming rate. Closing your eyes you waited for what was to happen next.


	2. UMA Germany x reader pt1

blockquote id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8391" style="margin: 1em; color: #000000; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8390"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8516"Germany x Reader pt.1/spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8398"Closing your eyes and waiting for what was to happen next you simply stood in the other mans grasp. Suddenly there was a loud smacking sound and you were roughly thrown to the floor./spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8396"Snappin your eyes open you saw a tall man wih blonde hair on top of the dark haired man, beating him. Gasping you tried to swallow your heart as it attempted to escape your chest./spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8389"It was Germany! The man you've had a crush on for who knows how freaking long. As if to sense your apprehensiveness Germany turns to you, startling blue eyes getting lost in your ( e/c) ones./spanbr /br /Taking the moment in stride the man underneath Germany takes a hard swing, and knocks him off leaving him on the /br /Running towards you the man produces a knife, grabbing you by your ( h/l) (h/c) hair and dragging you up, a small shriek escaping your /br /" let me go you damn jerk! I'll kick your face in!"br /br /Trying to keep your strong front you take a hard swing at him, missing completely. Raising the knife he brings it down hard. You feel the sharp point sink in to you flesh first, almost like cutting through butter, then you feel the blood start to deep from the wound, finally the pain settles /br /You shriek, then scream as he drags the knife down your neck, reaching your clavicle at the base of your neck. Then the man is suddenly gone, the knife still lodged at the base of your neck. br /br /Looking up panicked you see Germany has the man in a head lock. The German seemed intent on killing the man, and you couldn't have him soil his hands that /br /" Germany please stop. Call the cops... Plea..."br /br /You tried moving towards him, only to feel the blood rush from your face, your body falling forward on its own. Landing heavily on the floor you hear someone grunt as though they were hit and the next thing you know your being /br /The last thing you see before you black out was Germany's face, contorted between anger and worry, then /br /~time lapse~br /br /Your breathing is heavy as the knife streaks through the air towards you. Trying to ward off the attack you throw your hands in front of you. Sinking into your skin the knife leaves a searing pain, you begin to scream as he pain courses throughout your body. br /br /"(Name)! (Name) vake up!"br /br /Trying to reach he voice that is calling to you, you reach into the darkness. Nothing is there for you to grab on to. Panicking all over again you feel the small scream bubble up from the pit of your /br /Snapping your eyes awake your blinded by the light, then notice your oddly warm. Are you dead? Taking a deep breath your senses are overridden with the smell of a nice cologne and... Is that wurst?!br /br /Looking up your (e/c) eyes are met with icy blue ones, and you immediately know you are in Germany's arms. Embarrassed you shoot out of his arms, promptly falling out of the /br /" youch! Son of a biscuit!"br /br /Yelling out you were going to get up when there is a hand in front of you. Snakig your eyes up he arm your eyes fall on Germany's face again, a smile gracing his masculine /br /" vell. Zat iz not vat I expected ven you voke up."br /br /Pulling you up by your arm he gently sets you on the bed again. Promptly crossing your arms you felt a shooting pain down your neck. Yelping you slap a hand to your neck. Yelping louder you saw a small hint of blood on your /br /" ack! Don't do dat! You are going to bleed und pass out again."br /br /Grabbing your hand firmly in his he pulls your hand away and suddenly his face is in your neck. Squeeking at the sudden proximity of your all time crush, you couldn't help the small groan that escaped your lips when you felt his hot breath against your /br /Looking at you clearly surprised, you simply turned your head. Trying to stop the mad blush threatening to appear on your cheeks, you failed miserably. br /br /" Er, thanks for saving me back there Germany. I really appreciate it."br /br /Sitting straighter the country simply nodded, an introspective look on his face as he studied you. Leaning over to ask you a question, the doctor suddenly appeared sending your hunk into /br /" ah! (Name)! It seems you are all well! You've had us quite worried little lady."br /br /Smiling at you the doctor came to your side, giddily explaining the operation you had... Wait... Operation?!br /br /" woah woah woah. I had an operation? When!"br /br /" we'll darling you've been out for three days due to the blood loss. This gentleman here has been by your side the whole time. We did a surgery on you when you came in to stop the bleeding and close the wound on your neck."br /br /Staring at bothe of the men infront of you, you felt like you were in the twilight zone. Leaning your head back against the pillows you simply stared into the nothingness of the /br /A quiet couch brought your attention back to the present situation and you say back /br /" anywho darling, I had you patched up and now I'm going to take off the bandages because well, I'm just that good."br /br /Glaring at the doctor he simply ignored you as he happily began removing the bandages. Glancing to the side you saw Germany sitting stiffly off to the side of the bed, his face a worried mess. Scrapping up a bit of courage you shot your hand out to take /br /Visibly relaxing he smiled at you, making your heart melt into a puddle. A sudden cool air hit your neck and you shivered. Staring at the doctor again he looked a little apprehensive. Giving you a mirror he stepped /br /Holding the mirror up you took the first look at ourself in three days. To your horror you saw a large gash down your neck. Of course it was sutured closed but it was still an angry red color. The scar of the adventure you never should have had. br /br /" vat is rong? Let me see."br /br /Instantly Germany was in front of you, and you immediately covered your neck with your hand and arm. Tears leaked from your eyes at the thought of having your body scarred like this for no real /br /" I'm sorry love, but Thais he best we could do for you."br /br /Taking that as his leave the doctor made his way to the door only to come back with a cheeky /br /" ah yes young man! I would like to warn you that that area will be extremely sensitive from now on, so when you and your lady here begin to get, ah, "hot and heavy" try not to bite to hard or she'll melt against you."br /br /Practicall running the doctor fled, leaving Germany kneeling infront of you with a mad red blush making its way up his neck and across his face. Your stopped crying to instead blush /br /" ah, very vell den. I should go und see vat vill happen vit your discharge papers."br /br /Turning on his heel Germany stalked from the room grumbling in German. Burying your face in the pillows you couldn't believe how stupid doctors could really /br /After getting yourself together you rang up a nurse who brought you some /br /" oh my, the handsome gentleman over there brought you these clothes but I don't think he knew what he was doing."br /br /Raising an eyebrow you gave her a confused look, then took a look at your cloths. A set of Germany's clothes laid on top of the bed. (E/c) Eyes widening, your face turned red again. A black tank top and large green military pants stared at /br /Dawning the clothes you felt strange. His scent was all over the clothes and it took everything you had not to bury your face into the garments. Coming to get you Germany seemed to stare as you stood in his clothes and America's /br /Getting into his car you were surprised he brought his small car ( well small to him) the monster F-250 stood infront of the doors making everything seem diminutive next to /br /As he helped you up and began to make his way to your house you got lost in your thoughts. If you her saw that guy again you were going to let Germany pulverize the moron. He next thing you knew Germany was in your /br /" yow! Yes! What?"br /br /Surprised you held a hand to your chest as it seemed your heart wanted to break out of your chest for the second time in a couple of /br /" vat I vas saying vas, if you felt alright?"br /br /" oh yea, I'm spiffy. Why?"br /br /Mumbling he leaned against the steerin /br /" what was that?"br /br /" I thought I had lozt you. I vas very vorried. Und... I also thought you could hate me for not reacting fazter to take ze knife away."br /br /Looking at him you smiled at his sincerity. Grabbing one if his large hands in one of your smaller ones you gave him a large /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8473""(N-name)?"/spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8471"Sighing you eyed him then blurted out something you wish you hadn't./spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8469"" Germany don't worry about anything. Even if I had died I would have died loving you no matter what."/spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8467"The words registering a moment to late you slapped a hand over you mouth as Germany's eyes widened in surprise. Mortified you didn't give him enough time to react./spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8465"Jumping from the car you yelled a goodbye and ran into your house, locking it as he yelled for you to come back. Trudging up the stairs you went into your room and laid in the bed. Thinking of what you said your face lit up like a Christmas tree and you promptly covered yourself in the blanket. /spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1405573660211_8463"Stupid sexy Germany and stupid brain./span/div  
/blockquote 


	3. UMA Germany x reader pt2

Germany x reader pt 2

Around two months have passed since Germany dropped you off at home, and you have avoided him at all costs. But, Seeing as you were now affiliated with all of the countries ,you were invited to the world meetings.

Then America blabbed about how good of a cook you were and everyone kicked England out of the kitchen to make way for the new chef , you. So now every couple of weeks you had to attend the meetings so everyone had something to eat.

Pretty much hiding out in the kitchen all day you never ran into Germany at all. Now today was a good day, you had cooked exceptional food for everyone at the meeting and had even managed to chow down yourself. No sign of your not so secret love anywhere. Going to the meeting room to pick up the dishes you were astonished to see only Italy and Canada in the room.

" woah. Where did everyone go?"

" Ve! (Name!) the meeting is-a over!"

Not two seconds after finishing his sentence Italy promptly glomped you. Waiting for the impact of the floor, you were surprised to feel something solid and warm at your back as two arms wrapped around you and Italy.

Turning to say thank you to your unknown savior, the words died in your throat. Germany was standing there, his face a little flushed as your body hummed at his presence. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you practically shot away from him, pretending to pick up the plates from the giant round table in front if you.

" o-oh m-m-my! Are you alright (name)?"

Soft blue eyes looked into yours as Canada was suddenly in your face. Jumping back with a silent yell you were caught again before you met the floor. Afraid to see who had caught you you just mumbled a thank you and tried to get back to work.

" ah~ Canada! Why don't-a we leave the cute-a couple be?"

Grabbing Canada and dragging him with strengh you didn't know he was capable of, Italy made his hasty escape. Grunting and mumbling in German came from beside you before you realized you were alone with Germany.

Swallowing the heart sized lump in your throat you simply picked up the dishes.

" here. Let me help you vit dose."

Strong hands took some of the dishes from you and began walking towards he kitchen. Practically hyperventilating you cursed Italy for being so so...ITALY!

Shuffling behind him with almost no dishes, he took almost all of them, you enter the kitchen and promptly start to wash, entering in a dish washing coma.

Wash, scrub, rinse, repeat. Setting your own pace you found yourself forgetting Germany was there with you. Starting to sing a song that's been on your mind for awhile you swayed your hips to the mental music.

Suddenly Germany was behind you, bringing you into a tight embrace. (E/c) shooting open you stiffened as his hot breath caressed the scar at your neck. Turning you tried to push the country away, to no avail.

Embarrassed and flattered that he would pay you attention like this you gave him a weak smile as he stared into your eyes.

" erm... Hi?"

Chuckling he blushed a deep pink color and let you go, standing a little straighter.

" hello. Zorry about ze sudden hug. I juzt had to ztop you zvinging you hipz like dat."

Eyes widening he finally turned red. Turning his head he coughed into his hand and was going to turn away. Afraid of him leaving you, you sprang into him, knocking him back into the kitchen island. Holding you to him before you could hurt yourself he silently stared at you.

Well it was now or never. Gathering a bit of courage you took a deep breath.

" Germany I... I really love you. That day in your truck I really meant what I said... Errr... Don't leave me."

Feeling the heat run up your neck you buried your face in his chest. Waiting for him to say something you didn't expect to be lifted in strong arms, a kiss firmly planted on your lips.

Happily you kissed back, then you had to break the kiss for lack of air. Not wasting any time Germany began to kiss your neck. Shocked you tried to tell him to stop before something really embarrassing happened.

Too late.

He kissed your scar gently and you moaned. Stopping for a second you blushed, then felt his lips kiss you a little rougher on the same spot. You couldn't help the way you bucked in to him a sultry moan escaping your lips once again. Finally stopping he looked at you shocked for a second, then slowly began to place you back on the floor.

Still hot and flustered you tried to keep your legs around his waist, finding a great surprise. Stiffening Germany groaned as you grazed his now prominent erection. Surprised you looked up at him, then gave a small smile. Holding him around his neck, you brought yourself slowly up, then down against his pants causing him to buck into you.

" v-vat are you doing?"

" showing you exactly how much I love you."

Letting him go you jumped to he floor, making him yell in surprise only to shut him up as you brought your hand to his vital regions. Striking him in bold motions you saw him close his eyes, a red blush on his cheeks.

Finally dropping to your knees you unzipped and unbuckled his pants in one swift motion. Reaching for his boxers you were stopped by two big hands over your own.

" (name) you don't have to do zhis. It vill go avay on itz oun."

Looking slightly apprehensive you decided to change his mind. Yanking his boxers down in a firm motion you were face to face wih his straining cock.

Meinn gott. He was huge!

Taking the tip into your mouth you slightly sucked, earning a muffled groan. Not likening this you licked up his length, a small buck and another muffled sound. Now you were determined to hear him yell out. Bobbing your head up and down, you stroked what didn't fit in your mouth with your hands, the move was so sudden he let out the sexiest moan you've ever heard.

Taking a minute to debate you decided you would do it. Hollowing out your cheeks you deep throated him, his hands suddenly in your hair holding you down. Pulling your head back up you were suddenly pulled up as you pants and underwear disappeared.

" mein gott you devil voman!"

Huskily he said this in you ear, then you felt something at your never lips. Before you could realize what was happening he thrust into you, filling you all at once, ripping your virgen area.

Gasping you grab his arm, slightly digging your nails in. Seeming to notice what he did Germany froze, appalled at the thought of hurting you. Soon enough the pain subsided into sheer pleasure as you tentatively moved underneath him.

Slightly moaning you moved again, the pleasure intense as it nearly blinded you. Yet Germany tried not to move. Trying to goad him into moving you thrust backwards into him, earning you a pleasures moan.

" please, move!"

Takin the hint he gently thrust into you, shaking because of holding back. Not having any of this you leaned into he kitchen island and thrust backwards harder, loving the pain that came from the edge of the island. Noticing this Germany thrust in a little faster making sure to lean you into the island.

" oh gods! Harder!"

" (n-name!) I don't... Vant to Hurt you.."

Exasperated you dug your nails into his arms, earning a harder thrust and loud moan. Getting the hint Germany pounded into you, his army jacket flapping at the movements.

Flipping you around, you were suddenly on top of the kitchen island, Germany holding you to his chest where he could make himself reach deeper inside you. That's when you felt it, he hit a spot that made you see stars.

" there,Do it again! Unh!"

Finding you g spot he relentlessly hit he spot again and again. A knot was forming in your lower abdomen as he thrust into you. The more he went he larger it became, almost blinding you.

" oh myyyy!"

" ungh! Ja! Ve are close!"

Giving a few more thrusts you came, an orgasm that shook you all over. Still going Germany sent you to a land of blinding pleasure, riding your orgasm until he came inside you, filling you to the brim.

Slumping against you Germany pulled out, panting. Before you could recover you were in his arms again, something wet falling on to your (h/l) (h/c).

Curiously lookin at him you saw that Germany was crying.

" woah! Why are you crying?!"

" I'm zo zo sorry mein liebling. I did not mean to cause you so much pain your first time."

You felt your heart swelling at the sincerity in his voice. Raising a hand you cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Surprised for a moment, he gently kissed you back.

" it's fine, you didn't know. There's no reason to be sorry mein liebling."

Smiling you copied him and his accent. Looking at you he chuckled softly. Leaning into his chest you say there a moment, then though of something.

" wait... If your spent how are you still standing?"

Grinning at you he just winked.

" maybe next time me und you vill talk about it."

Handing you your undergarments and pants, he zipped himself up and helped you down. Grabbing on to his neck you pulled him down, shocking him with your strength.

" there's going to be a next time?"

Today was a good day, no scratch that, today was a perfect day.


	4. UMA Italy x reader pt 1

Italy x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you took deep breaths. Anything could happen and you were terrified to see it happen. There's a sudden yank on your small wrist as you are knocked to the floor.

Turning with wide (e/c) eyes you saw someone trying to fight the dark haired man, failing miserably. Getting over you initial shock of being on the floor you stand to help, then freeze again as you saw who your savior was.

Italy was being man handled in front of you, a look of panic on his face as he tried to push off the stranger. A glint caught your eye as you got closer, a large knife clutched in the other mans hand. Bringing the knife down wih all his might Italy barely manages to evade having his face mangled, sadly the knife was able to graze his chest.

The sound of cloth ripping and a pained whimper from your crush sent you into action. Grabbing hold of random trash on the floor, you began throwing them at the dark haired man. Finally you found a stick of some sort and started to beat him with it. Getting a lucky shot in you hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Turning you saw Italy staring ( or you think he's staring -_-') at you. Walking over to him you open the shredded uniform and saw blood oozing from his chest.

" oh Italy..."

" it's-a fine! As-a long as you are- a ok la Mia Bella!"

Reddening at the thought of being called his beauty you simply smile at him. Then he sluggishly falls forward on to you.

" I-Italy! Come on we're going to my house!"

Half dragging the bleeding country you barely make it to your house. Leaving him on the couch you run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Running back to his side you overpowered your embarrassment and peeled his shirt off of the wounds.

As soon as you got the alcohol covered towelette against his wound he shot up wih a yell, scaring the crud out of you.

" ah! It-a hurts!"

" we'll too bad! I have to clean this up or it will get infected!"

" no! Mia Bella stop!"

Exasperated at the country you had a sudden idea and it made your stomach turn in knots.

" if you don't let ME clean it then I'll have to go call Germany."

Visibly stiffening Italy just stared into your (e/c) eyes, then Simply laid back. You knew that Germany and he had a relationship like no other, you just weren't sure exactly what kind of relationship.

Bending to clean the wound he flinched, but said nothing. You saw how he deceived people with his clothes on, this man was gorgeous! Hints of a six pack were showing and he was pretty lean. Just the way you liked it.

Starting at the sudden thought you blushed deeply, trying to hide your face in your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Surprised for the umpteenth time in less than an hour you felt as he pushed your hair back. The stupid blush deepening you simply carried on patching him up. Refusing to even glance at him as you started to wrap his abdomen in gauze. Having to wrap your arms around him so you could make the gauze stay, you had to lay your head on his chest.

Stupid hormones! As soon as you felt his warm chest a small moan escaped your lips. Swearing you finished patching him up and went to put he kit away. Taking your sweet time you came back to the living room with an extra large shirt in your hands.

" umm hey veneziano. I know you don't like sleeping with clothes on but you need to protect that area... So here."

Thrusting the shirt in his face you stood there waiting for an answer. Instead you got a surprise. Pulling on your wrist Italy held you to his wounded chest, a small grunt escaping him from the pain. Trying hard to get out of his grip you were astonished once again that he was so strong.

" Ve la Mia Bella. I don't-a wanna! Just-a sleep with me like-a this."

Pulling you higher on to his chest he laid you there, snuggling into you. Giddy like a fat kid with cake, you simply lay there wih him. An array Of thoughts crossing your mind. What if you hurt him? What if you placed a hand on his chest and made it bleed more? What if you placed it on his abdomen would it still hurt? What if you went a little lower...

At the sudden thought popping in your head you shook it, another blush riding into your face. Looking up at Italy you saw him breathing smoothly, a small smile on his face.

Figuring he was asleep, you placed a hand on his cheek. Then without thinking you gave him a small peck on the lips whispering.

" ti amo veneziano."

Backing away you saw he had his eyes open, wide. A blush spreading across his face at lightening speed. But his blush was nothing compared to the smoldering heat of the mad blush on your own cheeks.

Covering you face with your hands you shot off the couch, running straight for your bedroom. Italy simply lay there a second, then he reacted. From all the way in your room you heard him yell a loud "VE?!" Then silence.

Hating yourself for ruining the small friendship you had managed to make wih your secret love you laid in bed, mortified and sad. Meanwhile you heard shuffling downstairs and a door closing.

Embarrassed to tears you simply lay there. Then you exclaim.

" STUPID FRACKING HORMONES!"

Then promptly hid in your covers


	5. UMA Italy x reader pt2

Italy x reader pt 2

A weeks gone by since Italy veneziano saved you, and that whole week you have completely avoided being anywhere close to him. Every time you saw him, you promptly turned right back around and went back the way you came.

After confessing your love for him by stealing a kiss while he was sleeping, you felt worse than a stalker. Today was another one of those days, you had been at the world meeting to hang out and were going to the kitchen to get your snack on, when out of he kitchen comes Italy.

Freezing on the spot you stared at him as he noticed you. Fire on your face you turned on your heel and stalked down the hallway, straight past Canada ( poor baby) and to the front door. Taking in a deep breath you stomped on the floor.

"this is so stupid!"

Grumbling angrily , and embarrassed, you made your way home. Walking into the house you shut the door and went upstairs, being wih the countries was tiresome to say the least. Taking your clothes off and putting on your (fave color) T-shirt you climbed into bed. Before you knew it you fell asleep.

Feeling a strange warmth against your chest you snuggled closer. Feeling the warmth spread to your back you moved your head curiously. Slowly opening your eyes you were met with a lean chest, a small scar running down it.

Eyes widening you sat up straight and came face to face with Italy in your bed.

" veneciano what the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

Looking at you he just smiled and laid his head in your lap. To shocked to be embarrassed you looked down at him and noticed he was only in his boxers. Covering your eyes you sputtered an apology.

" Ve~ I haven't-a seen your for a week! I've-a missed you!"

Staring at him for a second, you jumped up from the bed.

" that doesn't explain why your semi naked in my bed veneciano!"

Leaning over the side of he bed he opened his hazel eyes and looked over you, then grinned. You could feel yourself melting at the sexiness of those motions but kept it to yourself.

" but-a you are the same way no?"

Raising an eyebrow you looked down to see your (f/c) panties peeking out from under your (f/c) shirt. Squeeking you jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over your exposed legs and area. A red blush coming across your cheeks.

Suddenly Italy's head was resting in your lap again, a silly grin on his face as he studied you. Turning your head you simply crossed your arms in front of you. After a moment you felt a warmth against your cheeks and looked at Italy shocked. He had a hand to your face and seemed to debate something.

Curiously you stroked his hair, making him smile again. Then you thought of something. That damn curl he never wanted anyone to touch. Taking advantage that he let you touch his hair you gently grabbed the curl, sliding it between your fingers as though caressing it.

Italy stiffened, his smile gone and eyes wide once again. Cocking your head at him you continued to play with the curl when he suddenly moaned under you. Surprised you stopped. It couldn't be... An erogenous zone?

Experimentally tugging on the curl a little harsher you felt your world flip as Italy got on top of you, smashing his lips to yours. Opening your eyes wide you were too shocked to react at first, then fell into the moment. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him back.

Getting a little too excited you accidentally stroked the curl roughly, and Italy promptly thrust against you taking you by surprise again. Breaking the kiss you let out a moan, then you were alone. Opening your eyes you saw Italy sitting on the far side of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Vvveeeeee! I'm-a so sorry (name)! You see you grabbed my curl and I-a couldn't help my reaction..."

Seeing him flustered like that was too cute. Scooting up to him you tentatively place a hand on his own and spoke up.

" umm veneziano... You.. You know I love you. So, if I can help with.. THAT.. Please... Please let me help you!"

Turning your head again you cursed how much of a coward you were. Yet again you were tossed back in the bed, Italy between your legs as he studied your face.

Taking a chance you raised your head and tentatively kissed him. Not wasting any time he immediately kissed back, asking for entrance with his tounge. Opening your mouth he dominated you, a fact that astonished you completely. Having to break the kiss for some air he kept kissing your neck, until he met your ear.

" la Mia Bella. Today, I'm-a going to make you-a scream my name."

His husky voice filled you, and his words both shocked and excited you. Suddenly there was a finger at your entrance, slowly stroking you as though to memorize everything.

Moaning at the soft touches you began to kiss Italy again. Introducing a finger you were caught off guard as he slowly teased you, making you moan. Biting your lip to hold back anymore noises coming from you, he pumped into you, watching you.

Suddenly your underwear was gone, and two fingers were introduced. Gasping in surprise you felt him scissor the digits apart, driving you crazy. Italy's other hand was at your breast now, teasing you through the shirt.

" this shirt... Take it off of me."

Gasping to him you lightly smiled. Grinning a Cheshire grin he immediately ripped off the shirt, his small muscles ripping the cloth easily. Without asking permission he also ripped off your bra leaving you exposed.

" Ve~ your- a beautiful."

Dipping his head he took a hard nipple into his mouth, sending tendrils of fire down your spine. Then his fingers were inside you once again, making you moan out loud and arch your back.

Finally it was to much for you, moving his hand away you flipped him so he was on his back now, then grinned impishly as you made you way down his chest. Kissing your way down you paying close attention to the scar, making small patterns and giving him little nips.

Finally reaching the edge of his black boxers you tugged on the clothing, your own way of asking permission. Slightly blushing Italy lifted his hips, pulling the boxers off you threw hem somewhere in the room.

Surprise. Astonishment. Awe. All of these passed through your mind as you took a look at Italy's member. He was far from small, he was quiet... Formidable.

Slowly stroking it Italy seemed to whimper, his large hazel eyes on your (e/c) ones. Boldly you gripped him a little tighter and pumped faster causing him to buck in to your hands with a soft moan. A sudden thought came to your mind as a small smile formed on your lips.

Catching Italy by surprise you bent your head and licked the tip. THe reaction was immediate, he thrust his erection against you as a loud moan fell from his lips. Taking his erection in your mouth you began to bob your head up and down, using your tongue to massage the underside of his member.

"Ah! Piu per favors piu!"

Thrusting into you in earnest he tangled his hands in the your sheets, his mouth slightly open. Thinking this was enough you stopped and slid back up his body. Eagerly he kissed you, tasting himself in your tongue.

Bringing you to his member he finally stopped kissing you. Looking you straight in the eye he simply stared a moment.

" you are a virgen yes?"

" err yea..."

" this is-a going to hurt. Well that's-a what Doitsu says, so it would-a he better if you were on-a top."

Staring blankly at him you merely blushed and nodded. Straddling his lap you felt him position himself. Looking at each other he thrust completely in to you , your virgen walls tears sprang to your eyes as you gasped I. Pain. But Italy was at your ear as soon as he was inside, saying sweet nothing's in your ear as he strained to keep still.

Finally overcoming he pain you moved experimentally and felt a sudden wave of pleasure wash through you. Bringing yourself up and letting gravity pull you down, you moaned at the tendrils of fire moving up you spine and filling your senses.

" oh gods veneciano move!"

Not needing to be told twice Italy immediately began to thrust in to you, setting a steady pace. Shivering at he new sensations you were experiencing you noticed Italy was absolutely shaking from holding back.

" veneziano, harder please."

" n-no la Mia Bella. I don't-a want to hurt you."

Keeping his eyes closed he continued to thrust into you slowly, and you weren't having it. Harshly tugging on his curl he nearly yowled in pleasure as he bucked in to you.

The new speed drive you crazy, but you wanted to feel him on top of you. Somehow flipping yourselves over his full weight was on top of you, and you loved it. This new position ,however, let him reach deeper in you. On one of his harder thrusts he hit a spot that made you see stars.

" oh veneziano!"

" it's-a here then."

Hitting the spot over and over the small knot in your stomachs grew and you felt yourself at the edge.

" Italy I'm so close!"

" veee me too."

Pumping even harder you came first yelling his name as loud as possible. Moments later Italy also came, filling you yelling your name as well.

Spent he pulled out and laid next to you, pulling you against his chest with that strength that didn't cease to amaze you.

" (name)..."

" hmm? Yes veneziano."

" did you-a really mean it when you-a said you loved me last week?"

Slightly turning you stared at him, incredulous.

" we'll of course I did! I also meant it before we..started... I wouldn't say something I didn't mean."

Grinning like a child he leaned over the side of the bed, reaching in to his army jacket. Curiously you simply stared as he produced a small box.

" (n-name) will you-a marry me?"

(E/c) eyes opening wide you stared at him once again. A moment passes and he started to get nervous.

Slowly you reacted.

Glimpsing him into the bed you squeezed as he chuckled in surprise.

"Si! Si' veneziano I accept!"

Slipping the beautiful ring on you finger he held you to his chest. A simple smile on his He laid his mouth next to your ear. His voice sensual catching you by surprise.

" la Mia Bella... Are you-a ready for round-a two?"

Italians, they really are the best lovers. ;)


	6. UMA Japan x reader pt 1

Japan x reader pt.1

Your eyes tightly shut you waited for the outcome of your stupidity. You should never have come down the alley way especially if there was someone behind you, what were you thinking?!

Mentally ranting your thoughts were cut off by the sound of something slicing the air. Slowly opening your eyes you were met with the best sight of your life. Japan was standing a few feet away from you and the dark haired man, his katana held out in front of him.

Turning slightly you could see from the corner of your eye that the katana was under the mans chin, said man visibly trembling at the sharp blade against his neck.

" .Go"

The threat floated through the air, thick with menace as the man slowly released you from his grip. Grabbing your arm Japan pulled you against him, the small sword still against the mans neck. Looking down at you Japan was going to ask a question when you heard a strange whistling sound, then you felt a small pain shoot down your arm as a sharp knife embedded itself to the hilt on your left shoulder.

Screaming you let go of Japan to clutch your shoulder as the blood seemed to seep out tauntingly. A furious yell came from beside you as Japan raised his katana, ready to slice the beast that did this to you.

" Japan don't! He's not worth the troub..."

Falling forward on the floor you tried to stop your love from getting his hands dirty because of the man. Looking up again in a daze you saw Japan sheathe his sword only to untie it and beat the man upside the head with it, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

You would have laughed at the site if you weren't bleeding out on the floor.

" (name) don't close your eyes!"

Feeling invisible strings pull at our eyelids you couldn't help but let them slip closed. Japan's sweet voice kept you awake though, saying sweet nothing's in Japanese as you felt yourself float in the air.

Suddenly there was something over your face, and clean air swept into your lungs, the bright lights finally registering in your dazed brain. You were in an ambulance, Japan holding your hand next to you as you were carted off to the hospital.

" (name) -San you are going to be ok now. I am going wirth you to he hospitarl."

Feeling him lightly squeeze your hand you smiled as the sedatives kicked in to your system. The last thing your mind was able to register was the image of Japan wrapped in a white light, then you were out.

~•~ time lapse~•~

Waking inside a strange room you couldn't figure out what was going on. The last thing you remembered was a tall man. A tall man, with a knife? Suddenly jolting awake you gave a small scream as the nights events came back to you in a flood of images.

Shaking all over you were abruptly pulled into someone's arms. Panicking you started to struggle, effectively hitting the person in the stomach. It didn't do much good, the person held on to you even as they groaned in slight pain, their katana hitting the bed.

Their... Katana...

" Japan?!"

" h-hai (name)-San. What were you trying to do?"

Keeping still you just laid in the bed a second, relishing the feel of his hands on your arms. As you adjusted to the light in the room you noticed you were in a hospital room, a window to the left of your bed.

Turning to Japan you noticed he let go and sat back in a chair next to your bed. Seein him there with you made you happier than you could imagine.

Without thinking you leapt from the bed and promptly sat in his lap, hugging him to you.

" I'm so happy your here! I love you!"

You felt him stiffen under you before you could swallow your words. Almost comically you jumped back off of him, trying to hide your face. He wasn't supposed to know!

" ah miss (name!) so happy you are awake darling! Your arm is perfectly fine and you can now go home. Just fill out your papers at he front desk and your free!"

The doctor bursts in at the perfect moment. Jumping at the chance to escape you grab the clothes that were at the end of your bed and run to the restroom to change.

Coming out you saw Japan was gone. Sighing you simply slipped on America's vans and walked out of the hospital.

But to your great surprise Japan was outside in his car, the lotus had its butterfly doors open inviting you inside. Beet red you accepted he ride with a whispered thank you and were off.

Fiddling with your hands the whole time you stared out of the window, (e/c) eyes following the dark shapes as they passed. You probably shouldn't have jumped in Japan's lap, you knew how he hated unwanted physical contact.

Then you blurted that you loved him. He'll never forget. Chastising yourself you stared out the window as your house came in to view. Getting ready to leave you were abruptly pulled in to a tight embrace.

"J-Japan?!"

"(Name)-San... I was very worried about you. Anno... When you said you roved me... Did you mean it?"

Feeling the blush come on strong you simply nodded. Waiting for anything to happen, you did not expect to be flipped and kissed squarely on the lips. Squeeking in surprise, it only took you a moment to get over your shock and kiss back.

Lightly grazing your tongue over his lips you politely asked for entrance. With a small groan he assented and a tongue battle ensued. Breaking the kiss to take in some air, Japan merely leaned in to you.

" go sreep now. I wirl see you tomorrow rove."

With that you happily hopped out if the car and waved goodbye, feeling like you were on cloud nine.


	7. UMA Japan x reader pt 2

Japan x reader pt 2

It's been nearly a month since you and Japan have been going out, the reserved country giving you everything you wanted. Yet it seemed he rarely kissed you or held you at all.

Sulking in the halls in the building where the world meeting was taking place, you ended up in someone's office. Curiously looking around you saw paintings of dragons and beautiful mountains. Realizing you were in Japan's office your curiosity spiked.

What could your love be hiding in his office that he never once said he had?

Going through every drawer and bookcase you found absolutely nothing. Defeated you sat at he edge of he desk, thinking of another place you hadn't checked. At hat moment who walks in but your hubby!

"(Name)! What alre you doing in herle?"

" we'll I wanted to look around my mans room but it seems like you don't have much stuff in here to keep me entertained."

Pouting the way you knew he liked it you flashed him a look with your (e/c) eyes and he simply smiled. Walking towards a closet you hadn't seen before he took off his top coat.

Smiling you sneaked up behind him, then pounced! Your hug was tight and fierce as he grunts in surprise, then you shout in surprise as both of you topple over. Falling in to the closet, the jackets thankfully lessening the pain of the fall, you both here the door close... And lock.

Laying on the floor you both stared at the door. Silently you untangled yourselves and were shocked at the predicament.

" why the hell does you closer have a lock?"

" werll... Sometimes I bring things I don't want othders to see."

Looking at him expectantly, your (e/c) eyes probing him, he gave in. Turning off the small light in the closet he leaned against the wall, not changing the way your chests were pressed together in the small closet.

" sometimes I bring in... Werll... Hentai in to the office for when I get bored..."

Confused you just leaned in, your formidable chest pressing against his strong one. You could here him swallow as he tried to vanish into he wall.

" y-yosh... Hentai is... Porn..."

Standing completely still there was silence all over again. Suddenly you turned the light back on, and burst into giggles.

Japan was leaning against the wall, his face beer red as he rushed to cover his erection with his hands.

" n-nani! (Name) turn the light back off. I didn't want you to see me this way."

Blushing even darker he tried to turn, but you were in his arms immediately. Moving his hands aside you rubbed into his erection, a surprised and pleasures moan coming from his lips. Seeing as you weren't pushed away you reached up and kissed him, a small test peck.

Grabbing your head before you could back away he kissed you deeply, sliding his tongue against your lower lip, always the gentleman. Opening for him both if you began your own tongue war, him dominating you completely. His hands hasn't moved from your neck and hips, but that was going to change.

Grinding slightly into his erection and backing up in a small tease, he growled in frustration and place his hands squarely on your ass, pressing you into his erection fully.

Somehow he had maneuvered you against the wall, not that you minded at all, and he was wrapping your legs around his hips. You skirt riding up dangerously you began to blush.

Breaking the kiss Japan attacked you neck, nipping and kissing, finding the spot just at the base of your neck. Slightly moaning you bucked in to him.

"( name) ret me show you how a warrior can make you feerl."

Huskily he thrust in to you driving you up the wall a little. Speechless you nodded, kissing him again as he slid a hand under you skirt. Tracing the lingerie he teased your clothes entrance with his fingers as you Unbuttoned his shirt.

Slipping off the shirt you were met with quite the sight. His chest was built and small scars covered him. Bending your head you kissed his chest and traced the small scars with your tongue.

Finally ripping off your underwear Japan found your bundle of nerves. Lightly rubbing , he set a slow pace that had you moaning and bucking in to him. Watching you like the secret perv he was, he slid in a finger catching you by surprise.

Moaning you tossed your head back as far as the wall would allow you. Feeling the tightening in your abdomen, you could only moan out your content as he scissored his fingers apart in you. Suddenly there was a tightening in your lower abdomen and you came on Japan's hand .

Spent you slumped in his arms, then looked up at Jonas he brought his hand to his mouth, licking off your juices. Shocked you stared at him, the way his tongue wrapped around his finger entrancing you.

Then you thought it was his turn. Smiling a debonair smile you dropped your legs and made him let go, pushing him against the other wall.

" (N-name)-San? What are you doing?"

"Your not he only one who wants something sweet."

Raising an eyebrow with a small smirk on your lips you dropped to your knees and began to massage the straining erection in Japan's pants. Grunting he just watched as you kissed his clothes member. Grabbing it, you massaged him hearing him moan low in his throat.

Finally unbuttoning his pants you pulled out his straining cock... He wasn't a warrior for nothing. Your Japan was huge! Licking your lips, you turned (e/c) eyes to chocolate brown ones and bent your head to his member.

Giving it a tentative lick, it twitched in your hands as he growled, but taking it in your mouth he immediately bucked in to you, a loud moan falling from his usually silent lips.

Bobbin your head to your own Rythm you felt as he strained to not thrust in to your mouth. Giving him a wink you deep throated, a surprised and pleasures groan comin from him as he tossed his head back.

Pulling you up by your arms Japan kissed you hungrily, his member pressed against your belly.

" are you ready now my sakura flower?"

" only if its you ninja man."

Grinning he pushed you back against the opposite wall, then pinned your legs around his waist, positioning himself at your entrance. Suddenly he stopped, a serious look on his face. Then a worried expression crossed his features.

" this is going to hurt rove... Are you sure you mmph!"

Cutting him off with a kiss before he could talk himself out of this, you let yourself fall on to him, sheathing his erection in your moist cave.

The pain shot through you for only a moment, actually surprising you. You had heard it would extremely painful, maybe it was the position?

Feeling him shake under you, you snapped out of your thoughts and grinned mischievously at him. Bringing yourself up you slowly let yourself drop again, an electric current of pleasure coursing through you.

"Nnng move Japan!"

Not needing to be told twice, he immidiatley thrust into you, bringing a lustful groan from both of you. The pleasure was intense as he repeatedly thrust in to, when he suddenly hit a spot that blinded you with pleasure. Giving a small shriek, you shook in his hands.

" hai, I found it..."

Grunting into you he kept hitting the same spot over and over again, rapidly thrusting. A foreign tightness in your abdomen made you feel strange, yet wonderful.

" nng j-Japan I f-feel.."

"H-hai I know! Me too!"

Thrusting harder and faster, running you into the wall eveytime, he came closer to the edge. The tight ball in you stomachs seemed to explode into a blissful pleasure as you climaxed, yelling Japan's name as you hit hat high.

Still thrusting Japan moaned out load as our walls squeezed him, making him come and milking him for all he had. Slumping against the wall you let you legs down as he withdrew from you.

Kissing him you rested against his chest. Smiling he leaned into the kiss.

" we shourld... Crean up."

He shyness was back in his voice as he backed up to zip himself, and help find your underwear. Giggling you lifted your feet as he helped you slip them on, a red blush across his disheveled features.

As you adjusted yourself the door suddenly flew open, France was standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh hon hon~! I zee you 'ave finall completed ze making of ze love yes?"

Staring at him blankly you put two and two together. He sudden falling forward, he door locking...

Looking at him incredulously he simy smiled, then held up a recorder.

" I do wish I 'ad gotten ze video too, but zis is enough!"

Sprinting from the room, it took you a minute to react. Hen you heard a rasp of breath next to you. Turning to the side you saw Japan with a furious look on his face, a mad blush painting his pale features, his katana in his hands.

" FRANCE-SAN!'"

Bolting from the room he looked like a man intent to kill. Smiling you simply went to sit in the chair.

French sushi is probably going on the menu tonight.


	8. UMA France x reader pt1

France x reader

Closing your eyes you simply stood in the mans grasp, your heart threatening to jump from your chest. Suddenly you were pulled into strong arms as the sound of something metallic rent the air. Slowly you opened your eyes, afraid of what could have happened.

You were met with a blue wall. Looking up the first thing you saw was the beard, the the blonde hair, and finally those sky blue eyes that made you weak in the knees.

"France!"

" oui mon amour, I 'ave come to ze rezcue!"

Smiling his toothy grin France pulled you closer to his body, protectively covering you from the dark haired man. Said man pulled a large knife out, out of nowhere, threateningly comig closer to both of you.

With a loud yell he lunged towards you, a fierce look in his eyes. Pulling you to the other side of him, France laughed his rich laugh as he easily swatted away he mans knife with his sword. Frustrated the man lunged low, the swung the knife up, grazing France's military uniform. The blue suit was now ripped down the middle, his toned chest exposed to the cool night air.

Holding you tighter France seemed to have changed into another person.

" toi, you almozt 'it mon amour. For zat you will pay dearly."

With a newfound vigor France fought the man, still holding your body close to his, protecting you from any sudden moves. Backed into a fence the man seemed panicked as he lashed out at France, his seemingly diminutive knife shaking in his hands.

In a swift motion France ducks and hits the man behind his leg with he blunt end of his sword, causing the man to buckle forward, then strikes him on the head with the handle, effectively knocking down the dark haired man.

Kneeling next to him France leaned in, dragging you with him, and whispered in the mans ear.

" coup de janarc et coup de grace..."

Standing again he sheathed his sword and finally let you go, about 3 inches. Eying you intently France was going to speak when he suddenly slouched forward, his body resting against yours as he slumped in to you.

"F-France?! What's wrong? France!"

Shaking the French country you saw as blood seemed to soak your clothes. Half carrying half dragging him, you were able to make it to your house. Literally dropping him on the couch your ran to your bathroom for the first aid kit, then ran back I'm record time.

Forgetting to be embarrassed you ripped open France's you inform to find a large gash down his side where the knife seemed to have embedded itself. Immediately cleaning the wound you began to apply medicine and leaned in to blow on the wound, trying to get the first one to dry so you could apply a little more and bandage him up.

As you finally applied the last amount of medicine, you were thinking of how the heck you were going to wrap him up. Pulling him into a sitting position you were finally able to wrap your arms around him and patch him up. Once you finished though you were pulled into a fierce hug.

"France! We're you awake his whole time?!"

"Non! I seem to 'ave woken up when you were blowing on my wound."

"Then you should have helped me to sit down so I can wrap you up!"

Trying to fight to get away from his hug France somehow pulled you into his lap. Surprised you froze for a second as he leaned his head against your chest. Not knowing what to do you hugged him, awkwardly patting him on the head.

" I'm zo 'appy you 'ar okay ma chere. I zought I 'ad gotten zer too late."

Looking up at you your (e/c) eyes , they locked with his sky blue ones as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek. Relaxing into him you smiled and fiercely hugged him, causing him to grunt in surprise.

" it's fine! You were a great swordsman and fought him off perfectly even with me stuck to you..."

Pulling back you took his face in your hands and leaned in so you were face to face with him.

" besides, I though I had lost you! I don't think I would have been able to live without my love an-..."

Immediately cutting off you stared at the shocked expression in France's eyes as you accidentally expressed your true feelings , face reddening you hopped off stuttering.

" just sleep there and, and... I don't know!"

Sprinting up the stairs you locked yourself in your room. France's expression was one of shock as he made his way up the stairs behind you. Lightly knocking on your door he waited for a response.

" please just leave me alone for awhile..."

You whispered faintly as you dived under your blankets. To your surprise you heard his footsteps moving away, your couch creak, then nothing.

By morning you sneaked out of your to find your couch empty, a small note and rose ontop of your coffee table. Slumping on the couch you picked up the rose, thorns amiss in the beauty of the flower, the. You turned to he note.

"Ma chere. Zank you for 'Elping me yesterday, I am zorry you were embarrassed yesterday because of your zudden confession... Oh honhon zat only makes me wonder what else you keep hidden! Well I shall zee you at ze next world meeting. Abientot ma chere!"

Smiling like a moron you folded the note back up and stuck it in your pocket.

Stupid France!


	9. UMA France x reader pt2

France x reader pt 2

Nearly a month has gone by since you helped France out, and frankly you were going crazy. Every time you saw the French country he would wink at you then sleep on your shoulder. Today was the world meeting and you were aprehensive in showing up even though you were in invited.

Sliding into the seat closest to the door, you watched as all of the countries began to show up. Each one brought a different dish to the table and started talking animatedly. Curiously you turned to the country next to you, gasping in surprise as he brought his face close to yours.

" bonjour mon belle fleur!"

Shocked you sat back in your chair, then blushed as you nervously stared at the table. Even though you admitted you loved him, he easily played it off and you felt like a fool.

" Er I was going to ask why everyone has food with them.."

" ah oui! You zee since zis iz ze world meeting we all bring food from our country to share wiz I ze ozzers."

Smiling he waved his hand towards the table indicating all of the countries that had dishes with them. Surprised you looked at everyone happily talking amongst themselves, even the so called "enemies" were happily chatting.

Suddenly Germany walks in with a giant stack of papers precariously held in one hand and I huge dish in the other. Silence ensued as the blonde country set everything down skillfully.

" very vell zen! Let us begin da vorld meeting."

At this everyone sat and began to seriously discuss the matters of the world. Getting rather bored about an hour into the meeting you snuck off towards the table full of food and decided to serve plates for everyone.

Delicately placing each food on the plates you worked diligently until lunch arrived. Turning with a giant grin on your face you vegans to place plates infront of everyone, shocked expressions on their faces.

Happily you hopped around the table placing dishes infront of everyone. When you came to the last person, which was England, you placed his plate infront of him and was about to turn around when you felt something slap against your chest. Confused you looked down to see food fallin down your shirt. Wurst, baked potatoes, gravy, all of slipping down your front.

" ack stupid France! You know I hate your bloody snails!"

Turning to you furiously England froze, his eyes widening as you began to tear up from embarrassment. Without further ado you simply stated that you would need the laundry room, then you bolted out of the door, swearing in every language possible floating from the meeting room.

Making your way down the stairwell to the first floor, you went straight to the garage and locked he door. Why the countries had a washer and dryer in the garage you had no idea, but right know it was a blessing.

Stripping to your (f/c) lace underwear you dropped your shirt, jeans, and tank top into the washing machine. Grabning a small cloth you began to clean yourself off, the food falling off in small chunks. Finding a towel like the ones set up in hotels you wrapped your self in it, now clean of anything edible.

Grumbling about how you would beat the stupid Englishman you didn't notice the garage door being unlocked, nor did you see he person hat came inside relock it once it closed.

Sitting on the washing machine you debated what form of torture you would put England through when two blue eyes were in your face.

" holy crap!"

Jumping at the sight, you nearly fall off of the washing machine, but the person infront of you managed to catch you before you fell on the floor.

Leaning into the strong chest you saw blond hair, and a blue uniform, then your face began to burn. France!

" oh hon hon bonjour ma chere! 'Are you okay?"

Trying not to look at him you just nodded, fiddling with the end of your towel... The end... Of your towel...

Gasping you hugged France to you, mortified at being practically naked in front of your love. Surprised France merely let you cling, then it dawned on him.

Instead of oh honhoning he stiffened, a red blush racing across his face. Surprised you looked up at him, his face turned to the side.

Unable to resist you reached up and planted a kiss on him, the only problem was you were too short. The kiss aimed at his lips fell on his neck, causing him to give a low growl.

Shocked you looked up at him the blush coming on stronger as he resolutely looked the other way. So your Frenchman was a secret softy huh?

Grinning you began planting small kisses on his jawline and neck, lightly biting his collar bone. A groan escaped him as he finally broke. Pinning you to the washing machine he kissed you on the lips, a passionate fiery kiss only he was capable of.

Licking your lip for entrance you sighed into the kiss allowing him to explore your mouth. Forgetting you had only a towel on you wrapped your arms around his neck, fighting a losing battle against his skillful muscle.

Suddenly you leaned forward, a hardness pressing against your stomach and a low moan escaping France. Breaking the kiss you rubbed against him, making him buck in to you.

Your towel long forgotten you pulled back to see him ogling your breasts. Blushing you were going to cover up when a cool air hit your bare breasts. Shooting your gaze down you saw he had taken off your (f/c) bra, your puppies now out in he open.

Squeeking you covered up immediately, afraid he wouldn't like what he saw. Instead you were lifted into the washing machine your arms unconsciously wrapping around his neck.

" oh ma Cherie, you 'are so belle. Let me zee you s'il vous plait."

Dropping your hands he immediately atlas led your neck, trailing wet kisses down your neck and chest until he reached your breast, teasing the flesh until he finally came to the aching bud.

"Mmm you taste zo zweet ma cher."

Humming around your nipple, you felt the sensation down your spine as you gripped his hair, holding him to you as soft mewls came from your throat.

Having had enough of this after awhile he grinned impishly at you, showing a side of him no one ever knew. Kissing down your stomach he reached your matching (f/c) underwear, and promptly ripped them off.

Hands flying to your nether lips you were stopped by his hands holding your wrists apart, and licking your most intimate area. Letting out a purr you unconsciously spread your legs, allowing him to delve that sweet muscle into your moist cavern.

Sucking that red ruby that played hell with your system, he had you bucking and grinding into his mouth, delicious sounds coming from his wet lips.

Sticking the pink muscle into your tight hole you moaned out loud, arching your back at the new sensations he was bringing you. A foreign tightening in your abdomen made you want more of him, breaking his grip on your hands you held his head between your legs moaning and grinding as the tight knot became bigger.

Suddenly you came as the tightening seemed to explode in our system, gasping into your orgasm France licked up everything.

Coming back up to you, he held you against his chest as you recovered from your first orgasm.

" your 'are very zweet ma Cherie."

Licking his lips he smiled at you. Raising an eyebrow you pushed him back, a look of shock crossing his face, then you jumped from the washing machine and dropped to your knees.

" it's not fair your the only one getting something sweet."

Undoing his pants in one swift motion, you pulled them down along with his boxers. Staring at his proud erection you finally had an answer of why the national monument was he Eiffel Tower. Your man was huge!

Licking your lips in anticipation you bent your head and gave him a long lap. His hands immediately tangled in your hair as he thrust into your mouth. Using your tongue to massage the vein underneath you pleasured the French nation as much as possible.

This lasted only a few moments however, making you stop France brought you back up, panting from the pleasure you just gave him.

"D-did I do it wrong?"

Quietly you asked, and were rewarded with a low chuckle. Blushing you glanced at him, his eyes on yours.

" non! You did a marvelous job. It's just, if you want to 'ave zome real fun you must let me keep mon energie."

Chuckling he saw your blush deepen, the. A confused expression came across your face. Raising a blonde eyebrow he waited.

" it's not fair... Your still dressed."

Tugging on his military jacket to make you point he immediately shed his clothes, pants dropping around his ankles as you helped him peel off his jacket.

Gently placing you on he washing machine again he took your lips in a passionate kiss. Rubbing his member against your entrance you moaned into the kiss when he suddenly thrust into you all the way.

Gasping in pain you clung to him as he froze in surprise. Immediately he began to say sweet nothing's in your ear in French, trying his best not to move against the shaking machine.

Finally the ripping pain stopped as you slightly moved, a new feeling coursing through your system. Feeling he bliss of pleasure over he pain you rocked lightly against France, his groans filling you.

" p-please move!"

Not needing to be told twice France immediately began to grind into you, his hips slamming into yours. As he kept his pace you moaned when he pounded into you

Taking in this change he pulled you a little closer and pounded into you harder. Your moans filling the garage as the washing machine whirred underneath you.

Suddenly he lifted one of your legs, he new position allowing him to drill deeper into you, finding the sweet spot that made you go crazy.

" ah, t-there!"

"Oui!"

Slamming hard he repeatedly hit your sweet spot causing you to yell his name, dragging your nails down his back. Suddenly that tightening in your loins was there again, telling you you were close.

" ngh so- so close!"

"Oui! Moi aussi!"

Slamming faster, his hips bruising yours when suddenly your whole world stopped at the intense pleasure shooting through your system, you mouth hanging open.

Yelling your name France stiffened as he came inside you, you finally reacting and yelling his name in return.

Slumping against you he pulled out, hugging you to him.

" je suis tres desole mon cherie. I did not mean to 'urt you."

" it's perfectly fine you didn't know, besides you made up for it tenfold."

Grinning you pushed him back and realized the wash was done, and probably had been for awhile. Quickly growing the clothes in the dryer you put on your (f/c) bra and panties.

Talking to France as he dressed as well you waited for your clothes to dry. When they finally came out both of you walked out hand in hand only to find Prussia and Spain standing at the door.

" vell vell vell! It zeemz ze awezome me'z frund has finally gotten zome!"

" so! What does it feel like to finally lose your virginity?!"

Turning to France you saw him blush deep red before pulling out his sword.

" en garde ou ztupid idiots!"

Face flaming he chased after the two laughing countries, leaving you in the main hall by yourself.

The French, natural lovers no matter what.


	10. UMA America x reader pt1

America x reader part1

Clamping your eyes shut as the man grabbed you in a vice grip, you chastised yourself for being such an idiot. Come on an alley way? What were you thinking?!

As the moment dragged out you made a list of the three things you wish you had done today. First was being able to change into some decent clothes. Second was drinking with Prussia even if it was only a little. Third, and finally, you wished you had the chance to tell America exactly how much you loved him.

" SUPER BURGER KICK!"

Jolting to one side until you were in the floor, your eyes flew open in recognition of the voice of your savior. (E/c) eyes settled on the scene infront of you, the dark haired man on the floor blocking kicks from America.

Smiling triumphantly America kept up his kicking, making sure to hit he vulnerable spots china had taught him to find first. With a final blow to the stomach the man laid still on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

" oh gods my hero!"

Seeing him puff out his chest you laughed as you jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. As you were going to let to, you noticed the man was gone. Trying to tell America there was a sudden gleam.

Throwing America to the side you blocked the path of the knife with your body. The tip dug into the base of you neck, dragging down between your chest. Resisting the urge to scream you kicked out striking the man on the knee, a sickening crack as his leg broke.

" dude! (Name)! Aww man come on let me take you to the hospital."

" call the cops first, don't want this perv out and about."

Breathing heavy you saw a worried expression on America's face, but he obeyed and called the police, asking for an ambulance while he was at it. Slumping to the ground you looked down, your black shirt covered in blood.

The cool air hit your bare arms making you shiver, the immense loss of blood making you lightheaded. Suddenly you were pulled into someone's lap.

" (name) dude... C'mon please don't close your eyes."

You felt yourself floating as the blood flowed freely, the cold air making you shake now. Slowly your eyes began to slide closed as the sirens came closer. You felt a sudden pain in your cheek that mad your eyes reluctantly shoot open.

America was blushing, his hand at your cheek.

" you... Did you just slap me?"

Focusing as much as you possibly could your (e/c) eyes glared at his deep blue ones as a sheepish smile mushroomed on his lips. Holding you close he whispered in your ear.

"You'll be fine baby, just hang in there."

Looking at the side of his face as he hugged you, you stared In groggy surprise. Abruptly you were surrounded by yelling people, a stretcher to one side.

Pulling you up forcefully you gave a yell as the pain shot through your system. The knife still embedded in your skin you were placed on the stretcher, but as soon as you were strapped in America grabbed the paramedic

" you ever grab her like that again, I will kill you."

Fuming America tightened his grip on his collar, lifting the paramedic from the floor.

" y-yes sir!"

Worried the paramedic gently lifted you into he ambulance.

~•~ le time skip!~•~

Opening your (e/c) eyes you were assaulted by a bright light. Trying to block the light with your hand a new pain shot through your hand. Squeeking you examined your hand, a needle in it and quite a few tube leading from it. Lifting a (h/c) eyebrow you looked around you in a panic to find yourself in a hospital room.

Alone in the huge room you immediately ripped out the offending tubes, causing the machines To go haywire. Grabbing a set of random clothes and America's vans you went straight to the bathroom.

After you out on the clothes you looked at yourself and blushed deeply. You were wearing America's hero t-shirt and American flag boxers. Resisting a face palm you walked back into the room to see quite he scene.

Nurses were everywhere, police were searching the room, and a sickly America were all lookin for you. Standing there you simply stared, then your eyes met a nurse who was stating at you with a stupid grin on her face.

" I see what you did there!"

Jumping at the girls exclamation everyone in the room turned to you. Blushing you raised and eye brow and crossed your arms infront of you

" what? I hate needles. Ummmm... Can I go home now?"

You were so occupied looking at all of he faces you didn't notice the man sneaking up behind you. Out of nowhere you were lifted, a small shriek escaping you lips.

" now now boy! Your going to reopen the stitches if you do that!"

The doctor came and fluttered helplessly next to you as America spun you around.

" oh dude I'm so happy your okay!"

You couldn't resist a giggle as he childishly held you to him, his muscles pronounced as they held you weight in his arms. Suddenly you were jerked free from the bear hug by an equally buff doctor.

" look! You see these little marks down her neck? Those are called stitches, these come out and we'll have to put her down again to re-stitch her!"

Grumpily the doctor lead you back to the bed and began to revise your stitches, America trailing behind like a scolded puppy. Here was a sudden tug at the top of your shirt and you turned to a blushing doctor.

" ahem... I must check the rest of the stitches..."

Indicating with his eyes he looked at you expectantly, the light blush still on his face. Cocking your head you stared, then looked at America's face, beet red.

" hey doc, you can't seriously want her to strip infront of you right? I mean she doesn't even have a bra."

Blush deepening the doctor kicked America out of the room, then turned to you.

" I must check them okay?"

Nodding you pulled the shirt off, and turned away. The doctor looked at the stitches carefully, and quickly, then told you to put your shirt back on.

" good good you can go home now."

Relieved you grew the shirt back on and ran out of the door. America had already signed your papers and was waitin for you in his car outside. At the sight of him you couldn't help but roll your eyes. He was leaning against his thunderbird classic like... Well a hero.

" c'mon dude I'll take you home!"

Tryin to resist a grin, and failining, you jumped into the car. Joking the whole way home, America took the edge off of what happened that day. Thinking of the day brought back the wishes you had made, could this be your second chance?

Taking a deep breath you turned to America as he pulled into your driveway.

" what's up dude? You look... Weird."

" we'll I was thinking of when I was in that guys hands. I made three wishes and I think I got my second chance for them."

Starin at you America just sat there, waiting for you to continue. Realizing you were holding your breath you let it out in a big woosh. Laughing America leaned against the steering wheel as you leaned against the door.

" okay. My first wish was actually getting a change of clothes."

Playfully glaring at America he chuckled.

" second was actually having a drink with Prussia, you know how he bugs."

Guffawing America wiped his eyes. You had snaked you hand behind you, and now it was on he door handle.

"Aww (name)! So what was your last wish?"

Gulping your hand twitched on the door handle. It was now or never.

" the last thing I wanted was... I wanted to tell you just how much in love I am wih you."

Tugging the door open you jumped out of the car, a look of utter shock on America's face. Slamming the door shut you ran to your front door, suddenly there was America's voice yelling for you to come back.

Opening the door you slammed it shut behind you, locking it and running up the steps to your bedroom. Lunging into the bed you jumped under the covers. The knocks stopped and you heard a car pull away.

...

" OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

Hiding in your covers you tried to stop your furious heartbeat.


	11. UMA America x reader pt2

America x reader pt2

It's been nearly a month since you hopped out of America's car. The scar down your neck has healed, but it left an ugly red mark. Being one who really doesn't care, you don't bother covering up the scar.

Ever since the party all of the countries have been calling you over to their countries so they can get to know you better. So far you've spent one day at each countries house, trying new foods and learning a few words. Today however, should be the day you visit wih America.

Nervously you waited until 7 o clock when he'd come pick you up. He told you to wait for some " hero time" later that day. Fidgeting with the black and (f/c) tank top you were wearing you nearly jumped out of your skin when your front door flew open, reeling an excited America

" bro what are you doing?! Lets go!"

Grabbing you by the arm he hauled you to the car. Driving silently you fidgeted in your seat,pointedly staring out of the window. You were so lost in thought you didn't notice when America turned off of the road. Neither did you notice when you entered a meadow.

Suddenly there was darkness. Yelling you reached up only to have your hands pinned down. Reddening you felt your palms begin to sweat.

" A-America! What are you doing?!"

Chuckling came from behind you as you were pulled into the backseat. Yelping at the sudden movement you clung to America's arm. Ready to rip his throat out you turned to where you thought he was when you were pinned to him again.

" okay dude, I'm gonna take the blindfold off so don't hurt me!"

Chuckling again you could feel the rumble of his laughter against your back. Blushing you felt as he pulled the blindfold off revealing to you the sight of a lifetime.

You were in the back of the car, a very new age Ferrari, and it had the sun roof open. This opening provided you the view of the sky with dozens of brilliant stars shining against the tepid black abyss of the universe behind it. There were also trees outlining the car, giving your brain a surreal look at nature in its finest.

So mesmerized by the view you failed to notice the pic if basket next to you. Leaning against said basket you broke the top, a squishing noise coming from the inside.

"Eew..."

" aw (name!) you smushed the cupcakes! Here let me see!"

Practically climbing ontop of you America reached for the basket to pull ou a small Baggie filled with now smashed cupcakes. Although you weren't Paying too much attention to the cupcakes at the moment.

His warmth radiated off of him as his body hovered over yours, the muscles in his arms taught from holding himself up, his neck exposed at the angle he was using to get the closer look he wanted of the cupcakes. Unconsciously you leaned forward and lightly kissed his neck, his masculine scent filling your senses. Giving him featherlight kisses he gasped, tensing as you continued your soft torture.

Opening your (e/c) eyes you saw his face and neck were flushed red, making you snap your head back against the seat. Mortified you wished you could disappear. Feeling your face begin to burn you looked away from America covering your face wih your hands.

"S-sorry..."

You mumbled as you shifted in the seat. His heat moved away and you just sat there hoping you were dreaming. After a minute your hands were pried from your face, immediately you looked the other way.

" r-right. Lets chow down huh?"

Reaching over you again America slowly grabbed the basket, but you kept your face looking the other way, the red tinge still plain on your neck and face.

Suddenly deep blue eyes encased in glasses were in your face. Jumping from the surprise you slid down the seat, him hovering over you now. Smiling he got in your face again, then pressed his forehead to yours.

"W-what are y-you doing?"

" you look flushed so I thought I'd check your temp! You seem good though dude, so lets get our nom on!"

Sitting back he handed you... A hot dog? Looking at him he grinned and handed you a shake as well. Unable to resist you smiled back, taking a sip of he delicious treat. Closing your eyes as the cold drink went down your throat, you were surprised when you opened your eyes to see America staring at you.

Raising a (h/c) eyebrow at him you turned, getting ready to eat your hotdog. Licking our lips you parted them and began to put the hotdog in your mouth. As the tip entered your mouth you heard a soft groan next to you. Turning away from the hotdog you saw America's face was beet red, his hands covering the front of his pants.

Mustering up the bit of courage you had, you put the hotdog down and leaned over America, your face close to his groin. Lookin up at him through your eyelashes you saw the want in his eyes. Mentally preparing yourself, you undid his button and zipper. Almost immediately he stopped you. Face burning again in less than an hour you sat back, eyes tightly shut as the heat emanated from your face.

To your utter surprise, you felt a pair of soft lips on yours. Snapping your (e/c) eyes open you looked at America for a moment, then Closed them again as you leaned into the kiss, asking him for entrance. A small chuckle escaped him as he let you in, then The battle started.

Both of you fighting for dominance, the kiss became hot and passionate as America won dominance over you. Breaking the kiss for air America took no time in attacking your neck. Leaving love bites down your neck he gently nipped at your scar, a low moan escaping your throat.

Silence ensued as you kissed each other again. This time it was his turn to break the kiss.

"(Name) did you really mean it when you told me you loved me?"

" of course I did. I wouldn't make up something like that idiot!"

Grinning America reached behind him, but kept the item hidden in his hand. Curiously you stared into his blue eyes, a small glint in them. You saw him take a deep breath, then he said something you'd never forget.

"(Name)... I've always loved you, I wanted to ask you out countless times but I was afraid you'd say no. Er well since we're here now and we know we love each other..."

He got quiet, his smile faltering he turned pink. Fidgety again you waited for him to continue.

" okay. I'm going to skip the dating part because I already know there's only one girl I'll ever want. So (name), will you marry me?"

(E/c) eyes widening you stared, then promptly jumped in his lap kissing him deeply. Surprised he kissed you back, he. Leaned away from you.

" ah, is that a yes?"

" of course!"

Laughing he placed a ring on your finger, the jewel shining in the moonlight. Reaching up America kissed you again, this one full of unrestrained passion. Wrapping your arms around his neck you reverently kissed back, tongues clashing. Tugging on your shirt brought your attention to the hands at the hem of said clothing.

Giggling you threw the shirt off showing off your (f/c) bra. Tentatively reaching up he gently grabbed one of your breasts, slowly massaging them you bit your lip, then he rubbed your taut nipple. A moan escaped you as he continued his slow massaging.

" mmm take it off."

Not needing to be told twice America skillfully slipped the bra off. On instinct you covered yourself up, especially he scar that disappeared between your breasts.

" don't hide. Your so beautiful."

With that he made you drop your arms, kissing his way down your scar until he reached your breasts. Gently he latched himself to a nipple as his hand massaged he other one. Moaning you let your head fall back as he continued to lick your peak. As he switched to the other one he nipped the bud causing you to buck into him.

A growl came from America as you ground into his erection, his member straining against his exposed boxers. Thinking it was time for him to feel good you slid off of him, pushing the front seat forward as far as it would go.

Leaning forward you finally pulled down his boxers. Shock. His member was more than you expected, even if he was a growing country.

" I-... Remember I don't really know what I'm doing okay... Tell me if in doing it right."

Before he could answer you dipped you head and gave his tip a quick lick, causing him to gasp. Taking the head in your mouth you licked and sucked him, making him shake and moan underneath your touch. Humming in approval of his hands suddenly snaking in our hair he unconsciously thrust into your mouth. Moving faster you bobbed your head to an unknown rythm.

"Nngh s-stop please..."

Immediately stopping you let his member pop out of your mouth. Looking aprehensive you leaned back against the car seat. A sudden chuckle made you snap your head up, then you were suddenly pinned to the backseat, your pants and panties somehow gone.

"You did perfectly babe, but if you keep going we won't get to the fun part."

Smirking he slipped his hand between your legs, rubbing your nether lips. Finally slipping a finger between your folds he instantly found your ruby, rubbing it slowly. Moaning you bucked your hips into his hands as he introduced a finger, slowly pumping he added another, leavin you a moaning mess under him.

As quick as they came his fingers were gone. Making a sound of disapproval you looked at him as he moved you into his lap. Positioning himself at your entrance he pulled you into a deep kiss as he thrust fully into you.

Gasping into the kiss you felt the tears pool at your eyes. Keeping still America kissed your tears away, whispering how things would be fine and how the pain would pass. After a minute or so your pain was gone to be replaced by surreal pleasure. Experimentally you moved you hips to feel sheer pleasure coarse brought your body.

"Ahn~ move!"

Like a bucking bronco America immediately began to brush into you, holding your hips to guide you ontop of him. Groaning he thrust to his hearts content, your meals of pleasure turning him on even more.

Pulling you down he hit a spot that had you yelling his name.

"There's the ticket."

Pumping into you he hit the same spot over and over again, making a knot in your stomach grow as you got ever so closer to the edge. On one thrust you bit his neck causing him to yell and pound into you. So your cowboy liked it rough?

Going to his collar bone you bit down again, making him thrust again moans dripping from his lips. Suddenly the knot was too much, yelling out his name you came. Still bridging into you he tensed, then shot his semen into you, your name coming sensuously from him.

Pulling you off of his now soft member he draped his jacket over you as he zipped up, bringing to your attention how he was still dressed. Leaning into his body you stared at him.

" what?"

" how come your still dressed when all of my clothes have gone M.I.A?"

Surprised he looked at you, then howled with laughter, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes. After a minute he controlled himself then took you in his arms.

" next time I'll let you undress me how's that?"

" alright cowboy, but remember, I'm going to have control of the reins."

Winking at him you reached up and kissed him again before getting just had yourself a hero sandwich, and he was delicious.

Now you were going to dedicated he rest of your years saving horses.


	12. UMA England x reader pt1

England x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you wished you had taken England's advice and studied magic with him. By now this dark haired man would be writhing in pain because of you.

Out of nowhere a low voice chanted something, then the dark haired man flew backwards, you still in his grasp. Screaming as you were pulled back you snapped your eyes open when you seemed to be going nowhere.

Your (e/c) orbs were inches away from stunning green ones. Looking away from you, England stood a little straighter, his handsome features highlighted by the angle he was carrying you.

... Carrying you?!

Surprised you looked down to find your body completely molded to his, a strong arm wrapped around your back, holding you firmly in place. Looking into his eyes again you saw a fierce look in them As he began to chant again.

Spluttering from the man behind you brought your attention back to your current situation. Turning your head to the man, because England wouldn't let you go, you saw his face begin to turn a fierce red color as he struggled to breath. Immediately understanding what was happening you jumped to action.

Even though you hated the man behind you with a fiery passion you couldn't let England dirty his mind with the fact that he killed someone. Bringing yourself up to his face you surprised England at the sudden proximity.

" please stop! I don't want you to kill him, you'd be in even more trouble than him and I don't ever want to see you in jail."

Green eyes softening he pulled you closer to him and lightly smiled, the breathless sputtering ceasing behind you. As you relished the strong nations hug you heard rushing footsteps, then a pain shot down your side as a silver knife embedded itself in your neck.

Shrieking at the sudden pain your arms tightened around England, then your world began to swim before your eyes. Blood seeped through he wound where the knife was embedded as England frantically tried to cover it up.

" you bloody wanker! Your going to pay for this dearly!"

Raising a hand he said something to someone and the man began to yell again, then suddenly there was silence. Turning your head the best you could you saw the dark haired man on the floor, his chest revealing that he was still breathing.

Relieved you let out a sigh as you began to fade into the darkness that was surrounding you. A small shake made you open your eyes again.

" oy. Don't you dare fall asleep on me now, you've got to stay awake so I can take you to the hospital."

" but England, I'm so tired."

Making a sudden decision England shook you again, making the knife move a little in your neck.

" ah! Stop it!"

" don't fall asleep then idiot!"

Picking you up in his strong arms he literally ran all the way to the hospital. You kept going in and out of consciousness the whole way there, your mind tryin to find something to concentrate on.

Bursting through the emergency doors England huffed as he ran in and placed you on a stretcher.

" help me! Help me she's lost a lot of blood!"

Rushing people were around you now, England right next to you the whole time. Your eyes tried to stay open, your voice tried to tell him it was okay now, but it never happened.

Instead you shot out your hand as your eyelids were pulled down by an invisible force. Grasping a cool hand you knew it was England as he clinged to your very life.

" England, I- i love you..."

Finally you passed out, leaving England frozen on the spot at your sudden confession. An angry red blush making its way across his face as you were pulled away from his arms and into the emergency room.

~•~ le surgical time skip! ~•~

Groaning an unknown pain made its way down your shoulder. Trying to go back to sleep your mind produced a horrifying image, a dark haired man was running towards you, a large knife in their hands. Your mind played the image in slow motion as the knife sliced its way into your soft skin.

"(E/c) eyes snapping open you screamed, loud and hard. Jolting from their pleasant slumber, you didn't see the form next to you as they jumped into your bed, you didn't recognize the strong arms that were wrapping themselves around. You weren't sure of anything until your heard his deep voice and that heavy accent dripping from his tongue.

" sssshhh shhh calm down love! Your fine, please calm down I'm here for you!"

Twisting around you saw England, a worried look gracing his features. Wrapping your arms around hi. You just sat there, waiting for your breathing to return to normal.

" oh dear! Am I interrupting something?"

Slyly the doctor entered the room, covering his face with the clipboard. Rolling your eyes you let to of England, but he kept you in place. Squirming you usher as the doctor raised an eyebrow an implying grin on his face.

" well darling lets take those bandages off and see how the surgery went after all these days!"

Staring at the doctor, his words taking a moment to process, your jaw dropped. All these days?

" woah woah woah, how long have I been out?!"

" well darling you had a fair amount of blood loss, then we had to surgically remove the knife. You have been here for around 4 days I believe."

Calmly talking the doctor loomed over you, taking off the bandage on your neck you never even felt. Still shell shocked you merely sat in place as he examined your neck.

A warmth spread through your hand all of a sudden, glancing down you saw England had put his hand over yours. Turning to him you saw the deep blush on his face as he resolutely looked the other way.

Smiling you gripped his hand back, his blush deepening. Allowing the doctor to pull at the stitches you unconsciously gripped England's hand tighter, the slight pain making you grimace as the stitches were slowly removed.

" voila! Wow, I did an awesome job didn't I?! Now that you've been properly looked after you just need to sign your papers and you are free!"

Grinning the doctor turned and left, tall and proud at his handy work. Sighing you lightly rubbed the spot on your neck that now held a scar.

" ahem, well love, I brought you some clothes so go change whilst I handle your paperwork."

Reluctantly releasing your hand he got up and walked to the receptionist. Once his figure passed the doorway you flew from your spot, grabbed the clothes at the end of the bed, and bolted to the restroom.

Unfolding the clothes you stared for a minute. Then you began to giggle uncontrollably. This gentleman brought you a pirate shirt, English flag boxers, and inside the restroom were a pair of leather heeled boots, a big buckle on one side of them.

Getting dressed you admired yourself in the mirror, a pirate of sorts, the. Let out a bowl of laughter. Frantic knocking at the door made you try and calm down.

Throwing the door open you were face to f e with a nurse, her eyes shone with surprise behind her glasses, then she also began guffawing at the clothes you had on.

" may I know what on earth you find so humorous?"

Quieting at the stern voice you both turned to see England standing in the doorway to the room. Glancing at each other you and he nurse started laughing again, when you looked at the sour look on his face you couldn't hold back the uncontrollable laughter as it shook you to the core.

Seriously England stood and pouted like a child. Without thinking you ran to him and hugged him tightly, a surprised sound coming from him.

" I'm so sorry it's just that the clothes you brought are hilarious darling!"

Reddening, England stared at you, green orbs wide. Abruptly stopping you looked at him, a nervous giggle escaping you as your brain worked to find a way to take it back.

" w-what? You always call me love..."

Lamely you said the first thing that came to mind. Obviously not convinced England was going to say something when you hopped back, the blush coming up our neck as well.

" alright! Time to go home now! I'll see you later England thank you again for everything."

Practically sprinting from the room you made your way to the front of the hospital, chastising yourself for being an idiot.

Stopping short at the entrance you stared in shock at the scene before you. England was leaning against his car, a black mini coop, with the doors open, waiting for you to hop on.

" well? Let me take you home, it is obviously not safe out here for anyone."

Silently you nodded and slipped into the small car. Clenching and I clenching your fists you stared out of the window In silence.

Stealing a glance at England you saw his brow furrowed, eyes trained on the road ahead.

Looking out the window again you saw your house pull up in the darkness. Getting ready to exit the car you were stopped by a hand on your wrist.

Turning surprised you looked a England as he held you in place, a pensive look on his face.

Sighing you turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

" umm. What's wrong England? Cat got your tongue?"

Flashing his green eyes in your direction, he smiled.

" no. I was only wondering if you would like to come over during the weekend?"

Eyes widening you couldn't help the grin blossoming on your lips.

" of course I'd love to darling!"

Throwing your arms around him you giggled as he grunted in surprise, then you were pushed back a bit.

Confused you looked at him, your arms still around his neck where you hugged him. Cocking your head to one side you just stared until he began to shift uncomfortably.

Suddenly you put your face only inches away from his, noses almost touching. Squawking involuntarily he tried to pull back, only pullin you along with him.

" I won't let go, so tell me what's on your mind?"

Gulping he simply stared at you, a furious blush on his face.

" you don't remember do you? When I brought you to the hospital?"

Finally letting go you sat back, more confused than before. Sighing he got out of the car only to open the door for you.

" nevermind love, we'll talk about it when you come over alright?"

Taking his hand as you stepped out of the car, he closed the door behind you. Walking you to your front door like a total prince.

Waiting until you opened the door he stiffly said goodbye. Turning he began to walk away, you started closing the door.

All of a sudden the door was pushed back open, England on the other side making his way in. Hugging you he just stood there.

" oh gods love. I thought you were going to perish. I never want to see you like that again. I was so worried about you."

" don't worry now! I'm here alive and well, the scar is the only thing left and its barely noticeable except for the raging red color it has."

Looking up at him you smiled, the. You smile faltered as he bent over, his face ever so close to yours.

Placing light kiss on your cheek he backed up, a pink hue on his cheeks.

" alright love, take care and I will see you during the weekend."

Waving he left, closing he door behind him.

...

" WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Yelling into your empty house, you were left alone, confused, and hot.


	13. UMA England x reader pt2

England x reader pt2

3 days have passed since you were in the hospital and you were currently panicking.

Running around in your (f/c) panties and bra, you were trying to get together something cute to wear to England's house.

Looking at the clock you saw it was already six o'clock! He's expecting you at seven!

Throwing on jean skirt and a random tanktop you put on your low cut converse and bolt through the door. Taking as many shortcuts as you could you made it to England's house with five minutes to spare.

Gathering yourself you knocked on he door.

Nothing.

Surprised you knock a little louder. Still no one comes. Sad and little mad, you start to turn around when a sudden mewling gets your attention.

Turning to the side of the house your (e/c) eyes land on an orange and white cat, the look of greatest discomfort on its face.

" oh my gosh kitty!"

Practically attacking it you scoop the cat into your arms, only to find a key dangling from its mouth. Curiously you took the key, then turned to the door.

It couldn't be... Could it?

Holding the cat under your arm you stick the key in the whole and turn, the door unlocked!

Going inside without further ado you close the door.

Looking around you you could t help but smile, the house was the perfect Victorian setting. All of the furniture and set up reminded you of those pretty English houses from way WAY back in the day.

A grumbling caught your attention. Holding the cat infront of you, it pressed its ears back as another low rumble came from its stomach.

" well then, I do believe someone is hungry? Lets go raid England's refrigerator shall we?"

Happily hugging the cat against you, you made your way to the kitchen. Shiny countertops and pristine appliances assaulted your eyes. Taking a look at the cat you plopped him on the nearest counter.

Opening the shiny refrigerator you were met with... Biscuits?!

Every corner you looked in there were biscuits; normal, salty, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla. Half of the refrigerator was dominated by these tasty things.

Shutting the door you stared at the refrigerator, then turned and looked through the cabinets instead. Green tea, earl grey tea, chamomile tea, black tea.

Huffing you looked in the pantry.

...

FINALLY!

There was honest to goodness food in there, meets, eggs, canned goods. Giddily you went and got a can of salmon. Practically skipping back you opened the can and got a bowl for the cat.

" here you go baby! Eat up!"

Digging in the cat purred as it ate. Taking in the cat you found yourself talking to it.

" you know kitty, ima tell you something funny. I can face a crowd without being afraid, I can face a perv and try to keep a brave front, but it seems I can't tell a man I love him."

Finished the cat looked at you, a strange look on its face. Gingerly you placed some water infront of it, the animal immediately plunging its wet tongue into the delicious liquid.

" yea, its so sad. I'm in his house right now and he's not here, but there's still no way I could tell him."

Picking up the cat you went to the couch, laying down and placing him on your chest, the tanktop dangerously low as you cuddled the soft creature.

" you know kitty, I really love England. If only there was a way to tell him without embarrassing myself."

Softly mewing the cat crept closer, it's soft paws on your breasts as it laid there listening to you.

You couldn't help but giggle as the cat stared at you, it's small green eyes boring into yours. Unable to resist you hugged it and kissed it on the nose.

A strange popping sound went off and suddenly there was a heavy weight on you. (E/c) orbs widening you were face to face with England.

" e-England?!"

" ah, h-hello love... I suppose now would be the wrong time to continue our conversation?"

Realization filling you, you shut your eyes, a red blush floating onto your face. This couldn't possibly be happening.

Squirming on top of you England tried to keep his eyes off of your ever growing cleavage.

" England I... That wasn't how I expected to tell you.."

Quietly you whispered to him, then you heard him grunt in surprise and press into you more.

" well. There's nothing to do about it now is there? Besides you already told me before."

Shooting your eyes open you stared at him, (e/c) eyes boring into his green ones. Okay, now THAT wasn't possible.

" no way. I haven't said anything until now..."

" you see love, when that wanker stabbed you you lost a lot of blood. When I took you to the hospital they were pulling you into the emergency room when you grasped my hand and told me you loved me."

Feeling your face heat up even more you laid your head back, (h/l) (h/c) hair splayed out behind you. Suddenly England shifted in a way where he almost fell off of you and the couch.

Reaching out instinctively to catch him, you felt your hands slap against skin as you steadied him. Eyes wide you raised your head again to see England's torso was naked... And if that was naked... Oh no.

Clamping your eyes shut again, you slapped your hands over your eyes.

" WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

" look I was practicing a spell before you came and it backfired on me, how was I supposed to know I was going to be left naked?"

Huffing England put his arms at your sides to lift himself when they caught on your tank top, the material slipping until your (f/c) lace bra clad breasts were exposed.

Gasping you dropped your hands to your chest, your attention on England's face. Slowly his face turned pink, dark pink, light red, red, and almost burgundy. A small trail of blood leaving his nose.

Noticing that you had covered up he instantly slapped a hand over his nose, which let his weight fall on you again.

A gasp escaped you as a low moan escaped him. His now prominent erection rubbed against your core, your skirt now up around your thighs at all of the movements.

You only froze at he feeling, immediately feeling wet at the mere thought of him being this way. England on the other hand lifted himself up slightly again, his head twisted away from you.

" s-sorry! I mean you can't expect me not to... Well your under me like that... Bollucks..."

Clenching his jaw he stopped talking, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Before you chickened out you did the inexplicable.

Reaching up you pulled him down towards you, your lips smashing into his as you poured all of you love into the kiss. Shocked he just stayed there, the. You felt him grin into the kiss.

Kissing you back he slowly let his weight fall on you again, allowing his hands to move as they pleased. Snaking his hands up your sides he made it to your bra strap.

A sudden snap rent the air as your breasts were freed from their lady confinement. Pulling back for lack of air and utter shock you tried to cover up.

" no no love, your mine."

Literally growling he pinned your wrists down, then Began to place soft kisses and nips on your neck, finding your sweet spot right in the middle of your neck.

Moaning you tried to muffle any noises, but he wasn't having it. Going lower he bent his head until he was at one of your peaks, licking agonizingly slowly he twirled the peak with his tongue, sending electric shocks through your body.

Squirming underneath him, you ground your hips into his, your jean skirt riding up all the way now. Slightly moaning against your bud, he relished the sweet friction against his hot member.

Getting bored of merely toying with your breasts he grabbed both of your wrists in one hand, and slowly slipped his other hand down between your breasts, dragged his nails down your stomach and finally made it to the valley between your legs.

Unable to keep still you watched as England slipped his fingers in your underwear, teasing your entrance with his fingertips.

" mmm so wet already love? Let me see how you taste."

With that he let to of your wrists to bury his head between your legs. Spreading your legs he ripped your underwear off, then used his tongue to trace your entrance.

" aaahhh p-please."

Slipping his tongue between your folds he immediately found your red ruby, lightly biting it and sucking as he brought you pleasure.

Finally sticking his pink muscle in your virgen hole he sent spirals of fire up your spine as he pleasured you. Feeling yourself tense up, you exploded, your orgasm carrying out towards the stars.

"You were delicious love."

Opening your eyes you saw him impishly sit back as he licked your juices off of his lips, forgetting that he was completely naked.

Jumping at your chance to get him back, you crawled towards him and grabbed his member, a surprised and pleasured moan dripping from his lips.

" haah don't, stop it."

" no way, you got your fun, now let me have mine."

Winking at him you dipped your head and licked his tip, a muffled groan rumbling from his chest. Not satisfied with that you took a long lap, from his base to his tip, pulling a loud moan and shudder from the country.

" oh gods love, please..."

" mmm please what?"

Lightly sucking just his tip he bucked in to you, a small sound coming from him.

" I still don't know what you want darling."

Licking the tip again, England laced his fingers in your hair. Shaking under you he took a deep breath.

" lord you wench! Suck it already!"

Smiling you finally opened your mouth and engulfed him. A sultry moan escaped him as he involuntarily bucked into your mouth.

Using your to the to massage him, you brought him pleasure as he lightly thrust into your mouth, huffing and calling your name.

Suppressing your gag reflex you took him all, deep throwing him as you swallowed. Moaning out loud he pulled your head away from him, feeling how close to the edge he was.

"Thats enough (name). Let me sink my sword in your sheath."

Pulling you into his lap, you saw a glint in his eye as he positioned himself against you. Kissing you deeply he thrust into you in one shot.

You gasped into the kiss as tears sprang to your eyes. Your Virginia walls were ripped open and you could feel the pain throughout your whole body.

Immediately Breslin the kiss England was at your ear, saying sweet things to you.

Experimentally you rolled your hips against his, and let out a moan as pleasure replaced all of the pain you felt.

" oh gods England please move!"

" sure thing captain..."

Grunting he began to thrust into you, none to gently. Thrusting he made you bounce on top of him as his member filled you. Moaning and yelling his name you rode him out, your hips slamming into his.

Bringing a leg up a little his erection slammed into a spot that had you yell g his name even louder.

" yes, there's the scurvy devil."

Holding you in this position he slammed into you, repeatedly hitting the sweet spot he found inside of you.

" mmm aaahhh England! I-m aaahhh!"

Arching your back you came in shuddering waves as pleasure courses brought your blood, but England wasn't done yet.

Conitnuing to thrust into you he took you to a paradise of pleasure, leaving you a moaning mess ontop of him. Finally he yelled you name as he came into you.

Slumping into him, he laid you back on the couch, making sure to leave room for himself to lay down.

Panting he held you close to him as a sudden green bunny flew down the stairs with a blanket, draping it over the bob of you.

" England... What the hell was that?!"

Ogling you England stared, then chuckled.

" you can see him?!"

" I wouldn't ask if I couldn't damnit."

Silence ensued for a moment, then England finally answered.

" that love, is flying mint bunny. And your being able to see him means its safe for me to ask you this question."

Slowly turning you towards him, he manages a blush as a unicorn drops a small object in his waiting hands.

" (f/n) (l/n)... Will you marry me and stay with me forever?"

Staring, you froze in shock... Then your teared up as you hugged him to you, kissing him passionately.

" of course I accept you scurvy cur!"

Laughing he placed the ring on your finger and boy of you fell asleep together, strange creatures watching your every move.

The English, pirates till death do them part.


	14. UMA Austria x reader pt1

Austria x reader pt1

Shutting your eyes tightly, you took a deep breath before twisting in the mans grasp. Pummeling him with kicks and punches you managed to make him let you go.

Turning to run the man grabbed you by your (h/l)(h/c) hair, snapping your head back. Panicking, the fight seemed to seep out of you as he grinned malevolently. Suddenly a strange sound whipped the air.

"Unhand her you ruffian, or you vill have to ansver to me."

Pulling away enough to look infront of you, you were shocked to see ! There was a riding crop in his hand, held menacingly outward. Stiffly he walked up to both of you, the leather weapon held menacingly forward.

"What! You think your gonna beat me with that thing?!"

He mans bellowing laugh filled the alleyway. After a second though he was yelling in pain, Austria had struck him on the shoulder, inches away from your face.

Gasping the man literally let to a feral growl. Pulling you harder you yelled, then screamed a blood curdling scream as a knife sunk into your side, dragging forward and upwards towards your breasts. Your blood erupted from the wound like a waterfall.

"NEIN!"

The furious yell came from in front of you, making you struggle to look at the man running towards you. His coat flew behind him, his weapon held out in front of him. A true combatant from hell.

Bringing down the riding crops repeatedly, Austria managed to make the man let you go, then the real hurting began. Flipping the crop over to where the soft part was in his hands, Austria beat the man with the hard part, striking his head, ribs and anything else he could reach.

"Hov. Dare. You. Hurt. Mein. Fräulein!"

Each word was accentuated by a hard whip from the riding crop. On one of his harder hits he hit the man on the head, knocking him out. Still he continued to hit he unconscious man, taking all of his hate and putting it in the whipping.

Bleeding out on the floor or not, you couldn't let him continue. Slightly dragging yourself, your mind becoming fuzzy from the blood loss, you were able to go only as far as his boot. Good enough.

Grabbing his boot as hard as you could you slightly shook him. This got his attention, turning ready to whip anyone there he saw it was you. Purple eyes widening behind his glasses he dropped to his knees next to you, your breath now ragged.

"Oh, fräulein! Ve must get you to a hospital."

Pulling out a brick he put it to his ear... Wait... Was that a cellphone?! Hat thing had to be from, like, the 70's!

Unable to hold back, no matter how much pain you were in, you started to giggle. Looking at you shocked he hung up and stuffed he giant cell phone god knows where.

"Vat iz zo funny?"

"That. Cellphone.. What. Year. Is it. From?"

Gasping out between giggles you clutched your bleeding stomach as the pain became more pronounced. Smiling gently at you Austria placed your head in his lap, the fuzziness in your head turning into a foggy mess as your eyes began to slip closed.

"Nein fräulein. Don't cloze your eyez."

Shaking you a bit, Austria tried to keep you awake, but your eyes felt so damn heavy.

"Ach, (name!) I zaid don't cloze your eyez!"

Slapping you, albeit gently, he made you open your eyes from shock. Did he really just slap you?! You saw the blush creep up his neck and flow into his face. Turning away he mumbled something, and frankly you didn't care. The darkness hovering at the edge of your conciousness was moving in, and you were so tempted to fall in to it.

Suddenly here was the wailing of a siren and flashes of red and blue lit up the alley. You were gently lifted, just not by a paramedic. Confused you looked up to see Austria lifting you as if you weighed nothing, and placing you on the stretcher.

Once inside the ambulance he gently grabbed your hand.

"You are going to be fine nov, und you can zleep."

Gripping his hand in return your delirious mind made a very real mistake.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

With that you blacked out, leaving Austria stiff and blushing furiously.

~•~ le medicinal time skip brought to you by sexy Germans with riding crops~•~

"Come on little mazter, I juzt vant to give her a little... Get vell hug."

"Nein! I zaid to be good or go avay!"

"Tch, ztop arguing und yelling you'll vake (name) up!"

The voices were the first thing you registered, the most prominent one was the angry German voice. Germany seemed to have calmed down the other two, and by the sound of it 'little master' was Austria.

"Oi vezt come on! You can't tell me you don't vant to give zat fräulein a bit of your vurst ja?"

You could practically hear the heavy blush on Germany's face as he let out a string of expletives. The annoying kesesese told you the other man in the room was Prussia.

Enjoying the conversation you suppressed a smile and pretended to sleep.

" und you little mazter, you nov you vant her to 'play your piano' ja?"

"GET OUT!"

The sudden yell had you nearly jumping out of your skin as you sat up. Staring at the three German men you let a giggle slip. Germany had pinned Prussia against the wall, his face flushed red, while Austria somehow pulled out a riding crop, threatening Prussia with a face so red Spain's tomatoes would be jealous.

All three men turned around at the sound of your soft giggle. Suddenly you were being lifted. Gasping you automatically wrapped your arms around the person carrying you. Looking slightly down you saw it was Prussia.

"Mein frau! Your avake!"

Laughing you let him spin you around when you were abruptly pulled into a firm chest. Surprised you looked up, feet on the floor, into ice blue eyes.

"Ja liebe, I'm happy you veren't hurt to bad."

Smiling you were going to say something when you were pulled away from the large German, a purple cloak wrapped around you, as well as the arms the were inside.

"You dumkomfs! Get out zo zhe can change!"

" oi! Vat about you? You going to ztay und vatch over her?"

The smirk on prussia's face was insinuating, what it was insinuating you had no clue but Austria immediately caught on.

" verdammt, come on!"

Letting you go he stomped outside, a red trail up his neck, followed by a scowling Germany and a chuckling Prussia. Sighing you turned to see a set of clothes on the chair next to the bed. Quickly changing you went to the bathroom and promptly froze.

The innocent looking tanktop and shorts they had brought for you didn't look so innocent anymore. The tank top was tight on you, your braless breasts acutely accentuated against the beige material. Now the shorts, those were the most shocking. You always wore tank tops like this one around, just with a bra, but the shorts were another story.

They were snug on you, reaching up mid thigh, the black material showing off your perfect ass. Blushing you just stared at yourself when the bathroom door flew open, a white monster with glasses coming at you.

"What the hell!"

Taking a look at the monstrous man infront of you, you realized he was the doctor. Grinning at you he pulled you in to the room, Prussia, Germany, and Austria already waiting for you.

"Well sweetheart, these men tell me you woke up quite lively today! Thank goodness because if you'd lasted another day down I would have been even more worried!"

Another day down? Raising a quizzical eyebrow you stared at the doctor, waiting for him to elaborate.

" oh? Didn't they tell you? You've been out for almost a week deary!"

Without giving you time to register the new information he dove for your tank top. Slipping it up, almost uncovering your breasts. Squeaking you tried to pull the tank top back down as your audience seemed to be engrossed in what was happening before them.

Blushing you let the doctor take a look at the new scar you had. Slight tugging got your attention, making you look down at the huge doctor.

He was expertly pulling out the stitches, a little pain from them coming off but nothing more. Suddenly the doctor was in your face, chocolate brown eyes studying yours, then he hit up with a huge grin.

" well sweetly you can go home now! Just sign some papers and your free to go! Such a quick healer!"

With that he turned and, to your utter surprise, pranced away. Shirt still up around your mid section, your brain tried to piece together what just happened here. A wall of purple was infront of you, hands tugging your tank top.

Looking up at Austria you saw he had a red blush painted on his face as he avoided looking at you. At that moment you remembered your state, yanking down the tank top, causin your cleavage to be more pronounced.

"Come I'll take you home."

Grabbing you gently, but firmly, by the wrist he pulled you up and started dragging you towards the door. Dragging you outside, he tells you he filled out all your paperwork already, you stood stock still at he sight before you.

A brand new Mercedes Benz was staring back at you. Sleek black finish daring you to get inside. Opening the door for you like the gentleman he his Austria told you to get it. Hopping in he gently shut the door and made his way around the other side. Off you were to your house.

"Mr. Austria. This car is beautiful, whose is it?"

Facing the usually collected and pompous country, you saw him slightly blush and scowl. Turning on to a familiar street you waited for an answer.

"It's mein. I bought it a few dayz ago. Az vell az a new cellphone."

Pulling out the shiny new cellphone he seemed to sit straighter, a happy look on his face.

"Wooowww! It's really nice!"

Looking over the gadget in your hands you noticed you were in front of your house. Handing back the phone you smiled at him.

" thanks so much for helping me that day I really appreciate it!"

"Ja it vas nozing. I'm juzt happy I made it zere on time."

Giggling you took in the sour look on your secret loves face.

"Daw your so cute!"

Unable to resist you leaned over the seat and hugged him, aiming to give him a kiss on the cheek. But it didn't quite work as you planned. As soon as our arms were around him he turned to face you surprised, your lips landing squarely on his.

Literally frozen on the spot, Austria just stared at you, (e/c) orbs locking on purple you pulled back, your face burning.

"I-I d-didn't.!"

Stuttering you couldn't make a sentence, so you went for the next best thing. Ripping the car door open you shut it, gently of course, and bolted to your front door.

You could hear footsteps behind you, but he was too late. Managing to unlock the door before he got to you, you turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it. Going to your couch you plopped down, then sat up straight and facepalmed.

"What did I just do!"


	15. UMA Austria x reader pt2

Austria x reader pt2

Nearly a 2 weeks have passed since you got out of the hospital and ruined the small friendship you had with your crush.

Sighing you sat back on the couch with (f/book) in your hands ready to read it. Pulling gently at the jean shorts you were wearing you put your feet up, hightops and all. Getting comfy you leaned over to pick up your glass of (f/drink) when your phone went off.

" so baby turn it up cuz the speakers gotta boom  
And yea I like it rough cuz the walls are coming through!"

Falling off of the couch in surprise you groaned as you hit the floor. Springing up to answer the phone you pushed the green button.

"H-hello?!"

"Um hi?"

It was Hungary! Rubbing your sore knees you sat on the couch again.

" hey Hungary how are you?"

" oh! Well I want you to come over to mr. Austria's house so we can hang out!"

Your smiled faded fast. Trying to find an excuse to not go to your crush's house your thoughts were interrupted by Hungary.

" come on I have a lot of things ready for us girls to do and me. Austria will just stay in his office all day anyway!"

Sighing you glared daggers at the phone.

"Fine! Co-"

You were cut off by your front door slamming open, a bubbly Hungary standing there menacingly. Before you could protest she dragged you out of the house and on to her moped. Giggling like little kids you both made it safely to Austria's house.

"Here's so much we can do today! Lets go play some piano first okay?"

Stuttering you tried to tell her you didn't play piano but she wouldn't listen. Dragging you towards the mahogany wood grand piano Hungary sat you down.

"Okay we'll play... I'm not sure what to play."

Dumbfounded you stared at her. She dragged you all the way over here to not know what to do next? Smilin slightly, your smile faded as she shot out of the chair.

"I know! I'll get mr. Austria to teach us some songs!"

Bolting before you could answer Hungary left you alone in the medium sized room. Sighing for seemingly the hundredth time today, you leaned on the piano. Eyeing the piano you felt kind of guilty, you were going to lie to Hungary about not playing the piano.

Sliding your hands over the keys, you marveled at their smoothness. Sitting in the correct position you placed your hands over the keys, then you grinned as a song popped in your mind. In the most seductive voice you could manage you started to sing as your fingers flew over the keys, bringing out sounds that professionals would be jealous of.

" put me on the table, make me say your name.  
If I can't remember, then give me all your pain."

Closing your eyes, you let your fingers flit over the keys you knew by memory, singing loud enough that anyone in the room could hear, and hear he did.

"Oh my god  
I can sit and listen, or I can make your scream.  
Kiss it and make it better, just put your trust me."

Licking your lips at the end of the second verse you heard a slight cough to your right. Jumping you turned to see Austria. Blushing you immediately moved your hands from the piano, looking away.

"E-Er sorry... Didn't know you were there..."

Mumbling you started to back away from the piano as if it would jump up and bite you. Damn it, avoiding him all of this time and here he was like magic. Suddenly the door slammed to the piano room. Staring at the door both you and Austria made your way to it.

"Okay! Sorry and (name)! But you've both been acting strange and I won't have it. So figure out how to fix what's going on between your two and I'll be back in about 2 hours. Bye!"

Then she was gone. Groaning at he predicament you were in you avoided looking at Austria and went to sit at the piano again. Leaning your elbows gently against the piano you refused to look at Austria. There was shuffling and your curiosity spiked, but you looked resolutely forward.

"Vill you... Play for me please?"

Turning to him wide eye you stared in to his violet eyes and nodded. Stiffly you turned and faced the piano, your mind blank as you tried to think of a song he would like. Huffing you cocked your head to the side unable think of a damn song that would be good enough for him.

"Vhy don't you play zomething you like? Anyzing iz fine really."

His voice was close to your back, sending a shiver down your spine. Then a song popped in your mind, without thinking you started to play, singing as you went.

" I've been everywhere man looking for someone,  
Someone who can please me love me all night long"

Closing your eyes again, you got really in to the song. Letting your fingers gently press the keys to what you thought were the closest notes to the song you continued.

"I been everywhere man looking for you babe,  
Looking for you babe searching for you babe  
Where have you been? Cuz I never see you out.  
Are you hiding from me somewhere in the crowd?"

Letting your voice float out in to the room you felt Austria lean in to your back, you assumed he was trying to see your hands on the keys. As you were going to start the third verse you felt him suddenly trip up, leaning in to your back fully.

You froze, something hard pressing in to your back as he lightly groaned. Immediately his heat was gone, the hard object going with him. Twisting in the chair you stared surprised at the usually stoic man.

He had his hands on his groin, face a red mess as he started to walk away. Now or never (name). Reaching up you grabbed him by his fancy cravat and pulled him to you, a confused sound coming from him before cutting off as your lips slammed in to his.

Holding him a moment you felt how frozen he was, letting go you backed away, your face burning. Going to the window you looked outside, how many bones would you break if you jumped?

Mulling it over you were shocked you of your thoughts as you were spun around, soft lips claiming yours. Austria's eyes were shut tight, his glasses a bit askew at the sudden attack. Falling in to the kiss you wrapped your arms around his neck, tilting our head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Something wet slid across your lip. You gasped in surprise, creating an opening that Austria took advantage of. Having a rogue battle, he easily dominated you, searching every crevice he could reach.

The god forsaken need to breath had you both breaking apart, gasping for air. Suddenly Austria lifted you, taking you towards the piano. Yelping, you wrapped your arms around him, your legs following suit.

"Vell, it zeemz zat... Ah you zee... Ich liebe dich..."

Looking at him a moment, your (e/c) eyes locked on his purple ones. Then you attacked. Pulling him in to you, you kissed him passionately, making the kiss deeper than before. Breaking the kiss Austria chuckled. The aristocrat Austria actually chuckled.

"I do believe zat iz a ja... Ja?"

Giggling you nodded.

"Gods yes! I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. Then I kind of made things awkward in the car."

Blushing lightly you turned away, only to snap your head back.

" oh lieben. You told me you love me already."

"Th-that's not t-true! When!?"

Chuckling he brought you on to his lap, straddling his thighs. Your blush deepens.

" ven ve arrived at ze hozpital. You zeemed a bit out of it, und you told me you loved me."

Staring at him incredulously you were surprised once again in less than an hour. Austria nuzzled in to your neck, somehow landing exactly in the soft spot you had at the base of your neck. Lightly moaning you pressed yourself against him.

Sheepishly you tried to back up, when you felt the neglected erection between your thighs. A low moan filled the room as Austria pulled you back by the hips, grinding against you. Grinning you slid your hips forward teasingly, then stood up, a strangled moan coming from Austria.

"I guess I'll have to make up for not remembering huh?"

Dropping to your knees in front of him, your hands immediately shot out to undo the button and zipper on his slacks. You felt him tense, but refused to look at him for fear you'd chicken out. Once you had the flaps open you eyed him warily.

"Stand up a little love."

Obeying he lifted his hips so you could pull down his pants, taking his boxers down along the way. Oh my...

His erection stood at attention, twitching as the cool air caressed the soft skin of his member. Curiously you gripped him, gently stroking. You felt him shudder under you, making you look up at him.

His purple eyes were half lidded with lust, but the blush on his face was more prominent than ever. Smirking at him you winked before finally giving him a quick lick. His moan erupted from his chest as you finally started to pump his member, you lips closing over the head.

Using your tongue you massaged his member, bringing moans and groans of satisfaction from your love. Lacing his strong fingers in you (h/l)(h/c), he guided you on his member. Taking a deep breath you suppressed your gag reflex and took him deeper than before.

His body tensed, as a long, delicious moan escaped Austria's throat, his hot liquid shooting in to your mouth. Swallowing everything you popped his member out of your mouth, licking your lips.

Suddenly you were lifted, your shorts ripped off of you as we'll as your shirt. Too confused to understand what just happened you were shocked when he set you on the piano, keys hitting randomly. You giggled as Austria contorted his face at the sound, promptly lifting you again and closing the lid on the keys.

Setting you down again, he took your lips in a passionate kiss, his hands run in up your sides. Gasping in to the kiss you felt how he rubbed your clothed area. Moaning as he slipped a finger under the (f/c) lace you let your head fall back as he found your ruby, rubbing it as though playing a beautiful instrument.

From one moment to the next your bra and underwear were gone, his soft lips taking in one hard nipple as the other continued to play with your vital regions. Bucking against his nimble fingers, you uttered a sound that even you couldn't place.

"Oh gods mr. Austria!"

"Oh, Nein. Don't call me zat anymore, itz zo naughty."

You heard him moan out against your breast as he curled a finger inside you, the knot that formed teetering on the edge. Mentally though you took more of the naughty comment, only to have it wiped from your memory as he pumped faster, the knot coming undone in a wave of absolute pleasure.

"OH MAI!"

Yelling out you came on his hand, your body him in from the intense pleasure. Panting you looked at Austria, shocked to find him licking his fingers as though he was tasting a delicious wine.

Feeling a little naughty you hopped off of the piano, leaning over Austria as you brushed his purple jacket off of his shoulders, leaving him in his white dress shirt.

"I presume it's your turn, right mr. Austria?"

Saying his name in the most seductive voice you could muster you heard him gulp. Smiling you slid your hands down his chest, easily Unbuttoning his dress shirt. You couldn't help stare as a very well built chest was revealed to you.

Smiling you dragged your nails softly down his chest, lest you leave a mark on that gorgeous body. Finally reaching his slacks you felt yourself get nervous again. His erection strained against the soft fabric, gently you traced the bulge, his slacks finally open.

"Ngh (name) ... Please..."

Quirking an eyebrow at him your smile was back, all semblance of shyness falling away at his light plea. Freeing him of his confinements you were floored. This man was PACKING!

Eagerly you reached forward, holding his member firmly as he leaned in to your touch, a soft moan playin at his lips. Lickin your lips you looked up at him, lust and anticipation evident in those purple eyes. Bending over his member you gave him a swift lick, earning another moan from the man you loved.

"Gut gotts! (Name)!"

Tangling his hand in your (h/l)(h/c), he guided you over him. Taking him in your wet cavern he let out a pleasured moan as your wet tongue caressed his member, your hands not idle.

Running what couldn't fit in your mouth in your hands, you bobbed and sucked on his member. He moaned and burst against you, his glasses falling off at his movements. You couldn't help the small giggle, the vibrations going up his spine. Suddenly you did it, hollowing out your cheeks you took him as deep as you could, using your tongue to accentuate the pleasure he was feeling.

A strangled sound came from him as he pulled you back and off of him. Apprehensive you looked up, then squeaked in surprise. Lifting you up roughly he pinned you to the piano, spreading your legs for him. Placing himself at your entrance he seemed hesitant.

Before either of you chickened out you pulled him in to a kiss and wrapped your legs around him, causing him to penetrate you fully. Breaking the kiss to grit your teeth at the sudden pain, you closed your eyes trying to calm down.

"Unh lieben. Ich zorry."

Struggling to keep his hips still austria tried to comfort you, his silky voice melting you against him. Tentatively you moved your hips. Immediately a pleasure like no other courses through you, causing you to moan out.

Taking this as an okay to move, Austria started to slowly pound in to you. The piano groaned underneath you, Austria's thrust becoming harder and faster. The knot in your stomach finally made itself known, tightening your stomach as you unconsciously tightened your muscles around him.

"Ooihhh Mr. Austria! Harder!"

"Ja!"

Pounding in to you harder, he pulled you to he edge of the piano, said piano protesting at he jerking movements it was being put under. Reaching deeper with every thrust Austria hit a spot hat had you all but yelling his name.

"Ja! Ich fand es!"

Pistoning in to you now Austria hit your sweet spot relentlessly, the knot seeming to expand tenfold. Moaning your pleasure you pulled him in harder with your legs causing hi to thrust hard and deep in to you.

Suddenly his thrust started becoming erratic, he was so close. Pounding in to him harder you eyes and mouth widened in your orgasm.

"Oh gods AUSTRIA!"

"Fiche! (Name!)"

Coming after feeling his member milked by your tightening walls, Austria couldn't help but come into you. Panting you both leaned in to the piano, a groan coming from the piano as both of your weights were shamelessly laid on top of it.

Grunting Austria pulled out of you, zipping himself up as he went. Suddenly your shirt, underwear and shorts were in hour face. Looking up you saw Austria, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

Donning your clothes again, you couldn't help but stare. Then you were unexpectedly hugged.

"(Name) you do know ich liebe dich ja?"

" yes Austria I know. I love you too."

Grinning Austria let you go, producing something he wouldn't show you. Curiously you cocked your had to the side. Grin widening Austria knelt in front of you.

"I knov zis iz rader late but... Vill you marry me?"

Eyes wide you stared at the man in front of you. Your no response started making him nervous, when you suddenly reacted.

Squealing you jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Chuckling he slipped the ring on your finger, then kissed you. It was a short kiss because as soon as his lips met yours the door flew open.

Hungary, pan in hand, was standing menacingly by the door.

" what happened?! "

Yelling in to the room she took in his you and Austria were on the floor, cheeks flushed. Giggling she out the pan away, only god knows where, and skipped over to the both of you.

"What do we have here? , I didn't know you had it in you to seduce a woman!"

Smiling gently she helped you up, when Prussia also burst through the door. Smile vanishing Hungary whipped around menacingly, pan magically in her hand again.

"(Name!) tell me! Yes or no?!"

Grinning you lifted your hand to show off the ring. Fist pumping Prussia ran to you and spun you around.

"Bruder, put (name) down!"

Looking up you saw Germany leaning against the doorframe. Suddenly you were pulled from prussia's grasp. Gasping you felt two strong arms wrap around you. Twisting you saw it was Austria, his face red with anger.

"Mine"

Was the only thing he said. More like growled. Hungary squealed, and for he first time in your life you saw her give Prussia a hug.

"Oh Mai goodness! You buy the accessories and I'll help her with the dress!"

Prying you from Austria's grasp Hungary and Prussia began to talk your ears off about wedding preperations whilst Germany pulled Austria to the side. Curiously you looked at them. Then you saw Austria's eyes widen and his face turn red, Germany making naughty motions with his hands.

Ah the aristocrats, pennies aren't the only things they pinch.


	16. UMA Canada x reader pt1

Canada x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut as the man held you in his grasp, you wished you had at least learned something from your old martial arts classes.

Trying to think of a way to lighten the panic in your chest you thought of other things, like your (f/flower) garden, or eating (f/food) while watching (f/movie) maybe even flying polar bears.

...

Flying polar bears?!

" wwwaaaahhhhh!"

The battle cry was long and loud as a sudden shout from your captor made you snap your eyes open. Turning to see the man fighting off a white bear that clung to his face, you yelped when someone else grabbed your elbow.

Without a second thought you turned and socked the person on the chin, effectively making them lose their balance.

" ow~! W-what w-was that f-for!"

Focusing on the cowering person infront of you, you realized it was Canada!

Before you could express your joy at seeing the quiet country though, the little polar was in your sight again, seeming a bit dizzy.

Turning on your heel all you saw was the man and a silver knife, then pain. Too shocked to scream you clutched your stomach as the knife sliced through it as if it were cutting butter.

Gasping you grabbed the knife, pulling it out as you went. Blood started to pool around your clothes and the floor as the intruding object was flung to the ground.

An angry shout came from behind you as you fell to your knees. Suddenly Canada was infront of you, tackling the man like any good hockey player.

Once they were on the floor Canada straddled the mans stomach, then Began to punch him furiously in the face, chest, and wherever else he could reach.

Unconcious the mans hands dropped to his sides as Canada continued to pummel him. Unable to watch any longer you raised the hand that wasn't clutching your now gaping wound.

"Canada! St..op..."

Yelling his name took more energy than you thought it would, falling back you braced yourself for the impact of the floor on your head. Instead you fell on to soft warmth.

Opening your eyes you saw the little polar bear, his black eyes shining in to yours somehow as he held your head in his paws.

"Thank... You..."

You whispered to it, barely seeing Canada come up to you, some blood staining his coat and gloves.

"(N-name)! Are y-you all r-right?"

The furious man from before came back white as snow, stuttering like a child. Giving a weak smile at his cuteness you raised your hand to his face.

" oh Canada, thanks a lot for helping me. I love you... But you should... Call the cops... And an ambulance."

With that you blacked out, the last thing you registered was the furious blush on his face at the words you don't remember saying.

~•~ le medical time skip!~•~

"... Who are you?"

"I'm Canada! Your owner!"

" shhh, no need to shout."

You couldn't help the small smirk that came across your face. Eyes still closed you could imagine Canada's frustration at the bear in his arms.

Not wanting to ruin their moment you kept your eyes shut, that is, until you felt a cold something press against your nose.

Yelping you snapped your eyes open to find yourself face to face with the little polar bear, his cold nose pressed against yours.

"... Your awake."

More of a statement then a question, the little creature wiggled out of Canada's grasp and ran to the door announcing.

" I'll go fix the paperwork... Don't be naughty you undercover Frenchman."

Speeding away the little bear left Canada flustered in his seat. A light blush playing across his cheeks.

"D-don't mind him. Really."

Raising your (e/c) orbs to meet beautiful blue ones you could only smile as he stared at his gloves hands. Sitting up you held his hand, slightly leaning forward.

You gasp as a small pain shot up your body. Widening your eyes you clutched you stomach with one hand, then The pain slowly faded away. Letting out the breath you were holding you realized you were in someone's arms.

Looking up you saw a worried Canada, his face inches from yours. Shooting back he stuttered an apology, but didn't move away.

" Er, thank you Canada. I'm okay now it was just a small pain, little bugger caught me by surprise."

Mumbling you laid in his arms, when you felt him fiddle with your loose (h/c) hair. Glancing at him you saw a conflicted look on his face.

Before he decided however a small "plop" came from next to you. Turning surprised you saw it was the bear.

It stared at you with it's small black eyes.

You stared back, your hairs standing on end.

The bear impassively looked at you, a strange look of knowing crossing its face.

Without warning you lunged at the bear.

"TOO CUTTTTTEEEEE!"

Yelling you smushed the bear to you, it's previous look of apprehensiveness gone with the fact that it was settled in your bosoms.

Laughing interrupted your temporary attack on the small animal. Turning your head you saw how Canada was laughing , his head thrown back a bit, glasses threatening to fall off and a strange curl hovering above his head.

Tempted you reached a hand up and were going to grab the curl when the small bear leapt from your arms. Smothering Canada's face, effectively cutting off his laughter.

"Kumajiro! What are you doing!"

"... "

Whispering in Canada's ear, whatever kumajiro told him made his face light up in a blush. Backing away the bear stared, then hopped back into your arms and nuzzled in to your chest.

Hugging it you giggled, Canada's curl forgotten for the moment.

" hello my dear! I am your ever so vigilant doctor here to check your wound my lovely!"

Practically skipping in to the room you saw the doctor come in, brown spiked hair, black glasses, and pocket protector. What caught you off guard about this lovable nerdy doctor wasn't the fact he was lively, it was the fact he was so huge.

Ripped from top to bottom the doctor had muscles to spare. Canada must have been equally as shocked because a squeak escaped his lips as the doctor bounded to you.

Without warning the doctor sat next to you the bed feeling like it would break under his weight. Although what you thought would really break was Canada, the doctor sat right ontop of him.

"Erm... Doctor.. Y-your sitting on my friend..."

Surprised the doctor stood up to reveal a smushed Canada, gasping for air.

" well my stars and garters! I'm sorry boy!"

Pulling Canada up, he brushed him off and stood him next to you. Giggling at Canada's expression you weren't expecting what came next.

Without so much as a warning the doctor pulled up your hospital shirt, exposing your stomach. Yelping you tried to pull the shirt back down, but it was impossible.

" W-what are you doing!"

THe stuttering protest came from beside you. Covering his face Canada blushed up to his ears as he tried to make a sentence.

"Why, checking her wound of course! Did I not announce that when I came in?"

Talking as he inspected you, you just blushed as he prodded your belly. There was a sudden tug in your stomach as he undid a few stitches.

" well well well, aren't we quick healers? I suppose I could let you go home then, I'll just put these medical strips on the wound. Change them once more this week and you'll be fine... Well... Bye bye!"

Practically prancing from the room the doctor left you with your hospital shirt around your breasts. Lightly giggling you turned to Canada who still had his face covered, now with both hands.

"Oops s-sorry."

Pulling your shirt down you tapped him on the shoulder. Looking at you he smiled sheepishly, then frowned.

"Now what?"

" you don't have proper clothes..."

Looking down you saw he was right. All you actually had on were the hospital shirt and pants, then you could see America's can peeking from under the bed.

" it's fine don't worry. I can change when I get home."

Standing you slipped the vans on, then stood proudly in the thin material of he hospital garments. Sighing Canada stood up and smiled.

Dropping his big jacket on you he mumbled something, but you were too distracted to ask. He was in a red tank top, hi six pack making a silouhette in the shirt. His arms were stronger Han you thought as well, slight muscles shifting with every move.

"(Name)? "

Darting your (e/c) eyes to his blue ones you saw him give you a strange look. Smiling you walked next to him, fighting he blush that was threatening to surface on your cheeks.

Once outside you noticed kumajiro already sitting inside a huge jeep wrangler, his seatbelt buckled in. Unable to hold back the grin you climbed into the car and waited for Canada.

Talking about random things you boy entertained yourselves until you saw your front porch come in to view.

"Thanks a lot for the ride and, well, everything really."

"I-I'm not done y-yet. I h-have to walk you to your front d-door."

Surprised, you watched him climb out of the car and open the door for you like a gentleman. Stifling a giggle you hopped out of the car, a twinge of pain in your stomach.

Reaching your front door you turned to Canada and smiled. Then Promptly glomped him.

"W-woah!"

Catching himself before he fell he chuckled at your sudden action. Looking up at him the blasted curl caught your attention again.

"So! Thanks again! "

Unable to resist you reached up and tugged the curl playfully. Suddenly Canada gripped you tighter and slammed his lips against yours.

Shocked you froze, your hand fisting around the curl on instinct. Moaning into the kiss Canada pinned you against your front door, lightly bucking against you. Kissing back you let go of the curl to let your hands fall against his shoulders.

Pulling back for air, Canada was going to kiss your neck when he noticed how stiff you were. Blinking you saw the blush to from pink, to red, to blood red.

Letting you go he backed away, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Ca-"

Before you could even finish he turned and ran to his jeep, hopped in and sped off. Confused and a little light headed you headed inside and sat on the couch.

Notching you were a little warmer than usual you lifted your arms to find you still had Canada's jacket on. Staring at the jacket then thinking about what just happened you flipped back on the couch.

...

You look toward the door.

...

"OH MY GGGGOOOODDDDD!"

Squealing into the empty house you flailed giddily on the couch.


	17. UMA Canada x reader pt2

Canada x reader pt 2

It was the weekend and it was exactly 3:55 am when your cell phone went off.

" ooh so horny  
Ooh ooh so horny!"

Grumbling you automatically shot your hand out to answer the phone.

"Herlo?"

"Dude! (Name)! You awake yet?!"

Holding the phone an arms length away you stared at the offending device, turning to the clock you almost felt your eyes bug out.

Sitting up in the bed you glared at the phone and took a deep breath.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! ITS 4 AM!"

Huffing you heard silence on the other end of the line, hen obnoxious laughing.

"Oh good your awake! Hey I wanted you to come to the world meeting today so get ready and I'll pick you up 5 bye!"

Rushing America hung up before to could protest. Why were to even friends with him again?

Bolting from the bed you slipped on some shorts and a (f/c) tank top, then slipped on your high tops. Rushing to brush your hair you left it down and ran downstairs.

As you came to the bottom of the steps you saw Canada's jacket draped over the couch. Lifting it you hung it over your arm and were about to sit down when your door handle jingled, then suddenly flew open.

There stood your idiot of a friend America, a retarded grin on his handsome face.

"Dude your actually ready! Okay let's g-"

Staring at you he motioned with wide eyes at the jacket in your arms.

"Isn't that my little bros?"

"Yea, he helped me out a few days ago then let me borrow it, but I forgot to give it back."

Standing serious for a minute, a strange glint entered his eye as a mischievous grin blossomed on his face. Worried you eyed him then just shook your head.

" let's just go okay? I'm planning on giving it back to him at the meeting."

"I'm sure you are."

Mumbled America.

Before you could lash out at him he picked you up and draped you over his shoulder like the day of the party and walked out laughing to his car.

~•~ le meeting time skip!~•~

You sat through the meeting with Canada's jacket draped over your shoulders. You had planned to give it to him when you got there but he was nowhere in sight.

After he did arrive however, he took one look at you and turned bright red. Hiding between Cuba and china Canada refused to meet your gaze.

3 hours later the meeting was finally over and now you were scanning the meeting hall for Canada. America had said something to you but you weren't paying attention at all.

"Ddduuuudddeeee!"

Whining America started tugging on the hem of your tank top like a child. Glaring at him he immediately shut up.

"If you want me to listen then help me find Canada so I can give him his jacket back and then we can do whatever you so please mkay!"

Grinning broadly America tugged you by your hand towards the service staircase.

"He totally comes through here all the time because he doesn't like talking to people."

Pushing you into the small staircase America starts rambling about his 'little bro' until you come to a door smack dab in the middle of the staircase.

An eerie banging sound made you stop right infront of the door. A small voice could be heard behind the door. Turning to America you were shocked to see him in your face, then suddenly he swung the door open and pushed you in.

Falling in you landed ontop of someone, a small shout coming from them. Glaring daggers at America ou were going to shoot up and punch him when he closed and locked the door.

" now I don't know what happened between you dudes, but seeing Canada without his jacket and all flushed when he's around you is just too much for me so make up!"

With that you heard obnoxious laughing again and footsteps leading away from the door.

... Did he say Canada?

Remembering you were sitting on someone you immediately jumped off, mumbling an apology. The semi darkness was starting to make you a little mad.

"Dammit America! Ya could have at least given me some light!"

A small buckle brought you attention back to the person still on the floor.

"Sorry about just sitting on you. Here let me help you up."

Reaching for the person you felt gloved hands grab yours. Pulling you were able to stand the person up, in the little light you could make out their glasses and a sheepish smile.

"Canada!"

"H-hi..."

Nervously he shuffled in the same spot, trying to avoid your gaze. Now you didn't know what to do either. His kiss was still on your mind as well as the mystery of his curl.

"So... Where's kumajiro?"

Trying to start a conversation you asked the second thing on your mind.

"Ah, w-well he k-kind of p-pushed me in h-here earlier."

You saw the scowl on his cute face and couldn't help stepping closer to the flustered man in front of you. Slightl shocked he stood still, so you tried to play it off.

" what's up with your curl?"

...silence.

That didn't quite work out the way you wanted, his face burned at your bold statement as he made small sounds.

"Look I-I'm s-s-sorry about l-last t-time... I j-jus-"

Cutting him off with a kiss you heard him suck in a breath brought his nose as you leaned in to him, your own face adopting a rather red shade.

Frozen in place Canada just stood there. As abruptly as you kissed him, you pulled back and his your face in his chest.

"... I didn't say I didn't like it..."

Moving away you were going to turn when he grabs you and pulls you in, slamming his lips to yours in a passionately shy kiss.

Immediately kissing back you wrapped your arms around his neck. Grabbing you around the waist he pulled you flush against him, licking your lip and asking for entrance.

Giggling in to the kiss, you parted your lips and , to your great surprise, was dominated by the shy country. The damned need to breath made you break the kiss, a string of saliva connecting you both.

Smiling shyly he licked his lips, the string breaking and entering his mouth.

"You taste like candy ma cherie. Do you remember you told me you loved me?"

His voice was still a little shy, but now with a slightly sexy accent. Something in your brain made you remember what kumajiro said about him being a naughty undercover Frenchman. Then your faces burned as you remembered how you did say it when you were on the alley floor.

With no previous warning he flipped your positions, pinning you against the preoccupation cut off by him Attacking your neck as he started to kiss and gently bite down on your neck.

Trying to suppress any moans that could escape you, you bit your lip.

"Non ma cherie, I want to hear everything."

Whispering against your neck he found the spot he was looking for. Biting a little harder you let out a moan that shook you.

"Oui, just like that."

Feeling him smile against your neck you finally decided to take the reins again. Tripping him, you both fell to the floor, you straddling him.

" your not the only one that can play the seduction game."

Leaning over him, you saw him swallow convulsively, then you kissed him again, passionately. As he started getting in to the kiss you suppressed a grin.

Suddenly you grabbed the curl, sticking your finger in the strange loop and tugging lightly.

His moan made you break the kiss as he gripped your waist.

"D-don't do t-that.."

Grinning you kissed him quickly then tugged the curl again, a little harder. Moaning again he finally bucked in to you, grinding his now prominent erection against your clothes core.

Though your victory didn't last as long. Reaching up he pulled you down only to rid you of your tank top and bra. Blushing you sat upright and tried to cover up, but he wouldn't let you.

"Oh mon fleur. Tu et tres belle..." ( oh my flower, you are very beautiful)

Sitting up he kissed you softly as he placed his hands on your bare breasts. Teasingly he slid his fingers over your sensitive tips, causing them to harden at his tender touch.

Trailing kisses down your neck he made it to a hard peak and enveloped it in his moist, warm mouth. Moaning you held his head in place as he nipped and sucked the sensitive bud. Giving the same treatment to he other breast you felt him lightly grind against you.

Pushing him back you couldn't help but giggle at him. His glasses were askew and his cheeks were pink. His hair was the worst though, Rosales and unruly where you held his head against you.

"W-why did you s-stop me?"

Grinning you simply winked as you laid him back. Kissing him you undid the buttons on his shirt and raked your nails down his chest causing him to shudder.

Then you started making a trail of kisses down his chest, over his nipples which you gently bit, down his six pack, and finally stopping at his jeans.

Undoing the belt you rubbed your hand against his straining erection making him whimper. Undoing the zipper with your teeth you felt him shudder under you.

"Please... S-stop teasing."

The cute part of him overrode his French counterpart. Impishly you smiled at him as you pulled his pants and boxers down at once.

Awe, shock, disbelief.

All of these crossed your mind as you saw him. The first thought was that how could he get so hard. Gently touching him you traced the vein underneath, making him shake and moan.

Then you traced his head, using his precum to coat the top. He was now bucking in to your hand, moaning and whimpering at you.

Without so much as a second thought, you dipped your head and gave him a long lap, from the base to the tip, causing him to wrap his hands in your hair.

Taking him in your mouth you started to suck and lick his tip, him bucking into you once in awhile. Suddenly he tensed and pulled on your hair.

"S-stop... I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!"

Moaning you deep throated him and sucked, hard.

Shouting he came in your mouth, his seed shooting down your throat. Swallowing you came back up to see him red faced.

"S-sorry! I t-told you to stop b-but..."

"It's fine, that was um, kind of the point..."

Looking away you sat back, not knowing what to do next. Apparently Canada had a pretty good idea how to proceed.

Taking you by surprise he pushed you back and started to kiss down your neck, giving you the same treatment you did him. Once he got to your shorts however, he merely ripped them off, no questions asked.

You were so happy you wore your lace (f/c) underwear that day. Eyeing you he sucked in a breath, then mumbled something in French as he bent down to kiss your clothed womanhood.

"I'm going to take them off, okay?"

Gaining a little confidence back, he didn't wait for your reply. Practically ripping off your underwear he stared at you, completely naked for the first time.

"Oohhhnnnnn... Mon belle amie... You are, tres perfect..."

His French came back as he dipped his head between your thighs. Sucking in a breath you felt him give your ruby a swift lick, sending tendrils of pleasure up your spine.

"Oohhh."

Unable to hold back the moans, they dripped from your lips as he played hell with your nervous system. Suddenly he introduced a finger, arching your back you bucked into his digit.

"Does that feel good?"

You didn't trust your voice so you just nodded. Smiling he introduced another digit, then he started to pump. Slowly a knot formed in your stomach as he scissored his digits apart and relentlessly pumped into you.

The knot seemed grow tenfold as Canada dipped his head and began to lick and suck you again as he continued to move his fingers inside you.

Gripping his head in your brands you came as the knot seemed to explode inside of you. Shuddering from your first orgasm you looked at Canada, said county licking his lips as lust clouded his eyes.

" mon chere... Are you ready for me?"

Leaning over you he positioned himself at your entrance, waiting like a gentleman for you to decided. Nodding you spread your legs a little more.

Thrusting fully into you Canada let out a low moan as your tightness enveloped him. Wrapping your arms around his neck you bit back a yell of pain as he broke your barriers.

Noticing your new attitude he looked down to see a tear slide down your face. Paling a little, he froze, then was immediately at your ear, he Canada you first met showing himself once again.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry! Shh shh the pain will go away soon. I'm so sorry."

Straining a bit he held himself above you while you adjusted to his more than formidable size. Soon though, the pain subsided. Experimentally you shifted under him, and a pleasure like no other courses through you.

"Mmm, you can move now."

Slowly he brushed in to you, his pace deliberately slow. Shaking he continued to thrust in to you, his muscles pronounced on his arms as he held himself up.

"M-move faster."

"Non, I can't hurt you again."

Frustrated you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him in, slamming his hips into yours and causing a delicious friction.

Moaning he thrust a little harder, but refused to go any faster. Fed up with him you reached up and grabbed his curl, tugging harshly.

"Ah! S-stop! I- mmm nnn!"

Kissing him to shut him up you tugged again, his hips slamming into yours as he relished the friction. Finally he slammed into you, when he hit a certain nerve.

Breaking he kiss you moaned loudly, arching your back off of the floor as he kept thrusting.

"Oui! Je l'ai trouvé!"  
(Yes, I found it)

Keeping a fast pace he pounded into you, relentlessly hitting your gspot over and over again. The notorious knot came back again and seemed to grow bigger by the second.

"Unnghg, I so c-close!"

"Oui! Moi aussi!" ( yea, me too)

Thrusting faster you couldn't hold back anymore, yelling his name you came. After a few more erratic thrusts Canada came too calling out your name.

Pulling out of you he let himself fall beside you. His blue eyes searched your (e/c) ones with a guilty expression. Hugging you to him he kissed you softly on the lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't k-k-know.."

Placing a hand on his face you kissed him lovingly.

"It's fine don't worry. I suppose it was actually better so it didn't hurt longer. I love you so it's fine."

"I love you to ma cherie, or should I say je t'aime?"

Smiling he looked relieved, then a small blush crossed his face as he looked around.

"Um... W-we should get dressed again..."

Lookin around you had forgotten you were in the stairwell and immediately sat up.

Rushing you grew Canada his gloves, which you had no idea when he took off, and his jacket. Slipping your bra and underwear on you frantically looked for your shorts.

Suddenly you had your shorts and shirt thrust in your face. Turning to Canada you saw his intense blush, confused you looked at the tanktop, a rip down one side.

Slipping on the shorts, you took the tank top and carefully put it on. The rip went from the middle down so it was t that bad. Looking at Canada you saw he still had a blush on his face.

"Quite strong aren't we?"

Blushing even deeper he stuttered but you only smiled at him. Smiling back he hugged you when the door flew open.

"Yo dudes! I see your all better now! "

Laughing in obnoxiously America came up to both of you and hugged you, hen froze as he looked at Canada.

"Dude wha-?"

Curiously you checked Canada out, then felt your face burn. The marks where your scratches his chest were visible. Your darling Canadian forgot to button up his shirt.

(E/c) eyes closing, just gave a small smile. Opening them again to hear stuttering you were surprised to see America to be he one producing those noises. Canada was standing there, shirt open, staring intently at you wih a small blush. Sighing you got out of America's grasp to hold Canada's hand, winking at him.

"Come on baby, we'll have to continue somewhere else, oui?"

Copying his French accent you dragged him along, making him chuckle and wrap an arm around your shoulders.

"WOAH! My little bro got some before me! How is hat possible!?"

Leaving a frustrated America behind you took Canada up the stairs, kumajiro magically appearing at the top and hopping into your arms.

Canadians, they all have an undercover Frenchman in them.


	18. UMA China x reader pt1

China x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you prayed for a miracle. The mans breathing changed as the other person approached.

Feeling a sudden tug on your arm your (e/c) eyes flew open as you were tossed to the floor, a loud yelp behind you.

Twisting on he floor you turned to see quite a sight. China was there with the man, holding him in a complicated looking headlock with his ever trusty wok.

Seeing the mans face start to turn blue you decided it was enough, because even though he was a pervy bastard you didn't want him dead.

" china! China please stop! Your going to kill him. "

Looking at you with the eyes of a dragon he reluctantly let the semi conscious man slip to the floor. Walking towards you he kneeled infront of you, lifting your head to look into his eyes.

He was going to say something when you gasped, turning he saw the man behind him, hunting knife glittering I. The light of the lamppost.

Without thinking you pushed china out of the way, taking the full plunge of the knife in your side. All of the air left you as the knife slid down your skin, cutting you open.

A furious yell escaped china as you fell back to the ground, breathing heavily as the blood seeped through the large gash in your side.

Fighting to keep your eyes open, you witnessed the true skills of the Chinese country. Faster than your eyes could follow he swung and kicked at the man, leaving him a bleeding mess on the floor.

Before turning to you he pulled out a cell phone, drifting you were still able to make out what he said.

" hello? There is a giant heap of trash in the alleyway behind (address) he's most likely bleeding to death, come get him if you want him alive."

Growling at the end he slammed the phone shut and finally turned to you, his long hair trailing behind him as he ran to your side.

" I'm so sorry..."

Trying to focus on him you gave a quizzical look. Sincerity and guilt filling his eyes, he yanked the knife out of your ribs. (E/c) eyes widening in shock, then clamping shut in pain you didn't even have enough energy to yell.

" shh shhh I'm so sorry but it had to be done."

Gingerly picking you up, china did the unexpected. He ran.

Holding you out infront of him as if you weighed absolutely nothing he ran with you in his arms all the way to the hospital.

Sadly you couldn't marvel at his strength for long, you began to lose conciousness as the white lights flashed before you, your eyes slipping closed.

A small warmth pressed against your forehead as you were laid in a stretcher. Slightly opening your eyes you saw china backing away from you, a light blush on his cheeks.

~•~ le time skip! ~•~

Grunting you flipped over in bed, then yelped as a sudden pain shot through your system.

Slapping a hand over your other hand you felt something hard and offending in your skin. Taking a closer look you saw a needle, with various tubes coming from it.

Shocked you ripped it out of your hand, a nearby machine went off, a shrill sound that assaulted your ears.

Jumping from the bed you felt a sudden draft across your back. Looking down you saw you were in a hospital gown. Slightly calming down you took a quick survey of the room, your eyes falling on some clothes that were neatly folded on a chair.

Grabbing the clothes you headed to the bathroom, dawning the strange blood red clothes. Looking in the mirror you realized you had Asian style clothes on, more precisely Chinese clothes.

Slipping on America's vans you came out of the bathroom only to be pinned against the wall. Slightly shrieking a strong hand cut you off.

" what in the world were you thinking?!"

Eyes widening you turned your head up to see china looming over you. His eyes glinted in worry as he slowly let you go.

" oh good fraking lord! You scared the crap out of me!"

Grabbing him from the front of his uniform shirt you leaned into his chest, trying to calm your now racing heart. You didn't feel him stiffen against you, nor did you hear the light groan escaping him.

Pulling yourself away you glanced over his shoulder at the sudden movement. Pushing him aside you threw yourself infront of him, staring at the man infront of you.

Raising an eyebrow the doctor simply stared at you, a grin blossoming on his lips.

" so, this is how you receive your doctor? By protecting your savior?"

Grinning fully he laughed as your face began to burn. Slowly turning to china you saw the small smile on his lips as a pink blush danced across his features.

" w-well how was I supposed to know!"

Crossing your arms defiantly you stood pouring at both of the taller men. Then it hit you, you were in a hospital after being stabbed, but there was no pain.

" how long have I been here?"

" oh around 3 days. We had to do a few blood transfusions , then stitch you up."

Smiling at you the doctor explained as though it was the normalest thing in the world. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes to think, only to snap them open a second later.

The doctor was lifting your shirt, a faint blush on his cheeks as he proceeded to check the few stitches you had.

" well young lady, you are quite the healer! Your stitches can be removed and you'll be able to go home today!"

Cheerfully the still blushing doctor grinned at you and left.

Standing still for a minute you hugged your stomach as you were going to make your way out of he door. Freezing at the entrance to the you saw hat china had already beaten you to the receptionist.

Signing a few papers he stood up straight again and faced you. Beckoning you to follow him you immediately obeyed.

Walking out to the parking lot you gasped at china's car. This didn't even count as a car, it was a freaking limo! Black as shadows with a red rim going all around it, the vehicle looked rather intimidating.

Although the thought that was more intimidating was the fact that you'll be alone in the back of a limo with your all time love.

Trying to banish the thought you slipped in next to china, your face slightly red as the your thoughts kept coming at you from all sides... And angles...

Blushing furiously you shook your head to dislodge the thought. China was too proper and manly for a simple girl like you to bring him down.

Sneaking a glance at china you saw he was staring at you, eyebrow raised.

"..."

" what were you doing?"

" oh! N-nothing! Just had a random thought."

Fully turning to you he leaned an arm against the seat, obviously waiting for you to continue. Taking a deep breath you noticed you were infront of your house.

" ookkkaaayyy... I was thinking how much I like you and realized that I love you and I don't if you'd ever want me and I'm nervous and having inappropriate thoughts of you on top of me..."

(E/c) eyes widening you slapped a hand over your mouth at the final slip up in your mile an hour rant. His face a mask of shock and embarrassment.

Literally jumping from the limo you ran to your front door, mortified that you said something so stupid.

Fumbling with your keys you were taken by surprise as you were flipped around, soft lips slamming against yours. Frozen for a second it didn't take you long to return the kiss, your arms slipping around his neck.

But of course all good things had to end, the damn need to breath making you break the kiss.

As realization made itself known your face began to burn, but when you saw china look up at you, your blush was nothing.

His face was scarlet as he straightened up. Coughing into his hand, he turned to face you.

" so ummm... Do you want to go out with me?"

Still pinning you to your front door he turned his head to the side, only to snap it back and fight for balance as you glomped him, squealing like a fangirl.

" of course I will! Gods you have no idea how much I want to!"

Chuckling china gave you another kiss, on the forehead mush to your disappointment, then turned to leave.

As he was going to get in the car he turned to you, a smile on his face.

" are you doing anything over he weekend?"

Looking at him with a what he fruk look you sarcastically answered.

" oh yyyeeaa~~ loads of stuff because I've had DAYS to plan."

Throwing his head back he laughed, loud and clear. Smiling you looked at him as he calmed down.

" well you better be ready for me this weekend, I've got something fun planned for you!"

At that he got in his limo and drove off. Opening you door you stepped inside, locked he door, and promptly screamed your excitement in to the house.


	19. UMA China x reader pt2

China x reader pt2

Furiously throwing clothes over your shoulder, you searched for the perfect outfit.

Today was the day you went to go see china, your boyfriend.

Its already been a week since you saw him, the weekend taking forever to arrive.

Taking a look at the clock you saw it was already 3:00! He was expecting you at 3:30!

Ripping a shirt off the floor and a pair of shorts, you pulled on your high tops and practically flew out of the door.

As you stepped outside you froze in utter astonishment. A limo was pulling into your driveway. This one was white, an intricate design of (f/flower) and (f/animal) dancing across the sides.

Suddenly a very flustered driver hopped out of the car and opened the door for you.

" I'm sorry I'm late ma'am. Please get in the limo so I may drive you to our destination."

Lightly bowing the driver waited for you. Skipping to the limo you failed to hear the surprised gasp the driver let slip, nor did you see the blush creeping onto his face.

Closing the door he hastily jumped in the drivers seat and pulled out of your house. Driving nearly a hundred miles an hour you didn't even feel the ride.

Thinking of what china could have in store you started imagining places. Mans you'd be at his house?, the park, the beach, maybe there would be a picnic, or maybe you'd be at an amusement park!

Getting yourself riled up you were now impatient to get to your destination.

As soon as you felt the limo stop you threw the door open, revealing...

Nothing.

Shocked you lifted your hands to meet a black curtain. A small voice drifted to your ears from the other side of the curtain.

" m-ma'am the master said he wants your surprise to stay a surprise until you reach him. I do apologize!"

" hahaha it's fine so don't be sorry. So lets go!"

Giggling you started to push against the curtain, a chuckle floating in from behind the curtain. Jogging to the destination you're (f/c) high tops were met with white sand. Then you were on a sort of wooden walkway.

Suddenly stopping the curtain opened to reveal china... In a yacht!?

" ah! (Name) your finally here! Sorry about my driver he's new. Well come on then."

Grabbing your hand he pulled you into the yacht. Your (e/c) eyes widening at the size of the boat, or more like a ship.

As you made your way inside the yacht shifted, then gently began to sway. Getting nervous you unconsciously gripped china's hand tighter.

Turning to you he raised an eyebrow, but you were too lost in thoughts of sinking ships and titanic to notice.

Eyeballing you china stiffened, taking in your state of dress. The innocent shirt and shorts you wore were not as innocent as you thought.

The (f/c) tank top was low cut, revealing and sexy. Your shorts were shorter than any he had seen before, reaching up your sensual legs.

As you slowed down you were brought out of your thoughts as a door opened and the open sea assaulted your eyes.

" oh my gods! This is so beautiful!"

Running towards the end of the yacht, you held on tightly to the rails around the edge, your eyes feasting on the scene before you.

Sunset was painting the sky with hues of pink, blue, and orange. The sea was a mirror image with a bluish accent to it. A bird or two were flying in the sky and you couldn't help but giggle at how romantic and corny it looked.

There was a sudden warmth at your back as china put his arms around you to hold onto the rails as well.

" do you like the view? I thought this would be perfect for you to see befo-"

A hard wave cut him off completely as both of you fell back, you ontop of your Asian man. Struggling to stand again both of you saw that a storm had quickly formed from behind while you two were immersed in the scene before you.

" come on let's get inside before we get soaked!"

Standing from the floor you turned to run but it was too late. The rain poured down out of the blue, effectively soaking you both.

Reaching the cabin door, china pulled you in out of the rain grumbling about a mood killer. Slightly shaking from the cool air on your wet skin you just stood there, an eyebrow raised as he went off in Chinese.

" umm china? Do you think I could have a towel please?"

Turnin towards you his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw you, a blush slipping onto his face. Quickly turning he looked for a towel.

" ah... Here. Just um, I'll get you something to wear."

Stuttering he tried to push past you again, the bed blocking his other way of escape. Again there was a sudden rocking of the ship and you fell forwards, this time knocking china back onto the bed.

Face beet red china avoided looking at you, a stirring in His lower regions making him panic.

Squirming ontop of china you put your hands on either side of his face and lifted yourself, curiously staring as his face seemed to deepen in redness.

" china? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... Please g-get off."

Scrunching your eyes you eyeballed him, lifting yourself a little more you scooted up so you were face to face with him. Before you could say anything however the yacht slightly rocked, making you break your strength and fallin against him.

Squirming to gain your balance again you felt something stiff against your thighs, then heard a small gasp come from the man under you.

Taking a moment to understand your (e/c) orbs widened in realization. He was hard! Nervously you began to shift again, trying to give him space when you grazed his now straining erection with your leg.

Groaning china seemed to break as he gripped your hips and pinned you against him, his clothed erection now between your legs as he bucked against you.

Gasping you felt as your face heated up, his movements turning you on.

" oohhhnnnnn~"

Moaning china continued to lightly thrust against you, that is, until you felt him graze your entrance through your impossibly short shorts.

letting a sultry moan fall from your lips,you leaned your head into his neck, hot breath washing over him.

Stopping china's eyes widened, his blush back with a vengeance. Raising your head again you saw him turn away, mumbling an apology.

Before you could stop yourself you grabbed his face in both of your hands and kissed him. You felt him tense under you and your courage faltered.

He must have felt the change because at that moment he kissed back, licking your lip, asking for entrance.

Letting go a slight groan you parted your lips, the Asian country immediately taking over the kiss and dominating you. The cursed need to breath made you break the kiss, a string of saliva keeping you both connected.

Not waiting a moment china attacked your neck, leaving an angry red mark at the base of your neck.

" hah, I'm wondering if you want to do this with me... All the way?"

Looking into china's sincere eyes you smiled impishly and began to slide down his body, a confused look on his face.

Unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants as quickly as possible you heard him gasp in surprise. Looking into his eyes you smiled again, and finally answered.

" only if I get to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Nodding china let you have your way.

One more deep breath and you yanked his boxers down.

... Wow...

Staring at the erection infront of you, you had no clue how unprepared you really were. Curiously you ran a finger up the underside causing china to slightly buck into you.

Glancing up at him you saw the way he looked at you, yes half lidded with lust, body tense waiting for your next move.

Unconsciously licking your lips you finally bent your head to his cock. Giving it a tentative lick you felt how he was struggling to hold back.

Taking him fully in your mouth you began to bob your head, a hand stroking what couldn't fit in your mouth. Moaning loudly china bucked into you, his head falling back with he intense pleasure.

Suppressing your gag reflex you deep throats him, swallowing so your walls could squeeze his head.

Shouting your name he bucked in to you, then suddenly he pushed you back. Looking at him apprehensively you saw the slight flush of his face.

" if I let you finish you won't have any real fun."

Bringing you up he slipped your shorts off along with your underwear. Pulling you to him he thrust into you without warning, tears immediately springing to your eyes as he ripped your Virgin walls.

Gasping you clung to him as he slowly realized what he did. Hugging you to him he began to say things in Chinese, soothing hints you presumed because he seemed to whisper in your ears.

" I'm sorry, please please forgive me."

" it's ok just give me a minute please."

You could feel his hardness in you, but you could hear the regret in his voice. After a minute you shifted, a shock of pleasure rocking your system.

Moaning you lifted yourself, then let ourself slide down again, an intense pleasure filling your whole body. Setting a pace you began to ride him, making him gasp and moan your name, but refusing to move more than necessary.

"Oh china! Move!"

Who was he to refuse a command?

Thrusting slowly he set a new pace, slightly quicker than your pace, but more intense as he reached deeper inside you. A knot was beginning to form in your stomach, and somehow you knew you wouldn't last long.

China seemed to have sensed this as well since he began to pump faster into you, somehow feeling larger than he already knot in your abdomen seemed to grow even more, making you needy.

" ohhhh~ harder please!"

You wanted more, no you needed more, and that's exactly what you got.

Flipping you over on the bed china was now ontop of you pounding into you just how you wanted. Lifting your leg a bit china pounded harder.

" oh god china!"

You screamed his name as he hit a sweet spot inside of you, making you see stars from the pleasure.

" ngh hah, I found it.."

Relentlessly slamming into you china hit your sweet spot over and over. The sensations were drowning you in their pleasured course through your body.

Bucking against him, you met china with each thrust, his pace becoming erratic as he drifted closer to the edge.

Unable to hold back you came, screaming china's name. Your tight walls getting even tighter around his member china thrust into you a few more time before he also spilling himself into you, your name dripping from his lips like honey.

Slumping next to you china pulled out, panting as he tried to gain his breath. Covering you with the blanket china held you close, heart beat racing in your chest.

" oh my darling. I'm so sorry I did that. I was out of control."

Twisting in his arms you kissed him, a surprised grit escaping his lips.

" it's fine love. You didn't know but you made up for it a lot."

Curling up into him he held you, your eyes slowly drifting closed to the bliss of sleep.

Eyeing you china still felt guilty, but he promised himself something with an evil smile.

He'll make up for it again, and again and again.


	20. UMA Denmark x reader pt1

Denmark X reader part 1

Clamping your eyes shut you tried to take a deep breath. This wasn't really happening, this couldn't be happening! Feeling the cold night air hit you, you shivered but when you heard the dragging of metal on concrete you couldn't help but shake.

Heavy footsteps came closer and closer to you, panic welling in your chest as the proximity of the other man became more.

" you... Let her go."

The usually obnoxious voice had you snapping your eyes open as a gasp left your lips. There infront of you stood a man that made you melt.

Denmark!

His blonde locks were accentuated by the dirty street lamp, but his long jacket and darkness accentuated by the lamp screamed dangerous, let alone the heavy axe he was dragging along beside him.

"D-Denmark! Ple-AH!"

"Shut the fuck up, your mine or your no ones doll."

Talking in to your ear the man bent down and bit down hard on a spot between your neck and shoulder. Yelping out you felt as he drew blood, then downright screamed as a knife made its way between your ribs.

Dragging the knife to the middle of your stomach the man drop you, your screams piercing the night, however another enraged yell drowned it out. Quick and heavy footsteps made you look up groggily, the blood loss making you dizzy but not dizzy enough to miss the image before you.

Denmark was airborne, his axe raised above his head as an angry grimace graces his usually smiling face, his long trench coat floating behind him giving him a look like a bat from hell. But what got you were his eyes.

Those blue eyes that were usually light with laughter were blue electric fire, rage evident in them as they shined in the semi darkness of the alley.

Bringing his hands down the axe made a loud clanging sound as it hits the floor inches away from the man, or so you thought.

A loud scream rent the air, blood lightly splattering the floor. Your dear Denmark had cut off his hand. Gasping you fell over, the appendage merely feet away from you.

" you ever touch something I hold dear, you will lose the item you used to hurt them. In his case your filthy hand."

Gasping in pain the man bolted, picking up his twitching appendage as he disappeared into the night. Breathing heavily you felt the darkness start to take over your vision.

Barely aware of the presence beside you, you concentrated on breathing in and out, each breath unloading another spurt of blood on to the floor.

One minute your on the cold, unforgiving floor, the next your in someone soft arms, cold air swirling your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Shivering you tried to move, but the grip on you was resilient.

" don't, I have to get you to a hospital skat, just hang on."

His voice was hard but the words were soft in the night. Busting through some doors you were assaulted by white lights and a booming voice.

" Help her! Help her now or so help me I'll set this place on fire!"

Doctors were immediately at your side, a stretcher brought before you. Gently putting you down Denmark's eyes scanned your face, lookin for any signs of discomfort.

Sighing you raised your hand to touch his face.

" Denny, calm the fuck down, you set this place on fire because of me and what happened in the alley will feel like a play date compared to what I'll do to you."

Wide eyed Denmark stared at you, then a relieved grin broke across his face. Kissing your forehead he was backing away when you let it slip, the groggy darkness clouding your better judgement.

" I love you, you big idiot."

Locking eyes with his a moment you felt a bit of embarrassment well up at the blush on his face, then the world went black.

~•~ le medicinal time skip of awesome!~•~

"When will she wake up!"

" I'm not sure sir."

Beep... Beep... Bee-

" but your sure she is going to wake up right?"

" yes sir she's fine it takes time."

Beep... Be-

" yea but as far as we know she could be in like a coma or something."

Trying to hold back a smile you heard the nurse sigh. A few shuffling sounds and the door closing marked the leaving of the nurse. A few seconds went by when y'u heard another sigh.

Slightly opening your eyes you saw Denmark sitting in a chair besides the bed, twiddling his thumbs. That was your undoing, letting out a raspy laugh you opened your eyes all the way.

Jumping nearly the feet in the air Denmark hopped out of his chair, giant axe in hand. Letting your hands you let he laugh ebb in to small giggles.

" de-Denmark! Put that thing a-away!"

Wiling your eyes you saw the blond nation swiftly put his axe away who knows where and kneel next to your bed.

" oh skat, you had me worried as all hell!"

Gently hugging you Denmark had his arms wrapped around you when it appeared. Thundering in to the room the creature barreled towards you and Denmark, eyes gleaming in the light of the room.

Feeling yourself being lifted a slight pain in your arms and hands indicated the needles being removed from them. Suddenly airborne you tightened your grip around the creature, its delicious cologne making itself know. In your nose.

... Cologne?...

Looking down you realized this monstrosity was actually a doctor, a very dorky well built doctor with tears in his eyes.

" oh my stars and garters girl! You had me worried sick these past eight days!"

Stiffening you let the information sink in as he set you down. Eight days?!

Two arms are suddenly wrapped around you, a lean chest cradling your body against it. Stunned you looked up to see Denmark, a death glare on his playful face.

" what the hell was that brah? How could yo-"

" w-wait wait wait. Did you just say brah?!"

Unable to contain your laughter you bent over clutching your stomach, a bit of tugging alerting you to something wrong. Calming yourself you pushed Denmark away and turned to the bathroom.

Leaving both men arguing in the room you stood infront of the mirror and lifted your shirt. (E/c) eyes nearly bugging out you stared open mouthed at the sight before you, a Long ugly scar running from your ribs to the center of your belly met your eyes as it rested against your stomach.

Letting out a short yell of shock as you touched it, proving that it was definitely here, both men came barging in to the room.

" oh dear, I'm sorry love but that's the best we could do for it."

While speaking the doctor knelt in front of you, picking at the stitches gently until they fell away, Denmark at the door open mouthed just stared at the scene before him.

Looking up you locked your (e/c) eyes with his ocean blue ones and blushed, the look on his face was unmistakable, he was disgusted. Pulling your shirt down you made the doctor step away, a gentle smile gracing his features as he cupped your face in his enormous hand.

" aw sweet thing don't be sad! It ain't that bad and you can go home today mkay?"

Wih that the doctor strode out of the bathroom and room, leaving you and Denmark alone. Opening his mouth to say something you lifted your hand to stop him.

" ... I just wanna go home Denmark..."

Nodding he led you by the arm outside only to have you freeze at the door. There infront of you stood the most beautiful Lincoln continental you had ever seen in your life. Navy blue finish glistening in the sunlight this car seemed to be moving even when standing still.

" heh, come on skat she won't bite hard I promise."

" this... Belongs to you? ... What happened to Volvo?"

Scoffing Denmark lifted you bridal style and quite literally dropped you on the seat, then went and got in the other side.

" who said Nordics only drove volvo's? Beside, this kitty likes to purr."

Turning the car on you heard a slight murmur o the engine then you were off. Joking a little with Denmark you noticed he turn to your street, signing slightly you stared out of the window.

Your love came to save you, stayed with you a little over a week, and he saw your scar. Instead of being delighted you were curious why he stuck along so much. You knew he was disgusted when you saw the look on his face.

Unaware you were in front of your house and Denmark was nearly boring holes in the back of your head you sighed a bit. Maybe if you kissed him?

Shaking your head a bit you finally noticed you were in front of your house, turning to thank Denmark you nearly jumped out of your seat.

His face was inches away from yours, his brow furrowed at you. Confused you blinked then smiled sheepishly.

" can I help you?"

" no but I can help you, get ready cuz in three days I'm throwing you a party skat. It's what you really need right now."

Stunned to silence you stared a minute, then giggled as the excitement caught up to you.

" yay party!"

Bouncing in your seat you wrapped your arms around Denmark and before you could think twice planted a kiss on his lips. He froze, his eyes widening at what you did.

Immediately letting go you simply stuttered, your face adopting a red color. Covering your face you pushed the door open and ran to your house. Heavy footsteps and shouts followed right behind you but you were too quick.

Reaching the door you swung it open and nearly slammed it right into Denmark's face takin a few steps back you stared at the door a moment.

" oh my glob!"

Falling back on to the couch you covered your face, this was going to he one awkward party.


	21. UMA Denmark x reader pt2

enmark x reader pt2

Throwing nearly every piece of clothing in your possession on to the bed you felt like pulling out your (h/l)(h/c) hair in clumps. The party was in only a few minutes and you still had nothing to wear!

Sitting on the edge of the bed in your (f/c) bra and panties you mulled over an outfit. Trying your best to think of something comfortable yet nice to wear you nearly hit the roof as your phone went off.

" I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow as I swear my rust.  
I'm breathing in the chemicals, *gasp*"

Flinging clothes all over the room you found your phone and flipped it open.

" hellooo!~"

Silence for a moment then a chuckle filled the earpiece.

" like, wow someone's happy!"

Immediately you recognized Poland's voice. Beaming at the phone you sat back on the bed and pulled up your legs. Wrapping your arms around your legs you slightly rocked on the bed.

" hey pol! How are you?"

" I'm like, totally, waiting for this party but I have this, like, sinking feeling your totally not prepared."

Gently rubbing your scar you smiled in to the phone. Poland Ever your savior.

" you are heaven sent! Why don't you co-"

Suddenly your door slammed open, a decidedly feminine blonde leaning against the doorframe. Feeling your face burn at your nakedness, and Poland's wide eyed stare, you grabbed the first shirt you could reach.

" dammit Poland you idiot!"

" like hat is totally not cool! Anyway let's get you dressed!"

Taking a predatory step forward you found yourself I. Poland's clutches.

~•~ le, like, dressing up time skip~•~

Finally dressed you and Poland flew down the stairs and in to his mini coup and sped off to the Nordics house. Giggling and messing around you made it there in a flash.

Nervously you stepped out of the car and had Poland lead you up the steps to the mansion. Instead of knocking Poland simply pushed the door open and pushed you inside.

" the like, party girl is totally here!"

Staring wide eyed at the scene before you, you couldn't quite process it. In the foyer of the Nordic household was every country you could think of. This was just like America's party but this time you knew everyone and it was all for you.

Saying your hellos to everyone that walked by you, your name was on every nations lips as well as laments for the alley accident. Reaching the middle of the dining room you felt a little underdressed in you simple skinny jeans, combat boots and (f/c) tank top.

Suddenly someone picked you up from behind causing you to yell out. Giggles and murmurs went through the house as you twisted to see your handler. Grinning at you was Denmark, a black tanktop topped with a blood red dress shirt and black jeans. He also had combat boots on and a red blush on his face.

" we seem to match tonight skat, I think I like it."

Face reddening you looked down, you knew it. He was messing with you. Gently smiling but making sure not to look at him you spoke words that stung your throat, and he heard it.

" d-don't make fun of me Denmark. I know I disgust you and the kiss was pretty random and I-I'm sorry."

Turning before you started to cry you took a deep breath and walked towards the dinner table, getting ready for the festivities.

After awhile everyone started to dance and joke about the enormous living room. Feeling a bit like déjà vu when the booze came out, you started to make your way towards the back door.

Reaching the porch you could still hear the music and your head was pounding. No one would miss you for a few minutes right? Hopping over the small porch fence you walked a few paces until you saw the top of a gazebo.

Cutting through the hedges you found yourself in front of a cozy little gazebo with padded benches. Sitting down you laid your head in your arms and let out a long sigh.

" so much for love."

" who are you loving skat?"

The warm breath and deep voice made you snap your head up, effectively slamming your head into Denmark's face. An onslaught of colorful curses came from Denmark's mouth as he clutched it. Fluttering helplessly next to him you apologized.

" oh geez sorry sorry sorry!"

" it's fine girl sit!"

Still clutching his lip Denmark sat heavily next to you. Trying to think of something quick you had sudden inspiration. You'd kiss it better!

" oh Denmark here!"

Pulling his hands away from his face you planted a kiss in his lips. Everything froze a moment as you realized what you did, again. Face burning up you pulled away only to have Denmark slam his lips against yours again, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Hopes getting up a bit you kissed him back, (e/c) eyes slipping closed as you slowly parted your lips to have your tongue slide against his. Denmark started a bit at your sudden boldness and you slightly recoiled.

Before you could back away he groaned into the kiss as he pulled you in to his lap, tongue dancing along with yours as you both poured your feelings into the kiss. Trying to get more comfortable without hurting him you shifted, when you felt it.

The hardness pressed against your inner thighs as he moaned loudly into the kiss, his hips bucking involuntarily. Breaking the kiss again for a breath of air Denmark looked at you sheepishly.

" s-sorry about that skat... Umm we should g-"

Cutting him off by grinding on to him you kissed him again gently.

" Denny, I couldn't give a damn just... Just love me..."

Blushing at your sudden outburst you were surprised to hear him moan. Suddenly you were airborne, your arms automatically wrapping around Denmark's neck as he placed you on the table. Kissing you again he made a trail down your neck, locating your soft spo almost immediately.

Moaning loudly you felt your back arch involuntarily. Tugging the edge of your tank top Denmark stopped his ministrations to look you in the eye. Gulping you nodded your consent and he nearly ripped off the tank top. Your hands weren't idle however.

Pushing off Denmark's dress shirt you tugged his tank top off next. Yet before you could say anything your untied combat boots and skinny jeans were on the floor next to your tank top. Slightly blushing at your state of undress you were caught unawares as Denmark slowly descended on you, lips covering yours as he made a feather light trail down your arms with his hands.

Breaking the kiss again Denmark wasted no time in attacking your soft neck, nipping and licking the already sensitive skin. Making his way further down he made it to your scar, causing you to suck in a breath.

Looking up at you with a look that could make any woman swoon he smiled. Placing his lips tentatively on the scar he kissed the length of it, tender kisses as though you would break if he went to fast. Tears began to roll down your cheeks, and he raised himself up to kiss those away too.

Trying to put on a brave front you undid his belt and jeans, loose jeans fallin around his ankles. Surprised to see his erection even in the dark you steeled yourself and yanked his boxers down. His erection was massive!

Gulping a bit you wrapped your arms around his neck, spreading your legs to era them around his hips. Reaching his ear you tried to sound as sexy as possible.

" oi skat... Vise mig hvordan vikingerne gør det.( hey love, show me how the Vikings do it.)"

You were positive ou slaughtered half of the pronunciation, but Denmark didn't seem to give a fuck. Moaning he pressed his lips to yours and sheathed himself inside of you. A groan of both pleasure and pain escaped you as you twitched against your Danish man.

Stopping his movements Denmark held you, panting for the need to move. Getting over the pain quicker than you actually thought, especially considering his size, you moved your hips against his. Electric pleasure shot through you as the friction made you quiver.

" oh fuck Denny move!"

Not needing to be told twice Denmark started a slow rythm, gaining speed and power with each thrust. Pulling you closer to the edge of the table he was bent over you, making you out your arms back to support yourself, your head also falling back in pure pleasure.

A knot had formed in your stomach, a deliciously excruciating feeling that warned you you were close. Trying to organize your thought a again you were going to say something when your mind went blank in pure bliss a loud moan wracking your body.

" oh fuck Denmark! D-do it a-again!"

"Kneppe ja, jeg fandt det!" ( fuck yea I found it)

Abusing that rough patch inside you Denmark had you nearly screaming his name. Suddenly your body seized up, unimaginable pleasure coursing through you as you came, his name dripping from your lips.

Pounding into you a few more times Denmark also stilled, his seed shooting into you as he came hard. Slumping a bit he pulled out, taking a seat on the gazebo bench.

A bit of panting and relaxing later you both realized where you were.

" oh shiz! Denny gimme my clothes we're outside!"

" oh chill skat I got this!"

Pulling up his boxers and jeans he fastened his belt and then preceded to throw you your panties, bra, and skinny jeans. Quickly shoving your legs in the panties and jeans and fastening your bra you waited for your shirt.

When Denmark did t make a move to give you the garment In his hands you looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong. The site before you made you groan. What you thought was an imaginary attempt to rip your shirt n half was apparently not as imaginary as you thought.

" quite the muscles on us I see... Now what?"

Blushing 50 shades of red (XD) Denmark put his blood red over shirt on you at the same time a few Nordics came around he corner. Squeaking you pulled the shirt closed, dreading the look on Sweden's face when he saw you.

Four Nordics stood there staring at you and Denmark, an epic silence taking over the small yard area.

" I b'lie've I won t'e bet. G've me my m'n'y."

Sweden spoke matter of factory and nearl snatched a good wad of cash from Norway.

" damn why didn't you guys to upstairs to the bed!"

Groans and a few chuckles were heard from the Nordics as they turns to leave. Before you could so much as move a muscle Denmark was sprinting ahead of you.

" oi what the hell! Sweden you better explain this to me! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Oh the Danish, Vikings, and now cream filled too ;)


	22. UMA Estonia x reader pt1

Estonia x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you mentally cursed the person who sent you down this retarded alleyway! Then you realized you were cursing yourself. Taking one deep breath you struck your leg out backwards hitting the man, causin him to let you go.

Swiftly you bolted forwards, eyes still closed, only to run into another barrier. Snapping your eyes open, you came face to face with... Green? Looking up your (e/c) eyes met green ones as blond hair fell over the glasses that were in asking them.

" E-ESTONIA!"

Glomping the man infront of you you heard a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you. Forgetting about the brown haired man behind you, you reveled in the warmth of your crushes arms.

Suddenly a sick sound rent the air, pain shooting down your side as you were suddenly fighting for air. THe man had stabbed you just between your ribs, dragging the knife back and forth trying to dislodge it.

Screaming at the pain you clawed at the man, blood streaming from the wound as your efforts began to make you dizzy. Finally the knife was out, blood flowing freely now that the barrier was gone. Mind reeling now you felt the floor spin underneath you.

" Y-YOU, SA KURADI SITEPIA!"(you fucking asshole)

Looking shocked at the usually quite country you saw him stalk forward ,a knife in his hand, poised to eliminate. Trying to control the pain biting into your system you took a step forward and fell to the ground, inches away from Estonia's boots.

Seeing him take another step forward you shot your hand out, grabbing the boot as hard as you could as your mind drifted in and out of consciousness. Looking up through hazy eyes you locked your (e/c) orbs with his green ones.

" please... Don't. Become. A killer."

The words barely made themselves heard from your constricting throat as the need to sleep overrode you. An angry sound caught your attention as well as Estonia walking away. Using all of the strength you could, you looked up to see Estonia standing infront of the man. Punching him Estonia knocked the man to the floor, the lashed out with his boot, a loud crunch then nothing.

Breathing heavily now you let your head fall against your arms, darkness coming at you from every angle. A sharp pain made you snap your eyes open, a gasp on your lips. Feeling the air swipe through your (h/l)(h/c) hair you wondered when you could fly?

" it's alright (name) I've got you."

His small reassuring sentence made you smile.

" aww Estonia, I knew you were my love for a reason."

You blurted out in your haze, then darkness overpowered you.

~•~ le badass time skip! ~•~

Beep... Beep... Beep

" so if I take this and place it here..."

Beep... Beep... Be

" no no no that's not right. Maybe if I place it here?"

Beep.. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Jolting awake you frantically looked around the white room, your eyes fighting to adjust and see all at the same time.

" whatze hellzgong on?!"

You drug induced sentence was barely understandable as you trudged out of bed. A slight pain in your hands made you look down and flinch. Needles lay on the floor as a bit of blood oozed from your hands. Looking around you saw you were alone in the hospital room.

A set of clothes catching your eyes you grabbed them and wobbled to the bathroom in the back. Stripping the hospital gown you slipped on the black shorts and white shirt. Taking a look at yourself in the mirror your face flushed red as you saw the state you were in.

Your breasts were perfectly outlined by the tight tank top and the shorts complimented your fours tremendously. Suddenly something caught you eye... Was that a... Gauze?

Looking down you were unaware of the bathroom door opening and a certain green eyes gentleman coming through it. Pulling the gauze you felt as it unwrapped itself from around you. Pulling up the tanktop to reveal your stomach you balked then paled at the sight before you.

An angry red scar stared back from the mirror, large and wicked as it slept between your ribs. A gasp had you snapping your head towards the door, Estonia staring at you then the scar. Pulling the tanktop down you wanted to bolt when a monster pulled Estonia to the side. It's brown eyes were on you like a hawk, its glasses giving the monsters eyes a strange gleam.

" oh my gods! I was so worried you were gone then the machines and drops of blood and I hadn't even checked you out yet and oh sweet Jesus!"

The man before you spoke a mile a minute, causing you to let out a giggle.

" w-well you found me... Umm... Can you please up me down?"

Staring at you a second he blushed and set you down gently.

" oh dear I'm sorry! Well then let me check that puppy out!"

Pulling up your tank top he dipped his head and started to tug at the scar. A loosening feeling made you look down confused. He pulled out stitch after stitch, letting the monster scar relax against your skin. Sighing you looked over the doctors shoulder to see Estonia standing at the door, his eyes fixated on you in a silent mask of horror.

He was disgusted. You should have known he wouldn't want you after this. Catching his eye he looked at you opening his mouth to say something but you looked down embarrassed and heartbroken.

" well I'll be damned... Your healed? It's only been a week!... Whatever you can go home now sweetheart! Bye!"

Practically prancing from the room the doctor left you alone with Estonia in the bathroom. Clearing his throat Estonia took a step towards you, but you were quicker. Sidestepping him you exited the bathroom, found America's vans and waited a second.

" so, I'm going to go home m'kay? Thanks loads for your help Estonia!"

Still staring at the floor you made it to the door only to be slightly pulled back. Shocked you looked up to see a red faced Estonia, a look in his eyes that had you sweat dropping.

" I'm going to take you home (name). Don't want anything else to happen to you now do we?"

Finally looking down at you he gave you a lopsided smile that had your heart skipping a beat. Nodding he signed your paperwork and led you outside. Staring in shock a second you couldn't believe what you were seeing.

A brand spanking new candy apple red, mustang drop top stood proudly in front of you. Realizing your mouth was hanging open you quickly shut it when Estonia opened the door for you, a bright smile on his face.

Nodding your thanks you watched him shut the door, round the car, climb in and you two were off. Awkwardly sitting you twiddled your thumbs trying not to think of the handsome country next to you. You noticed with shock hat you were already on your street a moment later.

" Well that was a quicky, like owner like car I guess."

Thinking to yourself you turned to see Estonia, his face masked in shock, looking straight at you. Confused you cocked your head, then realized you thought out loud. Opening and closing your mouth like a fish you felt the hot blush come over you.

" E-Estonia... Sh-shit!"

Hopping from the car you bolted to your door, silent footsteps following close behind. Opening the door you quite literally slammed it in Estonia's face, a slight crunch sounding from the other side of the door.

" oh good gods IM SORRY!"

Too embarrassed now you ran upstairs and hid in your room.

" great galloping maple!"


	23. UMA Estonia x reader pt2

Estonia x reader pt2

Quietly you rounded the corner (e/c) eyes darting back and forth in the hallway as you slink towards your target. You stopped, a sound alerting you to someone coming. You heart was beating hard, you could have sworn someone would be able to hear it. THe figure walked by you, unaware of your presence.

Grinning you sprinted forward, jumping in the air like a panther pouncing on prey. Landing heavily on the figure your grin widened as your prey looked back shocked.

" Kakono khrena?!" ( what the fuck)

Shouting back you giggled at the indignant face of the Russian man under you, his violet eyes shocked then amused as he noticed you poised no threat.

" I finally got you Russia!"

Giggling still you yelped as he flipped over under you, picking you up as he stood from the floor. Giggling between protests you were surprised to see him taking you to the back rooms of his house. Confused you tried to sit up as straight as your current position would allow you when you were suddenly dropped on a couch.

" russiaaaaa what's going on?"

" moya lyublyu, you know that I want you to be happy da?"

Utterly lost you just nodded, (e/c) orbs following the Russians steps as he walked towards the bed, a large canopy covering the actual bed.

" you also know I want the otherrr countrries that live with me to be... Somewhat happy da?"

Apprehensively you nodded, confused and a little frightened for the countries under Russia's care. Eyeballing Russia you saw his usually innocent smile spring to his face as he made his way towards you again, leaving you wondering what was going on.

" Russia seriously, what are you on about?"

" I want you happy is all lyublyu and it seems yourrr happiness is with,"

Pulling back the canopy curtains you gasped as your eyes landed on Estonia, bound and gagged to the bed, his flag the only thing covering his nakedness from your view. Flushing red you gaped as Estonia turned crimson, a low moan leaving him once in awhile.

Turnin to Russia you were going to ask when he shushed you.

" Estonia. I have prrreparrred him for you da? Have fun and don't come out until you've... Satisfied each otherrr"

Grinning Russia winked at you then pushed you on to the bed. Falling splayed on top of Estonia,you stuttered as Russia left the room, locking it on his way out. Silence reigned a moment before you caught the low hum of something vibrating and Estonia's slight moans.

Remembering the blonde man under you, you practically leapt from your spot ontop of him, his flag dragging dangerously lower as his hips were revealed. Undoing the gag around his mouth you cursed yourself. Nearly a week avoiding the man and here you were untying him from a bed practically naked.

" ungh~! P-please..."

Surprised you looked down at Estonia, his green eyes nothing short of mortified as the flag finished sliding off of his body, revealing the humming sound and cause of his sudden outburst.

Connected to his manhood was a vibrator, the sound telling you it was set on high. Face turning crimson you couldn't look away as a drop of precum slid down his member, a tasty look for the usually collected country.

" hah~! Please t-turn it o-off!"

Snapping out of your staring your blush deepened. Leaning on the bed you grabbed the base of the vibrator, pulling it up and off of him slowly. Quickly you untied him and backed away, (h/c)(h/l) hair covering your (e/c) eyes from view as the blond country rose from his spot on the bed.

Suddenly you were pulled into Estonia's arms, soft lips slamming against yours. Surprised you gasped, the gap allowing Estonia to let his tongue slide into your mouth. Fallin into the kiss you fought back, arms unconsciously wrapping around his neck.

Breaking the kiss for air you smiled at Estonia, his face red from the activities. Suddenly his green eyes flashed with understanding and he immediately dropped his arms.

" I -I'm so sorry!"

Stuttering out his apology he covered his manhood, looking away from you. Oh no, this was not going to fly. Dropping to your knees you kissed his hands, the heat of his member making itself known between the cracks in his fingers.

" (n-name)! Ah y-you don't have to ummm. "

Face burning Estonia tried to move away. Now or never (name)! Pulling his hands from his straining cock you lapped up the precum that dripped off of it. Humming at the salty taste, you looked up at Estonia. (E/c) eyes locking on green you took his member in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head.

Moaning loudly Estonia let his head gently fall backward, hands immediately tangling in your (h/l)(h/c) hair. Humming appreciatively you started bobbing your head, moaning at random intervals, feeling Estonia's hands tighten against your scalp. Hollowing your cheeks at one point you deep throated him, his tip hitting the back of your throat.

That was his undoing, gritting his teeth he shot his seed down your throat, making you swallow his load as he held you to him. Finally able to back away from him, you took a deep breath, greedily licking your lips. Surprising you again Estonia pulled you up against him.

" nii minu kiisu, you want to play?" (So my kitten)

Gulping a bit at the new tone in Estonia's voice you squeaked as he flipped you on to the bed, your (f/c) tank top lost between positions. Hovering over you a bit Estonia seemed lost. Sighing you were going to say something when he snapped his fingers.

" of course! How silly of me."

Grinning at you he snapped your bra off, the light material falling away to reveal your formidable breasts. Blushing you made to cover up, but Estonia beat you. Closing his lips over a pert nipple, he began to suck and lick the nub, grazing his teeth over it now and then.

" hah~e-Estonia please..."

Gasping a bit you felt his hand slide down your stomach, stopping at the end of your short shorts. Teasing your belly he switched to the other breast, laving it with his tongue as he unbuttoned your shorts and slightly slid his fingers in. Moaning you unconsciously lifted your hips, hoping to delve those fingers a little lower.

A chuckle escaped him as he backed away, admiring his handy work. Kissing you passionately he began to make a trail down your jaw, to your neck, sucking and biting, searching. Suddenly your back arched, a delicious feeling making you tingle, dear Estonia found your soft spot. Again he chuckled as he bit hard enough to leave a mark.

" you are mine now, yes?"

Nodding you watched as he winked lazily at you, then continued his trail. Kissing between your breast and down your chest he stopped when he reached your midsection. Looking down you saw him stare at your scar. Blushing you immediately covered it, lookin away from his shocked eyes.

" sorry... I. I know its gross. We should probably stop right?"

Making to move you were suddenly pinned by Estonia's hands, his lips coming in contact with your scar. (E/c) eyes widening you stared in shock as a tear slipped from his green eyes.

" I'm sorry. So so sorry. I wanted to stop him before anything happened, but I failed... Please forgive me."

Kissing your scar he put so much love in it that you felt yourself melting against this man. Holding his head you smiled.

" umm... Estonia?"

" yes kiisu?"

Taking a shaky breath you pulled him up until you could kiss him.

" p-please... Make love to me."

Green orbs widening Estonia's smirk came back, his hands liberating you from your shorts and underwear. Placing himself at your entrance he grimaced. Before either of you could chicken out you wrapped your legs around his waist, making him sheath himself to the hilt into your heat.

Tears springing to your eyes you felt yourself being filled, pain going up your spine. Softly kissing you and talking to you in Estonian the blond man above you tried his best not to move. Rocking slightly you were astonished that the pain was already diminishing. Deciding to be a little adventurous you rose up until your lips were close to Estonia's ear.

" I've been a bad girl, don't you want to punish me?"

Groaning Estonia didn't hold back, rocking against you he set a quick rythm, pants and moans leaving both of you. Faster and harder he went, your names dripping from your lips as he sent you to heaven. Snapping his hips against your Estonia had you shouting his name.

" nngh~! E-Estonia harder! F-faster pleased!"

"A-as you wish."

Pace nearly bruising now Estonia was panting, sweat sliding down his body as he thrust into you. A knot in your stomach warned you of your coming climax. Suddenly he hit a patch inside you that had you all but screaming.

" ha yes! I found it!"

Pounding you into the bed he repeatedly hit that spot until you came undone. Yelling out you arched your back as Estonia rode out your orgasm, your walls clamping down on his member making him cum a few thrusts later.

Laying down you both caught your breath after making delicious love. Wrapping an arm around you Estonia kissed your neck.

"... So... Since your mine now might as well give this to you."

Placing something in your hand you curiously looked down to see a diamond ring. Shocked you looked at him.

" will you marry me?"

" YES YES YES!"

Glomping him you kissed him, chuckles vibrating off of the walls.

Ah Estonians, their brains aren't the only big thing on their body.


	24. UMA Finald x reader pt1

Finland x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you felt our heart beat against your ribs. If only you had spent more time with your crush, then you wouldn't feel so empty right now.

Shaking the thought from your head you had a sudden idea. Letting yourself fall forward you felt the man man start to yank you backwards, halfway through the tug you snapped your head back, hitting the man straight in the face.

"Fuck! You little slut!"

Yelling at you as he clasped his hands to his nose the man tried to grab you again. Thanking the lord for your fast reflexes, you dodged the fist coming at you.

Running you felt like you could fly. Slightly turning to look behind you, you ran into something solid. Blood draining from your face you realized to forgot an important point. The other person!

Arms wrapped around your shoulders sending you in to a panic. Kicking as hard as you could you struck the person in the shin.

"Ow! (N-name)!"

Startled still you looked up to see Finland! Exclaiming in surprise you hugged him, he chuckled as he twirled you around. Instantly he dropped you, a strange expression on his face.

Confused you looked down to see a knife lodged in his side. Before you could react at all Finland turned on his heel, a killer look on his face.

"(Name) run and don't look back."

"I- I can't do that! What about you, Your bleeding!"

Frustrated now you completely forgot a out the man. Suddenly here was a harsh tug to your hair as you fell backwards in to the mans arms again. Crying out you saw Finland's face to hard. To your utter astonishment he pulled out he knife and threw it straight at you.

Instinctively you ducked your head, a sick "thock" sounding in the alley as the man let out a scream. Releasing you the man turned and fled, a trail of blood following behind him.

"Are you alright?!"

Shocked you turned to see Finland in your face, his own looking back to normal. Unable to trust your voice to just nodded.

Relief took over his face as he stepped towards you, then he dropped to his knees.

"Finland! What's-"

Blood was pooling at his feet from the deep wound the knife had left. Adrenaline shot through you as you lifted Finland to his feet and dragged him down the alleyway to your house. Grunting and panting you made it to your front door, only letting Finland go to unlock the door.

Dropping him unceremoniously in the couch, you ran to get your first aid kit from upstairs. Nearly flying down the stairs you saw that Finland had laid himself down in a more comfortable position.

"Alright... Ummm... I have to take your shirt off okay?"

Unexpectedly the one to blush was Finland. Looking away from you he pulled off his shirt. If it weren't for the huge gash in his side you'd say he looked like a freaking god.

Catching ourself before you stared too long you bent your head and got to work. Furiously you cleaned the wound with water first, then running alcohol, then you added antibiotic and started to patch him up.

"Finland I need you to sit up so I can wrap the gauze around you, m'kay?"

"A-alright."

Sitting up he faced you, locking his blue eyes on your (e/c) ones. Nodding that it was okay to proceed you started to wrap the gauze around him. Your tank top long forgotten you reached around Finland, giving him quite the view of your breasts.

You heard Finland suck in a breath, you connected it to the gash and murmured an apology. Going around again you shifted on our knees, your body pressing closer to his. Hen here things happened.

First you leaned in to feel something hard press against your belly, followed by a hiss from Finland. Finally you looked up to see him red faced. Confused you felt him push you back and hop off of the couch.

Realization hit you when you saw the formidable tent in his jeans. Face flushing you looked up only to have Finland hop over you, bandage flying behind him.

"I-I'm sorry name! Umm... Ngh!"

Racing for he door he threw it open and ran out into the night. Still utterly confused you sat on he floor for a second longer.

"What in the holy night just happened?!"


	25. UMA Finland x reader pt2

Finland x reader pt 2

Nearly a month has passed since the day in the alley and you haven't been able to catch Finland since. He forgot his shirt at your house, not that he'd want the bloody thing anyway, and you had bought him a new one.

Yet, every time you tried to get close to him he always had something or other to do. Frustrated you lay in your bed thinking about it. Flipping roughly through an Asian magazine about anime you were completely off guard when your phone rang.

"He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night!"  
If you feeling like you don't wanna fight you better run for your life!"

Jumping up with a yelp you snatched up the phone, your tank top dipped dangerously low as you nearly broke the screen pressing phone.

"Yes?! H-hello?!"

Silence, then a bit of chuckling came from the other end. A low rumbling sound that could set any panties on fire.

"H'lo (name)"

"Sweden! What up bro?!"

Excited and forgetting your previous worries you sat up on your bed, pulling your skirt down a bit and slipping on your hightops. (Who says a girl can't wear shoes with a skirt?! XD)

"Well I w's w'nder'ng if y'u w'ld like to c'me ov'r t'day?"

Surprised at the usually silent country's offer you immediately said yes. Hell this man was like your brother you'd go anywhere with him! Still hanging on to your phone you started to head to your bedroom door when said door flew open, nearly flying off of its hinges.

"Yo skat! I'm here to take you to the awesome place that is the Nordics household!"

A hard slapping sound was heard, then choking ensued as Norway nearly hung off of Denmark's tie.

"Hello (name) we would be happy if you joined us."

"Yes one-chan, I would love for you to join Denmark, Norway and I to Sweden's house."

You saw the playful smirk playing on Iceland's face when he addressed you as older sister and Norway as just... Well Norway. Said country looking ready to kill.

Giggling you nodded as you took Iceland and Norway's hand while Denmark took to hugging you from behind, duck waddling out of your house. Once you go outside Denmark immediately shoved you in the back of the Volvo and sat next to you, obligating the two siblings to sit in the front.

Joking around and laughing the whole way to the communal Nordics house you found yourself hugging a bag to yourself. You were able to grab the shirt you bought for Finland before being dragged out of the house. Sighing you climbed out of the car and walked to the front door.

"H'lo (name)... C'me with m'"

Confused you hugged Sweden and followed closely behind him, the three other Nordics too busy fighting over the car ride and how Denmark had gotten you all to himself. Turning in to a random hallway of the enormous mansion your brain started to think about Finland.

Where was he? Was he mad at you? Did he really have a six pack? Would he hate you if you kissed him? How would he feel on top of you?

Blushing as your thoughts started to run away you failed to notice Sweden stop at the end of the hallway, effectively making you run straight in to him. Falling backwards at the sudden impact and jolted from your thoughts you landed on your derrière with a squeak.

Confused you looked up to see an actual smile on Sweden's face. Picking you up with one hand, he placed the other at your back and gently pushed you in to a room. Even more confused now you turned to him only to see him wink at you.

"Have fun, and please make sure your not too tired to join us for dinner."

Grinning he shut the door, leaving you completely and utterly stunned. A small sound like a yelp made you turn around. There, on the bed, was Finland. His hands and legs were bound and he was stark naked. A bright red bow adorned and covered his vital areas.

Finland stopped twitching a moment to look at you, his pale face turning red, although, it was nothing compared to the firey red one plastered on yours. Immediately lookin down you saw the bag in your hands. Ripping the shirt out of the bag you quickly walked up to Finland and covered him with the shirt.

"U-um I'm going to uh... I'm going to untie you now so d-don't move."

Taking the gag out first you were going to start when he stopped you.

"Please untie my feet first, I've been in this position for awhile..."

The request came out as a whisper but you heard him. Moving to his feet you unbound those then tried your hardest to ignore the ends of the bow that led to that tempting place. Undoing his hands you began to turn away when you were suddenly tugged forward.

Gasping in surprise you land right on top of Finland, his lean chest and six pack pressed against you. Straddling on of his legs you felt the bow caress the skin on your thighs, making you remember you had a skirt on.

"(Name) I'm sorry but... I'm not as sweet as you think."

Finland's voice broke your mortification.

"W-what?"

Leaning up a little he got close to your ear, his hot breath sending shivers through our body.

"It means I'm not a gentle lover, as you'll soon find out."

Shocked you froze, then you felt soft lips slamming against yours as strong arms brought you even closer to him. Kissing back immediately, you licked his lips for entrance, and were denied.

Growling you shoved your tongue past his lips, earning a chuckle as your tongues battled for dominance. Taking a second to break the kiss you grinned at him. Confused he stared at you, when the bow suddenly flew through the air.

Sliding your hands slowly up his thigh you leaned against his ear, feeling him shiver a bit. Grinning you took a nip at his earlobe.

"You not the only one that can play rough sweetheart."

Whispering in his ear you felt as a small tremor went through him. Finally you took his hard member in your hand, stroking languidly a few times before backing away.

A displeasured groan escaped him before a new one erupted from his throat.

Grinning you have his member another lap, cuppin his balls in one of your hands as the other helped work his member. Trying to remember everything your friends wouldn't shut up about you finally took his head in your mouth, sucking then dipping your tongue in the slit. He seemed to like this because his hands immediately tangled in your (h/l)(h/c) hair pullin you closer.

Bobbing your head roughly you gently let your teeth graze his member, a shudder racking the man under you. Taking a deep breath you fought back your gag reflex and deep throated him. A loud moan came from Finland as he bucked in to your mouth, forcing more of himself in to your mouth.

Pushing his hips back a bit, you slid your tongue under his head, the soft skin making itself known against your tongue when he suddenly stiffened. Pulling at your hair he came in your mouth, the salty liquid shooting down your throat. Swallowing greedily you pulled back and licked you lips.

Yelping, you were suddenly on you back on the bed, your tank top and skirt suddenly amiss.

" you little punk... Santa tells me you've been a naughty girl, I do believe you're due for some punishment."

As he said these things to you he slipped off your bra, tying your arms back with said material. Kissing you roughly Finland brought a hand to your breast, pinching and squeezing the soft nub until it pebbled under his hands.

Moaning in to the kiss you couldn't help but arch your back against his hand. Suddenly it was gone, a sound of protest escaped you, only to be swallowed by Finland's lips on yours, his hand now making its way to you panties. Discarding them Finland pulled back to look at you as he plunged a finger in to your warmth.

Gasping you felt yourself adjust to the digit as he pumped it in to you. The foreign pleasure had you mewling out loud, random expletives leaving your lips. A second digit was introduced, making your back arch and your hips try to grind down on those digits at the same time.

Biting your lip you felt the heat that had grown feel like a bomb ready to explode, panting and moaning you made a desperate sound when Finland pulled his fingers away.

"Not quite yet love, this is your punishment for being naughty,"

Sliding between your legs he placed himself at your entrance, holding your bound hands above your head as he leaned down above you.

", and his is your present for being oh so nice."

Before you could tell him to wait he plunged in to your cavern, his member tearing your virgen walls as he settled himself there. Biting back a shout of pain you clenched your fists in the sheets.

Seeming to feel your sudden change of attitude Finland looked down to see tears leakin from your eyes. Realizing what he did, Finland froze in place immediately leaning over you to place a soft kiss on your lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll pull out hold on."

Wrapping your legs around him you made him delve deeper a loud groan escaping him as his hips twitched forward.

". You pull out... And I will kill you."

Growling you moved you hips, surprised to find the pain was barely even there anymore. Again you ground your hips against his a shot of pleasure going through your system. Another groan escaped Finland, as he finally snapped.

Taking hold of your hips he started to thrust, slowly but eagerly, in to you his hot member sliding against your walls. Needing more you snapped your hips up, forcefully hitting your hip against his. The friction made you yell out at the delicious feeling.

"Fuck (name)! ... Your... Your so good!"

Finland seemed to snap as he started to piston into your warmth. Suddenly his member hit a spot deep within you that had you screaming his name.

" fuck yes, I found it!"

Quite literally pounding you into the mattress Finland seemed to want to fuse your bodies together, and it felt so good you could feel the knot form in your stomach. Seeming to feel how close you were Finland flipped your positions. Now you were straddling him as he thrust upwards in to you.

Riding him you furiously ground your hips into his. Finland's pelvis rubbed your clot oh so deliciously. Finally the knot in your stomach seemed to unravel as white hot pleasure courses through you. Shouting out Finland's name you came hard, immidiatley feeling your body go limp.

Thrusting a few more times Finland came as well, your name dripping from his lips like gods. Panting both of you laid there a moment, still connected, before Finland laid you next to him. The sudden emptiness made you a little sad, then you panicked as you saw Finland get up and pull some clothes on. Clothes were also thrust in your face so you started to get dressed.

Silently both of you stood from the bed, as you made your way around to the door you were suddenly pinned to the wall. A hot kiss was being pressed to your lips and you immediately responded. After a few moments you broke the kiss for a breath.

"(Name) I'm sorry I was so rough... Only Sweden knew my secret and its really embarrassing..."

Surprised you looked down at Finland, finding the his face and neck were redder than a hit coal in a blazing fire. ((Was watching spongebob and sandy XD))

Caressing his face you smiled. Why was he so damn cute and kinky?!

" it's alright Fin! I enjoyed it, maybe a little too much."

Giggling you saw a playful smirk appear on his face when the door flew open. Started you both looked up to see Sweden, a big smile on build face and a camera in his hands.

Leaning down he placed his lips against your ear, making you shiver.

" F' nl'nds n't the o'ly one w'th s'cr'ts..."

Gently biting your ear Sweden stood up again, a chuckle duming from his chest at the look of flustered shock on your face.

" hey Sve, that will have to wait until next time. We're hungry."

Taking your hand Finland looked at you again, his eyes boring into your (e/c) ones.

"That is, unless she says no."

"FUCK YES!, lets to eat something quick!"

Nearly running down the stairs you dragged Sweden and Finland along with you, one blushing madly and the other with a Cheshire grin.

Ah the finish, some are quite nice, while others are delightfully naughty.


	26. UMA Grandpa Rome x reader pt1

Grandpa Rome x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you gritted your teeth. This had to be the stupidest idea you've ever had in your life! Going through an alley way seriously ?

Shaking against the mans grip you had an idea. With your eyes closed you rammed you elbow back, connecting with his ribcage. Grunting his grip loosened and you started to bolt.

Without a second thought the man reached up like a striking snake and grabbed a fistful if your (h/l)(h/c) hair , pulling you back against him with a shriek.

"Hey! Let-a la mia ragazza go!"

A loud, deep voice made you turn towards the other man coming your way. His swift foot movements and long reach had you mesmerized. Suddenly his fist flew past you, merely inches away from your face.

A loud crunching sound was heard before you were released and dropped to the floor. Twisting on the floor you were awed at the strength of your savior. His brown hair slightly moving at his quick movements, his thick eyebrows and a bit of stubble...

"Grandpa Rome!"

Surprised you yelled out, causing him to turn to you. A huge grin split across his face as he took in your shock at seeing him. There was a sudden movement as a silver glint flashed infront of him.

Without a second thought you bolted, tackling grandpa Rome to the ground, then your screamed. The pain was excruciating as it shot up your side. Apparently the knife had embedded itself just between your ribs and was now rubbing against then painfully, blood flowing freely from the deep wound.

"Mia ragazza! Tu! I will-a kill you!"

Thundering forward grandpa Rome pushed down the man and began to kick, punch and even bite him. Suddenly the mans body went limp, probably unconscious. You couldn't let him be a killer because of you!

Slowly getting to your feet, you shuffled towards grandpa Rome, the blood puddling at your feet at eye movement you made.

"R-Rome-..."

Falling to your knees, the blood loss seemed to increase tenfold. A yell caught your attention for a moment, but you were to dizzy, your (e/c) eyes slipping closed.

"Oi, ragazza, don't-a fall asleep capice?"

Gently shaking you grandpa Rome was trying to get you to open your eyes.

"But... I'm so... Tired."

Ignoring his light shakes you finally let your eyes close. A sharp pain had you gasping, your eyes fluttering open. Apparently grandpa Rome had pulled the knife from your ribs, causing the blood to flow freely, making you dizzier than ever.

"Mi dispiace Bella ( I'm sorry beauty) he murmured.

Suddenly you felt your body being lifted, sharp pains shooting through your system.

Their was air flowing through your (h/l)(h/c) hair as you seemed to float quickly above the floor. Suddenly white lights invaded your eyes, causing you too whimper and curl up against the firm chest in front of you.

"No! No no no! She is-a the one who needs-a your help!"

Suddenly you were dropped on to a stretcher, pain shooting throughout your body. Gasping, you let out a moan as the stretcher was roughly handled. As quickly as it came, everything stopped.

Curiously you turned to see grandpa Rome holding a male nurse by his neck with on hand, and with the other hand he was covering you. Sighing, albeit painfully, you reached up and grabbed his hand, kissing the palm.

Stiffening he turned to you wide eyed. Your conciousness was drifting away from you now, darkness blurring your vision. Holding his hand you closed your eyes, then unknowingly you spoke.

"Stop doing that.. Mi amore... I won't love you... If you don't stop."

Then the world faded to darkness.

~•~ le time skip of epic laziness!~•~

"When is-a she going to-a wake up?"

"Sir, please! You've been asking everyday and everyday it's the same answer. I don't know!"

Hissing at the male in the room the nurse seemed to run away before he could ask another impertinent question. A heavy sigh was heard throughout the room as a deep voice mumbled.

"Oi, she doesn't-a have to be-a so rude."

That was it. You could no longer hold back the giggles that bubbles up from your throat at the childish way these words were said with the deep voice.

Opening your eyes you were met with excited amber ones. Yelping at he sudden proximity, you jumped backwards, promptly falling out of the bed.

"Ah bella! Are-a you okay?!"

Hopping over the bed as though it was a simple bump, grandpa Rome picked you up in his strong arms. Blushing you held in to him, that is until a loud gasping sound had you turning towards the door.

There stood a beast, white and daunting. Suddenly it lunged forward and took you In its large arms. Gasping you fared down in to its chocolate brown eyes as the creature grinned up at you.

"Oh my dang! I'm so happy your okay! It's been nearly 5 days since you were brought here!"

Dropping you the creature turned out to be your doctor. His buff build and strong arms had you gaping at him. Then the information registered.

"F-five days?! But... How?.."

Sitting back on to the bed you stared at the doctor, his glasses obscuring the look in his eyes. Suddenly grandpa Rome was next to you, wrapping a protective arm around you.

"It's-a ok bella. As-a long as your-a okay you should-a he happy si?"

Looking in to his sincere eyes you nodded, then nearly hit he roof as your hospital shirt was suddenly lifted. The doctors face was by your ribs, small tugs and minimal pain alerting you that something wasn't right.

"Umm doctor?"

"Oh? Sorry honey just removing your stitches. For such a fresh wound it healed pretty quickly! Well you can go home now bye!"

Nearly prancing from the room, you simply sat there confused as hell. A slight cough and the feeling of something heavy on shoulders snapped you out of your confusion.

Looking up you saw grandpa Rome staring at you, a look between amusement and worry on his face. Giving him a reassuring smile you stood up, noticing that his cape was wrapped around your shoulders.

"Let's-a take you home ragazza."

Holding your hand he led you outside, explaining how he had signed your papers already. Once outside you stared dumbfounded at the vehicle before you.

A brand new jeep grand Cherokee with all of the specs, was parked before you. Suddenly you were lifted in to the car by grandpa Rome, then he was in the drivers seat.

Grinning at your surprised expression he started driving to your house.

"Wow grandpa Rome, this car is amazing! I didn't know you could drive!"

Chuckling he winked at you as he turned on to your street.

"Well la mia ragazza, I might-a be old but I'm-a not that old!"

Giggling you saw your house up ahead. Turning to grandpa Rome as he parked the car you smiled at him.

"Thanks so much for everything grandpa Rome! I'll see you later okay?"

Getting ready to get out of the car you were stopped by a hand in your shoulder. Confused you looked up to see Rome intently staring at you.

"What is it?"

"Don't-a you think I-a deserve a reward for helping you?"

Waggling his eyebrows he pointed to his cheek. Chuckling you leaned over to him and gave him a kiss in the cheek, his masculine scent filling your senses.

Unable to stop yourself you twisted your head so you could kiss his lips. He sucked in a breath at the sudden attack. Snapping your eyes open you pulled back, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry! Um... Bye!"

Hopping out of the car you ran to the front door, fumbling with your keys. Suddenly you were pinned to the door, soft lips pressing against yours. Surprised you stared at the red faced Italian in front of you.

Falling in to the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the innocent kiss he bestowed on you. Having to break the kiss for the blasted need to breath you looked into his brown eyes.

"So bella, does this-a mean we are-a going out?"

Blushing you slightly let to of him.

"Erm, well if you want to. I do... I do love you."

"Ah! Y io ti amo troppo bella! (And I love you very much my beauty)"

Kissin you again he opened the door and let you inside. Urning to leave he stopped in the entrance, then turned to smile at you.

"Ti amo!"

With that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Flopping on the couch happily you stared at the door, then prompt squealed in to the empty house.


	27. UMA Grandpa Rome x reader pt2

Grandpa Rome x reader pt2

You've been going out with grandpa Rome for nearly 3 months now and you were loving every minute of it ! Today was the day he had a surprise for you.

Getting ready you slipped on some black shorts, hightops, and a new (f/c) button up shirt. Checking yourself in the mirror, you felt your blood run cold as you saw a figure move in the mirror.

Twisting around you gasped. There was nothing there. Cautiously you stepped forward, bending down to pick up the metal bat you had under the bed.

Slowly stepping out of the room, you held the bat tightly, descending the stairs with your heart in your throat. Making it to the bottom floor, you turned the corner only to drop the bat in surprise.

"Sorpreza! I-a brought you a present la mia ragazza!"

Rome came bounding towards you, a strange backpack in his hands. Giggling you let him hug you, gently kissing your lips.

"So what's this all about love?"

"Well-a, it won't-a be a surprise if I-a tell you si?"

Taking hold of your hand he drags you outside, bag and all. Once inside the jeep you were both off. About an hour later you were surrounded by... Nothing.

Curiously you turned to grandpa Rome, only to be blindfolded by said man.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?!"

"It's-a okay! Just-a bear with it a minute!"

Taking your hand he led you in to the woods you were able to see before you were so ungracefully blindfolded. Stumbling over who knows what, you finally came to a stop after several minutes of walking.

Exasperated you finally broke the silence.

" love where are you taking me?!"

"We're a here!"

Suddenly the blindfold was gone. Replacing it was a vast meadow of wild flowers, accented by trees on the sides. A small lake laid lazily in the middle of the meadow. The sun was slowly setting as well, giving the meadow a corny, romantic feel.

Turning to grandpa Rome you were again surprised to see him holding a cup of wine out to you. Smiling you saw the small picnic he had set up for you both, a tent meticulously arranged in the background.

Giggling and laughing the whole time you and grandpa Rome had an amazing time, that is , until the thunder broke out across the sky. Confused you looked up at the sky, when you felt something wet fall on our nose.

"Oh gods don't tell me..."

You hadn't even finished your sentence when the water began to pour down on you both. Stuck between giggling and giving a slight shriek you ran towards the tent. Once inside grandpa Rome zipped the tent shut, his hair matted to his forehead by the sudden downpour.

Ringing out your hair a bit you realized the tent looked bigger from the outside. Looking around the small space you saw woolly blankets and pillows, a small lantern on one side and books on the other.

Curiously you turned to grandpa Rome to ask what this was about. The sight before you had you speechless. He had taken his shirt off, revealing a well toned chest and back. Scars ran down his torso, some older than the rest.

Before you could look away he caught you staring. Blushing you turned away quickly.

"S-sorry! D-didn't mean to..."

Unable to form a sentence you just stared at the other side of the tent. Suddenly you were pulled into a firm hug. Blushing again you let him hug you.

"It's-a okay ragazza. These are-a old scars, from battles past. I'm-a sorry to disgust you like-a this."

Surprised you twisted free of his hug to look at him. His eyes were closed, almost like he was expecting something. Gently you cupped his face and kissed his lips. Speechless he kissed you back for a moment before you broke the kiss.

Bending a bit, you started to kiss the scars on his chest, tenderly kissing each one. Unconciously you licked the scars on his pecs, grazing a nipple with the rough side of your tongue.

You heard him take a deep breath as he bit back a groan. Realizing what you did you immediately backed away, your face and neck red.

"Crap.. Umm.. Sorry. I just, uh, wanted to prove you didn't disgust me. Um..."

Shutting up you covered your face. Abruptly your hands were pried from your face as soft lips slammed in to yours. Surprised you stiffened a second, then fell in to the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. The sweet kiss soon turned passionate as he pulled you roughly against him, making you straddle his thighs.

Breaking the kiss for the infernal need to breath, grandpa Rome took no time in attacking your neck. Biting gently here and there he found your soft spot, biting and marking the spot as his. Moaning you arched towards him, a button popping off of your wet shirt.

"Bella, I don't-a want to-a rush you, but as bueno as this is... I want-a more."

Nodding you let him pull off the wet shirt. Blushing once again, you tried to cover up your braless body. You were trying to cover up so much you yelped when you felt your shorts nearly ripped off. Now you blushed to the roots of your hair as you tried to cover up more.

"Don't-a cover up bella ragazza. Let me-a see you."

Reluctantly you moved your hands. Grandpa Rome sucked in a breath, then his hands were covering your womanly mounds. Surprised you squeaked, but his lips covered yours, swallowing your surprised sound.

Getting in to the kiss once again your shyness seemed to dissipate with every second. Tweaking a nipple between his fingers, grandpa Rome had you moaning in to the kiss. Suddenly a hand traced its way up your thighs to the junction between them.

Tensing a bit you held him tighter. Without so much as a warning he dipped his fingers into your womanhood, causing you to let out a loud moan.

Expertly finding your nub he rubbed it relentlessly. Breaking the kiss you held tighter to his neck, moaning in to his neck. Stopping, you thought he was done when a finger was suddenly introduced, making you gasp out of surprise and pleasure.

"Si, let me-a love you. I'll-a teach you all I've-a learned through the years."

Thrusting forward you growled, grabbing his earlobe with your teeth. Gently biting you made him moan, his hand stilling for a moment.

"Don't talk to me about your other teachings when your fingering me."

You simply gross in to his ear. Grinning he introduced another finger, causing you to buck in to him, a yelp o surprise escaping you. Soon, however, your were moaning again. A knot you hadn't noticed before becoming more prominent as he scissored his fingers apart, preparing you for him.

Suddenly the knot exploded inside of you, making you shiver all over as you yelled out your release. Trembling you leaned against grandpa Rome, watching as he slid his fingers out of you and licked them clean.

Grinning broadly he pulled you closer, to suddenly moan. Looking up at him you saw a bashful look on his face. An honest to goodness blush on the older nations face!

"You alright love?"

"Mi dispiace bella (I'm sorry my pretty) but I-a think our activities have awakened my little spartan."

Blushing and rolling your eyes at the same time you mulled over his appendages nickname. Then you grinned, he wasn't he only one who could play the love card.

Grinding softly at first, you put pressure in his swelled member. Groaning he tried to hold you to him, but every time he did you stopped. Getting the hint he let you rock against him, making him harder than before.

" ohhh bella! Troppo, troppo!"

He gritted his teeth as you rocked against him. Finally seeming to break he pinned you to the floor, kissing you and fumbling with his pants. Freeing himself he pulled your legs around his waist, teasing your entrance with the head.

"W-wai-ungh!"

Before you could stop him he had thrusted in forcefully, breaking your maidenhead. Gasping you clung to him, nails digging into his clothed back. Stiffening you heard more than saw his realization.

"Oh dio mio, in-a so sorry! Shh shh it'll-a he over in a minute."

Whispering in your ear he reached down between your legs. Suddenly a jolt of pleasure had you arching your back as he flicked your clit.

"Mmm bella... Your-a so tight."

Unable to say anything you just moaned as he continued to play with your nub, your body jerkin against his causin a delicious friction.

"Gods Rome, move!"

Surprised at your sudden outburst he chuckled.

"As-a you wish ragazza."

Pressing his body against yours he began to thrust gently into you, caressing your walls with his thick member. You needed him to move faster though, hat notorious knot back again. Wrapping your legs around him you pulled him forcefully towards you, his next thrust reaching deeper inside of you.

Suddenly he hit a spot that had you floating away.

"Gods again!"

"Si! Ho trovato!( yes I found it)"

Pistoning his hips against yours he hit that spot again and again, making the knot grow larger and larger. Your muscles tightened around grandpa Rome's member, making him groan into your neck.

Suddenly you could t take it anymore. Arching your back, you came again, shouting his name. The sudden clenching of your walls pulled him over the edge with you, thrusting hard he shot in to you.

Arms shaking, grandpa Rome held himself up to not squish you. Pulling out he laid beside you, pulling up the comforter he had brought.

"Dio mio. Mi dispiace bella!( my god, I'm sorry my petty) I did not mean-a to hurt you."

Twisting around so you could lay against his Chet you kissed him.

"It's alright baby. You got it over with quickly and you made up for it A LOT."

Giggling as he puffed out his chest you found yourself falling asleep in his arms.

~•~ time skip to da next morning!~•~

You woke up alone in bed, your (e/c) eyes scanning the abandoned tent. Pulling on your clothes you stepped outside to see Mr. Germania and grandpa Rome talking.

Walking up to them you overheard he conversation.

..and then I defeated them! Taking them down wih my powerful army! After that I went into town and had some fun with the local ladies."

Feeling the irritation bubble up inside you you stomped towards him.

"Can't you talk about something else besides fighting and women?!"

Two voices echoed out into the meadow, followed by loud boisterous guffawing. Surprised you turned to mr. Germania, only to break out into giggles. Leaning against Rome for support you saw mr. Germania's face go from shock to utter confusion, a blush racing across his features.

" vell vhatever. Hurry up und tell her vhat ur going to tell her or I vill, und maybe steal her avay.."

Shooting to his feet grandpa Rome caught you before you fell, a serious look on his handsome face. Suddenly he was gone, dropped to one knee more like.

Shocked you stared into his amber eyes as they bored into your (e/c) ones...This couldn't be...

Taking your hand softly in his he took a deep breath and looked up, his other hand producing a small box of sorts. Squealing, you didn't Give him a chance to speak before you knocked him on to his back. Kissing his face you chanted " yes yes yes yes yes!"

Chuckling he hugged you to him.

"I will-a take that as a yes, si?"

Nodding furiously you grinned at him.

"Zat vas vay to easy... Vell hurry up so ve can go home. I'm hungry und tired after spending all night out here taking care of you two."

Realizing what he said mr. Germania snapped his mouth shut and stiffly started to walk away. Slipping the ring on you stared at him, then at Rome, then at him again. Your face started to flush crimson at the thought that he had heard your adventure last night.

Shooting off of Rome you heard him chuckle as you ran after mr. Germania.

Oh the Roman Empire. Warriors in battle and in bed.


	28. UMA Greece x reader pt1

Greece x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you wished you'd been a little bit smarter. Like seriously? An alley? Mustering a bit of courage you bolted, successfully catching the man by surprise.

Running hard you felt something trip you. Crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs you realized the man had tripped you, a sadistic smile now on his face.

A glint in the lights.

Then pain shot up your leg as he impaled you with a silver knife. Dragging the knife down your thigh, the man chuckled as you screamed.

Suddenly he was gone, knife and all.

" get off of her you heathen!"

The voice sounded angry and bored at the same time. Looking up you saw a broad back, messy brown hand and a peculiar hair sticking straight up on top of his head.

Suddenly he turned towards you, checking to see if you were alright. His olive green eyes slipping to your legs, where a growing puddle of blood collected.

A rage you never knew he had bubbles in to his eyes as his usual poker face stayed the same. Twisting around he produced an elongated cross out of thin air.

"Do you see that beautiful girl over there? You made her bleed... Now, I will make you bleed twice as much."

Wielding his weapon like a warrior he hit the man on the leg, then hit his arm, effectively knocking the knife out of his hand. Panicking the man turned to run, dizziness at the blood loss not allowing you to concentrate anymore.

A loud thock rent the air, then silence. The dizziness finally got the better of you. Swaying a bit you fell back to the unforgiving pavement, knocking your head on the cold concrete. Slow footsteps came up to you, but you were too far gone to care.

Suddenly you were lifted, pain shooting up your leg.

"Ohhh!"

Gasping you clung to the well built person lifting you.

"Shh its okay I've got you gataki mou ( my kitten)"

Wrapping your arms securely around Greece's neck, you saw the surprised look on his face. Scoffing slightly you answered his unasked question.

"Your always sleeping. How do I know you won't drop me?"

"I just said I've got you!"

He chuckled in his usual sleepy voice.

However, when he began to move you felt lightheaded, your arms loosening around his neck. The cool air whipped your (h/c)(h/l) hair around you as he ran. Blood stained his arm and chest but he didn't seem to care.

White lights invaded your vision as the urgent yelling filled your ears. Closing your eyes you wished it would stop. Someone grabbed your leg roughly, you screamed in to the air as your body sat up on its own. Then you passed out.

~•~ le Nyah time skip!~•~

Beep... Beep... Fucking beep.

Groaning you sat up slightly, ready to smash the irritating object that wouldn't let you sleep. Opening your eyes you were shocked to see machines around you. Sitting up straight now you felt a strange tug at your hand.

Dread washed over you as you saw he needle impaling your hand. Literally ripping the offending thing off, another white object connected to your finger also flew off. The beeping increased tenfold as you stumbled out of the bed.

Disoriented and completely confused, you saw some clothes on a nearby chair. Running to grab them you slipped them on as he door flew open.

In came Greece, followed by a handsome monstrosity. Although his eyes showed panic and worry, he rest of him showed sleepiness, as always. This enormous person behind him however, was lively.

"My god! You scared the living day lights out of me darling! Ugh!"

Grabbing you in a tight bear hug that would make king king proud, the doctor set you down. One minute your standing in shorts and a tshirt, the next your in a tshirt and underwear.

"What are you doing?!"

Fighting the doctor for your pants, you felt the way your face flamed at being so exposed in front of your all time crush. Slight tugging at your thigh brought your attention to the doctor so intrusively stationed between your legs.

"Well I'll be darned... Your healed! And it's only been about 3 days..."

Curiously he eyes you, then looks at your wound again.

" whatever. Your free to go! Take care love!"

Practically prancing from the room he doctor left you alone with Greece. Immediately you pulled up your shorts and coughed awkwardly.

"Hmm."

Was the only response in the hospital room before you were practically dragged out. Telling you he had signed your papers already you headed outside to find yourself face to face with a monster.

An enormous dodge ram stood before you, black finish shining in the sunlight. For a man who loved cats as much as his own life, this truck seemed completely out of place.

"Well come on then."

Opening the door for you, and snapping you out of your dazed state, you hopped in to the car. Nearly dragging his feet Greece finally made it to the other side of the truck and got inside.

"Um... Do you want me to drive? I don't want you falling asleep and -"

"Oh please! I can drive perfectly fine! Besides, it's too hot inside the truck to take a nap anyway."

Pouting he revved the engine and you were off. Trying hard to focus on anything but the man besides you, you failed horribly.

You took him in slowly, his brown hair flowing lazily in the wind, the way his olive eyes danced with life even thigh he had the look of utmost boredom on his face.

Slowly your eyes danced down, taking in his covered chest, the teasing hint of abs under the shirt. Unconciously you licked your lips as your eyes drifted lower, unaware that you were finally home and he was staring at you.

Curiously you stared at the zipper, nearly willing it to open and show you what's underneath. A cough had you looking up into the embarrassed face of the Greek infront of you.

"S-sorry!"

"What were you just thinking?"

Sighing you opened your mouth to deny everything, but your vocal cords decided to blurt out the truth.

" I was just wondering if you were as wild as the felines you love so much."

Looking up at him you saw the uncharacteristic blush flash across his face before you slapped a hand over your mouth. For a moment (e/c) eyes met green, then you whipped open the car door.

Bolting and near tears you slammed the door shut and had pulled out your house keys. Ignoring the quiet shouts, you opened your door as furious footsteps came up to you.

Shutting the door behind you, you fell back on to the couch, covering your face with your arm, sighing in to the empty house.

"Damn you honesty..."


	29. UMA Greece x reader pt2

Greece x reader pt 2

About a week has passed since you practically called your secret love an animal. Now you were simply hanging around you small house, aimlessly wandering around said house.

" she, she ain't real she ain't gone be able to love you like I will.  
She is a stranger you and I have history or don't you remember?"

The song vibrated off of your bedroom walls, making you jump in the process. Snapping a hand out to the cell phone you grinned.

"Hello~!"

"Konnichiwa (name)-San. I was wondering if you wurd rike to come over today?"

Grin spreading wider you jumped off of the bed and slipped some hightops on.

" I would love to come over!"

"Oh! Hai, that's good because... Um."

Suddenly your door flew open, an extremely red Japan stood at your door, followed by Turkey and Greece. Feeling your heart skip a beat your grin faltered a bit, but was thankfully masked by surprise.

"Gomen (name)-San. Dey refused to stay in de car. We are arl going together."

Smiling softly now you jumped at this rare chance. Japan's guard was finally down so you wrapped your arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Stuttering he stiffened as you backed away his once red face nearly burgundy now. Giggling you yelped as someone flipped you and pulled you into the arms.

A white mask was in your face, a handsome smile just below it.

"What about me my sweet? Don't I get a bit of sugar?"

Turkey waggled his eyebrows at you as he pouted his lips. Giggling once again you turned his face to kiss his cheek, earning you a teasing growl as he bent to give your neck a quick kiss.

As soon as his lips touched your neck you were yanked back by the arms, laying flat against a firm chest. Confused you looked up to see a red faced Greece, anger and something else evident in his eyes.

"Um hi?"

Smiling gently you kept your focus on him, his face softening to that sleepy expression once again.

" hello gataki mou( my kitten). Are you ready to go?"

Not waiting for your reply, Greece dragged you outside. There, in your driveway, was a lotus. Midnight blue on white wall tires you stared at the beauty in awe.

"Whose car is this?! Wwwwwooooowwww!"

Nearly squealing you went up to the car, gently running your hand over the fine finish, unaware of the hungry stare coming from behind you.

"It is my car (name)-San. Werl, rets go."

Climbing in the drivers side Japan waited for you to get in.

"Sit next to me my sweet!"

"No my gataki( kitten, cat,kitty) is sitting next to me."

The Greek and the Turk stared daggers at each other. Before they could fight over you, you jumped in the passenger seat, yelling out.

"I'm sitting next to Japan guys sorry!"

Pouting both nations took the seat behind you guys while Japan blushed happily to himself. Giggling and joking with the three nations you made it to your destination safely.

Hopping out of he car you found yourself in the busy street by Japan's house. Going from place to place you all laughed and enjoyed your time together. Suddenly someone pushed you.

Falling back you waited for the impact of the floor on your body. Instead you were caught around the waist, again pinned to a firm chest. Twisting to thank your savior you saw it was Greece. Stuttering a thank you, you were going to walk away when you felt a hand in your own.

Blushing you looked at Greece who resolutely stared forward, a small blush painted across his features. Smili to yourself, he smile immediately faded when you noticed something important.

Both Japan and Turkey were gone.

"Oh crap, now what do we do?"

"I guess... We take the bus?"

Sighing you nodded, making your way to the bus stop. Some people cleared out now that it was later in the day. Out of the blue, the bus came to a screeching half in front of you.

"Well um... I had fun today. Ah... Bye."

Waving you made you way on the bus only to have Greece follow you inside. Confused you turned to him.

"I'm not leaving you alone after that incident in the alley. Come on."

Dragging you to the back of the bus, you saw only one seat. Greece, apparently didn't see the fact that one of you would have to stand because he simply plopped on to the seat.

Heaving the millionth sigh that day, you held the ring above your head as the bus began to move. Gasping you felt someone pull you on to their lap.

"What are you doing?"

" you didn't think I'd just let you stand there did you?"

Smiling in to your(h/c) hair Greece pulled you closer, making you blush and squirm a bit in embarrassment. The bus hit a bump, causing you to ram in to Greece. Twisting to apologize you felt something hard against you derrière, then a grunt from the man under you.

(E/c) eyes wide you blushed hard as you turned towards him slowly. His usually sleepy eyes were also wide, a furious blush on his own cheeks. Looking down, he shifted uncomfortably under you.

"Sorry..."

Was the only thing you heard him mumble. Squirming again you ground your ass in to his now prominent erection, causing him to let out a low moan.

An idea hit you as a devilish smile played at your lips. Leaning into him fully, you pressed your backside to his member, then whispered in his ear.

"I really do love you. So let this kitty show you just how much she loves you."

You let your hot breath brush over his neck as you lightly, nearly imperceptibly rubbed your body against his. Growling at the slow teasing sensation, Greece tried to stop you, but you just writhed a bit harder.

You slowed as the bus stopped, nearly half of the people getting off, but you didn't stop. Nearly panting now, Greece let one of his hands wander up your shirt, cupping one of your breasts in his hand.

Gasping you slightly jumped, the friction making Greece moan in to your neck. Suddenly you were pinned against the winos side of the bus, the people all congregated at the front. Greece was now between your legs, grinding against your hot core.

Panicking you tried to tell him to stop, that someone might see you, but he just grinned at you.

"Look around, we're the only ones in the back. Just keep quiet."

His heavy breath mingled with yours, making you realize how close he was to your face. Lovingly smiling he finally pressed his lips to yours. Falling in to the kiss you wrapped your arms around him, deepening the kiss. Tongues clashed before you knew it, making you both press closer together.

The irritating need to breath had you breaking apart, panting at the battle you just finished. Suddenly you felt a tug as your shorts and underwear were both pulled down. Face burning you tried to cover up only to feel fingers on your nether lips.

Rubbing circles on your nub, Greece expertly brought you pleasure, making you arch your back and bite back moans of pleasure. Inserting a finger he slowly pumped in to you, making you mewl at his ministrations. Adding another finger he started to pump faster, finger slick with your wetness.

A knot formed in your abdomen, making you needier ham before. Hips coming up to meet his fingers you panted as you tried to keep quiet. Suddenly you saw stars as the know came apart inside of you. Slightly shaking you slumped back as Greece pulled his hand away.

Winking at you he licked his fingers clean of your juices.

"Mmm what a delicious pussy-cat."

Huskily he said, sitting you back up. Noticing his stiff movements you saw how his manhood strained against the material of his jeans. Although embarrassed you decided it was his turn. Sitting him next to the window where you were sure no one inside the bus could see you, you freed his member.

Shock and awe were immediately present. This man was huge! Straddling him, he looked at you hungrily, list clouding his eyes. Before you could back out you let yourself sink on to him, pain shooting up your system as he broke through your maidenhead.

Seeing your discomfort Greece realized what just happened. Pulling you close to him he whispered things in Greek to you, rubbing your back in some type of comforting way.

Pain subsiding you cautiously moved, only to feel pleasure dance up our spine. Opening your mouth to moan, Greece swallowed it with a kiss, trying to keep you quiet.

Grinding in to him now you struggled to keep quiet, (e/c) eyes trying to stay open as pleasure courses through your system. The notorious knot came back, making the need in you grow tenfold. Feeling the sudden change in your attitude Greece pinned you to the window, none to discreetly.

Pounding in to you he bit your neck, fighting back pleasured moans. Suddenly the bus hit a pothole, the force making Greece hit a spot inside of you that had you groaning out loud.

Looking over his shoulder Greece noticed that the few people in the bus had no idea what was happening in the back, they were sim chatting happily.

Grinning he turned to you, pounding hard.

"Did I find it, gataki mou?( did I find it my kitten)"

He whispered huskily, Accentuating each word with a hard thrust straight in to your gspot. Relentlessly he pounded in to you, until the knot broke. Clamping your walls around him you shuddered through our orgasm, biting your hand to keep from yelling out.

His thrusts became erratic as our walls milked his cock, the. Suddenly he exploded inside of you. Opening his mouth to yell out, you grabbed his head and kissed him roughly, swallowing his yell of completion.

Coming down from your high you both noticed how close you were to your house. Quickly pulling your underwear and shorts back up, you stared accusingly at him as he simply zipped up.

Smiling he winked at you, then blushed as he pulled out a few napkins. Confused you stared at him, then realization hit you. Blushing red you quickly took the napkins and cleaned off your adventure from the seat.

"Last stop."

The bored voice droned from the front of the bus. Nearly skipping off of the bus, you and Greece walked the rest of the way to your house. Then your mind started to reel. What if this was just a one time thing? Just a fleeting moment between you two?

You were so absorbed in this thoughts you didn't notice a strange chain making its way around your neck. Suddenly the cold metal made you yelp.

"What are you doing?!"

Grinning at you Greece kissed you passionately. Once you separated you noticed you were infront of your house. A small bell sounded when you moved, making you look down.

A silver chain adorned with a gold bell was around your neck. You could see your name and Greece's name engraved in it. Confused and extremely flattered you stared at him, eyebrow raised.

Chuckling he also slipped a ring on your finger. Blushing you looked incredulously at him, then promptly squealed at his unasked question.

"Is that a yes then gataki?"

"Oh gods yes! But what's the collar for?"

Smirking he leaned you against the door.

"The ring and collar mean your mine, although the collar has more than one use."

Oh the Greek, they're not he land of legends for nothing.


	30. UMA Holy Roman Empire x reader pt1

Holy Roman Empire x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you cursed the day you turned into such an idiot. Shaking in America's vans, you couldn't bring yourself to think of what was going to happen. The mans hot breath trailed over your neck as he got closer, the stench coming off of him made your stomach turn.

Suddenly there was a flapping sound, then a shing rent the air. Confused you slowly opened one eye, afraid to see what was there, only to Snap them open in surprise involuntarily taking a step back. In your face was the tip of a sword, the smooth edge going past your head.

Carefully you eyed the pale hand that held the handle, the arm wrapped in black material, until you landed on the face with stunning blue eyes. Of course he would be wearing his retarded pirate like hat as well.

"Holy Roman Empire!"

Nearly ripping you from the mans grasp hre held you against him, black cloak seemingly hiding you from the man. His body was warm, although a bit lean, as you held on to him.

" turn around und valk avay. You ever bother her again und you vill have to deal vith me."

Turning away hre nearly dragged you down the other side of the alley, towards your house, when you heard him let out a pained gasp. Letting you go he turned, sword in hand, and attacked the man.

Completely bewildered you stared a moment before you noticed the silver dagger sticking out of his back. Gasping as well you heard more than saw hre beat the man with the blunt edge of the knife, soft thocks resounding in the alleyway as the man lay motionless on the floor.

Rushing to his side you hugged his arm to you.

" p-please stop! That's enough hre, I don't want you to kill him or anything."

" ah, ja vell he's still alive... Barely, ungh!"

Bendin slightly forward you saw the dagger sticking out of his back. Panicking you half drag, half carried him to your house. Dropping him face first on to the couch you bolted upstairs for the first aid kit. Running back down you saw he had laid down in a more comfortable position.

" ummm... I'm going to have to cut off y-your cloak and sh-shirt so I can see the damage before pulling out the um dagger..."

Stuttering like an idiot you waited for his reply. Looking at you sideways hre had a pouty look on his face. Rolling your eyes you kneeled next to the couch.

" look we can go to the nearest cosplay shop later okay?"

Nodding grudgingly hre faced forward, pulling his arms up so he could lean his head comfortably. Grabbing the scissors you cut a straight line through his cape and shirt, effectively peeling them off in two sections.

" I'm going to pull it out okay?"

A noncommittal grunt was your only reply so you yanked the dagger out. Blood seeped out of the wound at an alarming rate. Quickly grabbing a towel you stopped the bleeding, then quickly pulled the towel back to dump some rubbing alcohol on the wound.

You heard hre let go a loud hiss as he slightly arched off of the couch.

" stop moving, I need you to sit still so I can finish."

" ach! It hurts zo much!"

Frustrated you, placed your elbows on his lower back and between his shoulders, pinning him down. Reaching quickly to grab the medicine you replaced your arms as you squirted it on the wound.

Gently running it in you heard hre groan the hiss as he sting became larger. Finally you taped down the gauze to keep the wound closed. Getting up you turned to pick up the bloody mess on your floor and couch.

Rushing to the kitchen you grabbed some Advil and some water. Coming back to the living room you saw hre was sitting, his lean chest exposed to you as well as his lightly marked six packed. Shaking yourself out of your small trance you walked up to him.

" drink this, they'll take the pain away for awhile."

" Nein, I don't like taking medicine."

Rolling your eyes again you stood in front of him, noticing him give you a childish look.

" just drink the damn medicine! How old are you?!"

" old enough frau, und I don't vant ze damn medicine!"

Finally snapping you slipped he pulls and some water in your mouth as you straddled him. Shocked hre stared at you when you slammed your lips to his. Still astonished you felt how hre froze when your tongue parted his lips.

Slightly moaning he parted his lips only to have his mouth invaded by the pills and water. Involuntarily swallowing hre traced your tongue with his own.

Realizing what you had just done you snapped your head back, covering your mouth as your face adopted a red color. Both of you stared at each other a moment, red blushes on your faces.

Opening his mouth to speak hre seemed to knock you out of your stupor. Clambering off of his lap you bolted upstairs, German accented yells following you as we'll as footsteps.

Slamming the bedroom door shut you sat back in the bed mortified. How the hell had this happened?! Furious knocking shook your door as you bundled yourself in your blanket.

" oi (name), kommen out of zere..."

You didn't answer to embarrassed to even look at the door now. Silence ensued a moment before you heard he footsteps move away and your front door open and shut.

" holy roman crap!"

After your outburst you face planted into the bed.


	31. UMA Holy Roman Empire x reader pt2

Holy Roman Empire x reader pt 2

Shuffling through your drawers for a clean tank top you glanced at the clock. It was almost time for you to be at Prussia's house and you still weren't ready! Grabbing a random Union Jack tank top and pulling on your jean shorts over your (f/c) panties and bra, you grabbed your chucks and bolted out of the door.

Making it down the street you realized it was dark. Leave it to Prussia to make you walk alone to his house, in the dark, a mere week after being attacked. The memories of the day brought cold shivers down your spine, then a fiery blush as the rest of the night came back.

Shaking your head as to dislodge the memories, you walked quicker to prussia's house. Heavy footsteps echoed behind you, making you stop and turn. Nothing. Paranoia kicking in you walked even faster ,(h/l)(h/c) hair moving with the wind as you got closer to prussia's street.

A hand grasped your arm, a scream floating up your throat as you started to struggle. Another hand made its way to cover your mouth, stopping the scream before it bubbled from your throat. Thrashing in the persons arms you kicked back, effectively bringing a shout from the person.

"WAS ZE HÖLLE!" (What the hell)

Heart nearly stopping you twisted around to come face to face with steely blue eyes. Gasping your turned and fluttered your hand over Holy Roman Empire, face heating up in embarrassment and holding back your laughter.

" I'm so so sorry hre! Umm here lean on me so we can get to prussia's house."

Shaking his head hre stood up straight, a proud look on his face masking the slightly painful one in his eyes.

" Nein, I came to valk you to zhe haus... Vhy didn't you do zhat vit ze bad guy?!"

Grumbling hre held out his arm for you to take. Blushing you pretended you hadn't seen that and started to walk away (e/c) eyes trained on the cement sidewalk. Still mumbling hre came up to you and forcefully took your arm and placed it in his.

Surprised you looked up at him, a pink blush on his cheeks as he led the way. Making it to prussia's house, you let yourselves in only to have a flash blind you both. In an instant hre was in front of you, sword in one hand as he held you back wih the other.

Another blinding flash as well as the distinct sound of a shutter had you blinking away the colorful dots in your eyes. Suddenly hre's hand was gone, a loud thump resounding in the room.

" ow! Zats not nice herr!"

The obnoxious voice was whiney as the awesome that is Prussia finally came in to view. Blinking a few more times to make sure you were seeing right, you started to giggle as the scene before you unfolded.

Holy Roman Empire had Prussia in a headlock with his sword, yelling in German ensuing as he nearly chocked Prussia to death, a camera dangling from the ancient countries eyes as he still managed to smile.

" alright alright children! Lets get this movie night going before I decide to go home and let you two play."

Smiling at them you weren't surprised when you saw Prussia immediately recover when hre removed his sword. Airborne all of a sudden you yelped as Prussia carried you to the couch. Plopping down he sat you in his lap, a devilish smirk on his face as his red eyes lit up.

" you know frau, you could alvays play vith us if you like."

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively you were going to laugh when you were picked up again. (E/c) eyes widening you instinctively wrapped your arms around the other person, feeling yourself being placed in another lap.

" keep your hands of Prussian. Now put zhe ztupid movie on."

Hre nearly growled at Prussia when said country's phone went off. Apparently France and Spain wanted a boys night out, again. Putting the movie on quickly Prussia bolted from the room, drinking face on.

Giggling again you shifted only to remember you were in hre's lap! Making your way to get up, you were shocked that his arms held you down. Resolutely looking at the tv, hre made it known that you weren't going anywhere. A little confused but pleased you leaned against his chest as the movie started.

One thing you couldn't stomach were scary movies, and that is what that unawesome bastard Prussia had put on. Jumpscares galore you tried to sit still as ( scary movie) played. Suddenly a vey scary part played itself, causing you to jump and hide your face in hre's neck, effectively molding your (body/s) body to him.

First you heard hre suck in a breath, then you felt his heart hammering in his chest. Both of those could be blamed on the movie, but the third had you freezing on top of him. His member pressed against your backside, hot and rock hard as he tried to move back.

Sitting up you involuntarily ground yourself against him, causing a moan to fall from his lips as he let his head fall back slightly. Realizing what he did hre sat up straight, his pink blush turning nearly burgundy as he tried to stutter out an apology.

Making up your mind you went for it. Kissing him quite you waited. He seemed to stop breathing as your lips softly touched his. When you got no reaction you backed away, only to be pinned to the couch, soft lips slamming against yours in a bruising kiss. Immediately kissing back you felt hre's tongue probe your lips gently.

Moaning slightly you parted them, snaking your tongue in to his mouth, battling for dominance. Spreading your legs a bit to place himself between them, hre gently rocked against you, his hard dick rubbing you through your shorts. Letting out a long groan you pulled at his shirt and cloak, a little surprised he didn't wear his goofy hat today.

Getting the idea quickly he rapidly shed his clothes, then Reached for yours, lifting your tank top half way he stopped, then looked you in the eyes. Blue eyes boring into (e/c) you nodded your consent. Lifting the shirt gently over your head he tossed it aimlessly into the room, then swallowed as he eyed your bra clad breasts.

Getting the hint you rose up a bit and snapped the bra clasp, making the garment fall off of you and you dropped it on to the floor. Slightly embarrassed you sheepishly looked up at him, a little taken aback at the hungry look in his eyes.

Pinning you back down to the couch he kissed you again, making a soft trail down your neck until he found your soft spot, making you mewl in pleasure. After marking you as his he kept up his trail until he met a breast. Taking a deep breath hre bent his head to your breast.

Tentatively he licked your nipple, the sensation immediately making you shiver. Working up the courage hre started to nip and lick the bud, making you arch your back, wanting more. Without asking hre gripped your shorts and pulled them off along with your underwear.

As he does so he starts to pay attention to the other nipple, his hand roaming your nether regions when he finally touched you. Gasping between mewls you felt as he rubbed your clit deliciously. Finally done with your nipples he trailed downwards with kisses and licks until he was at your entrance.

Looking you in the eye Holy Roman Empire gave you a smirk that had your arousal soaring through the roof. Taking a lick at your woman hood he never once looked away, watching your face twist in pleasure as he rubbed, sucked and licked you to heaven. Suddenly he inserted a finger, the digit welcomed into your slick hole as he pumped it in and out.

Panting you were finally turned into a squirming mess under him as he added a second finger, tongue still working your sensitive bundle of nerves.

" oh gods hre, mmm please!"

Chuckling at your sudden plea hre took your nub in his mouth and gently sucked, making you shout out in pleasure as an unknown knot exploded inside of you. Coming down from your climax you opened your eyes to see hre licking his fingers clean of your juices.

" mmm you are zveet mein fräulein."

Grinning you sat up, pushing him backwards until he was laying back as you were.

" that's not the only delicious think I can do herr."

That one word in his language sent a visible shiver through his body as you kissed him again. Gently dragging your nails down his chest, you followed them with your lips, small moans leaving the once small yet powerful country. Reaching his belt line you swiftly ran a teasing hand over the straining bulge in his black slacks, earning a small hiss from hre.

Undoing his belt, button and zipper you slid his slacks off, with a bit of help from the now eager man above you. Slightly tracing the German flag boxers you held on to your faltering courage long enough to pull the garment down his legs and fling it into the room.

Shock. Embarrassment. And raw desire. Those three things went through your body as you saw the biggest, and only, erection bounce in front of you. Glancing up at hre you gripped his base, his eyes widening a bit at the sensation. Like a fat kid with an ice cream cone you dug in.

Tongue lapping at the thick veins underneath his hard member, dancing up to his tip where you gently dug your tongue in to the slit. Gasping hre let go a low moan as you finally took him in your mouth. Bending over you to hold your head to him hre gritted his teeth, hips bucking a bit sending his dick to the back of your throat.

Good thing you had almost no gag reflex, because at that moment you decided to swallow. Cursing in German hre pulled you off of him and up into his lap. Pullin you into another bruising kiss he made you straddle him, not giving you a chance to stop him before he sunk in to you.

Gasping you broke the kiss to arch your back in slight pain, tears forming at he corner of your eyes as your barrier was broken. Suddenly realizing what he did hre stiffened, then pulled you against his chest.

" ah mein gott fräulein I'm so sorry! Umm I vill pull out ja?"

Trying to lift your hips you let him partially pick you up when you willed yourself to sink back down, a pleasure like no other making you forget about the pain between your legs.

Hissing a bit hre didn't move, hen straight out moaned as you moved again, grinding against his pelvis as you nipped his neck.

" mmm Holy Rome, komm und erobere mir." ( come and conquer me)

Gasping at the use of his native tongue mixed with such sensual words hre finally broke. Flipping positions so your back was against the back of the couch hre proceeded to fuck you in to said couch.

Pumping at a stray rythm all that's as heard were the sounds of skin slapping skin, pants and names being exchanged. Snapping his hips against yours you let out a pleasured scream as you (e/c) eyes shut, hands tangled in hre's blond hair.

" fuck do it a-again! S-so good!"

" ja ich fand es!" (Yes I found it!)

Slamming into that one spot that had you nearly singing opera you felt as a hot lick of pleasure courses through you. Feeling your pussy contract from your orgasm hre's rythm stuttered as he pumped erratically a few more times. Coming in to you hre let out a loud bark of your name.

Pulling out and laying next to you a moment you both caught your breath. Finally able to breath and see straight you sat up, only to have your clothes thrust frantically in your face. Looking up surprised you saw hre furiously pulling his cloths on, as oh were about to ask he quieted you with his hand, then pointed at the door.

Listening you could hear the loud German rock playing outside. Quickly pulling on your clothes you barely had your shirt on when Prussia, France and Spain burst through the door.

" kesesese ja und zen zat day I vas also zuper awesome!"

" ohonhon~ 'uat could 'ave 'appended 'ere while we were gone?"

" si si, they look like dey gwere in de middle of something."

All three men stared at the two of you until you saw what tipped them off. Hre's cloak was hanging off of the chandelier over head. Face palming you felt your face burn when you were pulled into someone's arms. Squeaking you looked up to see not only France, but Spain and Prussia had heir arms around you. Giggling a bit you yelped when someone else pulled you against their chest.

Locking your (e/c) eyes with hre's blue ones, they widened when hre smirked and spoke.

" zorry mein freunds, but zis territory has already been conquered."

Nearly dragging you from the room wolf whistles and cat calls followed you, although you didn't mind in the least as hre pulled you in for a kiss outside of the front door.

Ah Holy Roman Empire, conquering vital regions faster than Prussia ever could.


	32. UMA Iceland x reader pt1

Iceland x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you took deep breaths to steady your furious heart. Come on (name) think of something! Racking your brain for anything at all you realized that there was a Sound of approaching footsteps.

Reluctantly you opened your eyes to see a figure a few feet away. They're footsteps stopped, the light barely showing the silver haired person, they're white boots shining in the light.

"Let go of her you freak!"

The loud, obnoxious voice startled you, and the man for that fact. Out of nowhere a black and white thing streaked towards you. Yelping you ducked as the bird pecked like crazy at the man.

Out of nowhere someone yanked you forwards. Your body rammed in to a lean chest, the cool skin against you making you yelp.

"Shut up. Lets go before Mr. Puffin decides to peck him to death."

The bored voice that belonged to Iceland reached your ears a hidden note of panic under it as you were pulled down the alleyway. Suddenly was flapping frantically in front of you.

"Run you weirdos, run!"

Before you could process what was happening something tripped you, then a pain like no other shot up your side. Gasping for breath you kicked out hard, America's vans coming in contact with something hard.

"You fucking bitch!"

The deep voice growled at you as the knife made its way down our side to the edge of your shorts. Screaming in pain you thrashed on the floor, the sudden loss of blood and adrenaline making you dizzy.

"Get off of her you ass!"

The usually impassive voice roared in the alley as Iceland stomped towards the man. Blood seeped from the wound now that the knife was suddenly yanked from you. Growing dizzier by the minute you barely registered a strangled yell, then a sickening crunch that echoed in the alley.

"Oi don't close your eyes. I'm going to call an ambulance."

Ripped out of your sudden unconsciousness you turned to see deep purple eyes boring in to yours with such intensity, you couldn't help let out a weak laugh.

A little affronted, Iceland just stared at you as he asked for an ambulance, then rage flared in his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't come?! Ugh you guys are such Faviti! (Asshole)"

Slamming the phone shut (yay flipphones!) Iceland gingerly began to pick you up as if you weighed absolutely nothing. As you moved through the night in Iceland's arms the darkness began to overpower you.

"Ice, she's closing her eyes again."

"If your not going to help then shut up! "

Yelling again in to the night Iceland seemed to pick up his pace, jostling you a little to keep you awake. Trying to focus on your love, your eyes were assaulted suddenly by white lights and the sounds of yelling people attacked your ear drums.

"Take her you favitis(assholes) and fix her!"

The threat came out more menacing than you thought he could muster but you were immediately pulled away, finally able to slip your eyes closed.

~•~ le puffin time skip you faviti! Lulz~•~

Beep...

Beep...

Motherfucking beep...

Silence...

"Why did you turn it off weirdo?"

"Shut up."

"But why?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me why though."

"Mr. Puffin I swear, I will boil you in a pot if you don't shut up."

...

" you still haven't answered my question though."

That was it. You couldn't help bursting in to a fit of giggles at the ridiculous argument taking place besides you.

Opening your (e/c) eyes you let out a loud yelp as a pair of black eyes invaded your personal space. Machines going off at the sudden change in your heart rate had a monster barreling through the door.

"What's going on?! Oh my love your awake!"

Going from worried and confused to jolly and energetic, this monstrosity of a man came at you like a freight train. Without warning he lifted you from the bed in a tight hug, causing the needles in your arm and hand to fly off at the gesture.

Gasping at the sudden pain in your hand you were immediately pulled away from your buff assailant to a lean chest.

"You are incredibly stupid for a doctor, you know that?"

had found his way on to the doctors head as Iceland held you close. Loki g at you sheepishly the doctor simply shrugged.

"Well anywho, lets check out that scar shall we? I mean after nearly 3 days unconscious I imagine it should have healed perfectly!"

Balking at the statement you didn't have time to react as you were pulled from Iceland's grasp, a small growl coming from said country.

Pulling your hospital shirt up the doctor buried his face in your side, then slight tugging and pain alerted you to the stitches being pulled out.

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle!"

"Yeah I bet you are."

Came a mumbled response from Iceland. Giggling you saw the amusedly indignant face of the doctor as he stood.

" your perfectly fine to go! Just sign your papers and your Scott free! Toodles!"

With that the doctor merrily skipped away, leaving you alone with Iceland and , and a shirt pushed up under your breasts. Still dazed at the onslaught of information you didn't notice Iceland's red face slowly moving in.

"She has a pretty sexy body... Now if I could just pull the shirt up a little more..."

A sudden flapping of wings and a rush of cool air had you yelping into the room. Tugging the hospital shirt down you turned wide eyed to Iceland, your face lighting up.

Apparently he didn't see anything because he was too busy strangling .

"You god forsaken bird I'll kill you!"

" Iceland stop! "

Turning to you his face went from anger back to impassiveness as he released the stupid bird. Smiling at him you made your way to the door only to feel something heavy drop around your shoulders.

Confused you looked down to see Iceland's jacket draped around you.

"Alright let's go, I already signed your papers so no worries."

Practically dragging you out of the hospital, you froze at the sigh before you. A brand new Audi drop top stood infront of you. The silver finished glistened against the sun days as Iceland walked up to it. Opening the door for you Iceland eyed you warily.

Immediately you jumped in the car, grin plastered on your face as you looked towards Iceland again. Chuckling he shut the door and slowly made his way around it.

Revving the engine Iceland began to make his way to your house. Silence reigned a moment until a sudden obnoxious voice called out.

"So (name), what bra size do you wear?"

An epic silence like no other surrounded you and Iceland as 's question floated around you.

"Er w-what do you c-care?!"

"Oh come on its only a size! I mean if you really wan to be impressed Iceland's dong is like-mph!"

Whipping a hand out, Iceland smashed beak shut, a red trail going from his neck to his face as he turned in his seat. Worried you looked out on to the road, a few more blocks until you were at home.

"Shut up you disgusting thing before I turn you in to a happy meal."

Menacingly Iceland let to of the mocking animal and turned his attention to the road again. You were on your street now.

Humming simply sat back in the backseat. Unknowingly your eyes drifted from the windshield to Iceland, a red streak still visible on his face.

Taking him in you saw the lean body hidden underneath the white dress shirt, hints of skin peeking brought the gaps between the buttons.

Eyes drifting lower, you could see a bit of a strain on Iceland's brown corduroys near his crotch. The car stopped in front of your house, but you were to absorbed in Iceland's body to notice.

Unconsciously you licked your lips, your hand forming a rather wide circle.

" well... It could be possible..."

Mumbling to yourself you caught your action a moment too late. A slight groan came from beside you, snapping your head up you felt the blush take over your face at the indignant look on Iceland's face.

"Well ice, pull it out I think she wants to measure you!"

Squawking flew out of arms reach as your face burned impossibly more. Unable to restrain your mortification you did the next best thing.

Bolting from the car you fumbled with your keys as shouts of shock called you back. Opening the door you barely made it inside and shut the door before Iceland reached you.

Slight knocking was heard as an insistently annoying voice told you to open the door to get the measuring on.  
After awhile the knocking stopped and you heard a car pull away.

...

"SON OF A BISCUIT!"

Flopping back on to your bed you covered your face.


	33. UMA Iceland x reader pt2

Iceland x reader pt2

Nearly 2 weeks have passed since your stupidity with Iceland and you've been avoiding him since. Hanging out alone with your stuffed bear you leaned against the wall as you turned the page of your book.

Feeling something creep against your shoulder, you simply brushed a hand over it, pulling up the strap of your (f/c) spaghetti strap.

" I need a hero! Its going to take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

Yelping at the sudden music booming in your room you snatched the phone from its post on the dresser.

"Y-yes! Hello?"

Low chuckling was heard on the other line. The sound would have struck you as sensual if you didn't already know who it was.

"Oi skat! What are you up to? Well I don't care! Hahahah!"

Denmark's irritating laughter floated through the phone, but somehow you couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous nations goofy-ness.

" I'm not doing anything today, what's up?"

Pulling on your hightops you started to make your way out of your room when your door flew open unexpectedly. There stood Denmark in his long black and red jacket, a silly smile in his face. Although you had to admit the blonde nation looked oh so good.

Your thoughts ceased as soon as you were thrown over said countries shoulder. Getting a good death grip on his jacket you were too stunned to yell out. Bolting down the stairs you found your voice when he tossed you in his car.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Chuckling he put his convertible in to drive and you both were off. Finding your anger dissipatin at each helplessly told joke you ended up laughing and joking with him instead of chewing him out.

" why are we at Norway's house?"

"Cuz we're gonna have a Nordic party skat! Wouldn't want such a pretty dame like you to miss it!"

Literally dragging you out of the car from his side you found yourself in he expansive living room that was Norway's house.

"Hello (name)!"

The bubbly voice reached you a few seconds before a blond streak seemed to ram in to you. Confused you were able to hold your ground as your (e/c) eyes landed on Finland.

His face was flushed with both happiness and fear. Confused you looked up to see Sweden barreling down the hallway.

" u-umm su-San look! (Name)'s here!"

Desperately Finland clung to you, pulling you backwards along with him. Steely blue eyes met your (e/c) ones when you saw Sweden wink. Suddenly you were tugged backwards, falling in to the bathroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind you.

"Have fun skat! "

Denmarks obnoxious voice broke through your confusion as the sound of water caught your attention. Standing up from the cold floor you turned to see a white shower curtain, and the head peeking around it.

"(N-name)! What... What are you doing in here?!"

You final realized what position you were in. Iceland stood stark naked in the shower, his violet eyes wide with shock. Blushing you abruptly turned to the door.

"S-sorry! I don't know what happened. Um everyone kinda pushed me in here..."

Silence reigned a moment when you heard the water shut off. Resisting the urge to turn you shuffled closer to the door when two things happened. Iceland slipped out of the shower, and now you were pinned between the door and Iceland's wet body.

Blushing to the roots of your hair you twisted around to where you were facing Iceland again when you felt something brush against your thigh. A small moan slipped past Iceland's lips.

Surprised you took in the look of pleasure on his face and decided what you would do on the spot. Taking a deep breath you dropped to your knees, the blush on your face nearly burning you. Taking his member gently in your hands you refused to look at him, or you would chicken out.

Bending your head you gave him a small lick, the immediate response only addin fuel to the fire. Iceland let out a small moan, his hips thrusting forward a bit. Placing your hands on his hips, for balance and to keep him from choking you, you started to take his member in your mouth.

He was large for a smaller country, a small giggle leaving your throat as you remembered the conversation only days ago. Suddenly Iceland let out a loud moan, nails digging in to the doorframe. What did you do?

Continuing bobbing your head you used your tongue on his slit, salty precum making itself known on your tongue. You hummed, the taste wasn't as unpleasant as you thought. Again iceland moaned, thrusting himself against you. Was it the humming?

Trying to hum again you felt him pull you by the hair, a loud groan escaping him. Pulling you to our feet Iceland's purple eyes stared into your embarrassed (e/c) ones, then he slammed his lips to yours.

Surprised at first you froze, then slowly fell in to the kiss. Pressing yourself against his body you deepened the kiss, licking his lip tentatively for entrance. Seemingly melting Iceland moaned in to the kiss, opening his mouth for the tongue battle to ensue.

Suddenly you were on your back, your tanktop pulled down pinning your arms to your sides. A warmth covered one of your pert nipples as Iceland sucked and licked at the irritated skin.

"Mmm Iceland! I... I want you."

"A...are you sure you want this?"

Swallowing you nodded. Not a second later your shorts and panties were ripped off, Iceland's heated member prodding your entrance. A worried expression crossed your loves face as he slowly slid in. Feeling your barrier he bent over and took your lips in a hungry kiss as he thrust fully in to you.

Gasping in to the kiss you arched your back. Seeming to feel your discomfort, Iceland slipped a hand between your bodies. Suddenly your hips jolt forward at the sensation running through your system. Iceland had found your ruby and was rubbing it, straining himself to not move as you ground your hips against him.

The pain subsided as you ground against him, but it wasn't enough and you were you to let him know.

"I-Iceland... Oh god fuck me harder!"

Shocked he stared at you, then a Cheshire grin blossomed on his face.

"As you wish minn kettlinger(my kitten)"

Purring in your ear Iceland turned you on more than you could imagine. Pulling your legs around his hips he started to thrust against you, lips smashing against yours as you both began to move together.

Breaking the kiss you moaned in to his neck. Ragged breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin the only sounds you could hear. Suddenly a knot formed in the pit of your stomach.

"OH GODS, ICELAND!"

Iceland hit a spot within you that had you all but screaming his name. Abusing that spot he thrust you into the floor grunting and saying your name with a reverence worthy of a god.

White assaulted your vision as the most delicious feeling rolled through your body. Arching your back in to Iceland you felt him thrust a few more times before he also came.

"O minn gao (name)!"

Slumping down on top of you you realized you loved his weight on top of you. Removing himself from within you Iceland laid beside you instead, cradling you to his chest.

Slight panting was all that was heard until a chuckle left him. Confused you turned to him.

"Um... W-what's so funny?"

" I just had an epiphany."

Even more confused you just stared at him,waiting for a deeper explanation. Grinning at you he caressed your face.

"I haven't been able to concentrate without you around. I loved the fact your mind travelled to my... Ahem... Size the day you came out of the hospital. These made me realize that I couldn't live without you."

Blushing you smiled, but before you could say anything Iceland kissed you, a sweet, cavity inducing kiss. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to yours.

" ég elska þig (name)"

"I love you too ice-kun."

Leaning up for another kiss you were interrupted by fluttering above you.

"So I imagine your quite acquainted with his formidable size huh?"

Blushing you looked up to see , a video camera in one of his wings.

"YOU GOD FORSAKEN BORD I'LL STRANGLE YOU!"

Wrapping himself up in a towel Iceland chased down the hall.

Ah Icelanders, cold hearted beings in public, complete tsunderes in bed.


	34. UMA Norway x reader pt1

Norway x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut, you felt the man grab you harshly by your hair, a pained whimper escaping your throat. A flash of violet eyes in your mind had your heart breaking a bit. Your one biggest crush, and you only remember his eyes!

" let go of her you bastard!"

The usually calm voice shouted in to the alleyway, making even you jump a mile in the air. Snapping your eyes open you felt your heart mend itself almost instantley.

Norway!

Seemingly flying towards you Norway was sticking his hand out straight. Confused you stared at him, that is, until your body seemed to have been flung to the side. Hitting the hard pavement floor, you felt the air rush from your lungs as your tried to pick yourself up.

A few flashes caught your attention, turning you saw Norway waving his hands, green and blue sparks lighting the alleyway. Raising a heavy hand the man let it fall on Norway, a loud yell coming from your savior as a silver dagger embedded itself in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Suddenly you found yourself running, America's vans in our hands as you threw them at the man. One of these hit the man square between the eyes when you threw it, and audible smacking sound resounding in the dark alley as the man fell unconcious.

"Sh-shit! Norway, ummm here wrap your arm around me!"

Gently picking up Norway you half dragged half jogged him to your house. Sitting him gingerly on the couch you ran up the stairs to get the first aid kit.

Making it back down you undid the tie around his neck and frantically tried to undo the buttons. Getting the better of your patience you decided to just rip the shirt open. THe sound of buttons falling on the floor made you look up sheepishly at the blonde man on our couch.

" that was a new shirt (name)..."

A small grin on his face as blood continued to flow down his arm. Grumbling you gently pulled the shirt off, having to lean on him to take both sides off.

A hitch in his breath alerted you to how close you really were. Blushing you refused to look at him as you began to clean, disinfect and cover the wound.

You felt his heart racing underneath your touch and you thought it was because of he painful wound. Finishing up you were going to back away when you felt something hard prod your stomach.

Confused you looked at Norway, said country looking the other way as a red trail ran up his neck and spilled on to his face. Still utterly confused you looked down to see you were situated between his legs, his hard on prodding your belly.

" talk about a magic stick."

You thought, when suddenly Norway started to push you away. Sitting a little straighter he immediately covered up his hard on.

" I'm sorry you felt my... Magic stick..."

Getting up he nearly bolted out of the door, the redness never leaving his face.

Astounded you sat on the floor, Norway's shirt and gauzes scattered around you when our mind finally processed what just happened.

" oh- SON OF A BASILISK!"

Flopping on to the couch you felt the embarrassment well up inside you. This was going to be a helluva friendship.


	35. UMA Norway x reader pt2

Norway x reader pt 2

Flopping on your bed you stared at the roof blindly, Bored out of your mind. More than a month has gone by since you've seen Norway and you were the one avoiding him. After the magic stick incident, as you've come to call it, he tried to come close to you again, but you shied away.

He tried bringing you flowers as a get well gift, since he thought you were traumatized by the alley incident, you nearly ripped them from his hands and slammed the door in his face, giving him a rushed thank you.

Then he bought you some (f/chocolate) box as a thank you for patching him up. Mumbling you took the candy and ran from the room, an uncontrollable blush on your face.

Rolling over in the bed you adjusted your black short shorts and your (f/c) tanktop when you nearly hit the roof.

" what should I do? So many eager young bunnies I would like to pursue.  
Now even though they're eating out the palm of my hand, there's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!"

Snapping your hand out for your phone you mashed the phone button.

" hello?"

Silence for a moment then a deep chuckle that could melt away any woman's panties.

" h'lo (n'me). I was w'nder'ng if y'u wld like to come over t'day?"

Sweden's voice drifted through the phone towards you, then you giggled. If you were any other woman you would be dying for him, but since he was like your brother you couldn't help but laugh.

" yes! Just give me a fe-"

Your bedroom door snapped open making you drop the phone in your hands. There stood Sweden, a playful smile gracing his usually stoic face.

" w'll come on th'n."

Tossing you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes Sweden made his way downstairs, ignoring any protests that came from you. Dropping you into his black Volvo you were off.

Talking and joking around with the quite country you made it to the Nordic household, or as you liked to call it, the magic mansion.

You called it this because wherever you turned there was a secret. There was no other word for it, secrets covered the mansion! Walls that were really doors decorated the entrance and doors that were really walls fooled you every time.

Going inside you were met with a flurry of black, red, white, brown and blue. Yelping you were pushed against a door, another heavy body pressed against yours.

"I refuse to call him big brother!"

" oh come on dude just once so he can be satisfied!"

" I said no!"

Nudging the person on top of you they made to move away when the door gave way. Landing roughly against the opposite wall the door shut at the same time the person rammed against you.

A slight shifting feeling under your feet alerted you that the room actually spun around. Confused you grid to move only to find your hand trapped between you and the person on top.

" Er, can you back up a little,please?"

" ah sorry but this is a pretty cramped storage closet..."

The soft voice that answers you made your face flush, it was Norway! Trying to back away again you moved your arm back and forth, attempting to dislodge it from its confines.

Suddenly Norway took in a shaky breath, then muttered under his breath. Confused you ignored him until you felt it, his growing erection rubbing against your hand and arm as you jostled it.

" p-please stop..."

" oh my! Norway I-I'm so s-so-sorry!"

Embarrassment flooded your words as you froze. Perfect, finally alone with him and here you are rubbing yourself against his erection.

...

Maybe you could have some fun with this.

Squirming a bit you slowly rubbed up his length as far as you could, then back down. A small moan escaped Norway's lips as you continued to rub his throbbing member. Suddenly your arm was pinned even more forcefully between your bodies, warm lips slamming against yours.

Astonished you froze up, (e/c) eyes widening at the sudden boldness of the quiet country. Melting slowly in to the kiss, you licked his lips tentatively.

Groaning he opened his lips and delved his tongue in your mouth. Dominating you completely, Norway bucked his hips against your hand the feel of him against you turning you on. Desperately, you kissed back the lack of air makin you dizzy.

One moment your pressed tightly against the wall and Norway, the next both of you are tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Landing hard you gasped, then giggled at the angry blush on Norway's face.

" you won't be laughing for long love."

Waving a complicated hand gesture in the air, Norway seemed to have made a bed out of thin air. Picking you up gingerly Norway placed you on the bed, sliding off your shorts in the process.

Yelping you sat up, only to have Norway rip your shirt off, literally. The tearing sound resounded in the room, seeming to make Norway snap. Slamming his lips to yours he peeled off his dress shirt and kicked off his pants. Straddling your hips, he held you down, lips bruising yours in a passionate kiss.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you ground your hips against his, a rumbling growl coming from the man on top of you. Breaking the kiss for air he took no time in attacking your neck. Licking and biting his way down your neck he deftly unsnapped your bra, letting your puppies loose.

Withou so much as a glance at your face Norway bent to take a nipple in his mouth. Biting it slightly, h made you moan out, arching your back in the process. Laving it wih his tongue he turned his head to give the other breast the same attention.

Bringing up your knee slowly you rubbed the bulge in his pants, a low groan escaping his soft lips. Kissing you again, a little gentler this time, Norway worked off your panties, his boxers joinin them on the floor.

" please, tell me your ready for me."

Pleading with you he teased your entrance with his member, the heat making you ache for him to be inside of you. Nodding your kissed him again.

" I've always been ready for you Norway, but its my first time..."

Kissing your forehead he smiled at you, blue eyes losing themselves in your(e/c) ones. Without warning he thrust fully in to you, a gasp of pain leaving your lips as your back arched off of the bed.

" sshh its ok, I'm sorry but its the fastest way."

Gently cradling you in his arms Norway waited for you to adjust to his formidable wand, hips shaking from holding back. Somehow the pain seemed to ebb away a lot faster than you initially thought.

Experimentally moving your hips you couldn't help the loud moan that left your mouth at the delicious friction.

" oh gods, move Norway please!"

" as you wish my little nymph."

Pumping in to you now Norway tried his best to be gentle, his thrusts slow and meaningful, but to tell the truth you wanted it harder and you were going to get it.

" mm n-Norway... Ugh"

"Wh-what is it love?"

Raising a hopefully sexy eyebrow a sly grin spread across your face. Wrapping your arms around his neck you raised yourself from the bed and put your lips close to his ear.

" mmm onii-chan, fuck me harder, teach me how to be a good little girl."

Freezing on the spot Norway stared at you a moment, until a loud moan left him and he suddenly had the urge to pound you into the mattress, and that he did.

Snapping his hips against yours he set a fast pace, all pretenses of gentleness forgotten. Moans, groans, and deities left both if your lips, a strange snapping sound filling the room as the bed seemed to fall out of balance.

Out of breath and so close you shifted a bit only to let out a loud yell of Norway's name as he hit a delicious spot inside of you that had you seeing spots of pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes, I found it!"

Abusing that spot inside you Norway proceeded to make a puddle out of you as your first orgasm swept in long and hard. Pounding in to you a few more times Norway came, his orgasm accentuated by the snapping of the final bed legs underneath you.

Bed landing roughly on the floor Norway plopped down next to you, trying to catch his breath. The sudden emptiness made you sad as your insecurities made themselves known.

He probably thinks this is a one off. What if he completely ignores you now? Will it ever happen again? Would he -

A hot kiss pressed to the back of your neck made your mind to blank. Turning to Norway you saw his eyes boring in to yours, a questionin eyebrow raised at you.

Smiling you kissed his lips softly, pouring your need for him to stay with you in to it. Chuckling Norway kissed you back.

" that feels a lot like a goodbye kiss love. So to change that I have a magic trick for you."

Rolling your eyes at him you stared at him.

" with this hand I hold your hand, with this hand I hold your soul,"

Grabbing your hands he puts then against his chest, the next words surprising you almost as much as the object suddenly produced in your hands.

" and in these hands I place my heart, (name)... W-will you um... M-marry me?"

His sudden shyness made you smile so you did the next bed thing. Jumping him in the bed you kissed him hard, his lips, face, eyelids, neck, nothing escaped your kisses.

" of course I accept your heart! I love you Norway!"

Laughing his voice resounded in the room as he slipped the ring on to your finger. Holding each other a moment you felt more than heard him sigh.

" we have t get dressed... And I have to fix the bed."

Blushing you hopped off of the bed throwing your clothes on and handing Norway his, although here was a little problem. You picked up the remnants of your tank top, and eyed Norway.

" umm... Sorry?"

Sheepishly he handed you his dress shirt at the same time the door flew open.

" woah! Nor got some! Nice back (name!)"

Hiding behind Norway you slipped he shirt on at the same time said country lunged forward at Denmark, his tie closing around his windpipe as Norway hung off of it.

Smiling at your new family you were surprised to see Iceland standing next to you. Grinning he winked as he pulled you in close.

" Oh dear (name) you and Norway broke the bed! You a bad big sister aren't you? I suppose me and Norway will have to tech you a lesson later."

Gulping you blushed heavily as Norway turned to Iceland with a death glare. Stalking towards the two of you he eyed Iceland the. Broke the silence.

Expecting a big fight to break out you couldn't help but let out an incredulous laugh at what left his mouth, as well as allowing a heavier blush grace your features.

" call me big brother and we'll talk."

Ah the Norwegians, the magical men of Europe and the ones with the biggest brother complex.


	36. UMA Prussia x reader pt1

Prussia x reader pt1

Eyes shut tight, you felt the panic swell inside you. Thinking back to earlier you wished you had atleast take. The drink your love offered you. Trying to keep a brave front you started to struggle against the man.

Grunting something he grabbed you by your (h/c) locks and pulled your head back. Baring your teeth like a wild animal you were going to claw at him when a sudden chirping sound caught your attention.

Something yellow fluttered past you and started pecking at the man, causing him to let you go and fight off the yellow ball of fluff that was attacking his face. Dumbfounded you stared, then someone pulled you against them. Screaming you turned to slap the person, but they caught your arm.

"Oi fräulein! Vat are you doing!?"

Shocked you stared into the blood red eyes of Prussia. Gasping you pulled him into a hug, making him a bit awkward. Suddenly you were pushed to the side, landing hard on the concrete floor. A yelp came from behind you, then some loud smacks.

Twisting on the floor you turned to see Prussia beating the man down, his fist seemed to cut through the air as hey made contact with the mans face. Scrambling to your feet you ran to Prussia before he killed the man under him.

" hey hey! Stop! Your going to kill him!"

"Was?! ... Oh right."

Turning away from the bloody man under him Prussia grabbed you by the arms and started to circle you like a hungry vulture. Confused you stood there, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing.

Before you could ask he was inches away from your face, those blood red eyes boring into your (e/c) ones. Surprised you pushed him off, then felt a stinging sensation at the base of your neck. Too shocked to react, that soon changed when the stinging started to make a trail down between your breasts.

Screaming you clawed at the item bringing you pain, finding a silver knife in you chest. Frantically you kicked out, hitting the man in the face.

Then there was a loud yell as the blood seemed to flow like a stream down your chest.

A sick crunching sound coming from somewhere ahead of you as he dizziness took over.

Someone was holding you, shaking you a bit to keep you awake as your head became fuzzy.

You were lifted even though the blood still flowed, and your world turned black.

~•~ le medical time skip!~•~

"Did you take her pressure?"

Beep beep beep.

"Oi! Iz zhe going to be vaking up zoon?"

Beep beep beep.

"Sir, you ask that everyday! Today is the seventh day you ask and it will be the seventh time I tell you that I don't know!"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Sluggishly you shot your eyes open, assaulted by the sheer white light of the room you were in. Sitting up you felt dizzy, but refused to go back down.

"Ma'am please lay back down!"

"Shtahp pshing meh!"

Still too doped up to make a clear sentence you shook your head to try and clear the fog. Apparently it hadn't worked because when you looked up again you saw the biggest nerd you've ever seen.

Buff like a bull but timid as a schoolboy stood your doctor, staring amusingly at you from the door.

"Well we got some fight in us don't we darlin'? Alright all of you out I have to revise her wounds and such."

Kicking everyone out you were left alone with the doctor. Striding towards you, you could only stare. This was the biggest man you've ever seen. He had broad shoulders and a well built body. His face looked as though it was carved by angels, brilliant hazel eyes boring into your mavelous (e/c) ones.

That face... That face..

That face that was suddenly between your breasts!

Yelling you pushed the doctor back.

"Wha-"

Before you could even ask the door burst open, Prussia standing at the door with gilibird on his head.

"Vat are you doing to my fräulein?!"

Storming up to the doctor Prussia pulled him up by his collar. For a now non-existent country, he was pretty strong. A small squeak brining you out of your your thoughts you ran up to Prussia before he hurt the poor doctor.

"Hey! Calm down!"

"But! He vas doing zumting to you ja? Dat iz vhy you yelled "

Sighing you felt bad now. If you hadn't yelled this wouldn't have happened.

"He only caught me by surprise so put him down."

"...Nein..."

You fully faced him now, a stern look on your face as you walked up to him. Suddenly his red eyes faltered in their intense gaze.

"Drop him."

Immediately he let to of the doctor, the latter gasping for breath.

"Now, if you want to stay in here you have to be good for that?"

Nodding Prussia continued to stare into your eyes as if he was hypnotized.

"Good. Go sit."

Obediently Prussia sat on the bed and blushed a bit as he realized what just happened. Grinning you turned to the doctor who now looked a bit apprehensive when he came towards you.

"Okay so... I'm going to check the stitches alright?"

Nodding you let him pull your hospital dress down, almost revealing your breasts. Slightly blushing you focused on a stain in the far corner of the room instead of the impossibly large man infront of you.

Some tugging caught your attention, looking down you saw the doctor pulling out the stitches, his face serious and concentrated, but a faint blush graced his features. Unable to hold back you giggled at the doctors face.

Surprised he raised his eyes to yours, blush deepening, but he chuckled it off.

Apparently this scene was not as funny to a certain Prussian. Hopping off of the bed Prussia made his way to you guys and pulled you back.

"Are you done herr?"

"Ah w-well yes I am! She can go home today and be more careful please!"

Practically prancing from the room the doctor left you alone with Prussia. Turning to ask what the hell just happened, you stood surprised as clothes were abruptly thrusted in your face.

"Change. Now."

Practically growling Prussia thrust the clothes in your arms, shoved you to the bathroom, and promptly closed the door.

Giggling you dawned the clothes. Looking in the mirror you slightly blushed. These were Prussia's clothes! Tugging on the black and white striped hoodie you made you way outside.

Opening the door, you saw Prussia standing guard at the door. Tapping him on the shoulder he whipped around to have his jaw drop. You looked very sexy.

The skinny jeans he received as a joke from America fit you perfectly, accentuating your womanly curves, the jacket hung loosely on you, barely covering the swell of your breasts.

These combined with your stunning (e/c) eyes, and (h/l)(h/c) hair had him staring like an idiot.

"Umm Prussia?"

You saw how you knocked him out of his thoughts, his face slightly flushing. Grabbing you by the hand he pulled you out of the room and towards the front doors, telling you he had already signed everything.

Once outside you stopped, stunned at the vehicle before you. A blood red lambourghini mourcielago stared at you from the entrance. Squeaking you ran towards the car, a soft kesesese coming from behind you.

Opening the door for you, Prussia pushed you into the car and shut the door. Nearly running to the other side he hopped in and gunned it, the car sounding like an animal on the prowl.

"So frau.. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Oh yes spiffy. I'm just shocked I've been out so long."

Grunting in response Prussia turned on to your street. Marveling at the car you turned to Prussia to ask him something, but it was lost as you looked into his eyes. He was so concentrated on the road he didn't notice you stare.

Your mind began to turn when you noticed how much alike Prussia was to his car. Giggling you noticed you were in front of your house.

"Vat you laughing at frau?"

"Nothing~!"

Growling he grabbed you by the shoulders and had his trademark smirk on.

"Now you have to tell me!"

Laughing out right you saw him give you a genuine smile.

"Ah I was honking how much alike you and your car are!"

Staring at you with a confused look, he just held you.

" you are alike because you both make me marvel at your beauty,"

YOu giggled when you saw him straighten with pride.

" your both fast paced and dangerous."

He puffed out his chest at this, a glint in his eyes.

" and lastly you both make me want to take you out and ride you all night."

His smile faded as he stared at you in shock. Slapping a hand over your mouth your eyes widened. You couldn't believe you said that!

Jumping from the car you heard him yell your name. Scrambling to the front door you unlocked it as he came up behind you.

Once inside you slammed the door in prussia's face, locking it. Banging on he other side had you backing up. Well, might as well finish what you started.

"Umm Prussia!"

The banging stopped but you knew he was there. Taking a deep breath you finally yelled.

"I... I love you!"

As soon as the words left your mouth you bolted upstairs and his in your covers.

Damn Prussia And his awesome sexiness!


	37. UMA PRussia x reader pt2

Prussia x reader pt2

Flopping back in your bed you stared at the roof. Bored as all hell. Nearly two weeks have passed since you came out of the hospital and ruined your friendship with your love Prussia.

Just thinking about it made you feel like a total idiot. Flipping over on the bed you had to pull the back of your (f/c) shirt. In the process of pulling it down your cell phone went off.

"You've got me wondering why I  
I like it rough I I like rough!"

Yelping at the sudden loudness you fell out of the bed, your hands behind our back unable to stop your fall. Sore you grabbed the damned phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello?!"

"Um, bonjour? Iz zis a bad time mon amour?"

Sighing at the voice on the other end you smiled as you rose, rubbing your sore behind.

"Hey France, no I'm fine what's up?"

"Well, it zeemz zat ze club we uzually go to iz clozed."

"And that concerns me because?"

Your bedroom door flew open at that moment , 3 tall men standing there with goofy grins on their faces. Too shocked to say anything you simply gaped at them.

A sudden movement and both Spain and France were thrown from the room. Prussia stood there, red faced and turned to the door.

"Whhhaaatttt just happened?"

"Ach, you... You aren't dressed properly. Vhy don't you change vhile ve get zings zet up downztairz, ja?"

Pulling the door shut behind him you looked down at yourself. You had on your shirt... And nothing else.

Reddening you quickly pulled on some shorts and shoes. Making your way downstairs you heard the ruckus as the three nations set up your living room to look like a party house.

Blinking repeatedly you just stared. Suddenly music started to play and Spain pulled you in, sandwiching you between France and himself. Giggling you danced with them, half expecting Prussia to come join with his usual "kesesese"

Yet he never got up from his perch on the couch. He simply sat there seriously, drinking his beers...

~•~ le lazy time skip brought to you by ze awezome gilibird!~•~

Hours later the party was over and Spain and France had left while you were in the bathroom. Prussia was nowhere in sight, so clean up was apparently on you.

Exasperated you took your shirt off, leaving you in your white tank top, and started the clean up. Bottles of beer, wine and mezcal were everywhere.

Almost an hour later you were finally done. Thank goodness they were only in the living room. Trudging upstairs you took a long drink of water, only to take a bad step and spill half of the water down your shirt. This was so not your day.

Too lazy to change you let yourself fall back on the bed slowly. To your surprise your bed was extremely warm. Something was wrong.

Turning over you saw exactly what he problem was. Prussia was sleeping in your bed! Jumping from the bed you studied him as he flipped into his back. His handsome features soft as he lay in the bliss of sleep.

Going back around the bed you noticed he only had his wifebeater on, and his boxers. Stifling a giggle you stared as the pattern registered, they were little chicks!

Attention turning to his wife beater again you could see the silhouette of his abs. Mulling it over in your brain you decided, well, since no one was around you didn't really have to be shy. And since you didn't have to be shy no one would really know what you were doing.

Slowly you brought your hand up to his chest, lightly tracing your finger down his chest, grazing his nipple on accident. You shot your hand back as he made a strange sound, but he continued to snore.

Placing your hand against his abs now, as to not do something stupid, you traced the six pack with your fingers, feeling how the muscles moved with every breath. Unable to hold back you blushed, snaking your hands under his wife beater to feel his warm skin.

Seemingly trying to memorize every muscle on his chest and abs, you lightly dragged your nails down his abs. He moaned, and dropped his hands to the sides.

Panicking you pulled your hands away. Shaking your head you made your way to stand up when you saw the tent forming in his boxers. Shocked you stared as you saw his member swell.

Hmm... There was still no one around to fault you if you touched him there. Besides he was asleep its not like he would really protest some attention.

Convincing yourself you placed your hand over him, shocked a man could be so large. Running your hand up and down his shaft you were enthralled to see it swell impossibly more.

Too engrossed in your study of his body you missed the way his body twitched when you rubbed the head. You didn't see him slip his eyes open, then stare at you in shock. Again you grazed the tip, making him moan.

Looking up you didn't expect to see a red faced Prussia leaning on his elbows. Your (e/c) eyes widened and your face started to flame in embarrassment. Stuttering you pulled your hand back as though you had been electrocuted.

Hiding your face in your hands you turned to run, only to be pulled back into a firm chest. Breath hitching you waited for the accusations, the disgust at your actions. What you got floored you.

Turning you to face him Prussia smiled sheepishly as he raised an eyebrow, then took your lips in a passionate kiss. Taking a moment so your brain could digest what was happening, you slowly fell in to the kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled yourself closer to Prussia, your chest against his as you tried to deepen the kiss.

Something wet slid against your lower lip. Blushing you knew it was his tongue. Parting your lips slowly, Prussia took no time in dominating your wet cavern. He explored every inch of your mouth, as bough memorizing it.

The god forsaken need to breath had you pulling away from the kiss. Wasting no time Prussia began to assault your neck, kissing and nibbling here and there. Coming to you scar he kissed it lovingly, gently nipping it.

Following the trail down he stopped at the edge of your tank top.

"Frau... Ich liebe dich... Do you.. Ahem... Do to vant to continue or..?"

Staring at him for a moment your Limited German allowed you to realize what he said to you. Smiling you hugged him.

"I'll go as far as you want me baby."

Pulling you back he raised a silver eyebrow. Tugging on your shirt he immediately pulled it off. Your bra came next, after that was thrown across the room, Prussia stared at you, marveled by your formidable breasts.

"S-stop staring!"

Giggling you gently hit the man infront of you, snapping him out of his thoughts. Grinning devilishly he kissed you again massaging your breasts. Moaning into the kiss you broke away to feel the Prussian making a trail down your scar again. He gave it so much love it made you want to cry.

Following the scar down to the valley between your breasts he stopped. Looking down you saw the mad blush on his face. Smiling at how cute he could be when he wanted to, you laced your fingers in his silver hair, bringing him back up to your mouth.

Curiously you started to drag your nails down his chest. Moaning a little he pressed closer to you. Smiling into the kiss you did it again, a little harder. Hissing he broke the kiss to throw off the stupid tank top. You were awestruck. His body was nearly perfect. A few scars danced across his chest and abdomen, but they were lost in the beauty of his pale skin and toned chest.

Remembering the reaction he had when you grazed his nipple with your nail, you bent over and took it in your mouth. Sucking and licking the hardening nub he groaned a little, lightly bucking against you. Once again you ran your nails down his chest, making him moan out loud.

Suddenly your world flipped. Squeaking in surprise you looked at Prussia, his eyes crimson and hungry for you. Without warning he latched himself to one of your breasts, giving it he same attention you did to his. Moaning you tried not to move under him.

His hands weren't idle however. Sliding down your bare stomach he reached your shorts. Switching to the other breast he lid his hand into the shorts rubbing your clothed entrance, making you moan a little louder.

Apparently tired with this, Prussia came back up to you and kissed you on the lips before winking at you and sliding down your body. Ripping the shorts off he hesitated when he grabbed your underwear.

You couldn't help but giggle as his face turns slightly red.

"Vat are you laughing at frau?"

Growling he stared at you. Bursting into mad giggles you couldn't stop. Or so you thought.

Grabbing the underwear he threw them off of you and immediately gave your core a swift lick. Silencing from the surprise, you moaned when he found your ruby and gave it a few laps.

"Mmm your tasty frau."

"Sh-shut up!"

Teasing you he lapped and sucked your ruby until you were writhing moaning mess underneath him. Suddenly he inserted a finger, stretching you slowly. Pumping in and out of you he watched your reactions, finding exactly what you liked. Adding a second finger he pumped faster, making a strange knot form in your abdomen. Flicking your ruby and pumping harder the knot seemed to explode inside of you.

"Fu- pru!"

Unable to form a complete thought you slumped down from your high. A small kesesese escape Prussia as he slid up your body again. You weren't having this. Flipping him on to his back you grinned, then crawled up to his ear.

"Our not he only one that has a little pirate in you love."

Gulping he stared at you shocked. Sliding down his body, you pressed your breasts against his chest the whole way down. Even when you came to his hardened member you slid your breasts over it causing him to hiss and raise his hands to hold you there.

Not having this you pushed his hands away, your shyness completely forgotten.

"No no love. Your not allowed to move at all, understand?"

Wide eyed he nodded furiously. Grinning again you finally pulled his boxers off. Holy crap. He was huge! Seeing you balk, Prussia smirked.

"Iz it too much for you frau?"

"Keep quiet... It's my first time seeing one. Just cuz I got a little pirate in me doesn't mean I do everything that way."

Blushing hard you refused to look at him, instead you traced a finger up the vein on his member. Groaning his hips thrust against your hand involuntarily. Seeing a bit of precum appear on his head you smiled wickedly.

"F-frau?"

Dipping your head you lapped the precum up, toying with the slit and causing him to groan loudly. Lifting his hands to grab your head again, you backed away raising an eyebrow. Shaking a finger at him you made him lay his hands to his sides.

Grabbing his member again you tried to recall the tips you read in a book once. Holding the base firmly you pumped it in your hand, then brought the other one down to his sack. Massaging his sack and pumping his member you saw him writhe under you, panting and refusing to make a sound.

Licking his shaft again he let out a low growl, but nothing else. Determined to hear him yell out you took his member in your mouth and sucked. A moan escaped him, but it wasn't enough. Bobbing your head you suppressed your gag reflex, taking him deeper.

"Fiche! Stahp!"

Stopping immediately you looked at him a little worried. Grinning he pulled you up into a kiss, making you straddle him.

"Zis iz going to hurt... Und vell... I don't know if you can't to do zis vit me?"

"Dammit Prussia. Your the only one I want, and the only one I want to do this with."

Giving you a genuine smile he kissed you as he thrust into you, filling you completely. Gripping him tighter you ground your teeth together from the searing pain that shot through your system. Prussia was immediately at your ear, trying to soothe the pain even a little.

Getting over the pain you experimentally ground your hips into his, a groan escaping both of you. Riding him , your pace became a little faster but it wasn't enough, and Prussia seemed to agree.

Putting you on your back he wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to reach even deeper inside of you. Thrusting at a new speed he panted your name as your moaned out his, when suddenly..

"Gods PRUSSIA!"

"Ja! Ich fand es!"

Thrusting harder and faster still he hit your gspot over and over, causing the knot in your stomach to come back ten fold. Gasping and moaning you clawed at prussia's back, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Gods I'm so close!"

"Ja ich auch!"

On one of his thrusts your knot seemed to have come undone. Exploding you yelled prussia's name, your walls closing around his member.

"Fiche! Your so tight!"

Growling he thrust erratically a few times more, then came yelling your name so loud you were sure the neighbors would hear.

Pulling out he laid down next you, pulling a comferter over both of you and pulling you into a hug.

"Wow frau. For a first timer you move like a pro."

Wiggling his eyebrows at you he smirked as your face flushed.

"Well, for a former pirate you didn't seem too awesome."

Gaping at you as though you physically wounded him he wrapped you in his arms tighter, slightly hovering over you.

"You vant me to show you how much my pirate side can make you scream?"

Crimson eyes glinting you were going to kiss him when the door flew open. Here stood Spain and France, blood streaming from their noses.

"Oh ma cherie, you are quite ze, 'ow should I out zis, charmer?"

"Si señorita, so gwen are gwe going to get our turn? Ju can't have one of the BTT and leave the rest out."

Covering you with his body Prussia cursed, throwing the pillows at his two idiotic friends, making them flee the scene.

"Zose dumkomfs! I make zem pay for trying to get vith ze awezome me's awezome girlfriend!"

Giggling you saw him put on his chick covered boxers and run after his two friends. A soft ball of yellow fluff floating towards your shocked form in the bed.

"Piyo?"

Giggling you picked up gilibird, petting his little head.

Oh the Prussian empire, strong ex-pirates and vital region captors, but uke lovers in bed.


	38. UMA Romano x reader pt1

Romano x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut as the man started pulling you closer, you balled you hands in to fists. Whose stupid idea was it for you to go through the alley anyway !

... Oh right... It was yours.

Frustrated you were getting ready for anything when you were suddenly pulled from the mans grasp. (E/c) eyes snapping open you heard a loud "CHIGI!"

Spinning on our heel you saw as someone head butted the man to the floor, a mysterious curl bobbing around his head as he assaulted the dark haired man.

A mysterious curl? Italy?!

Moving forward to help him you realized this person had their light green eyes open, wide.

Your heart skipped a beat as you realized it was Romano! Why oh why did it have to be your all time crush?!

Staring at the fight going on before you, you suddenly saw something glint in the pale streetlight. Following the glint into the air you made out a silver knife.

Your heart stopped.

THis couldn't be real.

Running forward you push Romano roughly out of the way as the knife descended. A sick slicing sound rent the air as the knife embedded itself in the side of your neck.

Screaming you clamped a hand over the knife and wound, trying to stop the immediate bleeding that was making you feel woozy.

Fallin to one knee you tried to keep a semblance of calm before you bled out in the alleyway. A sudden sound made you shift your eyes to Romano, his face radiated true anger and despair as he charged at the man again, this time head butting him and beating his face.

Fists were flyin everywhere as Romano beat the man down, angry Italian flying from his lips at each punch. THe mans limbs were now weak, no longer fighting back. Then they fell to his sides, probably unconscious now, but Romano kept at it.

Unable to watch anymore you took a deep breath.

" Romano! St...op..."

Just saying those few words made you feel weaker, the blood flowing freely through your fingers. Getting dizzier by the second you let yourself fall to the side, not caring about the hard, unforgiving pavement waiting for you.

Before you could hit the floor however, Romano caught you. His face a blurry mess in your vision.

"Oi! Don't-a fall asleep idiota!"

Uncaring you let your eyes slip closed, then a sharp pain in your neck made you wrench your (e/c) eyes open wide. A silent scream formed on your lips from the blinding pain.

"Ah! I'm-a so sorry!"

Focusing as best you could on Romano you saw that he had pulled out the knife and now had his shirt against your neck. His lean muscles standing out in the blue tank top he had on.

"Wow, your hot."

Without thinking you mumbled the words, but he heard them loud and clear. His face started to turn red as he mumbled things in Italian. Then a cell phone seemed to appear in his hands.

Your vision was getting blurry again, seeing as the blood had more free space flow now that the knife was gone. Zoning in and out of conciousness you heard an angry voice, then you were being lifted.

"Tutto stupido... I'm-a gonna carry-a you to the-a hospital."

Romano's voice was tight as you felt the air pass through your (h/l)(h/c) hair. Mind suddenly focused you wrapped your arms around Romano's neck before he had a chance to drop you.

White lights blinded your vision as you were suddenly set ontop of something soft. Voices whirred around you, but one angry one was more prominent than the rest.

"I'm-a fine! She's-a the one who needs-a your help!"

A mask was placed over your face as fresh air graciously invaded your lungs. The stretcher began to move, quickly ,as you were being placed in a room.

Mind falling out of conciousness again you knew this was your end. Finding Romano you ripped the mask off and grabbed his hand.

"Before I go, let me tell you how much I love you."

The words were slurred in real life, but he seemed to understand as he froze in the middle of the hallway. Your last concious thought was how cute your love looked.

~•~ le pasta time skip!~•~

A weird beeping sound made you break out of the weird dream you were having. Something about telling Romano you loved him. Psh like that would ever happen.

THe beeping sound persisted as you tried to flip over in your bed. A slight pain in your neck made you a little uncomfortable. Frustrated you sighed and opened your eyes.

White assaulted your vision, then the machines caught your attention. Shooting upright, a sudden pain shot up your arm. Quickly looking down you saw that some needles were ripped out of your arm when you sat up.

Panic started to settle in but you fought it your (e/c) eyes darting around the white room. Your eyes landing on a small couch you saw a set of clothes and some shoes.

Ripping off the rest of the wires, the machines going wild, you ran to the chair and picked up the clothes, then ran to a bathroom.

Ripping of the thin dress you had on you sported the blue tank top and black boxers, the shoes were America's vans. Gripping the edge of the sink you stared at yourself in the mirror.

There was gauze wrapped around your neck, which you promptly ripped off. Gaping at yourself you saw a large scar going down your neck, bending inward toward your jugular.

Gripping the sink tighter you shut your eyes. Ok ok calm down (name). You remembered going down the alley, then...

The man! You remembered the man! The memories flooded back to you, making you dizzy. Suddenly an angry voice shouted from the room.

"(Name!) where are-a you?!"

Panic resounded in his voice. Throwing the door open you yelped as you fell backwards into the shower. Before you could hurt yourself Romano caught you around the waist, pulling you towards him.

"Idiota! What are-a you doing-a in here?!"

Unable to hold back you giggled at his indignant face. Wrapping your arms around his neck you just held him, cuddling into his neck. Spluttering he held you a moment, then pushed you off, effectively dropping you on the floor.

"I-a found her!"

Dragging you out of the bathroom you saw all of the people in the room looking for you. Sighing a huge man came towards you, his muscles visible under his doctors coat.

"Girl I was worried sick!"

Grinning at you he pulled you close, the abruptly had his face in you neck. Squeaking you tried to step back, but he held you in place, his breath washing over your new scar and sending a strange sensation down your spine.

Muffling a groan, your cheeks began to burn. How the hell did that happen?

Suddenly the doctor was in your face, a light blush on his own cheeks. Raising an eyebrow you just stared, then nearly jumped out of your skin as he bellowed.

"Okay! Everyone! Out! Except you sir."

Pointing at Romano he made all of the others leave, closing the door behind them. Seriously he came back, sitting you next to Romano on the bed.

"Alright you two lovers listen up."

At the word lovers you sat up straighter, a pink hue making its away across your previously calmed faced. Yet, that was nothing compared to Romano, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Oi! Who are-a you calling-a lovers?! Bastardo!"

Barking at he doctor Romano fumed nervously next to you, making you feel slightly bad. Looking at the doctor again you saw a surprised look on his face as he stood.

"Well if your not lovers sir, then I would like to ask you to get out, this is a private matter."

Gaping at the doctor you saw as Romano got up angrily and slammed the door on his way out. Rubbing your neck awkwardly you stared at the doctor.

Huffing the doctor looked at you, then sighed.

" look darling, I'm not gonna sugar coat things for you okay?"

Nodding you raised your eyebrows in surprise at the sudden change of attitude.

" okay so here goes. Your neck is completely healed, now before you ask any questions just listen."

Incredulously you stared intently at the doctor now.

" you've been here around 3 days now, had to give a few blood transfusions and such. But now your fine to go home."

Getting a little closer he tipped your head to the side, examining the scar you now had down your neck.

" now this puppy here is something you'll have to get used too. It's really close to your throat... Well actually on your throat.

Lightly touching it the doctor firmly pressed on it, seeing as you lightly sucked in a breath he nearly ripped his hand away.

" now here's the important part sweetheart. This knife that cut through you cut a little nerve. So now your neck is more or less an erogenous zone. Your gonna have to be careful with that now you hear?"

A southern twangs finally made itself known as the doctor got more and more flustered.

" alrighty that's all I have to say. You can go home now but I suggest you watch that pretty neck of yours from now on unless you want something embarrassing to happen."

Winking the doctor got up and simply strode out of the room, leaving you red faced on the bed.

Walking out of the room you were surprised to find that your paperwork had already been taken care of. Making your way outside you were surprised again to see Romano leaning against a car.

Not just any car, however. It was a brand spanking new Ferrari, black on white. The butterfly doors were both open revealing leather seats. You couldn't help but stare in shock at the beautiful vehicle in front you, not to mention the sexy Italian leaning against it.

"Oi, get in!"

Snapping you out of your present state you literally jumped into the car. Smirking at you Romano lowered the butterfly door and got into the drivers seat.

Silently you stared out of the window at all of the scenery passing by. It was awkward, more like peaceful to sit like this. Hen your mind wandered to the doctor again.

Calling you and Romano lovers. Silently scoffing you felt a tightening in you chest. Romano would never be your lover, he was too good for that. Suddenly you felt something poke you in the neck.

Yelping you turned to see Romano staring at you. Composing ourself you stared back. He wasn't the only stubborn one here.

" what's-a work you? We've-a been at your-a house for a minute now."

Surprised you turned to the window to see that you really were at home.

"Oh crap sorry. Well thanks for the ride and... Well everything really."

Suddenly engulfing him in a hug you felt him tense a second before awkwardly hugging you back. Gods he was such a tsundere.

Backing away you smiled then your attention caught on his mysterious curl. The one neither Italian brother wanted you to touch. Your smile turning into a grin, Romano immidiatley tensed up.

" what are-a you d-"

Snapping your hand out like a strikin snake you grabbed hold if the curl, effectively cutting his rant off. His face turned pink as his body tensed even more. Oblivious to the change in him you gently tugged it.

Shuddering Romano gripped your wrist. Hard.

"Don't. Touch. That."

Surprised you stared at him, then your stubborn started to show. Gripping on the curl tighter you tugged harder. Hissing Romano tightened his grip, but also thrust upward a bit.

Staring a second you saw a bulge in his military pants. Gasping you immediately let go. A red blush making its way in to your face, but it was nothing compared to the fiery tomato red one on Romano's face.

"G-get out! Idiota, tutto il tempo... Out!"

Jumping at the fierce bark you hopped out of the car, barely shutting the door before Romano was off.

Going inside you sat on the couch, then let out a loud exclamation into the emptiness.

"OH MAI GODDSSS!"

Then promptly fell back into the cushions.


	39. UMA Romano x reader pt2

Romano x reader pt2

Around a week has passed since your incident with Romano. During that week you were invited to his house by Italy. Going over you had the most awkward time as Romano grumbled to himself in Italian and merely ignored you the whole time.

Frustrated you had an even more awkward time with Italy because every game you played with him somehow had Romano ending up somewhere around you.

Today you were sitting back in bed with some short shorts and a (f/c) spaghetti strap shirt. You were drawing a picture of a flower when your phone went off. Jumpin slightly at the sudden interruption you immediately opened the message.

It was Spain!

" hola mi amor! I was wndring if u wld like 2 come ovr 2day?"

Grinning you immediately replied with a yes!

" que bueno! Bcuz I'm alrdy outside!"

Staring at the screen you heard a knock on your door. Slipping on your high tops you ran downstairs and swung open the door to find Spain standing there, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hola! You look beautiful! Lets go."

Grabbing your wrist Spain led you out of the door towards his old, black el camino, barely giving you time to lock the door. As you drove to Spain's house you laughed and joked with him he whole way, making the drive shorter than usual.

Stopping the car and running around it like an excited puppy he opened the door for you wih a small bow. Giggling you took his hand as he helped you out..

Making your way inside the house you were barely gettin comfortable when an angry voice made you tense up.

" hey! Bastardo! You make-a me cook some- a pasta for you, then you-a leave! What's-a that abou-"

Getting a good look at you Romano froze, a spoonfull of pasta sauce in his hand. Refusing to look at him you faced the other way, heat running up your neck.

" ah, perdoname! I had to get (name) so we could all eat your delicious pasta!"

Sighing at Spain you finally turned and smiled at Romano. Said person stiffened, but walked towards you. Afraid of what would happen next you simply sat there looking at him.

Thrusting the spoon in your face, he almost spilled some.

" taste-a it."

His gruff tone wasn't inviting at all but you obeyed none the less. Licking your lips you leaned forward, unknowingly causing you shirt to dip, showing your cleavage. You didn't hear the silent intake of breath as you slowly wrapped your lips around the small spoon, nor did you catch the stifled moan after you sucked the delicious sauce off of the spoon.

" mmm."

Closing your eyes as the tasty sauce made its way down your throat, you heard shuffling, then a small giggle. Opening your eyes you saw Romano beating Spain with the sauce spoon, an angry blush running across his features as Spain simply laughed.

Amused you watched the battle. Then the unexpected happened, Romano fell backwards at a sudden push from Spain, landing in your lap. Apparently afraid to fall he grabbed you around the neck, effectively burying his face in your neck, precisely on your scar.

Muffling a moan you pushed Romano off. Surprised both nations stared at you. Getting up you made your way to the kitchen to get yourself together.

Leaning against the kitchen counter you covered your face. Awkward in general, you jus made the situation. Ten times worse. Suddenly you were tugged forward, with no time to react you were shoved in the pantry.

"H-hey! Let me out!"

Shuffling was heard in the other side of the door when it snapped open. Someone was thrown in, landing against you as the door was shut and promptly locked.

" now, both of you stay in there until you fix whatever it is you have going on. Even Italy is worried about you two."

Wih that you heard Spain walk away. Realizing you were both still pressed together you backed away from Romano, only to hear him hiss under his breath.

" don't-a move."

Stiffening you held still when you felt a hand in your hair. Tugging ensued as Romano was tryin to... What was he doing?

" umm... Can I ask what your trying to do?"

Grumbling in Italian he ignored you as he continued to tug at your hair. Finally giving in to your stubbornness you grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, backing up again in the process.

A small gasp escaped him as you were pinned against the wall. Shocked you froze again as he lightly grinded into you, an inconfusable bulge rubbing against your thighs. Breath shallow he leaned his head into your neck, sending warm breaths down your scar.

Unable to stop you moaned, then slapped a hand over your mouth. Closing your eyes tightly you wished the ground would open up and swallow you. This couldn't seriously be happening to you right now.

All movement had stopped in the closet. Moving your hand from your mouth to try and cover your face you felt a final tug at your hair. Trying your best to blend into the wall you failed to notice how the space between you and Romano didn't get larger, rather, there was no space between you both at all.

Suddenly your face was tilted up as your hand was ripped away. Soft lips mashed against yours, causing you to squeak in surprise. Romano was actually kissing you!

Pulling away immediately, he didn't even look in your direction.

" ah, sorry bella... I'm not sure- a why... Chigi-!"

Grabbing him from the collar you pulled him back down for another kiss, bringing your bodies closer together, if possible. Licking your lip gently Romano politely asked for entrance. Giggling you decided to make him beg for it.

Pressing your lips together you denied him, which only made him growl. Shoving his tongue into your mouth he hummed as his tongue explored your moist cavern.

Battling for dominance you lost, his tongue exploring your unkissed mouth. His hands were eaqually as eager, tugging at your spaghetti straps, trying to rip them off.

Breaking the kiss for the damn need to breath, Romano took no time in assaulting your neck. Sucking in a hagard breath you felt as he lightly kissed the scar, up and down. THe sensations in your body making you wild, you lightly bucked against him as he nipped the scar.

" so, this-a scar... It's like-a my curl eh?"

Sheepishly smiling he took another nip, causing you to buck more forcefully against him. Control slipping Romano ripped the shirt off of you, literally.

The sound of the cloth ripping sent shivers down your spine as your bra-less breasts were exposed. Squeaking you immediately covered yourself, a blush making its way across your face.

"... D-don't-a cover up bella idiota... Let-a me see you..."

Romano's voice was uncharacteristically soft even join his words were sort of rude, as always. Slightly shaking you dropped your arms. Warmth suddenly covered one of them as moistness covered the other. Shocked you looked down to see Romano, tomato red, giving your hard bud quick licks. The other breast was receiving small squeezes and pinches.

Suddenly he sucked you nipple, your hand immediately in his hair, holding him against you. Moans dripped off of your lips as his tongue swiftly ran over your aching bud.  
Switching to the other breast he gave it the same attention. His other hand , however, had made its way south.

Nimble hands undid the button on your shorts revealing (f/c) underwear. Slipping his hand in he gently stroked you I've your panties. Moaning you pressed against his hand, then an idea popped in your head over the foggy pleasure.

Pushing him back your smiled at his embarrassed expression. Leaning over ever so seductively you slipped your shorts and underwear down unfiltered hey lay on the floor. Hearing him gulp, you looked at Romano as you dropped to your knees, reaching a hand up and stroking him through his military pants.

Groaning he bucked in to you, the blush on his face deepening. Having had enough foreplay you unbuckled his pants and tugged them down along with his boxers.

...wow...

For only being part of a country, your Italian man was packing!

Tentatively you reached a hand out and and traced the underside of his erection, causing him to moan and press into your hand. Slowly you gripped him, giving a few awkward strokes. Looking up again you caught is eye, then winked as you dipped your head.

Giving the head a slow, deliberate lick you felt as the Italian seemed to have a minor earthquake envelope him. Grinning you gave his erect member light licks and nips. Romano bucked in to you once in awhile, then he broke.

" andiamo bella! Per favore... Suck it..."

Surprised you looked up at him, his face unbelievably red as he begged. Then you finally took him in your mouth. Sucking you bobbed your head to a random beat as you worked his member with your tongue. Lacing his fingers in your (h/l)(h/c) hair he lightly thrusted into your mouth, moaning your name.

Suddenly he was gone. Apprehensively you looked up to see a fiery blush gracing the Italians features.

"D-did I n-not do it right?"

Sheepishly you asked him as you stared. Grabbing you he pulled you up and pinned you to the wall, you breasts pressing against the cool wall.

" oh, la Mia bella, you did wonderful. But let's have some more fun."

Lining himself up with your wet entrance he stopped before entering you, leaning his clothes body against your naked back.

"This is-a gonna hurt. Are you-a sure you want-a to?"

Nodding you smiled coyly as you rubbed your ass against his swollen erection. Hissing he thrust into you gently. Gasping you tried hard to relax as the pain envelopes you.

Sweet nothing's were whispered into your ear as you adjusted. The pain seemed to ebb away and you moved your hips experimentally. Moaning at the intense pleasure, you rocked against Romano.

His moans falling on to your neck he lightly thrusted against you, afraid to move.

"Ungh Romano please move!"

Getting the hint he began to pound into you, his hips slapping against yours as a notorious knot formed in your lower regions. Needing more you thrust your hips backwards to meet each of Romano's thrusts, but it still wasn't enough.

"Harder... Faster... Please!"

"No, im-a going to hurt you."

Exasperated you managed to twist and grab his curl, tugging harshly on the sensitive hair between your fingers. Growling like an animal Romano flipped you over, still inside you, so you were now facing him. Thrusting into you he lifted your leg around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. On one of his deeper thrusts he hit a spot that had you all but screaming his name.

"Si! Ho trovato!" (Yes, I found it!)

Pounding relentlessly into you now hit that spot repeatedly until the knot seemed to unravel inside you.

"Romano! "

Yelling his name you clenched your walls around him, his member roughly entering you, hen Romano froze his seed spilling into you as he came not a few thrusts later.

Slipping to the floor he removed himself from you, bringing you to his chest. Panting you simply laid there, hearing your lovers furious heart beat.

" you know... Ti amo bella... Will you-a... Stay with me forever?"

(E/c) eyes widening you sat up to look at him, when he suddenly produced a ring out of thin air.

"Be-a my wife... Si?"

Blushing like a madman he looked like a complete tsundere as he shoved the ring non chalantly in your face. Blinking a few times you took in the ring, then your lover, then back at he ring.

Squealing you jumped into his lap again, kissing him passionately on the lips, causing him to chuckle. Backing away you snatched the ring and placed it on your finger.

"I-a take it that is-a a yes?"

"Si! Ti amo Romano!"

" no, io ti amo troppo mas." ( no I love you more)

As you were about to kiss again there was a sudden sound behind the door. Realizing the state you were in you immediately jumped up and slipped on your underwear and shorts, finding your bra you out that on as well. The. Your shirt came to view. Well, he remanants of the spaghetti strap anyway.

"Te digo! I heard a noise in there! What if they got hurt?!"

" oui! We mu'st sheck on zem mon ami!"

" but vat iz ze point of ze whole pantry thing if set are zet free after only un hour!"

He door ripped open to reveal Spain, France and Prussia. Squeaking you his behind Romano as said country flushed with anger.

"Tutto bastardos! Why-a don't you knock before-a coming in!"

Fuming Romano realized only a moment too late what he had just said, and admitted, with those words. Mumbling in Italian he took his military shirt of and hung it over your shoulders, buttonin it up.

Cat calls came from the three men in the other side and you could t help but grin. Flashin them the ring they all fell silent, then hey rushed forward, Prussia and France to you, Spain to Romano.

"CHIGI! Let la mia ragazza go! Oi tomato bastard out-a me down!"

Giggling you watched as Spain spun Romano around in his arms, your fiancé blushing madly and beating the other nation. Smiling you let Prussia and France talk your ears off about wedding preparations for you and you new Italian hubby.

Ah the Italians, the best lovers in Europe!


	40. UMA Russia x reader pt1

Russia x reader

Clamping your eyes shut you took a deep breath to calm yourself. This couldn't be happening, it all had to be a dream. That's it a dream! Soon you'll wake up in your bed, nice and cozy, with your music playing and a metal pipe next to your face.

Metal pipe?!

Shocked you found yourself face to face with he business end of a metal pipe. (E/c) yes widening you followed the cold metal to a gloved hand, a heavily covered arm, to an innocently deceptive face.

"Russia!"

Nodding at you he shoved the pipe forward, right next to your face until you heard a grunt behind you. Gulping you turned to see the cool pipe against the mans throat, said man attempting to swallow a lump in his throat.

" you will let my lyublu go, da?"

Nodding furiously he man immediately let you go. Getting ready to run you heard more than felt a sick slicing sound. Confused you looked down to see a silver knife sticking out of your side.

Gasping you felt as the blood flowed freely, then you screamed as the man dragged the knife across your stomach. Dropping to your knees the knife fell from your stomach, a large gash bleeding profoundly.

" YOU!"

An angry shout shook your frame as you looked up to see Russia, his face twisted in anger shove forward, a whistling sound breaking the air.

His metal pipe came down with a vengeance, Russia beating the man until he was unconscious, blood on the pipe in his hand. Panicking worse than before you stood and shuffled painfully towards Russia.

Gripping his huge coat you were going to say something, then your world seemed to go dark as your vision blurred. Feeling yourself fall you let your (e/c) eyes slip shut, then your body hit the pavement. (H/l)(h/c) hair framing your face you only heard Russia yell, his voice sounded like he was in despair.

The blood continued to flow freely as your world was enveloping in darkness. Unconsciously you let out a small humorless laugh, then, as loudly as you could, you said to Russia.

" and to think I never told you his much I loved you."

With that your world turned black.

~•~ le gut wrenching time skip!~•~

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Oh gods, make the damn noise stop already! Frustrated at having your sleep interrupted you automatically shot your hand out to turn off the alarm. The only thing you felt however was a slight pain shooting up your arm.

Yelping you snapped your eyes open only to have them assaulted by a blinding white light.

"Urgh! Dafuq izdis!... "

Sleep induced your words made absolutely no sense. Eyes finally adjusting to the glaring light, the first thin your registered was that this was NOT your bedroom.

Bolting upright you looked around to see machines around you, a few of those machines attached to needles that were in your arm. Grimacing at the sight you promptly ripped the offending items from your skin.

Surveying the room immediately you eyes fell on a set of clothes. Jumping from the bed you nearly tripped over something. America's vans! Grabbing the shoes and clothes quickly you stripped the thin gown you had on.

Donning the random clothes you looked down at yourself. (E/c) eyes widening your face broke into a light blush. Short shorts and a tank top that stopped at your midriff made you blush even harder. Slipping on the vans you noticed a door at the far side of the room. Running towards it you opened it to find a bathroom.

Going inside and locking the door you surveyed yourself in the mirror. There was something definitely wrong here. String a little longer you came to the conclusion that you didn't normally sport a heavy gauze around your stomach area. Ripping off the gauze you nearly stumbled backwards at the site before you.

There, on your stomach and half of your side, was the largest scar you had ever seen. Touching it lightly you noticed there was no pain, and I seemed to be rather old. Suddenly a memory hit you, the man in the alley!

The whole night came back to you, even telling Russia you loved him. Well son of a bitch. Gripping the edge of the counter you tried to regulate your breathing, the wild beeping sounds from the other room your only company.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know sir, please calm down."

"Nyet! I not calm down! You find my lyubyu da?"

Somehow you could feel the evil aura all the way through he bathroom door. Worried for whoever was with Russia you swung the door open.

"Here I am! Don't do anyhow drastic "

Jumping nearly ten feet in the air the male nurse stared at you a moment before something heavy, like heavy heavy, landed around your shoulders. Looking down you saw Russia's jacket draped around your shoulders.

Raising an eye row you turned to look at Russia only to let out a small yell as you were suddenly lifted off of the floor. Automatically wrapping your arms around the person picking you up you pressed your body against them.

"Ah! You are okay da?! I was so worrried about you!"

Hearing the heavy accent you looked down to see Russia was the one holding you. Smiling sweetly at you he set you down, and you frowned. Cocking his head to one side he stared at you.

"Why do you have to be so tall..."

You mumbled, making him chuckle. As you were about to ask something someone burst through the door, and you nearly fell back.

White robe, pocket protectors, and giant glasses assaulted your vision, but what really got you were the muscles that came with them. I mean, this guy could rival a body builder.

"LOVE! I'm so happy your alright!"

Coming at you like a freight train the man picked you up in a literal bear hug. Squeaking you simply stiffened.

"Aw! Don't be like that to your doctor love! Alrighty! Lets see this puppy."

Setting you down gently he dropped the jacket around your shoulders. Gasping you shot your gaze down to see the doctors face in your stomach, examining you carefully.

There was a bit if tugging and a sense of relief on your stomach. Curiously you watched as he doctor grinned up at you, a light blush on his face.

" well doll, your free to go home now! After barely a week your wound seems to have healed splendidly! Well... Bye!"

As quickly as he came the doctor was gone, leaving you with your mouth open. A week?! As in, seven days?! Sitting on the edge of the bed you stared at the floor, forgetting you had a visitor.

" you arre alrright?"

Snapping your head up you looked into Russia's eyes, then just nodded. Smiling gently at you he was helping you up when the door burst open.

"Big brother! I found-"

Belarus stopped and stared at both of you. Russia in only a tshirt and you in somewhat provocative cloths. Before either of you could even react, Russia bent to grab his coat, and on his way up he lifted you bridal style and bolted out of the door.

Ignoring Belarus' s screams Russia made it to his car, a giant black hummer and set you inside, then nearly jumped over the car to the drivers side and gunned it.

Confused you giggled at Russia's panicked expression.

"So, what was that about?"

Chuckling Russia wiped some swear from his face as he made a turn down your street.

"That is my sisterr Belarus, she wants to... Become one with me.."

Shivering at the thought Russia turned down another street, almost home. Staring at he big Russian man you remembered what you had told him. Lightly blushing you wondered if he felt the same at all. Maybe he did.

Somehow here thoughts started drifting completely of course and you ended up examining his body. The shirt he had on tight against his well built body, six pack silhouetted against the shirt. Trailing your eyes downward towards his jeans, you kissed the fact the car had stopped and Russia was now looking at you confused.

As your eyes drifted to his crotch you imagined how he would be in bed. Unconsciously you licked your lips, practically raping him with your eyes

A cough and a hand covering himself brought you out of your thoughts. Reluctantly looking up at Russia you saw the small blush on his cheeks as his purple eyes wide.

Blushing furiously you stuttered but nothing came out. Snapping your mouth shut you hopped out of the car and ran to your front door, Russia's yells following you.

Before the now heavy footsteps could reach you, you opened he door and slammed it shut, locking it behind you. A few bangs and calls front he other side of the door made you blush even darker.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!"

Running upstairs you hopped in the bed and his under your covers.

Stupid tempting Russian man and his sexy body...


	41. UMA Russia x reader pt2

Russia x reader pt2

It's been nearly a month since that day you came back from the hospital, and you' be avoided Russia at all costs, especially with Belarus ready to rip your throat out of you came anywhere close to him.

Today America had invited you to the world meeting. Sporting some new short shorts and a (f/c) tanktop with (f/band) logo on the front you were slipping on your own vans when your phone went off.

"Turn your west side out  
Watch it slide in and slide out,  
Girl you got a pretty mouth"

Picking up the phone you flipped it open. (Yay flip phones!)

"Bonjourrr~ mon belle amie!"

Stifling a giggle you grinned.

"Hey France what's up?"

"Well you zee, 'Amerique zayz 'e cannot come to get you. Zo I will be doing ze' 'onors!"

Giggling you were excited, you hadn't seen France since the party!

"Oh and amie? 'Why do you 'ave zat zong 'as my ringtone?"

Staring at the phone in your hand like it had the plague you were going to ask how he knew when your bedroom door flew open.

There stood the wavy haired Frenchman. Laughing at his ridiculous pose you jumped him, catching him off guard as you hugged him.

Chuckling he picked you up and bolted downstairs, ignoring your protest. Driving to the meeting you both talked and laughed the whole way.

Once inside the meeting hall you caught sight of Russia immediately. He was looking at you, more like trying to bore into your very soul. Blushing you went and sat between Italy and Romano, both countries unconciously sitting closer to you.

By the time everyone was at the meeting you had said hello to every country, each asking how your scar was. Apparently your doctor had a big mouth. Smiling at everyone you said you were fine, the. The meeting began.

~•~ le boring meeting time skip! Brought to you by vanilla vodka ;) ~•~

Rising from their seats, most of the countries bolted before Germany tried to add anything else to the meeting. You on the other hand made your way to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple from the fruit tray, you barely bit into it when a small knife embedded itself in the apple. Frozen you stared at it, then looked up.

Belarus stood fuming in the doorway, menacingly coming towards you. Gulping the little of he apple you were able to bite off you made a quick survey of the room, looking for a mode of escape.

"Look you little shl'uha( whore) you come anywherre close to big brrother, I make you pieces."

Her broken English would have sounded cute if you weren't being threatened. Finding your exit you bolted as soon as you saw an opening. Hearing a string of Russia. Behind you, you didn't stop running until you came to an office door.

Bolting in without knocking you turned and shut the door then whirled around to find a place to hide. Freezing next to the door you came face to face with Russia.

"(Name?) what you doing herre?"

Opening your mouth to answer you were interrupted by a loud feminine voice in the hallway.

"Wherre arrre you , you konets!" (Slut)

Threat setting you in motion you ran to Russia's desk.

"Excuse me!"

Pushing him back in the rolling chair you hid under the desk. Wide eyes Russia stared at you for a second before his door flew open for a second time. You heard huffing as Russia slid into the desk.

"Big brother, wherre is the girrl?"

Gripping his thigh you could practically hear Russia sweat.

"Girrl? What you little sisterr?"

Acting confused Russia spread his legs around you, making you sit between his legs so he could scoot in further, hoping to cover you up more.

Lightly blushing you tried to sit back, but nearly slammed into the back of the desk. Catching yourself you decided to sit on your knees, face between Russia's legs. Feeling your hands on his thighs Russia slightly tensed, then panicked as a stirring in his abdomen signaled something not wanted at the moment.

"You know the shl'uha you saved! You know how I caught herr rright now?"

Feeling Russia shake you were confused to know Belarus was going to tell him you were eating an apple. Unaware of the slight bulge infront of you, you leaned in more, trying to catch Belarus broken English.

Tensing more Russia tried to fight the way his blood was rushing south.

"I caught herr eating apple!"

Tense chuckling escaped Russia. You leaned in further, nearly laying your head in his lap.

" why you laughing brrother?! She eat apple like slut! Licking her lips and starrring at apple like, like, like she eat it whole!"

Confused you listened closely, missing Russia's loud gulp.

"D-da?"

"Da! Then she open mouth and slip apple in mouth like she going to suck drry, like vampirre!"

Fuming Belarus had no idea what she was making her brother imagine. Your sweet tongue licking your soft lips as you stared at the apple seductively. Then those soft pink lips opening, ready to devour the sweet apple.

Shifting in his seat you saw Russia place a hand over his growing erection. Surprised you sucked in a breath, your hands tightening around his thighs. Feeling your reaction Russia lowered his other hand surreptitiously to cover himself more, feeling embarrassed.

"D-da sisterr.. Uhm. I have worrk to do. Maybe you should go home? I see you therrre da?"

Trying his best to get rid of her you were both shocked to hear her sigh in defeat.

"Da. I know brotherr work hard. But I have to go to own home. I have lots of work too. See you soon big brother."

Hearing her footsteps come around the desk you panicked. She would see you! As if reading your mind Russia pushed himself in without warning, your hands slipping forward to his groin. Stiffening completely Russia froze, but you were nearly a statue. You heard Belarus give Russia a quick kiss on the cheek, then you heard her footsteps moving away, and finally you heard the door open, then close.

Letting out the breath you were holding you were going to move, but Russia beat you. Nearly ripping the chair back he covered himself again. Getting up on one knee you saw the full blown blush on his face as he avoided looking at you.

He was so darn cute!

You were about to make your way out from under the desk when the door flew open, AGAIN!

" yo Russia dude! We have some stuff we needed to discuss remember?"

Shoving himself back into the desk, you heard Russia sigh.

"Da America, what is it?"

"Okay so like, we need a super hero dude, seriously."

Ranting America seemed to pace the room. Shifting Russia suddenly twitched. Confused you watched as his hand gently adjusted himself in his jeans. Blushing you gasped, your warm breath puffing over Russia's gloved hand, but he felt it. Stopping immediately, he instead covered up, his other hand appearing as well.

"So then he should have like super weapons like ones you Russians make! Then..."

Oblivious to what was happening America ranted on. Debating, you sit watching as Russia's hand twitched against his raging erection. Then it hit you, he's probably in pain from the tightness...

Taking a deep breath you moved his hands, then quickly undid his zipper and button. Sitting straighter, Russia pulled back a bit to look at you wide eyed. Sheepishly you smiled. As if to come to a certain conclusion he reached a hand into his black boxers and pulled out his member.

Shocked you squeaked. He wasn't the biggest country for nothing. Covering your face in embarrassment you figured he misunderstood you. You only undid the button and zipper so he wasn't in any pain! Blushing furiously you tried to keep your face covered.

Russia seemed to realize his mistake as you heard him suck in a breath. Rustling, and your god forsaken curiosity, made you uncover you face.

Beet red Russia pulled his jacket over his exposed member, trying to cover up as much as possible.

" Russia?... Dude your, like, super red. You feeling okay?"

"Huh? Ah! Da da I'm fine Amerrica, pohzalujsta(please) continue..."

Awkwardly Russia answered. Seeming to accept the answer America continued to rant. Suddenly Russia scooted into the desk again, hands never leaving his groin. Suddenly you saw America's feet standing next to Russia.  
Papers shuffled on the desk, apparently needing to use his hands Russia reluctantly raised his hands away from his erection. Popping out of its confines of the jacket his erection stood proud, precum dripping from the tip.

America moved away again, his mouth running a mile a minute. Moving his hand down again Russia tried to hide his erection, but when his gloved hand came in contact with his member it twitched, Russia letting out a small groan.

Licking your lips you lightly smiled. Leaning close to his member you blew a hot breath over it, causing it to twitch again. Russian tightened his grip around his base, then immediately let to to cover himself up and back up a bit.

Not having that now, you lowered his chair and pulled him back. You could tell he was shocked by he way he stiffened, but he froze when he felt your tongue lick his shaft. Moving his hand away you gripped his base, then licked his tip like a lollipop.

You heard a muffled groan as his hips thrusted forward. Hmm... Like a lollipop...

Taking him in your mouth you used your tongue to massage his underside, the swirled I around the tip like you would a sucker. He seemed to like his because his hands entwined in your (h/c) locks, holding you to him.

Humming in approval you felt him thrust a bit as the vibrations made their way up his spine. Bobbing your head you sucked and licked his member, stroking what didnt fit in your mouth, until his grip in your hair tightened.

Hollowing out you cheeks, you deep throated him, swallowing so your walls closed around his tip. Hand disappearing above the desk he came in your mouth, you greedily swallowed everything. Looking up at him, you saw his hands covering his face, no doubt he was fighting back his scream of release.

Sitting back you hadn't realized how wet it made you simply by sucking him off.

"Russia, you okay dude?"

"... Da... I'm sorrrry Amerrica, but I have lot of worrrk to do. "

Getting the hint America collected his papers and obnoxiously said goodbye. As soon as the door closed Russia got up. Coming out from under the desk, you were apprehensive. Maybe he was mad? Or or maybe you did it wrong?

You stood up to find yourself slamming lips with Russia. Squeaking you stiffened for a second, then fell into the kiss, forcing his way into your mouth he dominated you, tasting every crevice of your mouth. Lifting you he set you on the desk. Pushing everything off of the desk he looked over you.

"Moya lubyuv, (my love) you... You didn't have to..."

Blushing again he looked away. Why was he so damn cute!

"Uhm it was nothing?"

You giggled awkwardly. Looking at you he smiled that sweet, yet dangerous smile.

"I make you feel good to, da?"

Before you could answer you slipped your (f/c) tanktop off. Gasping you tried to cover your braless breasts, but he pinned you hands down.

"...krasivyy..." (Beautiful)

Dipping his head he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly, making you moan. After a moment he did the same to the other, causing you to moan louder. Releasing your hands he made his way downwards, kissing your scar.

Blushing you looked at him, his eyes meeting yours lovingly.  
Coming back up he kissed you passionately. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him back passionately, deepening the kiss as your want for him grew. Pulling away he kissed your jaw and neck, then faced you.

"I... Ya t'bya lyublyu ( name)"

"... I love you too Russia."

Kissing again you felt happiness swell inside of you. Pulling back again he put his hands on either side of your shorts.

"May I?"

Giggling you nodded. Nearly ripping off your shorts and underwear Russia stared at you in all of your glorious nakedness.

"Wow.."

That was all he said and you laughed. Hen you stared at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Chto?" (What)

"Your still dressed..."

Grinning he immediately dropped his jacket and scarf. Reaves long he had no short on underneath. Kicking off his pants and boxers he stood infront of you, member stiffening again.

Coming up to you again he kissed you as he lined himself up with your entrance, then Awkwardly he asked.

"Arre you virgen?"

Nodding You looked away. Maybe he wouldn't want you if you were a virgin?

"This will hurrt... Are you... Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Shocked you looked at him. Ever the gentleman he waited patiently.

"Of course I do. Your he only one I want."

Grinning he kissed you, then thrust himself fully into you. Gasping into the kiss, tears sprang into your eyes. His huge member ripped through your walls like a bulldozer.

Immediately he was saying sweet nothing's in Russian to you, stroking your back as he tried not to move. The moment of pain passed rather quickly to your surprise. Experimentally you moved your hips, and moaned at the electric fire going through your body.

Taking that as the okay to move Russia pulled almost all the way out, the sunk into you again. Holding tightly into his back you let your head fall back. Thrusting into you now, Russia set a quick pace. Soon there was a knot forming in your lower regions.

"Mmmaaahh!"

Knowing you were close Russia wrapped your legs around his waist, this allowing him to thrust deeper. Suddenly he hit a spot that made you howl his name in pleasure.

"Oh gods RUSSIA!"

"Da, ya nashel yego!" ( yes, I found it.)

Postponing into you now, he hit your sweet spot relentlessly, causing the desk to buckle under you. Suddenly the knot in your abdomen seemed to explode, making you scream his name. Your walls tightening around Russia's member had him coming right after you.

Panting he pulled out of you, sitting in his chair and pulling you into his lap. You both sat there silently, sweat covered bodies recovering from the intense pleasure.

"Uhm... We should get dressed, were still in the meeting hall."

Nodding Russia found all of your clothes first, handing them to you. Turning his back he grabbed all of his clothes and pulled them on. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, realizing it was locked, you ran to open it.

There stood Estonia nervously.

" ? (Name)? Are you both alright?"

Looking at you both through his glasses Estonia took in your disheveled state. Before Russia could answer you grinned and and said loudly.

"Everything fine Estonia! I was just becoming one with mother Russia that's all. "

Winking you saw the usually quite country balk at your blunt statement. Turning you grabbed Russia's hand, his face beet red, and promptly pulled him out of the door, leaving Estonia lightly smiling.

Russians: becoming one just took on a new meaning.


	42. UMA Spain x reader pt1

Spain x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut, you struggled against the man. This was not going down without you atleast putting up a fight. Grip tightening around you, the man was going to say something when two things happened.

A laugh that any pirate would be proud of sounded in the alley, then a tomato flew past your head, splatting against the mans face.

"Suelta mi tomatito patan!" (Let go of my little tomato, peasant)

Staring incredulously at Spain you couldn't help the small laugh of disbelief that escaped you.

Bounding forward Spain produced a sword, seemingly from thin air. Thrusting it forward you heard a grunt as the man let you go. Before you could run, Spain pulled you against him, his sword in one hand and you in the other.

"Diablo! How could ju try and hurt a laydy?"

Prodding the man with his sword Spain flashed his famous toothy grin at you. Suddenly there's was a ripping sound and Spain's smile faded.

Surprised you looked down to see a small gash on the countries abdomen, blood seeping from the wound.

"Como...?"

Without finishing his sentence Spain thrust forward again, his green eyes trained in his target as he cut the man various times. Slipping and falling the man put his hands out in front of him as Spain reared back to land the final blow.

You couldn't let Spain turn into a killer. Stepping away from him you pulled his sword hand down.

"Please, don't do this, even if he deserves it. Just don't."

Looking at you his eyes softened, flipping the sword over to where the handle was now in the mans face, Spain leaned down.

"Ella te salvo la vida, pedazo de mierda." (She saved your life, you piece of shit.)

With that Spain hit the man with the sword handle, hard.  
Effectively knocking him out Spain turned to you, grinning that stupid grin you loved so much.

Grinning back, you nearly buckled under Spain's weight, as He slumped against you, his breathing a little labored. Worriedly you looked at the handsome nation. Then realized your shirt was wet, glancing down you saw he blood flowing freely from the gash.

Gasping you grabbed him and started to drag him to your house. Once there you opened the door and quite literally threw him in the couch. Running to the bathroom you grabbed the first aid kit and dashed back to Spain's side. A little embarrassed, you ripped his shirt open all the way, getting a good look at the wound.

Cleaning him up you heard him grit his teeth as you applied the disinfecting alcohol to the gash. It was a lot worse than you thought. Blood continued to flow, so you tried an old remedy your grandfather taught you. Bounding to the kitchen you came back with a bottle of tequila.

"Ah! Gracias! I needed- AHH!"

Cutting him off you poured some tequila on the wound, the blood immediately slowing down. Surprised you didn't think it would work, especially since your grandfather said to use whiskey.

Handing Spain the bottle he immediately took a large gulp of it. Blowing on the wound you applied some medicine, then blew some more for it to dry. Once dry you applied more, then prepared the gauze. Suddenly you stopped, then looked at Spain, his eyes screwed shut.

"Uh, I need you to sit up so I can... You know wrap you up."

Awkwardly he sat up, slightly grimacing from the pain. Slowly wrapping the gauze around him, you flushed because you had to lean into his firm chest to wrap the gauze properly around him. Once done you taped the gauze down and Spain promptly flipped back on the the couch with a loud "ay yay yay!" ( pronounced ai yai yai)

Shaking your head you collected all of the bloody stuff and went to put the kit away. Coming back you saw Spain breathing gently, probably asleep.

Coming up next to him with a clean shirt you gently set it next to him, moving the hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful like that. Taking in all of him, you admired his handsome face, the dark locks falling around it. Then his firm chest, remembering how strong it felt against your skin, the hint of a six pack peeking out of the gauze.

Your mind started to wander as your eyes went lower and lower, settling on his vital regions. You wondered what it looked like, would he be thick? Would it fit in your mouth?

Blushing you shook your head, your eyes wandering to him again. Unconsciously you licked your lips.

"I bet he would be yummy..."

Suddenly Spain moved and you looked into his beautiful emerald eyes... His wide open... Eyes.

(E/c) eyes widening your face must have turned 50 shades of red. Backing away you saw as he started to sit up. Making incoherent noises you just kept backing away.

"... (Name)?"

"I'M SORRY!"

Bolting upstairs you heard the Spaniard yelling for you to come back. Like that was going to happen. Locking yourself in your room you did what any sane person would do.

You hid in your covers. Light knocking came at your door and you snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Amor open la puerta."( love...the door.)

"N-no.."

"Andale, por favor?" ( come on please?)

"..."

"Bueno. Will ju atleas tell me guat is rong?" (Fine, ok, good.)

"It's stupid and I don't want you to hate me. Go to sleep of something ."

A deep sigh came from the other side of the door, along with some tapping.

"Ugh stahhpppp!"

"No, not until ju tell me guat the problem iz."

Sighing you buried your face in the pillow, then you took a deep breath.

" Iwasthinkingaboutyourvitalregionsandifyouwouldbelargeandhowyouwouldtasteandithinkyouwouodtasteyummy!"

Saying everything quickly and in one breath you hoped he didn't understand. Too bad some hope was false.

"... Que?! I mean... Pero como... Ahem."

You heard his awkwardness through the door. Groaning you buried yourself deeper still in your covers.

"Please... Just go to sleep Spain.."

The embarrassment evident in your voice, you heard quiet mumbling and the shuffle of feet...

This was going to be a long night.


	43. UMA Spain x reader pt2

Spain x reader pt2

About 2 weeks have passed since you patched and dispatched Spain from your house. The next morning was a little awkward because you refused to come out if your room until after he left. Refusing to even grunt as an answer to any questions he had, which he had a lot.

Today you were simply hanging out at your house. Not planning to go anywhere you simply put on a large sweater that hung off one of your arms, and some random pasta boxers Italy bought you for you birthday.

Sitting on the couch with (f/book) you turned the page and nearly fell off of the couch when your cell phone went off.

" I wanna see your peacock , cock, cock,Your peacock!  
Word on he street you got something to show me-"

Answering the phone you smiled at the voice on the other side.

"Oi frau! Vat are you doing today?"

Slipping your hightops on to go into the kitchen you answered.

"Absolutely nothing... Why?"

"~kesesesese"

The line suddenly went silent. Worried you stared at the phone, then a soft kesesese filled your kitchen. Yelling out in surprise you were lifted over someone's shoulder and your captor bolted out of the house with you.

"Put me down!"

Dropping you into the seat of a car you whipped around to see blood red eyes. His trademark smirk already on his face. Sighing you sat back in the seat of the impossibly huge hummer 3.

" vats vrong frau? Expecting zomeone elze?"

"Shut up Prussia! Now that you have successfully captured me... Da hell are you taking me?"

Chuckling Prussia merely winked at you as he pulled out of your driveway. Messing around you made it to your destination, the meeting hall?

Hopping out of the car Prussia came around and opened the door for you, his cute showing in a little blush. Once inside you marveled at the elegant place, not paying attention where Prussia was dragging you.

Suddenly you were pushed into an elevator.

" go to ze tenth floor ja? Zere ist going to be an awezome party zere!"

Grinning at you he walked away, presumably to steal beer from the kitchen. Laughing you pushed the number ten and watched as the door closed.

Humming to yourself as you waited for your floor, the elevator stopped on level four. Confused you watched as the doors opened, to reveal Prussia man handling Spain. Shocked you stared as Prussia shoved something in Spain's mouth, the Spaniard struggling to spit it out.

"Prussia what the hell are you doing!?"

Stepping forward Prussia grinned and pushed Spain into the elevator effectively knocking you both to the floor.

"Have fun frau und mein freund. You guyz have 2hours before ze mechanic getz here to get you guyz out... Bye!"

With that he slammed his hand on all Of the buttons of the elevator. Winking the doors closed on the Prussian, then began to ascend. Suddenly the elevator lurched and screeched to a stop.

Still on the floor you both stared at the door. Spain swallowing convulsively then choked. Looking up at him you saw his face turn red and something close to "mierda"(shit) come from his mouth.

Getting up on your elbows you were going to ask a question when he faced you, and his face turned a shade of red that would make his tomatoes jealous. Now you were worried.

"Spain what's wrong?! Are you okay?"

Shifting he seemed to look pointedly at you. Cocking your head to the side you stared back. Sighing he backed away from you, the. Pointed at your shirt while turning away.

Confused you looked down, then started to blush. Apparently when you fell the sweater came down as well. It barely covered the swell of your breasts! Sitting up you shuffled backwards into the elevator wall, tugging at the sweater around your shoulders.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"Esta bien, just... Stay over der until someone saves yes si?" (It's ok, it's fine)

Shocked you felt a small pain in your chest. Looking away you both sat in silence. After a few minutes you heard Spain suck in a breath. Not daring to look at him you kept your eyes forward. Shifting next to you sparked your curiosity, glancing at him you saw his hands tugging at his jeans.

Suddenly a slight moan filled the elevator. Fully turning to him your (e/c) eyes looked worriedly at him. Did he hurt himself?

Crawling over to him on your hands and knees you didn't catch the gulp as he stared at you. Hell, you didn't even know what you were doing to him.

In his eyes you were the most seductive thing ever. The way your hips swayed as you crawled seductively over to him. The way your sweater dipped around your shoulders, teasingly giving hints of what lie underneath. Then the pill was making him even crazier in his love for you.

"Are you okay? Umm did you hurt something on your way down?"

Making it to him you put a hand on his legs, feeling him stiffen at your touch you slightly pulled back. Trying again you decided to place your hands on his shoulders instead. Sitting closer to him you put your forehead to his, checking his temperature.

Gasping he completely froze, then your world seemed to flip. Landing on your back you felt warm lips against your own. (E/c) eyes widening you couldn't believe Spain was kissing you! Immediately you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Humming into the kiss Spain pulled you closer, revealing what was making him groan. His erection was pressing between your thighs and made you gasp into the kiss.

Immediately pulling back Spain sat back covering himself. Blushing he leaned back against the wall.

"Perdoname mi amor. I guent to far. Ah just leave me alone and it gwill go agway."

His voice a little strained he sat back, hands on his crotch. Mustering up some courage you leaned over him and kissed him, pushing his hands away. Caught up in the kiss Spain wrapped his arms around your waist, forgetting his momentary problem. Smiling into the kiss you successfully unbuckled his belt and were now working in his button and zipper.

Finally you were able to free him. His manhood stood proud in front of you. Wow.

Tracing his length with your fingers you heard the Spaniard break the kiss to suck in a breath. Twitching against you he tried to hold still.

"I suppose today... I'll find out just how yummy you are?"

Blushing you kissed him agains as you pumped his member.

"I love you Spain, so let me make you feel good."

Before he could answer you went down on him licking his weeping tip. Grunting Spain spassmed under you but held still. Suddenly you remembered something you had read in a book. Licking right beneath the tip you heard Spain moan and thrust against you. So the soft skin underneath really was sensitive. Finally taking him in your mouth he moaned out loud as you bobbed your head, paying close attention to the skin underneath the head.

"Ah dios mio! Please, faster!"

Bobbing faster you sucked harder, humming around his swollen cock. His hands wrapped in your (h/l)(h/c), guiding you faster and deeper. You felt him tense suddenly, then start to tug at your hair.

"So c-close... S-sto-!"

Hollowing you cheeks you sucked again slamming him cum into your mouth. Swallowing you licked what was left off of his member.

"Mmm, your just as good as I thought you would be."

Sheepishly you smiled at him. Then widened your eyes in shock. He was still hard! Before you could even ask your positions were flipped. Your back was against he wall again and Spain was hovering over you. His sweet side seemed to have disappeared as his eyes gleamed with something.

"Te voy a devorar mi vida." (I'm going to devour you my love)

Whispering huskily in your ear you could hear his heavy Spanish accent, laced with something that made you shiver in anticipation. Gripping your sweater he didn't even ask as he ripped it off revealing your bare breasts.

"Delicioso." (Delicious)

Dipping his head he licked a nipple causing you to bite back a moan. Apparently he did not like this. Sucking the nipple he started to nip it and tease as he switched between breasts. Suddenly he but a little harder causing you to moan out loud as you arched your back.

Grinning he pulled off your shorts, his hands tracing the (f/c) lace underwear. He seemed to groan as he felt your moist entrance. Ripping your underwear off he grinned at you, that spark in his intense green eyes seemed to shine as he grinned at you, then his hair disappeared between your legs.

His tongue licked at your entrance, hen delved in. You gasp as you feel the pleasure course through you. His tongue swiftly rubbed over your ruby, causing your hips to jump up against his mouth. Moaning the vibrations went up your system as he continued to moan and lick your clit.

In one swift motion his skilled muscle penetrated you, making you gasp in pleasure. You slid down the wall to where you were laying on the floor, making the pleasure coarse through you.

"Estas deliciosa, now let me show you how yummy I can really be." (Your delicious)

Taking your hips in his hands he penetrated you in one swift motion. The pain shot through you, his thick member stretching your virgin walls. Somehow he seemed to go back to his sweet self, stopping as he leaned over you, saying sweet nothing's in your ear.

The pain subsiding at his sweet words you shifted your hips against him. He groaned, a low sound that made you wild. Thrusting against him you looked into his eyes, a sly grin on your face. Flipping yourselves over, you were now ontop, catching him off gaurd.

"Q-que haces?" (W-what are you doing?)

"Showing how much amor, I really have for you."

Riding him you moaned as his hardness rubbed you inside, the pain a forgotten memory now. Moaning Spain gripped your hips, that spark in his eye again as he guided you harder and faster.

"Ohhh please, harder!"

Having enough of this Spain flipped you, pulling your leg around his waist you pumped into you, deeper and faster. Unable to hold back you moaned his name his thrusts driving you mad. On one of his rougher thrusts he hit a spot inside of you that had you all but screaming his name.

"Si, la encontre!"

Thrusting harder he relentlessly pounded into your sweet spot, causing a notorious knot to form quickly in you. His thrusts became spastic as he was getting closer to the edge, by since he was a man of pride he thrust into harder holding back until you came first.

His new pace was driving you up the wall, literally. Your back was against the elevator walls again when suddenly you felt the knot explode. Yelling his name you came, shuddering as he also released his seed inside of you, your name dripping off of his delicious Spanish lips.

Pulling out of you he laid next to you, his arm draped around your naked waist. You realized something suddenly, you really did love this man. Turning to him you smiled and kissed him, chuckling he kissed back.

Suddenly the elevator lurched and a voice came over the PA system.

"Hello? Ah! Don't worry we'll be getting you out soon okay?"

Frantically you shot up and grabbed your sweater, slipping it on before turning to her underwear and boxer shorts. Turning to Spain you saw how he simply pulled his zipper up and put his belt back on. Staring accusingly you made him chuckle.

The elevator made its way up to the tenth floor and the doors slowly opened. There stood Prussia, France and America.

"Dude I was so worried!"

"Ah mon belle amie! I waz zo shaken for you!"

"..."

Glomped by America and France you only giggled, when your attention was brought to Prussia and Spain furiously whispering to each other. Curiously you went up to hem, France and America trailing behind you.

"Zo did ze awezome me's idea vork?"

"Callate! I gwas very uncomfortable for agwhile!"

Blushing he snapped his mouth shut and looked away while Prussia grinned.

"I told you mein awezome pill vould vork!"

Freezing you stared... He used you?

Making a small sound in the back of your throat caused the two nations to turn to you, Prussia turning pale while Spain blushed harder.

"Vait frau! Itz not vat-"

"Mi flor, I swear I did not-"

Bolting you ignored their explanation, tears springing into your eyes. You gave him your virginity out of love and he took it because of a the effects of a pill!

Running up the stairs you made it to the roof of the building, tears flowing freely now. You should have known his would happen. Leaning over the railings you put your head in your arms. How could you look at him now? And that Prussia, you would kill him as soon as you got the chance too.

You were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't see the blonde coming up behind you. Nor did you see the other wavy haired Frenchmen following suit. Suddenly you were lifted and brought back inside.

Once you were set down again you were shaking with anger. America had brought you in while France held the doors open. Turning to run again you ran straight into the Spaniard.

Red faced you stood there, caged by four strong countries. America behind you, France to your right, Prussia to your left and Spain in front of you.

Dropping to one knee Spain caught you by surprise.

"Mi vida, I am sorry things did not go the gway I planned. Señor Prussia here stuffed a Viagra in my mouth to give me the extra... Push I needed."

Confused you stared at him. Waiting for more of the explanation. Seeming to catch in Spain grinned up at you.

" I invited you today because we know each other for a long time. (Name) ... Ah... Gwill ju marry an old pirata(pirate)?"

Balking you stared a moment, the promptly glomped him to the floor.

"Yes yes I will!"

Squealing like a crazed fangirl you let him slip the ring on. As the men around you cheered Spain pulled you closer to whisper in your ear.

"If you thought the elevator was fun, wait until our wedding night."

The Spanish, they aren't the country of passion for nothing!


	44. UMA Sweden x reader pt1

Sweden x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut, you waited for the mans next move. The footsteps of the other stranger calmly walking towards you made your hairs stand on end.

Suddenly there was a loud smack as you were abruptly pulled back, then pulled forward again.

Shooting your eyes open you saw you were now in Swedens arms, his usual poker face morphed into a death glare at the man on the floor.

Turning to the man you saw he was bleeding. The smacking sound and the sudden flying through the air making sense to you now.

Pulling you behind him Sweden broke your train of thought as he slowly advanced on the man, his steps stiff and scary.

" what? You think that whore is worth saving?"

Laughing the man got up and pointed at you, hurting your pride in the process. Without thinking you rushed forward, arm pulled back to hit him.

However, when you finally pushed Sweden out of the way, and were only a few inches from the man you felt something sink into you side, a sick slicing sound renting the air.

Too shocked to react right away, you looked down at the silver knife hanging from your side. Blood seemed to flow endlessly from the wound.

Sinking to the floor you couldn't even scream as the pain oil over your body, chuckling from the man above you the only thing you could really register.

Rushing footsteps were coming towards you, your (e/c) orbs trying to focus on the new development infront of you. Sweden had taken down the man, a loud grunt leaving both if their lips as he tackled him to the floor.

Falling over you just stared, Sweden beating the mans face and any part of his body he could reach, his glasses askew as his rage filters into every punch he delivered.

Seeing as he man was barely moving now, you decided you had to stop him before he killed the man. Trying to sit up you gasped as a new wave of pan shot through your body.

"S-Sweden, stop!"

Our yell came out more like a whisper, but he still heard you. Turning Sweden literally dropped the man, a loud "thunk" indicating the man was knocked out and landed heavily.

Immediately at your side Sweden kneeled next to you, and looked into your eyes. His blue orbs see wing to swim with emotion while his face salts yes the perfect poker face.

" 'm s'ry."

Confused you tried to make sense of what he said. I'm sorry? For what?

A sudden yanking brought you out of your thoughts, then made you scream as he pulled out the knife. Blood flowed freely but he covered it with his blue military jacket.

A cellphone suddenly appeared in his hand and he was furiously talking into it. Hanging up he pulled you close to him, his heat seeping into you as your eye began to close.

Who knew the man you loved the most was going to be your knight in shinning armor? Leaning into his heat you let your eyes finally close as you listened to his furious heartbeat.

Lights were visible behind your eyelids. Reluctantly opening them you saw a police cruiser and an ambulance. A gust of a smile tugged at your lips, when you were abruptly lifted.

Blinking in surprise you heard complaints, but none loud enough to cause real concern. Raising an eyebrow you turned to see that Sweden still had you in his arms, carrying you towards the ambulance.

Finally settling you in the stretcher Sweden sat down next you and you were both off.

" 'ts o'k, y'u c'n sleep n'w."

With that your eyes drifted shut, the image of Sweden protectively sitting next to you burned in your mind.

~•~ le time skip~•~

" oh man look at that nice bod."

" will you shut up? Jeez."

" hey! If she needs a real man I'll be right here for her!"

" Denmark, shut up!"

" Finland you shut up!"

" ice-kun will you do something about him?!"

" ...no. Why don't you handle him Norway?"

" because I don't care that's why."

The voices were what woke you up, a whisper fight going on around you. As you were going to open your eyes you heard another voice, strict and cold.

" w'll all 'f y'u sh't 'p? Y're in a h'sp'tl, b'sid's she d'sn't like d'nmark 'nyway."

Eyes opening you saw how everyone burst into giggles except Denmark and Sweden. He simply had a smirk on his handsome face while Denmark looked like a fish out of water.

" ... Isn't there a limit to the amount of people in one hospital room?"

Your voice cracked at the dryness but you managed a smile. Effectively shutting everyone up you started to sit up, a small pain in your side.

A confused expression crossed your eyes as you managed to sit up, why did it feel so cold?

Suddenly a warm coat was dropped ontop of you, then promptly buttoned up. Looking around you saw everyone was red in the face, even Denmark the playboy.

" err so what just happened?"

"Y'ur cl'ths... I'l bring y'u s'me..."

Bolting stiffly from the room Sweden disappeared behind the door. Looking towards the other nations for an explanation your bed was suddenly buckling under the weight of four Nordic nations.

Finland on your right, Denmark on your left, you somehow ended up half in Norway and half in icelands laps.

Squawking in surprise you sat there stone still for a second. Then you reacted in quiet the opposite way you thought.

Instead of lashing out angrily you busted out in bubbly laughter, catching all of them by surprise. Leaning back into Norway and Iceland you laughed a bit more, until the slight pain in your side made you need to stop.

" now what could be so funny (name)-chan?"

Finland was in your face all of a sudden, his innocent expression causing you to grip him in a massive bear hug, eliciting a surprised squeak from the small nation.

" you guys are what's funny! What are all of you doing here anyway?"

Trying to find a way to look at all of them you stared into each set of eyes. Of course the first to speak was Denmark.

" look girl, Sweden called us as soon as you were in the hospital. Apparently you had massive blood loss and needed a bit of a transfusion, so we came to your rescue."

Laughter leaving you, you couldn't help but stare at the four Nordics around you. Jumping from your spot on Norway and Iceland's laps you immediately started lifting sleeves, checking to see which one had given your life saving blood.

Nearly ripping the sleeves off of he poor countries jackets you found that none of them had given blood.

" (name)-chan... Calm down!"

Finland was in your face his violet eyes scanning your (e/c) ones. Calming down a bit you were overridden with confusion.

" if you guys didn't give blood then..."

A slight gasp cut you off as you whirled around to see Sweden at the door his face red.

Turning to he other Nordics you saw they were also blushing. Too distracted to care you turned to Sweden again, noticing a bandage around his arm.

Without thinking you ran to him, jumping into his arms causing him to drop the things he had in his hands. Wrapping your arms around his neck you just held him, while he held you tentatively around he waist.

A sudden breeze made you shiver and raise your (h/c) eyebrows in curiosity. Looking down without letting go of Sweden you saw his military jacket reach your knees... And nothing else.

Blushing madly you dropped your hands to the hem of the jacket, a small "eep" sound escaping you. A small cough from Sweden caught your attention but you refused to look up.

" (n'me XD) I br'ght y'u cl'ths... Y'u sh'ld ch'nge..."

With that he walked behind you and hearded the other Nordic nations out of your room, Denmark complaining the loudest.

As soon as the door closed you bolted for the bathroom, the cloths in your hand. Once you were in there you shed swedens jacket and dawned the clothes he brought you.

You caught a look at yourself in the mirror as you turned, a blush comin across your previously calmed face. What was this?!

Sweden had brought you a white tank top , no bra, blue short shorts, no underwear, and America's vans. Feeling exposed you walked out of the restroom to find all of the Nordic nations in your room again, a sour looking Sweden standing guard at the bathroom door.

Tapping him on the shoulder he turned to you only to have his military jacket shoved in his face. Surprised he took a look at you through his glasses.

" here's your jacket. Thanks."

Mumbling you thrust the garment at him again. Taking it swedens eyes widened. Before he could so much as blink Denmark was at your side.

" you know, I do like our new look girl. How about we go lido I can show you a good ti-"

A double punch from Norway and Iceland cut him off as they dragged him away, light blushes on their faces. Again you felt something drop ontop of you, then had it fastened.

Raising your eyes to Sweden you saw he had draped his jacket over you again, and now he was dragging you out by the elbow.

" bye (name)-chan! We'll see you later!"

Finland managed to squeak as you were dragged by.

Signing a few papers in a blur, you were pulled outside to a shiny blue Volvo. Getting an eyeful f the luxurious car the door was suddenly opened. Glancing at Sweden you jumped in the car as he shut the door for you, ever the gentleman.

As soon as Sweden was in the car the both if you were off. Silently staring out of the window you tried to think if something to talk about, a thing at all.

Mulling over ideas you found yourself in front o your house in no time. Sighing you unread to Sweden only to find him staring at you, his cool blue eyes boring into your (e/c) ones.

" w-what?"

"..."

Raising an eyebrow you stared right back at him until he finally caved, he wasn't the only one with an intimidating stare.

" y'u f'ling ok?"

" yea! My side doesn't hurt as much as I thought I would."

Smiling you watched as he nodded his head, but then h scrunched his face as a peculiar shade of pink trailed across his face.

" on the we'knd... I'm c'ming t' pi'k y'u up... We'r goin' sh'ppng."

Surprised you stared at him, mouth agape at his offer.

But you would never be as surprised as he was when you suddenly threw your arms around him, giggling like a little girl.

" yay! Shopping! I sooo can't wait! Thank you!"

Before you could stop yourself you leaned your head up and placed a firm kiss on his lips. You felt him stiffen against you as your eyes shot open.

Immediately pulling away you stared mortified at the thought of what you did. Face burning you jumped out of he car, ignoring swedens sudden yells for you to come back.

Reaching the door you literally threw it open as footsteps advanced behind you. Quickly shutting the door and locking it you stared for a second.

"I'M SORRY!"

Yelling at the door you ran upstairs, jumped in the bed and hid your face in your pillow. Your awesome weekend with your secret love was going to be awkward as hell.


	45. UMA Sweden x reader pt2

Sweden x reader pt2

A small breeze made you shiver under our blankets, then a warmth at your back made you lean into it. A sudden warmth infront of you also teased you, making you silently whimper at the fact you couldn't have both.

A warm breath brushed against your neck.

...

A warm... Breath?

Snapping your eyes open you sat up to find Denmark laying in bed behind you, Finland in front of you, and Iceland and Norway at your feet.

" what are you guys doing in here!"

Too shocked to sound angry you stared at all of the Nordics piled on your bed.

" we came to escort you babe!"

Looking at Denmark as if he'd grown an extra head you you raised your eyebrows waitin for an explanation to his stupid sentence.

" (name)-chan! Sweden told us how he was goin to take your shopping and we just had to come too! "

Finland piped in excitedly, before you could answer Iceland had pushed Denmark off of the bed, an indignant sound coming from said country as he landed on the floor.

" I for one, am not going to miss the chance at dressing you up."

A small glint made its way into his eye as Norway climbed towards you on the bed, his body somehow hovering a bit over yours.

" I also want to dress you up. Pick some sexy things for yo-"

Suddenly Norway fell in your lap, his face inches away from your breasts. Then somehow he began to slide backwards, a look of shock coming across his usually impassive face.

Laughter broke out around you as you looked up to see Sweden pulling Norway off of you, dropping him on the floor.

"G't off h'r. (Name) y'u re'dy t'go sh'ppng?"

Giggling you got out if bed only to be picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. Yelping your captor ran down the stairs and out the front door, a flustered Sweden and 3 laughing nations trailing behind.

Dropping you inside a silver Volvo your captor slid in next you, a huge smile on his face.

"F-Finland! What was that about?!"

Staring at the small and blushing country, you never got your answer as the other Nordics piled into the car. Sweden sat in the drivers side and then you were off.

~•~ le time skip!~•~

Exhausted you walked into yet another store, the nations immediately spreading out to see what they could find you.

You had tried on at least 50 different outfits each one racier then the next. Denmark bought you leather pants, a kiss t-shirt. And some sexy boots you really wanted.

Norway bought you about 5 pairs of short shorts, 10 different color tank tops, and a couple converse. Of course you made him carry those.

Now Iceland was the racy winner so far. He had gone out of his way to buy you sexy lingerie, and even made you wear a pair!

Blushing you remembered refusing the (f/c) lace and (2ndf/c) undergarments but he insisted.

Hopefully Finland or Sweden would have more mercy on you. Thinking of what Sweden would buy you made you slightly blush, hopefully he didn't try to get you anything that covered less than Norway's clothes.

" (name)- chan! Come over here and wait in the dressing room! I don't want you escaping!"

Heaving a frustrated sigh you trudged to the dressing room. As you looked up you were absolutely shocked, the thing looked more like a bedroom than a dressing room!

The door had an electric lock a d the inside had a nice sofa looking thing inside... Damn these rich people.

Before you could even sit down a set of clothes were thrust in your face. Looking over the clothes at Finland you saw he had a light blush on his cheeks, but something a out the look in his eyes made you wonder what he was planning.

Trying on the jeans and normal looking t-shirt you saw yourself in the mirror. It was alright, not too revealing and not too conservative.

" this ones good fin!"

Taking off the clothes a hand was waiting by the door. Taking the clothes you were left alone in your underwear. Waiting for more clothes you simply stood there when you heard shouts.

Curiously you came closer to the door when it suddenly swung open, Finland landing on his backside inside the room.

" you'll pay for that Denmark!"

Too absorbed in whatever was going on Finland grabbed your clothes and shoes and threw them, presumably at Denmark, then got up red faced.

Giving an incredulous laugh you stood at the door again when , again, it flew open this time Sweden fell through.

Trying to catch himself before falling Sweden grabbed into our shoulder, successfully sending you both to the floor.

As he lay there on top of you, you saw his eyes widen, then A blush raced across his features as he saw how naked you were.

"S-s'ry!"

Shuffling backwards he covered his face with his hand. Immediately trying to cover up you wished you had ignored Iceland and just kept your plain (f/c) underwear in instead.

A whirring sound was heard, then the lights went out. Freezing you looked at the door... THe door with an electric lock. Forgetting your state of undress you ran to the door finding it , of course, locked.

Banging in the other side of the door startled you.

" (name)-chan are you alright?!"

Finland's panicked voice floated towards you as your heart rate went back to normal. Getting your voice to work again you got close to the door.

" yea fin I'm fine. What happened?"

" well... Me and the others were kind of fighting over what to give you next... Then Sweden stepped in and we kind of pushed him... His jacket sort of came off too... Speaking of Sweden umm. Are you okay too su-san?"

Having completely forgotten he was in here with you, you slightly turned. He was standing beside you only in his dress shirt and military pants. His glasses were shining in the emergency lights as he made his way towards the door, trying to keep his eyes off of you.

" 'm f'ne... Why did th' li'ts go o't?"

Backing away from the door to stand behind Sweden you also waited for the answer to that one.

" ah that! It wasn't our fault I swear!"

" yea dude! Seems like there was a power outage. We're trying to figure out what's going on right now."

Denmark broke in as usual, and with that they were gone. Trying to keep calm, you soon realized you couldn't because you were in a dressing room, with Sweden, half naked!

Sitting on the sofa thing you slightly shivered. The heater probably turned off in the power outage. You rub your arms to keep warm you were surprised to feel the sofa sink next to you.

"S-Sweden?"

Grunting he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Shivering from his touch he took it as a signal that you were still cold. Sitting further back until he leaned against the wall, he placed you in his lap, a squeak escaping you.

His arms wrapped around your (b/s) frame. Surprised at his sudden movements you squirmed in his arms. On one of your squirms you heard him suck in a breath.

"S-sorry.. Did I hurt you?"

"...no..."

His answer was quiet but you heard something in his answer that made your damn curiosity spark. Shifting again in his grasp you were going to ask again when you felt something hard against your derrière, a small gasp coming from him.

Blushing harder then before you stared at Sweden as he lightly shifted underneath you, slightly coughing.

"'M s'ry... "

Closing his eyes he slightly shook his head. Gathering a bit of courage you reached up and kissed him, his eyes shooting open in shock. Seeing as he didn't respond you immediately backed off.

" Er sorry I just... Idk.. I like you a lot and I thought... Maybe i love you more than like you...Crap nevermind..."

Attempting to get out of his grasp, you were going to turn when he pulls you back. Kissing you deeply he turned you again, this time making you straddle him.

Unconciosly you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your body closer to his. Having to break the kiss for the lack of cursed air you backed away.

Seeing him slightly flushed, and avoiding to look at your body, you smirked. Moving your arms from around his neck, you dropped your bra, then wrapped your hands around his neck again.

"W-w't 're y'u d-do'ng?"

Stuttering Sweden tried to back away and look at the same time. A growing blush making its way on to his face. Lightly, teasingly, you grinded in to him.

" I want to show you how much I really love you."

Giggling at his strangled groan you kissed him again, fully grinding into his now straining erection. Literally growling into the kiss Sweden grabbed our hips and brought you down on him harder.

During the kiss you had unbuttoned his shirt, raking your nails across his chest and making him shudder. Suddenly he breaks away and lays you down on he sofa.

Kissing down your neck he finally reaches your breasts, taking a hard nipple in one mouth and sucking on it. Moaning you held his head in place, basking in the pleasure his tongue brought you.

"Th's c'lor... I love it, but n't as m'ch as I love y'u..."

Gripping the sides of your lace underwear he pulled it off, no questions asked. Feeling shy again you tried to cover up, only to have your hands swatted away.

" d'nt... Y'r bea'tiful.."

Staring at you in all of your glorious nakedness Sweden bent his head between your legs and gave you a swift lick. Moaning at the small action you couldn't help the way your hips arched towards his mouth.

Removing his glasses and tossing them randomly to one side, Sweden began to lick and suck you mercilessly, the sensations sending fire up your spine.

Unable to hold back the mewls that came from your throat, you lightly thrusted into his tongue, hoping to get more as a strange knot formed in your abdomen.

Suddenly he inserted a finger, causing you to moan out and him to cover your mouth. Moving his face from between your legs you heard him chuckle lightly.

" r'member, we'r still in t'e store."

Blushing you ground your hips on his finger with a small growl, pulling another chuckle from him. Slowly he added another digit, scissoring apart inside you deliciously.

The knot seemed to have exploded inside you as you tried to strangle a yell of completion, your orgasm making you slightly spasm on the sofa. Coming down from your high you looked at Sweden, and swooned.

He sat back on his knees, hair disheveled, glasses missing, and he was licking your juices off of his fingers. Gods he looked so sexy.

Looking down at you he smiled, when an uncomfortable expression crossed his face. Sitting up you saw the reason, his erection was straining against his military pants that now seemed two sizes too small.

Giggling you pushed him back, surprising him a little as you pulled his belt out of the loops. Kissing him passionately you slipped your to the between his lips, a small moan escaping him.

Having a tongue war with your Swedish man you successfully undid his pants and gingerly stuck your hand down his pants.

A loud groan escaping Sweden he broke the kiss to lean his head back and lightly thrust against your hand. Grinning you dropped to your knees and gave the tip a teasing lick.

Again he groaned and thrust into your mouth. Not liking the way he held back you took the tip in your mouth and gave a hard suck. Thrusting into your mouth again he let out a loud moan that made you wet again.

Having pity on Sweden you started to suck and lick, bobbing your head in time to a mental beat as he came closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly Sweden stopped you, his frame slightly shaking from the pleasure you just gave him. Although that wasn't what you thought.

"Did I not do it right?"

Staring at you wide eyed Sweden blushed, then chuckled. Pulling you up into his lap, straddling him again, he spoke softly.

" no... Y'u did p'rf'ct... Now, l'ts have s'm fun."

Winking at you he positioned you above him, the. Slightly grimaced as he knew this was your first time. Gathering all the courage you could you grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him as you let yourself fall on too of his erect member.

Breaking the kiss to grind your teeth together you sat still, trying to overcome the pain. Sweden was immediately at your ear washing sweet nothing's in Swedish.

Testing yourself , you gently moved, only to be overcome with intense pleasure instead of the pain you expected. Biting back a moan, you raised yourself, then Let gravity take you down, making swedens member penetrate you again.

" nngh, pl-please move!"

".. But I d'nt wa'na hurt y'u."

Growling in frustration you grinded on him, making your point clear as he moaned at your tightness. Grasping your hips he guided you ontop of him, thrusting into you as you came down.

Feeling like the speed wasn't fast enough Sweden flipped you in your back, slightly raising your leg and began to thrust into you at a new pace.

On one of his thrusts he hit a nerve inside you that made you yell out. Or would have made you yell out if he had t covered your mouth.

" shhh, I f' nd it..."

Relentlessly pounding into you now he hit your gspot over and over, making you bite your hand to hold back the screams of pleasure hat threatened to bubble out of you.

Suddenly the knot of orgasm was back, stronger than before. You could tell Sweden was also close, his sweat covered body moving erratically against your own as la ores huffs of pleasure came from him.

Thinking it was your turn for control again you somehow managed to flip him, then bucked into him, your pace much faster and rougher than his.

" ohh gods... I-I'm..."

" yess, m'too..."

Bucking into you now, you exploded around Sweden, a sea of stars swimming in your vision as you second orgasm took over. Biting your lip to keep from yelling you opened your eyes to see Sweden panting, hen you felt him shoot his seed into you.

Grabbing his face in your hands you immediately kissed him, for he was going to yell out your name during his orgasm.

As you both came down from your high you got off of him, panting in the process but managing a giggle. Looking at you confused Sweden waited for an explanation, only making you giggle louder.

" Sweden, shhh we're still in the dressing room."

Opening his eyes wide for a moment Sweden let out a hearty laugh.

"I love Y'u (name)"

Hugging you to him you were about to kiss again when the lights started to flicker.

Quickly you jumped off of he sofa and sought out your underwear, Sweden producing your bra and you finding your underwear halfway across the enormous dressing room.

As quick as possible you out your underwear back on and threw swedens glasses to him. Once he caught hem the lights came back on.

Rushing you went to sit on the sofa again as he dressing room door flew open. Every one files in. Denmark being he first, then Iceland, Norway , and finally Finland.

" girl are you oka- oh crap sorry!"

" (name)-chan! H-here are your clothes... I'm sorry I kind of room them earlier."

Bucking you your shorts and tanktop Finland had a strange glint in his eyes as he made all of he Nordics turn around for you to change, even Sweden.

Finally dressed you looked to everyone and told them they could turn around.

" so can someone explain what happened?"

Trying to keep a calm front you heard Denmark, Norway and Iceland explain hat the janitor tripped a wire downstairs and the whole mall had an outage, although no one knew how he could have done it.

Then four grinning countries turned to you and Sweden.

"... What?"

" it looks like you and Sweden made the best of your time in here hm?"

Iceland was eyeing you curiously. Confused you turned to Sweden only to feel your face burn. Swedens hair was a mess, his shirt was pulled out of his military pants and unbottoned, but the worst part wasn't the shirt, it was the nail marks down his chest.

Standing straighter Sweden did he buttons at an alarming speed, his face reddening.

" we d'dn't do any'th'g!"

As three Nordics were chased out of the dressing room by a flustered Sweden you were left alone with Finland.

" I'm glad you guys were able to do " nothing" in here. I had a hard time keeping the lights out for you two to do your naughty things."

With that Finland walked away, winking at you as a small blush graces his features.

Too shocked to do anything else you laughed, skipping from the dressing room to find your new man and his ridiculous "friends".


	46. UMA Switzerland x reader pt1

Switzerland x reader pt1

Clasping your eyes shut, you tried to think of all of the possibilities you had at running away. Immediately your brain said zero. Frustrated you gritted your teeth as the other persons footsteps came precariously closer.

A click echoed in the alleyway.

The man behind you let you go slowly, backing up in the process.

Shocked you snapped your eyes open, the other figure still hidden in the darkness, two glints in the lights making you aware of the guns pointed in your direction.

Panicking you unconsciously backed up as well. Suddenly you were in the mans grasp again, your brain telling you how fucking retarded you were. One second your chastising ourself the next your screaming in pain.

Cutting off your scream you felt the dizziness settle in as the knife bobbed with your heartbeat at your neck. Slipping from the mans grasp the knife thudded to the floor.

"Ach! You asshole!"

The rough voice yelled out in the alleyway as the guns went off, although you were pretty unaware of the situation. Blood streamed from the gash, making a trail down your body to the floor, a growing puddle at your feet.

Darkness started to blur your Vision. As you sank to your knees. Placing a hand on the ground for a bit of balance you noticed the immaculately shining boots in front of you.

Raising your head the best you could you saw a green uniform, then your (e/c) eyes locked on vibrant green ones.

"Swit... Switzerland?"

Whispering his name you saw his eyes harden as he stood up straight. Taking a menacing step forward he cocked his guns again.

"I will kill you, whether she lives or dies, I will kill you slowly and painfully for even laying a finger on her."

The threat bubbles up from his chest, his satin voice floating into the alleyway. Gasping you let yourself fall, the darkness finally starting to envelope you, but you couldn't let your crush turn in to a killer!

"Switzerland... Stop it."

Your voice was meek, even you could barely hear it. Taking a deep, and painful, breath you willed yourself to yell.

"SWITZERLAND STOP!"

Turning to you shocked he knelt besides you as you finally blacked out.

~•~ le ak47 time skip!~•~

Something wet pressed against your forehead.

A strange beeping sound echoed in your ears.

" what are you doing?"

"O-oh! Big brother! I-I was..."

A heavy sigh resounded in the room as the wet item was taken away, a slight sound of disapproval following it.

"Liechtenstein, I already told you the doctors will take care of her."

"W-well yes b-but..."

Smiling gently you opened your (e/c) eyes to find Switzerland scolding Lichtenstein like a child. Sitting up you let your legs dangle over the side of the bed, and leaned forward a bit.

" if you keep yelling at her like that your only going to make her cry."

Your voice cracked but you managed a simple smile as both countries turned to face you. You saw a small blush grace both if their faces before you were suddenly facing the ceiling.

Confused, you looked down to see Liechtenstein on top of you, small sobs shaking her frame. Patting her back you soothed her as she clung to you like a child.

Finally able to get up, you stood and turned to Switzerland. His face was one of extreme happiness and extreme embarrassment. Cocking an eyebrow you stepped closer to him, only making him blush a deeper shade of red.

Suddenly you were lifted, a monster carrying you in its arms. Clutching the beasts arms you twisted around to see glasses shielding sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh mai darling! I'm so happy your finally awake after three days!"

Balking at the statement you barely noticed when he put you down. Then you yelped as he out his face in your neck, a gauze dropping to the floor. Small tugs alerted you to the stitches being pulled out.

"Oh dear. Your quite the quick healer huh? Well now you can go home! Goodbye!"

With that the doctor turned on his heel and skipped from the room, leaving a distasteful look on Switzerland's face. Giggling you started to head out when a strong hand stopped you.

"D-don't leave... Um... Change first I'll get your paperwork done."

Nearly bolting out of the door, Switzerland left you alone with Liechtenstein. Huffing confused you saw some clothes on a chair.

"I assume these are mine?"

"Oh yes! I picked hem from your house. I do hope you don't mind my intrusion."

Nervously she shifted on her feet.

"No it's fine. Thank you actually for even bothering to get me my stuff."

Smiling at her you started to undress, then pulled on the underwear she had brought you. Suddenly the door opened and Switzerland walked in, a grumpy look in his face.

Time stood still a moment as he took in your white lace underwear and bra, his face turning 10 shades of red before he stiffly turned and slammed he door shut.

"Holy butt nuggets that did not just happen..."

Your face had also adopted a red color, while little Liechtenstein simply giggled. Getting fully dressed you walked outside with Liechtenstein to see a black Porsche sitting in the driveway, the owner amiss.

" well I suppose my horrendous body scared my love away..."

Hearing a small gasp behind you, you felt your face flush as you turned to Liechtenstein. Instead of a grossed out face you saw sheer happiness. Confused you didn't have time to react before you were glomped against the car.

"What on earth is going on here?"

A surprised voice made you turn to the shocked blonde at the entrance. Louder giggling had you looking at the girl next to you, a blush coming across your face all over again.

"You know big brother (name) says mmph!"

Clapping your hand over her mouth you dragged her backwards a panicked grin on your face.

" says that its time for me to go home! So let's go!"

Forcing Liechtenstein into the back of the Porsche you sat in front just in case. The girl was a real devil under all of that cuteness. Cautiously Switzerland got in to the drivers seat, a peculiar look on his face as he drove to your house.

Giggling the whole way there with the two nations you barely registered that you were home. Looking up at your house you sighed as you went to open the door, suddenly a cool hand stopped you.

"Let me go look around. Don't want any ruffians or something around your house."

Leaving the car Switzerland started to walk around the house. Admiring his stealthiness you were aware of a pair of eyes boring in to your back. Turning your face slightly you were caught off guard at the next question.

"Your in love with big brother aren't you?"

"W-what?! T-that's not... Well I mean... So?!"

Stuttering you tried to shy away from the subject by getting out of the car. Sadly she followed close behind, making you turn to face her.

"I can see you are quite fond of him (name). Why don't you simply tell him how you feel?"

Gaping at her sudden boldness you couldn't help let out a sour laugh before you blurted.

"Yea, I'm going to walk up to him and be like. Hey Switzerland I have the hots for you!"

Unbeknownst to you Switzerland had come back, and was standing directly behind you. Frantically Liechtenstein tried to shut you up, but your stubbornness had you continuing.

" I think your soooo handsome and sexy. There are times where I just wanna peel your clothes off and see what your hiding underneath."

A deepening blush came across Switzerland's face, but he was frozen to the spot. Your last bit, however, even had you shutting up.

" and I just want to feel you on top of me at night and make sure you don't get a wink of sleep."

Liechtenstein burst out giggling as you blushed. Huffing you turned to run straight in to Switzerland, his face redder than a hot coal. Although, his blush was nothing compared to the red on your face. Hell, Spain's tomatoes would be jealous.

"Umm I-"

Before he could say anything you bolted to the front door and threw it open, glad you let him take a look around beforehand. Yells followed you, boy male and female, as you slammed the door shut.

"Son of a maple!"

You yelled out in to the house as you fell back on to the couch.


	47. UMA Switzerland x reader pt2

Switzerland x reader pt2

Nearly a month has passed since the incident and you've avoided Switzerland at all costs. Liechtenstein has invited you over a few times but you always found a way to go out somewhere just in case.

Today you were supposed to be lazing about your house, but the college professors decided to play hell with you and loaded you with homework. You'd finished all of your (f/subject) homework in a flash and now you were left with the dreaded math homework.

You stared at the page blankly, (e/c) eyes scanning the page over and over again. A total blank was in your mind when you cell phone suddenly went off.

" poor unfortunate souls! In pain in need!  
This one wants to get the boy, this one wants to get the girl.  
Do I help them? Yes indeed!"

Nearly jumping out of your skin at the loud ringtone your papers floated to the floor as you snapped your hand out to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello (name)! "

Grinning you leaned back in he chair, your brain already making up excuses to not go over.

" well hey there Liechtenstein! What's up?"

" would you mind coming over today? I'm rather bored and wanted to spend some time with you."

Sweatdropping you frantically looked for an excuse to say no when you remembered your neglected math homework. Brightening a bit you took a deep breath.

"Sorry sweetheart but I have loads o math homework to do right now."

" oh well if that's the case, then more if a reason to come over! Big brother can help you!"

You could practically hear the sly grin in her face. Tying to come up with something once again your door flew open, making you squeak in utter shock. There stood Liechtenstein, phone in hand, and coming towards you quickly.

"Come come! Big brother will help you!"

Dragging you out of the house she barely gave you time to lock the door before you were both off. Grumbling and giggling most of the way to their house you found your stomach doing flips when you finally pulled up to the house.

Then an idea hit you. Liechtenstein dragged you out of the house so quickly you didn't have time to grab your homework!

"Oh dear! We seem to have forgotten my homework love! I'll have to go back and get it!"

"Oh darnit. Well I'll go drop you off hen get then get the work."

Before you could protest she turned a corner and you came up to a type of portable. Practically pushing you out of the car she instructed you to go inside and stay there until she or "big brother" came.

Trudging reluctantly in to the portable you heard the door click as it shut, then you nearly ran back out. Sitting behind a mahogany desk was your love working furiously on some papers.

Looking up at you his eyes widened, a small pink hue on his cheeks.

"Ah, hi..."

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Liechtenstein dropped me off cuz I needed help with my math work, but I forgot to bring it so she went to get it for me."

Silence.

Awkwardly you shuffled to the chair opposite the desk. Resolutely looking the other way you tried to make yourself invisible. Suddenly a rectangle was thrust in your face.

Shocked you looked up to see Switzerland handing you a chocolate bar. Taking it gently you opened it.

" that's Swiss chocolate. The best chocolate if you ask me."

Awkwardly he mumbled as he looked down at his papers.

"Oh yummy! Thank you!"

Licking your lips you were unaware that he looked up to say your welcome, but the words died in his throat. Stripping the small chocolate bar of its wrapper you licked our lips again, then took a bite.

Closing your (e/c) eyes, you savored the delicious chocolate melting in your tongue. Humming in approval you stuck the rest of the chocolate in your mouth, not hearing the loud gulp on the other side of he desk.

Opening your eyes you noticed there was chocolate on your fingers. Without thinking you sucked the chocolate off of your fingers, using your tongue and lips to clean the delicious sweet off you heard a strangled sound from behind the desk.

Curiously you looked up to see a red faced Switzerland looking down at his paperwork as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Liechtenstein, your backpack full of homework in her hand.

"Here you go! Now you help her okay big brother!"

Practically dragging you to sit next to him Liechtenstein giggled then turned around and left. You saw Switzerland shift uncomfortably next to you.

"Umm.. You don't have to he-"

" what part do you need help with."

Stiffly he asked you, effectively cutting you off. You both worked a few minutes, mostly you asking question and trying to understand the impossible problems. Getting bored you unconsciously leaned against him, making him stiffen.

Feeling the difference you sat up stick straight.

"S-sorry..."

Nodding he simply continued to show you how to do the work. On one of his uncomfortable shifts you heard him groan. Surprised you looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Knowing full well he was lying to you ignored your stubborn. Twisting his chair towards you, (e/c) eyes locked on panicky green ones.

"Okay look... I... I know I make you uncomfortable so if something's on your mind please tell me.. Or I can just leave."

Silence followed our statement an you sighed. Getting up to leave you were shocked for the millionth time that day when he gripped your waist and pulled you towards him.

Straddling him so as not to hurt him you felt the problem through your short shorts. Blushing hard you looked at his face. A furious blush was painted on his features.

"U-umm... Y-you don't make me uncomfortable... The exact opposite actually. I've been rather restless without you around, and I wanted to tell you that... I-I love you!"

Shocked you stared at him, then squealed like a fangirl.

"I love you too!"

Before he could answer you slammed your lips to his. What started off as an innocent kiss soon turned heated as he pulled you closer, his hidden muscles making themselves known against your waist.

Something wet slid against your lips making you gasp. Taking advantage of the opening Switzerland delved his to the in your mouth, exploring every inch he could reach.

The demon sent need to breath had your both breaking apart for much needed air. A string of saliva still connected you both. Licking your lips you broke the string, bringing it in to your mouth.

"M-may I?"

A tug at your (f/c) tank top made his question clear. Blushing you nodded. Pulling the obstructing material off you felt the cool air hit your breasts, reminding you that you had neglected wearing a bra today.

Covering up immediately you blushed darker.

"Oh, don't cover up please."

Gently prying your hands away he stared at your breasts before suddenly dipping his head and kissing the valley between them. Surprised you squeaked.

"Sorry."

He mumbled against you, then brought his lips to your ear.

"You look delicious -( my love)"

Huskily he whispered in your ear before trailing kisses down your neck. Finding your scar he gently kissed it, licking and nipping at it. Finding the soft spot right on the scar you gasped, then moaned as he sucked on the spot, leaving a mark for all to see.

" sw-Switzerland!"

Grinding in to his erection you heard him moan against your neck. Suddenly you were lifted, your shorts and underwear unceremoniously ripped off. Placing you on the desk he kissed your lips again as his hand traveled south.

"So wet already? And just for me."

"D-don't say tha-!"

You didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because he slipped a digit between your folds. Slowly he pumped inside you, using his thumb to rub your swollen ruby.

Bucking against his hand you held on to him tightly, a knot forming in your abdomen. Adding a second finger he started to scissor them apart inside you deliciously. Biting back moans you felt him stop.

"Don't keep quiet, let me hear your voice say my name."

Nodding you blushed as he started to pump his fingers again. The knot seemed to tighten and expand as he went.

"Ohnn, Switzerland!"

"That's right, let me hear you."

Pumping faster you felt the pleasure coursing through you as the knot suddenly exploded. Yelling out his name you saw spots as you hit that wonderful high.

Pulling you against him Switzerland held you as you got over your first orgasm. As you looked up at him you saw the uncomfortable look on his face again. Raising an eyebrow you saw him shift a bit, then it hit you. He was painfully aroused and you were he one getting the pleasure.

Pushing him back in to the chair you could see the surprised look in his eyes. Grinning you kissed him as you worked his military pants open. His member sprang from his boxers as soon as you had them open.

Getting on your knees you traced a finger up his member, making it twitch and making him release a groan. Grilling him softly you pumped him a few times, his body shuddering as low moans escaped him.

"That's no snub nose darling."

Smiling up at him you saw him finally crack a smile, only to wipe it off a moment later. You gave him a lap from base to tip, causing him to buck up against you, groaning loudly.

Taking pity on him, you finally took him in your mouth. The formidable length barely fit in your mouth but you sucked and licked anyway. Soon you had him bucking against you, his moans making you wet all over again. Stealing yourself you hollowed out your cheeks and deep throated him.

"Oh god! W-wait s-s-stop.."

Immediately you let him go, letting his member pop out of your mouth. Sheepishly you looked up at him. Maybe you had done it wrong? Pulling you up he made you straddle him again, kissing you passionately as he guided you over him.

"You... Did wonderful. I just... I want to make you mine all the way."

Surprised you nodded, Then Stuttered out before he moved.

"I-I'm a virgen..."

Silence reigned a moment.

Sheepish (E/c) eyes looking into surprised green ones.

"I'm so sorry."

Too confused to react, you felt as he thrust in to you at the same his lips slammed against yours. Searing pain shot through you as you let gravity pull you down on top of him. Softly saying things in Swiss Switzerland held still, rubbing your back in a comforting way.

Slowly he pain ebbed away leaving you with a foreign feeling between your legs. Experimentally you rolled you hips. You moaned loudly as Switzerland growled against your neck.

"Please move!"

Not needing to be told twice he guided you on top of him, bringing you down on his member over and over again. The knot came back with a vengeance, making the pleasure increase.

"Ahn~ move faster please!"

Grunting Switzerland placed you on the desk in front of him. Placing your legs around his waist he pounded in to you. Glancing at him you saw how his face was in a state o bliss, blonde hair matter to his forehead as he thrust in to you.

Suddenly he hit a spot that had you yelling his name.

"Fuck, yes I found it!"

Pumping harder and faster he hit that spot repeatedly. You couldn't hold back anymore.

"Switzerland!"

You came harder than before his name dripping off of your lips. His thrusts became erratic as your walls closed around him, unable to hold out any longer he also came shouting your name.

Pulling out of you he slumped back in to the chair, pulling you along with him. Panting both of you caught your breath. Sitting up again you frowned.

"What is it?"

"How did I lose all of my clothes and yet your still dressed?"

Laughing he winked at you, the usually frowning and grumbling gun slinger winked! Standing you up he handed you your clothes.

Donning your garments you turned to find yourself alone. Confused you looked around until you saw that Switzerland had dropped to one knee. Cocking your head at him your brain seemed to miss the obvious.

"Miss (name)... I would like to ask you to be my bride"

Balking you stared at him. Then you started to cry and squeal all at the same time.

"Yes! I so totally accept!"

Slipping the ring on your finger Switzerland stood happily, hugging you to him as he door flew open.

"Bella! I-a came to see if-a you wanted to pla-"

Two gunshots sounded off in the portable. Startled you saw how Italy bolted with your new fiancé on his tail.

"I told you to stay off of my property Italian! I'll kill you today!"

"Wwwwaaahhhh! Doitsu Doitsu!"

Laughing you fell back on to the chair. Suddenly Liechtenstein was there with you, having a laughing for o her own.

"I'm so happy the plan worked! Now let's speak of the wedding arrangement yes?!"

Balking you stared at the seemingly innocent country. Your have to keep an eye out for your new sister-in-law from now on.

Ah the Swiss, they can cock it back anytime. ;)


	48. UMA Turkey x reader pt1

Turkey x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you felt the man pull you back by your hair. Gasping you quickly shut your mouth, gritting your teeth as he kissed your neck.

" mmm you smell sweet doll."

" . ."

The loud, menacing voice came from in front of you. Surprised you looked forward to see a large figure hiding in the shadows of the street lamp. Yes! Someone to save you!

" only I can touch her like that."

You felt your blood turn to ice. This was not, no could not be happening. Panicking you started to struggle, a sharp shout followed by heavy footsteps alerting you to the man bounding towards you. You saw a flash of red and white, smelled a wonderful cologne, then felt you body hit the floor.

Rolling over you looked up to see...

" TURKEY!"

Grinning broadly Turkey quickly dodged the mans attacks as if they were merely playing a game. Suddenly a gleam caught your eye in the streetlight. Jumping to your feet you ran towards Turkey, pushing him out of the way as the dagger descended.

Screaming into the cool night air you clawed at your neck as the dagger sunk in to your skin. Roughly he dagger was pulled out, making a beeline from your neck down just above your breasts. Shrieking now you felt the blood flow freely as the obstruction was removed.

A loud, angry shout rent the air as you dropped to your knees, clutching at your neck as though to stop the blood.

" how... How dare you touch benim güzel meleğim!" (My sweet angel)

Angrily he brought down his boot clad foot. A sick crunch sounding off in the alleyway as well as another scream, then silence. Forcing yourself to look up your (e/c) eyes widened as Turkey was going to bring his boot down on the mans face.

" S-Stop!"

That one yell had your head swimming in dizziness, collapsing on the floor you started to breath heavily, blood literally gushing out of the wound now. One moment your in the cold unforgiving ground, the next your floating in the air (h/l)(h/c) hair waving in the wind as you were being carried away.

Looking up at the face of your savior you saw he ran we skin and beard first, then the edge of the white mask met your eyes. Before you could properly admire the man who was carrying you, you were blinded by white light, shouting deafening your ears as you were placed on a stretcher.

" Lütfen! Lütfen, help her!" (Please, please)

Voices overrode your mind again as you were being taken away. You could feel your life leaving you with every drop of blood that escaped you. Better do it now (name) before your plug is pulled.

" Tur-key... Turkey..."

" ah! I am here my sweet!"

Smiling you lifted your hand, Turkey taking it immediately in his own. Taking a deep breath you firmly held his hand.

" I... I'm in love with you."

Suddenly the room went black.

~•~ time skip of candy and sweet things ~•~

" I want candy~!... I want candy~!"

" sir please! Your disturbing the patient!"

" but my sweet nurse! Singing is the fruit of all well being!"

A loud sigh cut through the room as the nurse stomped away, humming filling the room. Opening your (e/c) eyes you saw Turkey leaning back in the hospital chair, iPod in his hands and head bobbing to the music.

That was it. Laughing dryly you sat up only to see Turkey startle and topple backwards on the chair. A loud grunt was heard and that set you off in a fit of giggles, needles pulling out of your skin as you hugged your stomach. Rising from the floor Turkey strode towards you, a big grin on his face.

" your awake my sweet! I was very worried about you!"

Giggle fit over you got out of the hospital bed only to have a long jacket thrust in your face. Confused you looked up to see Turkey covering his face with a gloved hand, a distinct blush visible on his tanned cheeks. Taking the long jacket gingerly you stared at the once great empire, blushing like a child.

Before you could ask, a creature barreled through the door. Speeding towards you the creature took you in its clutches, picking you up from the floor in its massive arms. Shouting you instinctively dug your nails into the creature holding you.

" ow! That hurts darlin!"

Surprised you let go, then realized this enormous creature was the doctor. Sighing in relief as he set you down, he seemed to eyeball you a second before something large landed around your shoulders. Confused oh looked up to see a red faced turkey and doctor.

" ahem, well sugar let me see that wound of yours. I imagine it healed nicely after these five days you've been in the hospital!"

Floored you stared as the doctor pulled the white gauze from your neck. Stuffing he gauze in his pocket, he bent his head to your neck, picking at something. The feeling of loosening skin alerted you to the fax that stitches were being pulled off. Prodding with his fingers a moment the doctor stood up and smiled.

" well shave me down and call me a monkeys uncle, your pretty much healed. Well you can go home now darling!"

Strutting from the room the doctor left you flabbergasted. Five days! Takin a seat for a second you abruptly stood and went to the bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror. Here on your once smooth neck ran a large scar running from the side diagonally down the middle of your throat.

Touching it gingerly you nearly hit the roof when Turkey also decided to touch it. Looking up you saw something on his face, pity and mild disgust. Coughing a bit you pulled his jacket tighter around yourself, covering the scar wih the collar.

" well then! I'm going to head home. I imagine my (pet) is probably dead by now..."

Chuckling Turkey wrapped an arm around you and led you out of the door.

" nonsense sweetheart! I've been feeding and taking care of ( pet name) the whole time you were here!"

Looking up at the smiling nation, you noticed he only had a tank top on. Blushing a bit you were going to slip his jacket off and hand it back when he stopped you.

" please keep it on. You're not... Properly dressed."

Leading you out of the door you looked down at yourself only to blush a deeper color. The hospital shirt you had on dipped dangerously low as did the hospital pants. Squealing you tugged them into place only to freeze mid tug. Standing out side of the hospital was an actual , honest to goodness Kawasaki motorcycle. You had only dreamed of riding one!

" wow! THis is so beautiful! Can I ride too?!"

Excitedly you squeed as he nodded his head yes as he chuckled. Hopping on the shiny black motorcycle you watched as Turkey got on infront of you. Cocking an eyebrow you leaned forward until your lips were close to his ear.

" no helmets?"

The seemingly innocent gesture made a visible shudder to through Turkey as he cleared his throat.

" no no my sweet! Now hang on tightly."

Grinning sideways at you he revved the motor and you were both off. Feeling the wind flow brought your (h/l)(h/c) hair, you held tightly to Turkey, your hands coming in contact with the hard abs covers by the tank top. Suddenly you had a thought, what if you slipped your hands down Teensy bit? He wouldn't really notice and your be able to cop a feel at his amazing body.

Slightly sliding your hands down you felt those wonderful muscles under your hands, noticing each breath he took as he turned on to your street. Well a little more wouldn't hurt really, who knew when you'd have he chance again.

Sliding your hands lower you failed to notice you house up the street, or the way Turkey hitting the breaks made your hands slide a little to low. Grasping at the first thing you came in contact with you gently massaged it, reveling in Turkey's warmth and your cunning. Suddenly Turkey stiffened, sitting a little straighter but you kept at it, then you felt his hands over yours as a slight moan left him. Surprised you looked up to see a red trail climbing up his neck and spilling on to his face.

" Turkey?"

" umm... I believe, ahem, I believe we are at your house now my sweet."

His voice cracked a bit and he seemed a bit breathless. Confused you leand against him, grip a little tighter when he let to another moan. Shocked you looked down at your hands and your face blew up red in mortification. You were grabbing his package!

Immediately letting to you wiggled from his grasp and hopped off of the bike.

" I'm so sorry! I swear I was only trying to feel up your abs!"

You saw Turkey's eyes widen at your outburst, when you slapped a hand over your mouth. Face burning in embarrassment you bolted to the door, happy you never locked the damn thing. Heavy footsteps were behind you as you opened the door.

Turning you saw Turkey just a few feet away from you before slamming the door shut.

" sweetly please open the door."

" n-no..."

A loud sigh came from the other side as the door handle jingled.

" open the door this instant sugar."

" n-no!...ummm."

Silence reigned a moment before you finall caved, but instead of opening the door you yelled.

" I'm really sorry about that but... I love you!"

Bolting up the stairs you didn't hear the reply as you wrapped yourself in your blankets.

Stupid Turks and their unbelievable hawtness.


	49. UMA Turkey x reader pt2

Turkey x reader pt2

Sighing a world weary sigh you finished feeding (pet name) and went upstairs. Getting to your bedroom you stared at your bed a moment. Something was wrong. Coming a bit closer you tilted your head in thought. Now what could possibly be wrong?

Then it hit you, you weren't in the bed! Nosediving in to the bed you giggled at your own silliness, gods you needed to go out or something. Slightly rubbin your new scar you were shocked to find it completely healed only after 4 days of leaving the hospital.

Blushing you remembered the trip home and buried your face in the sheets. You were such an idiot. Flipping on to your back you reminisced on the past four days and how you've avoided Turkey since then. Going to Japan's house you were having some sushi and sake when he burst through the door. Blushing you pulled out your cellphone and mock gasped, saying you needed to go back to (pet name) and feed them.

The same day you were walking down the street intent to return Turkey his jacket when low and behold he ran straight into you. Grasping his shirt you felt him wrap an arm around you to stop your fall. Realizing your hands were on his chest you pushed yourself back, shoved the jacket in his hands, and bolted home, not a word uttered the whole time.

The next two days were pretty much the same. Trying to smolder you blush you sighed again and got up. Slipping on your own vans you tugged down your short shorts and put on your dog collar to cover your scar. Walking towards the door you nearly ran out of the room.

" it's all about his kiss, contaminates my lips. It's simple genetics.  
I'm the X to his Y its the color of his eyes-"

Popping the phone out of your shorts you pressed the phone button and quickly pressed it to your ear.

" hello?"

Walking out of your room and down the stairs you stopped on the stairs and smiled. The voice on the other line all to familiar.

" ah! K-konnichiwa (name)-San, are you busy?"

" nope I was just about to go down to the kitchen for a snack."

Continuing down the stairs you came to the foot of the stairs when your front door slammed open. Squeaking you dropped the phone as two more than handsome men stepped in to your house.

". Japan?! Turkey?!"

Bending to pick up your phone from the floor Japan handed it back to you.

" Gomen (name)-San! But Turkey-San and I wanted to invite you to spend a day with us."

Confused you cocked your head as you stuffed the cellphone in your pocket. Suddenly you were encased in someone's arms, another body squirming against you.

" come my sweet! Let us spend a marvelous day together!"

" ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

The panicked voice alerted you that the lean chest pressed against you was not Turkey, but Japan. Said Japanese man nearly in hysterics at his personal space being invaded. Trying to comfort the man you hugged him and shushed him, it seemed to be mildly working since he stopped apologizing and just stood there.

" okay then, um, let's go out then."

Turning you went and fed (pet name) then turned to leave. You yelped as you were thrown of Turkey's shoulder and carried out to... Two motorcycles?

You felt embarrassment pool in the pit of your stomach as you gently rubbed the end of the scar that peeked out of your dog collar. This could not be happening.

" u-umm Japan, what happened to your car?"

" I had to put it in the shop to get the new noss that is being sold."

Climbing on the motorcycle you couldn't help but admire the handsome Japanese man. A slight cough next to you had you slowly turning to see Turkey already on the motorcycle, waiting for you to climb on. Taking a deep breath you climbed on and held on to the back of his jacket.

" r-ready. Just, ah, don't go to fast mkay?"

" fear not my sweet, you are safe with me. Although you would be better off wrapping your arms around me."

Gulping you shook your head and gripped his jacket tighter. You could feel the blush on your face, refusing to look at Turkey as you sped off. Clinging to a person on a moving motorcycle was a challenge in itself.

There were a few times you almost slipped off but you held fast. Sighing as you got to the park you saw a fair was there! Forgetting your embarrassment you hopped off of the motorcycle and ran towards the entrance.

" wwwoooowww! I haven't been to a fair in years! I want to play EVERYTHING!"

Chuckling from both men made you turn slightly and give them a huge smile, only to have it fade and a facepalm to take its place. You forgot your wallet!

" what's wrong my sweet?"

" I forgot my wallet at hommmeeeee!"

Again both nations chuckled, causing you to send them a confused look. Each one taking your hand they stared a you.

" (name)-San, we invited you! So we wirl pay!"

" yes of course, and do not refuse us because we have plenty of money to spend on you."

Blushing you pulled your hands from theirs and pouted as they bought your tickets. Quickly you got over your fit as to laid eyes on all of the games. Laughing and joking with the nations your night went by quickly.

Eating candy apples and random sweets Turkey and Japan won you many toys to take home. Riding all of the rides at least once, you got off of the Ferris wheel to find only Turkey standing on the ground waiting.

" woah, where did everyone go?"

Looking around you saw the fair was empty, even Japan was gone!

" it seems it is time to close sweetly. Japan actually left because he was called to pick up his lotus."

" oh... Well then I guess we should go too huh? Thanks for bringing me and I owe you for all of the money you guys used on me!"

Turning to leave you were surprised to feel Turkey stop you. Glancing at the gloved hand on your arm you were going to protest when the lights suddenly shut off. Without uttering a word both of you bolted to the doors to find then locked.

" oh crap... Now what? We can't jump over seeing as these paranoids put that barbed wire at the top."

" well, I suppose we camp here tonight until morning then sugar."

Sighing you both ventured out into the fair looking for a place to sleep. Walking past the empty, dark stands made your hair stand on end as fear slowly crept up on you.

" ah here we are! Come come before anyone sees us and thinks we're up to no good!"

Leading you into the fun house Turkey found some of the blankets used as props to make beds for him and you.

" thanks Turkey. "

" your welcome sugar."

Saying your good nights you both laid down to sleep. Again fear creeped into your brain as you saw shadows dance across the floor and walls of the funhouse. Shivering you debated on what to do. You could either hide in the blanket and sleep or go to Turkey and sleep.

Number two was out immediately, so sucking it up was your choice. A dark sound came from the corner and you all but bolted in Turkey's makeshift bed. So much for sucking it up.

" (name) what is the matter?"

How could you tell him you scared yourself? Lie of course!

" ...it's cold..."

Silence ensued a moment before soft chuckling came from the man next to you. Pulling you to him Turkey allowed you to snuggle into his chest as he kept his arm around you. Trying to find a comfortable spot for both of you, you pulled back you (h/c)(h/l) hair and let you hands fall at your sides.

Still not comfortable you wiggled a bit until you were comfortable, another chuckle coming from Turkey as he allowed you to move about. Grabbing the blanket you played with it a moment until you heard Turkey take in a sharp breath.

Ignoring it you continued to mess with the blanket when you heard Turkey let go a strangled groan. Looking up at him you were frustrated his mask kept you from seeing his whole face.

" what's wrong?"

" n-nothing. Ahem... Please go to sleep."

He sounded a bit breathless so you ignored him, fingers dancing across the blanket only to have the blanket thrust into your hand. Utterly confused you felt Turkey back away from you, blanket and all. Finally putting two and two together you felt yourself nearly burst as embarrassment flooded you.

" oh my god Turkey! I-I'm so sorry I d-didn't mean to!"

Sitting up straight you put your back to him. Gods how could you have done that?! Suddenly you were pulled back down, soft lips encasing yours as a distinct weight hovered over you. Breaking the kiss for breath you saw Turkey hovering over you, a blush painting his features as he observed your reaction.

" damnit... Don't stop kissing me..."

A chuckle left the tan country as he bent his head to yours again, this time licking your lips for entrance. Allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth you made out with him until you felt his hands slip inside your shirt.

Sheepishly you pulled back, his lips trailing down your jaw until they reached the collar. Deft hands quickly pulled the collar away and tossed it to the side as he attacked your neck. Soft nips and kisses were placed all over your scar, his hands in your shirt again as you gasped in pleasure.

Tossing your shirt away along with your bra you saw as turkey sat back to admire you.

"sen mükemmelsin Tanrım." (My god your perfect)

" s-shut up... I'm gross."

Covering your scar with your hand you were shocked to have your hand roughly pulled away. A sharp bite made you suck in a breath as pleasure seemed to fog your brain.

" you are beautiful my sweet. And I shall prove it."

Shedding his jacket and tank top Turkey looked down at you once again his caramel eyes locking on your (e/c) ones as he descended upon your breasts. Licking, sucking , biting, there was nothing he didn't do to your hard nipple as he toyed with the other. Switching he treated the twin the same, your hands in his thick brown locks as he started to trail lower.

Reaching the edge of your shorts he grinned wolfishly at you as he flung off your shorts with flair. Dropping to his haunches between your legs he licked his chops as he slowly slid off your panties. Breath catching you watched as the man above you stared at you glorious nakedness.

" my goodness, how wet you are my sweet."

Winking at you Turkey dropped between your legs, blowing a hot breath over your pussy. Gasping you wrapped your hand in the blankets as Turkey let his tongue dance across your wetness. Basking in your soft mewls Turkey finally let his tongue delve between your folds, a gasp escaping you at the delicious sensation.

Lapping at you vigorously he had you pantin and moaning in minutes. A foreign touch had you gasping, before a deep moan left you. Thrusting his finger into you Turkey brought you pleasure like no other, another finger slipping in and stretching you further. As he added a third finger you slightly winced, but soon got lost in he pleasure again as he continued to use his tongue and fingers.

A tightening in your abdomen suddenly exploded as you shook, your first orgasm taking you by surprise as you released over Turkey's fingers. Panting a bit you opened your eyes to see Turkey licking his fingers clean.

" mmm sweeter than anything I could dream of."

Winking at you he positioned himself at your entrance, his hot member prodding you as though asking for permission. Nodding your consent you felt him thrust fully into you in one shot. Tears spilled from your eyes at the sudden pain, but hot kisses on your neck managed to distract you.

" y-your so tight my love... Hah~ please... T-tell me when I may move."

Turkey's breathless state had you moaning as you thrust your hips against his. Letting to the loudest groan your heard yet Turkey started to burst against you. Pace slowly becoming faster you felt as the tan nation filled you.

" oh gods please, do me harder!"

" ngh! Y-yes my sweet."

Pumping harder and faster you nearly screamed as he hit a spot inside you that had you reeling.

" yes I found it!"

Hitting hat one spot over and over again Turkey brought you to the brink all to quickly. With one more thrust you screamed your release, your pussy milking Turkey as he came along with you. Panting he managed to pull out and lay next to you, zipping himself up in the process.

" I hate you..."

Buckling he pulled the blanket up around you, hugging you to him as he held his hand out. A strange shape catching your attention. It was his mask!

" why?"

" because only the person I am truly in love with may see my face... And be asked to marry me."

" oh that makes se-"

Shutting your mouth you turned to see a wonderful sight, the handsomest Turk in the world was staring back at you, soft caramel eyes looking into yours as a smile played across his face. Realizing the question he asked you, you squealed as you hugged him.

"Yes I accept! I love you!"

" I know, you told me at the hospital and at your house."

The look of embarrassed confusion had him chuckling as he handed you your cloths. Dressing up you smiled at him when the door flew open.

" o-oh my! Gomen Turkey! (Name)-San! I did not mean to leave you!"

A flustered Japan stood at the door, two security officers on his tail. Suddenly he gasped as he noticed Turkey's mask in your hands, his face turning red.

" did I interrupt something?"

Giggling you stood, a slight pain in your hips but you bounced none the less.

" not yet you haven't, but I wouldn't advise you coming to her house without a phone call first."

Turkey beamed as your face exploded red, he had taken the worst straight from your mouth. Happily the three of you went home, more sweet things to come.

Oh the Turks, sweetness in every bite.


	50. UMA Australia x reader pt1

Australia x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you grit your teeth as the man started to trail his hand up your shirt, chapped lips at your neck as he laved it with his tongue.

Gods you should have stayed a little longer, you should have played around with him more. His accent fresh in your head you could nearly hear his protest as he offered to take you home. His pale green eyes a little sad when you refused. Footsteps were coming close to you, reminding you of the other figure.

Panicking a bit you started to struggle, the mans grip tightening around your waist. A whirling sound cut the air, then a loud thock and the man let you go. Snapping your eyes open you started to run, only to be pulled in to a tight hug.

" oi there sheila! I'm so happy yer alrigh, les get outta here!"

Pulling you into a run you were only able to take a few steps before the man caught up to you. In the darkness you were able to see a silver gleam before the item sunk into your side, blood seeping from the sides as you kicked the man away.

Turning you were going to give another kick when the man grabbed hold of the knife again, dragging it down to your navel before Australia gave him a firm kick, knocking him out on the spot. Gasping you fell to your knees, thoughts of your guts spilling out filling your head and making you panic even worse.

" oi (name) calm down, I got ya. Calm down please!"

" there's... Blood... Everywhere..."

Trying to talk you could feel the tears spilling from your eyes as breathing became taxing. Suddenly you were lifted strong arms holding you as your body struggled to understand what was happening.

White lights assaulted your (e/c) eyes, iris' nearly turning your eyes black at the sudden change of light. Voices and shouting ensued as you were laid on a bed.

" they're gonna take care of ye now (name). It's gonna be alright."

" I know, it's all because of you my love."

Australia's eyes widened, your mouth snapped shut, then everything went black.

~•~ le Aussie time skip!~•~

A slight whirring sound had you coming out of the dark bliss of sleep. A hard slap following the sound. Confused you slowly opened one eye, bright lights playing hell with your vision.

Grey covered everything, whiteness coming from above. The smell of something akin to lettuce making you raise a quizzical eyebrow. The greyness moved, two black orbs adorning a fuzzy face making you shout out as you fell backwards off of the bed.

" ack! You stupid koala get off there!"

The stinging in your arms where the needles had been ripped off during your fall was dulled by the heavy accent. Coming around the bed you saw Australia, his uniform amiss as he wore some loose ripped jeans and a simple brown tshirt. Pulling you up he smiled at you, ever present bandage on his nose.

" oh (name) I'm so happy your awake! It's been damn near a week since you've been out!"

(E/c) eyes widening you opened your mouth to say something when a beast grabbed you in its clutches. Hugging you tightly you felt a strange pull at you belly.

" u-umm hi?"

" oh mai! Darlin you've been out for awhile! Now lemme see how ya doing since your so dang lively!"

Releasing you the monstrosity turned out to be your doctor, framed glasses sliding down his nose as he flipped your shirt up. Squeaking you tried to push it back down when you felt something unwrap itself.

Looking down you saw strips of gauze fall to the floor, the hospital shirt unable to cover the angry, stitched scar at your belly and side. Pulling quickly with a scalpel the doctor took all of the stitches out, a peculiar look on his face as he got up.

" well shave me down and call me a mole rat, your healed! Well ya can go home doll, just he more careful out there!"

Strutting from the room the doctor left you alone and confused, and with a koala climbing up your leg. Starting a bit you picked up the little creature and stared at it, before squishing it to you.

" gods your so flipping cute!"

" oi Sheila! Don't break my partna!"

Eyes darting to the door you saw Australia smiling at you, waving for you to follow him. Following along you noticed he signed all of your paperwork and led you outside. Stunned for a second your stared at the rusty looking dune buggy parked in front of the doors.

" come on then! I's gonna give ye a ride home."

Slipping into the seat you joked with Australia about he couldn't afford a car only the shell. As you drove home you noticed how broad his chest looked, mind wandering unexpectedly to naughty things. How would he feel over you? His hands were big, how would they feel against your chest? Hips angular and strong, how would they feel grinding against you? His groin was last,

" how would it taste inside my mouth?"

Apparently your eyes had travelled as well because a slight cough had you looking up to Australia's blushing face. Confused for a second you saw him tug his jeans, hand folded over the tent forming in them. You had thought out loud!

" s-sorry! I. I. I wouldn't go for it unless you really wanted it!"

Snapping your mouth shut at your stupid outburst you bolted to your house, thankful the buggy didn't have doors and your house was usually unlocked anyways. Cool air whipped through the hospital shirt as you opened the front door and slammed it shut just as Australia made it to your door.

" come on (name) open the door."

" n-no..."

" woman just open it so we can talk!"

" uh uh"

A heavy sigh, footsteps walking away, the roar of an engine and he was gone.

"Damn you, you sexy Aussie!"


	51. UMA Australia x reader pt2

Australia x reader pt2

Rock music nearly made your house shake as the surround sound bumped downstairs. Getting some converse you slipped them on then looked yourself over in the mirror.

(F/c) Tank top: check  
fabulous (f/c) shorts: check  
swagalicious shoes : definitely a check.

Letting your (h/l)(h/c) hair down you brushed it back and went downstairs. The music downstairs was so loud you couldn't hear or think, just how you liked it. Skipping to the kitchen (f/ slow song) started to play. Dancing in a circle you half waltzed, half two stepped to the freezer and pulled out some chocolate Ice cream.

Still twirling you served some up and put the carton away. Just as you were eating a spoonful you turned to see pale green eyes in your face, brown eyebrow raised at you. Yelping you slipped on the tile floor, hands grasping at anything and everything to stop your fall.

Of course there was nothing there. Waiting to land on the ground you felt strong arms wrap around you, lean chest against your own. Utterly confused you looked up to see Australia holding you.

" (name), are you all righ?!"

" what?"

" I said are you all righ Sheila!"

You could barely hear him over the new rock song playing over the radio. Giving him a hand signal you both went to the living room, speakers blaring. Bending over to find the remote you felt Australia behind you, your ass grinding into his crotch. Shocked you sat on the floor, face eye level with his tenting jeans.

" . DICK, I LIKE IT!"

Song finally over there was an overpowering silence as you nearly ripped the cord from the outlet. Slight coughing caught your attention as you slowly stood from the floor.

" ah right well. Just wanted to see if you were alrigh."

" yea, peachy thanks."

Shuffling on the spot you berated yourself for being an idiot. Nearly a week avoiding him and there he was like magic. Again silence reigned, when a scoff came from next to you, and next thin you know your being dragged upstairs.

" w-wait aus-AUSTRALIA!"

Throwing you on to your bed the Aussie waisted no time in shucking his shirt, yours following suit. Confused it took you a moment to realize he was staring at your uncovered breasts. Covering up immediately your face turned crimson, although Australia's face was giving you a run for your money with his fire truck red.

" I hate you so much right now."

" what?!"

Leaning into you Australia moved your hands away from your breasts, his chest rubbing against yours as he placed his lips against your ear.

" you've made me lose control, and now I have to have you Sheila, all of ye."

Kissing you passionately Australia began to massage your breasts with one hand, the other holding him up as he slowly ground his confined erection against you. Moaning in to the kiss, you deftly undid his belt and button, yours next.

" you stupid Aussie, I thought you actually hated me."

" nonsense woman, I love you. Although I didn't get a chance to tell you at the hospital like you did."

Blushing you remembered your delirious words slipping from you at that crucial moment. Chuckling Australia started at your neck, nipping your pulse point. Moaning out you slightly arched your back as his fingers deftly pinched your nipples, his weight on his legs now as he tried to kick off his jeans.

Mouth traveling to your hardened nubs Australia tortured the m with his to the and teeth, hands ghosting over your skin as he slid off your shorts and shoes.

" such a beaut I tell you."

Looking down at you Australia gave a sly grin as he delved between your legs. Surprised you gasped as he spread you, then bit back a moan as he licked your nether lips. Earnestly licking now Australia slightly delved his tongue inside, nerves on end you held his head against you, sensations making you quiver.

Inserting a finger he started to pump slowly, tongue still working you as he added another digit. Straight out shouting and panting now you felt a knot forming tightly in your abdomen. Then he crooked his fingers and you screamed your first orgasm.

" mmm such a tasty girl."

" o yea? I bet you taste as sweet as you look."

Flipping him so he was on his back Australia was surprised to see you wink at him, then gasped as your hands found his leaking member. Pulling his boxers off you started to pump him, inexperienced hands foundling him. Eyeing his reactions you soon found what he liked and didn't like.

Now for the fun part, dipping your head you gave the tip a lick, a loud moan erupting from your mans lips as he thrust against you. Takin the tip in your mouth you started to bob and suck him, his hands finding purchase in your (h/l)(h/c) hair, guiding you.

Humming you heard him curse under his breath, then pull you up. Slightly confused you looked at him, lust written all over his face as he pinned you to the bed.

" woman you'll be the end of me."

Kissing you heatedly Australia thrusted in to you, no time to warn him of your virgin status. Gritting your teeth you held on to Australia's shoulders , body slightly trembling as the pain registered fully.

" oh man I'm sorry (name!)"

" shh just... Gimme a sec love."

Breathing deeply you felt the pain start to fade away. Moving your hips experimentally you felt a shock of pleasure, moans escaping you as you moved against Australia. Getting the message the nation began to thrust against you.

Quickly the pace became faster and more urgent, both of to close to the edge as he pounded you into your bed. Suddenly he hit a patch that had you seeing stars.

" oh maaaiiii!"

" guh fuck I found it."

Slapping his hips against your Australia abused that spot until the knot came back with a vengeance. Aces more thrusts and you felt the knot become nearly painful.

" gods I-I'm ..."

" me too, fuck come with me!"

You couldn't disobey even if you wanted to. Seeing white you screamed Australia's name, the Aussie doing the same as he came inside of you.

Slumping on to the bed you both panted hard a minute, covering yourself with the blankets.

" so uh, what now?"

" well we'll obviously have to be married now that your virus belongs to me."

" right bu-"

Quieting you looked at the playful country, his eyebrows dancing as he grinned at you. Squealing you hugged him, ignoring the protest of your hips as you kissed your Australian man.

Oh the Australians, they can bring me "outback" any day.


	52. UMA Cuba x reader pt1

Cuba x reader pt1

Clamping you eyes shut you struggled against the man, elbow and arm pinned down as he held you against his body. The stench of his breath reached your nostrils as he laved your neck with his tongue, teeth coming In contact with your skin as he bit down hard.

Guh why didn't you stay with him? Why hadn't you just sat there a few more minutes, played that ridiculous game. Berating yourself you kept struggling until you were suddenly yanked forwards, arms stinging as the mans nails ripped the flesh there.

" oyes, what arre ju doing to my mamacita?"

" c-Cuba?!"

Looking up into the tanned face you saw a marvelous smile grace his features. Before you could let the happiness swell inside of you, you were pulled back, shoes slipping on the floor as you were dragged. A loud shout had you looking up through tears.

" Hijo de puta!" (Son of a bitch)

Coming at you like a force from hell Cuba was almost upon you when you felt the searing pain shoot into your system. Looking down you saw a silver dagger jutting from your side, the blade caressing your skin as it travelled towards your tummy.

Screaming you clawed at the man when Cuba finally got there. Fists nearly invisible as he pummeled the man, Cuba seemed to forget that you were bleeding out on the alley floor. Gasping a bit you were able to pull out the dagger, the clatterin sound pulling Cuba from his punching frenzy.

" oh dios, its ok. Umm just hang on!"

Picking you up Cuba started to bolt down the alleyway, jostling you a bit to keep you awake. Looking at him you smiled as his hair bounced in the wind, Those worm like dredds making you slightly laugh. Slowing his pace he looked down at you confused.

" say...hello... To my... Little worm!"

Trying to giggle you pulled at his dredds, white light nearly blinding you as sliding doors have way to surprised shouts and panicked wheeling.

Putting you on the stretcher Cuba smiled gently at you, you smiled back, then the world turned black.

~•~ le Cuban time skkiiippp~•~

Music was playing as you bolted down the alley, body shaking as you tried to get away. The man behind you quickly gaining ground as he cackled into the night. A sharp pain had you gasping then screaming as it travelled down your body.

Jolting awake from the scream you realized someone had you pinned down. Struggling you were able to hit the person a few times before you were shaken.

" oyes (name!) it's me, Cuba!"

Gathering yourself you looked up into worried amber eyes, dredds it of place from the struggle to keep you down. Confused you stared at the man for a second before his words made sense to you. Sitting up suddenly you nearly knocked him off the bed, the tanned man giving you a strange look.

" c-Cuba? Where am I?"

" your in the hospital doll, although I thought them needles woulda given you a hint."

Jumping you looked towards the door to see a humungous man in a doctors coat, green glasses adorning his otherwise handsome face. Strutting towards you he kneeled by the bed, a huge smile in his face as he flipped your hospital dress up.

Squeaking you immediately covered your intimate parts to find you had panties on.

" que?! Why you do that! She barely covered and you just flip it like nothing?"

Huffing Cuba stared at you and the doctor his face contorted in anger. Giggling you pulled up the blanket to cover yourself as the doctor chuckled and checked your wound. Some tugging and prodding later the doctor made a tsking sound and sat up.

" ain't that the bees knees? Your all better! In just a few days too... Well you can to home now sweet thing!"

Clipboard in hand the doctor skipped from the room, Cuba nowhere in sight. A little downtrodden you climbed out of bed to see some clothes on a chair. Ripping the needles out of your hands you grabbed the clothes and quickly changed.

Looking down at yourself you laughed out loud. Too big shorts and an extremely floral shirt adorned your body as you slipped on America's vans. Making you way outside you found you papers signed and ready to go. Scratching your head you finally made it to the from doors only to freeze.

There in front of you was Cuba, his back leaning against a drop top jaguar. A little shell shocked you walked up to him and was promptly shoved into the car. Joking a bit as you made your way home you found yourself looking Cuba over. His strong biceps and triceps, the broad chest and shoulders, his taut abs that you could see through his white shirt.

Eyes traveling to each part of his body you wondered what he felt like Everywhere. Body moving on its own your hands began to trace his arm muscles, chest and abs. Hands making their way ever so low you didn't register the tent in his cargo shorts, or the way he was stuttering at you.

" (n-name) what are you d-doing?"

Not hearing him you finally grabbed his package, member slightly twitching at your touch. Suddenly you hands where pinned to your sides, (e/c) eyes widened in shock. Looking up at Cuba you saw a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead as he shifted away from you.

" holy- I'm sorry!"

Wiggling out of his grasp you ran towards the front door, footsteps coming up behind you making you slam the door shut. A slight shout on the other side made you realize you hit Cuba with the door.

" (name) abre la puerta." (Open the door)

" n-no."

" andale, lets talk." (Come on)

Locking the door for emphasis you backed away, a loud sigh coming from the other side of the door.

" ju better be ready tomorrow because gwe are going out."

With that you heard footsteps, the rev of an engine, and he was gone.

Damnit you wormy Cuban!


	53. UMA Cuba x reader pt2

Cuba x reader pt2

" one! Two! Three!... Ffuuuuu"

After the third sit up you let yourself fall back on the bed.

Boredom, she strikes at random moments and makes you do unthinkable things.

Dwelling on this thought you got up from the bed and slipped on your high tops, (f/c) tank top dipping as you tied the laces. Pulling on your shorts you nearly jumped out of your skin as your cell phone went off.

" you know as well as Me that I can't get to sleep at night, because every dream just seems to be of you."

Snapping your hand out for the offending device you mashed the phone button.

" hello?!"

Soft chuckling was heard before the calmest voice on the planet floated into your ear.

" h-hi (name). Um are you busy today?"

" not at all! I'm literally just here."

" ah that's good because, well, umm."

Suddenly your door flew open, a shy blond standing there besides a tanned, wormy head. Phone slipping from your grasp you grabbed your chest from the near heart attack they gave you. Bending to get your phone, Canada smiled sheepishly at you.

" w-wanna go out and have some fun?"

" ay si! Lets go and jave a blast!"

Pulling you into a one sides hug, Cuba led you outside to his car. Slipping in the back you kept your hands in your lap as all here of you were off. Slightly joking with the two handsome countries you realized you were at a water park. Shaking your head you didn't think Cuba would actually come to get you the next day!

Stumbling from the car you looked around, the two countries smiling and laughing as they made their way to the opposite side of the park. A little confused you followed them, only to stop short at the sight before you. A whole section of the park was completely empty, a large 'V.I.P's ONLY' sign hung across the fence, the fence that both countries were going inside of.

" d-did you guys rent this whole section?!"

Turning to you boy countries grinned and dragged you inside.

" si! Because gwe gwanted to have a fun one gwith ju, not being bothered by all of the oders."

Cuba responded, dropping his floral shirt on a chair and shucking his cargo shorts. Canada also shed his clothes both men clad in their swim trunks with their countries flag printed on it. Giggling you sat down as the two jumped in the pool, splashing around like two children.

" oi why are you not joining us?"

" cuz I don't have a swim suit duh."

Both males stared a second, then Canada blushed, whispering an idea to the Cuban besides him. Coughing a bit Cuba's face tinted darker as he turned to you. Climbing out of the pool he picked you up in his wet arms and walked to the edge of the pool.

" ... Don't you even dare."

" perdon mamacita." ( sorry baby)

And with that you were dropped in the water. Swallowing a bit of water you kicked until you were able to breath again. Laughing was heard before Cuba cannonballed into the water. Giggling you played with both nations in the water, trying to ignore the fact that your good shoes were all wet as well as your clothes.

After awhile Canada suddenly sprung from the water, rushing to his clothes he realized he had forgotten kumajiro at America's house. Climbing out of the water to realized it was already getting dark. Cool summer air whipped your wet (h/l)(h/c) hair against your skin.

" ugh I guess we need to go now."

" ahem... Si. Ah here juse my shirt."

Shoving said item into your face you raised an eyebrow at the tan country , the tan country that was covering his crotch. Putting two and two together you smirked, this would be fun.

" oh please I'll be fine. Just gotta stretch a bit so the fabric doesn't shrink."

Stretching out the material of your tank top and shorts, it clung to your body perfectly. Accentuating your curves and making you look a whole lot sexier than you felt. A curse muttered breathlessly made to giggle before you shouted out.

Pinning you to the wet floor Cuba slammed his lips to yours. Gasping a bit at his actions you provided him with the perfect moment to slip his tongue inside of your mouth. The strong taste of (fave/flavor) icecream made you slightly moan as Cuba tongue fucked your mouth.

His hands weren't idle either, sliding up your wet body you realized he had flipped your wet shirt up. Takin hold of a full breast he began to massage it, fingers playing with your now painfully hard nipples.

Breaking the kiss for air you moaned out as he continued to toy with your breasts, kisses going down your neck now as well as nips.

" dios mio, jyou taste like a fucking mangar!" (My god; feast)

" you make me feel like a feast! Oh gods yes!"

Arching your back you basked in the pleasure Cuba brought you as he suckled your breasts, his ever wandering hands ridding you of your shorts. Panting now you mewled as he finally touched you , his strong fingers rubbing your throbbing nub as he continued to lick and suck.

" hah please, I -I need more!"

Chuckling Cuba kissed down your ribcage, paying close attention to the new scar that adorned your otherwise flawless body. Finally making it between your legs all you saw was a playful wink before a whole different form of pleasure had you arching your back.

" oh fuck yes!"

" mmm."

The vibrations of his hum had you writhing beneath him. His tongue did wonderful things to you, body ever so close to completion, and Cuba seemed to sense this. Stopping his ministrations he licked his chops, a grin spreading across his face at the sound of disapproval you made.

" mi vida, I'm going to make jyou scream tonight."( my life or more like a deeper 'my love' in this case)

A little disconcerted from earlier activities, you missed what he meant until you felt his hot member at your entrance. Gasping you didn't have a chance to warn him before he plunged into your warmth. Clenching your teeth you covered your face with your arm, (e/c) eyes straining to hold back tears that involuntarily flowed.

" que? Oh holy-"

Cutting off Cuba immediately bent over you, whispering sweet nothing's as he tried to pry your arm from your face. Too embarrassed you held your arm tight, the pain between your legs coming down to a dull throb. Suddenly Cuba nearly tears your arm away from your face, his a mask of worry and guilt.

" perdoname amor, I should have asked, I should have taken it slow. I-"

Wrapping your arms around his neck you shut him up with a kiss, I slight groan leaving you as a jolt pleasure shot down your system. Grinding your hips against his experimentally you moaned into his mouth as he growled against yours.

" you, are going to fuck me as hard and good as possible to make up for your mistake."

" ahn, as jyou gwish !"

With some vigor Cuba starts to trust inside of you, his face now contorted in pleasure as his hot member slides between your slick folds. Moaning you felt him fill you, the thought and actions making a tight knot form in your lower belly.

" oh gods please.. F-faster!"

Grunting Cuba lifted your hips, slamming into you, he sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filling the pool area around you. Panting now both of you were coming to climax quickly when he suddenly hit a rough patch inside of you.

" c-Cuba! Gods again, please again!"

" aye dios mio si!" (Oh my gods yes!)

Fucking to harder and abusing that spot inside of you, Cuba's thrusts soon became erratic, his breathing heavy as he took nips at your sensitive neck. Yelling and lurking each others name you felt the knot inside of you suddenly snap, you mouth shouting out Cuba's name a bit distorted as it formed an 'O' of orgasm.

Grunting Cuba cursed as you walls tightened around his member, milking him as he came deep inside of you. Panting harshly both you and Cuba laid on the floor, bodies nearly humming from the intense pleasure. Removing himself from you, Cuba pulled up his swim trunks, looking at you a little more than embarrassed.

" I'm so sorry mi vida, I didn't know jyou gwere... I gwill make up for it!"

Clenching a fist he looking absolutely ready to take on the world. Giggling you sat up, hips immediately protesting your movements.

" you've more than made up love, now umm. Give me a towel and take me home."

Blushing you saw Cuba stare at your nakedness, his own blush darkening his tan cheeks. A slight cough and a towel hanging between you two had you yelping and looking into ocean blue eyes encased in glasses.

" s-sorry. Take this."

Licking his lips Canada looked away red faced. Snatching the towel you wrapped it around yourself, a little mortified at not only being caught, but being caught naked.

" ah mon chere... I think it would be nice to continue this at you maison?" ( my sweet; house)

Wiggling a suggestive eyebrow at you Canada gave you an uncharacteristic smirk. Eyes wide you gasped as Canada's undercover Frenchman came to the surface. Suddenly Cuba was on him, a loud thock resounding as he smacked the quiet country.

" ack! Jyou damn American! Get away from my princesa!"( princess)

" b-but it's me! C-Canada!"

Running away from the angry man Canada shot you a suggestive look before bolting out of the gates, the Cuban hot on his trail.

Oh the Cubans, they'll show you paradise any day.


	54. UMA Egypt x reader pt1

Egypt x reader pt1

Clenching your eyes shut you mentally prepared yourself for what was most likely going to happen, a solitary tear sliding down your cheek at the thought that your first time would be disgusting and painful.

Chuckling the man bit at your neck as he pulled your head back by your hair. Tears slipping past your eyes you focused your mind on your love, the way he smiled when he found something amusing, or how he laughed when you fell off of the couch.

Trying your best to focus on the look in his green eyes as he studied his hieroglyphs and The situation. The tan skin as it reflected the street lights, his cat like movements as he ran towards you.

Hell you could almost hear the loud, angry shout he gave when the man slid his hands in your shirt, groping your (bust/s) breasts in his hands as he finally bit down hard on your neck.

A sudden wooshing sound and the glimmer of something metallic made you realize your eyes were open, and the images you thought you were fantasizing about were, in fact, real. Shouting Egypt hit the man with the blunt end of a gun, said man letting you go to hold his now aching and bleeding head.

" you are alright(name)? "

Sobbing slightly you were going to move towards him when a sharp pain in your thigh made you scream, the pain running up towards your groin before the dagger was pulled away. Gasping you pushed at your leg, hoping against hope that the pain would fade away with each push.

A hard blow to your head left you dazed and on the floor, eyes trying to focus as the man and Egypt fought it out, Egypt quickly gaining the upper hand and knocking the man out. You felt a wetness on your face.

Was it raining?

Hand rising to touch the liquid you winced in pain, then looked at your hand to see blood. Apparently the knock to the head had left a large gash on your forehead, the blood running freely like your leg.

Breathing turning shallow you realized you were sitting in your own blood, the new information registering in your mind and your body going weak. Laying your head on the cool floor, you only wished the damn spinning would stop.

" oi (name)! Don't fall asleep. We must get you to a hospital."

" don't wanna. Too tired."

A loud huff and you were suddenly airborne, pain shooting up your leg and into your head. A soft wind blew your (h/l)(h/c) hair across you cheeks before a white light assaulted your vision, chatter turning into shouts as people surrounded you.

Afraid that they would take you away your muddled mind found the strength to wrap your arms around Egypt's shoulders and plant a firm kiss on his lips. Shocked the nation froze, then you blacked out.

•~• le timmeeee skip! •~•

The pain seemed to freeze you, not letting you run like you wanted, not letting you escape what was coming. Grinning maliciously the man slowly stalked towards you, amber eyes seemingly gleaming as he came ever so close. Silver dagger in hand he lodged it in your leg, dragging the beautiful item up, caressing your skin and sending jolts of unimaginable pain through your system.

Jolting into a sitting position you screamed, arms wrapping around you and holding you against a firm body. Panicking you pushed and writhed in the strong arms, the scent of lush fruits and sun filling your senses.

" (name)! It is I, Egypt!"

Immediately stopping you looked into dark green eyes, the slight flaps of a turban-like headdress covering the rest of the person head. Blinking a few times you realized it really was Egypt, the quiet country simply staring at you. Panting heavily you sat there a moment.

" ahem~, should I come back at a later time doll?"

Dropping his arms Egypt stepped away from the bed, a blush painting his slightly tanned skin as he looked away. Smiling you let your legs fall over the side of the bed, the sudden lack of perspective and inability to move one of your legs catching you attention.

Lifting the hospital dress you saw a bandage reach from your knee up to between your legs, dangerously close to your vital regions. Head swimming you felt yourself go numb before the doctor knocked you out of your stupor.

" now now darlin, don't go having a panic attack and let me see them babies."

Gently pulling the bandage and gauze off of your leg, you blushed heavily when he reached the section close to your groin. A sudden metallic sound and a gasp had you looking up at the doctor, a shortsword pressed against his neck and an angry Egypt standing precariously close.

" choose your next movements carefully, doctor."

The warning permeated the air around you and had you rolling your (e/c) eyes. Taking the doctors hand you helped him grip the gauze a d slowly finish peelin it away, a hot blush on all of your faces as the silence nearly defended all of you. Slight movement from the doctor and a pulling at your leg had you gazing down at the handsome man, stoic eyebrow raised.

Rising he peeled the gauze off of your face, perception comin back to focus, before the doctor was in your face. A bit more tugging and he backed away, slight awe in his eyes.

" boy if that ain't a miracle the I'm a cabaret dancer. Your healed! Just sign the paperwork and your free to go, and only in 3 days too."

Nearly skipping around Egypt the doctor left, your mind realing at the sudden information. As if in slow motion you rose from the bed, and once you were standing you all but bolted to the bathroom, a loud shout following you.

Looking straight in the mirror your eyes widened at the sight. A large scar reached from your hairline down past your eye, a good explanation for the perception fault. A tan head popped up in the mirror next to you, bundle in their hands.

" clothes. Change."

With that Egypt turned and left. Changing quickly you cocked an eyebrow at the ensemble he had brought you. Shorts and an overly large shirt covered your body, America's still clean vans on your feet.

Going out you were slightly surprised to see Egypt was nowhere around, but got an even bigger surprise when you found all of your paperwork signed and paid for. Confused you made your way outside only to freeze. Standing next to a sandy brown Ferrari was Egypt, non chalant look on his face as he waved you forward.

" w-wow! I didn't know you drove this type of car!"

Catching a slight twinkle in his eye, you were both off. Contemplating the car you chuckled as a though struck you. Apparently Egypt was not only shockingly sweet and attentive, but he was also very nosy.

" what is so amusing?"

" oh just a passing thought nothing else."

Silence filled the small cab of the car before a short, exasperated sigh came from the country next to you. Giggling now you barely noticed you were parked in front of your house.

" fine fine I was just thinking that this car suits a man like you for all kinds of reasons."

Raisin an eyebrow he leaned against his door, his signal to continue.

" well first off its classy and stylish like you,"

Slightly tilting his head up he gave you a look that had you giggling again

"Second, is that its color is calm and peaceful like your personality, "

Puffing slightly like a praised cat Egypt gently smiled at you. Before your words caught up with your thoughts you blurted the last thing you wanted him to know.

" And finally you both seem like you can take me on a ride that's hard and fast, just how I like it."

Shock etched Egypt's face as he swallowed, spine straightening at your sudden confession. You on the other hand were blushing so hard the sun was jealous. Bolting you ignored the shouts from the stoically funny country, footsteps making you move faster as you nearly fell through your door.

Slamming said door shut you heard a small grunt before you locked the door, insistent knocking and a calm voice trying to get you to open the door. Flopping on the couch you stared at the door until there were no more sounds.

Head lolling backwards on the couch you were silent a moment...

" by the fucking gods what did I do?!"


	55. UMA Egypt x reader pt2

Egypt x reader pt 2

Rocking on the bed like a total lunatic, you stared at the box in front of you. The beautiful wrapping just begging to be ripped off as the bow winked at you with every movement you made. Grabbing the offending box you just stared at it.

Apparently Egypt wanted to apologize for whatever reason and sent you the big gift box, saying to be prepared for what was next. Remembering the letter you shivered, what was next?

" let me inside you, let me inside you  
In your veins, in your brains.  
Let me inside you, let me inside you  
Through your pores, show me more!"

Jumping nearly ten feet in the air you realized your phone was ringing and immediately answered.

" yes! Er hello?"

Silence ensued a moment, then a type of scoff-laugh came through the receiver.

" hello (name). I shall be arriving in a few moments, I do hope you are wearing my gift."

With that Egypt hung up on you, and making you move like lightning. Ripping the box open, it took you a moment to realize that a dress was staring back at you. Pulling out the garment you gasped to see it was made of fine white silk, gold trimming around the neckline and bottom, a large v-cut up the leg. Overall it was beautiful.

Quickly shedding your clothes you slipped the dress on and fell on to the bed, knocking over the box and hearing an overly loud thunk. Confused you looked over the bed to see white gold high heels staring back at you. Enthralled and exasperated you pulled them on and tied them at the same time your door flew open.

There stood Egypt in a white smoking, gold tie accentuating his green eyes as well as a pearly white smile. Gesturing for you to hurry he walked downstairs.

Running after him you locked the door to your house and were both off in his car. Making it to the meeting hall to braised an eyebrow when someone held the door open for you, a slight bow towards you as a hand was gently put I your face, then Your eyes landed on Egypt once again.

Taking his hand you both made your way inside, other countries greeting you as you walked past. Finally seeing that this was the world gala you relaxed into the atmosphere and had a few drinks with Egypt and the other countries. Suddenly music began to play and others began to dance, the floor filling with graceful bodies that swayed to the music.

Sipping your drink mindlessly, you were surprised to see Egypt thrusting a hand in your face, a small smile upon his.

" would you care for a dance?"

Blushing you shook you head.

" I-I can't dance."

Chuckling Egypt brought you to your feet, leading you purposefully to the dance floor as a tango began to play, your heart dropping as he held you by your hip and hand.

" relax dear, there are no rules to the tango if you let the man lead."

Winking at you Egypt pivoted you on the balls of your feet, you giving a small yelp of surprise at the sudden action, followed by a giggle as you continued on the dance floor. Walking pivoting, t-a-n-g-o, your body moved how Egypt wanted it to, his body covering the large cut in the dress.

Music finally stopping you smiled when a slow song began to play, holding on to Egypt as you attempted to dance. Smiling broadly at you he held your waist with both hands, your arms coming around his neck as you swayed gently from side to side. Enjoying the moment you laid your head on his shoulder, bodies pressing together when you felt it.

Hard and hot Egypt's erection pressed against you, a sudden coughing fit coming over said country as he gently pushed your waist away from him. Noticing the music had stopped Egypt immediately dropped his hands, stepping away from you now as he excused himself to the restroom, red blush slithering g down his neck as he stiffly walked away.

A little worried you followed him to the restroom, his Armani shoes disappearing behind the door. Raising an eyebrow you grinned, when opportunity presents itself right? Quickly entering the restroom you turned and locked the door, Egypt shouting at the intrusion of his privacy.

" (n-name)! What are you doing?"

Pressing yourself against him you felt the hard erection press against your bare leg. Grinding slightly against him you heard him gasp and stifle a moan as he backed into the wall. Licking the shell of his ear you whispered.

" let me appease those gods of yours."

Kissing him you slid your hands between your bodies, quickly undoing the belt and button as he finally reacted, to his dominating your mouth as he gripped your hips tightly. Breaking for air you giggled as the stoic man tried to regain his composure. You'd have to fix that.

Dropping to your knees you gently pulled out his member, the heat of him nearly burning through your palm, and you loved it. Dipping your head you hesitantly gave him a lick. The taste was bitter but not unpleasant, his strangled moan encouraging you to carry on.

Laving his dock with your tongue you slowly slid his head into your mouth, lips and tongue teasing the tender flesh as it twitched in your mouth. Moaning you began to suck and bob your head, Egypt's hands snaking into your hair as he guided you on his member.

Shaking Egypt pulled you up, his knees weak from your ministrations. Nearly slamming you on top of the bathroom sink he kissed you hard again, tasting himself on your tongue as he balled your dress up around your hips, hands swiftly ripping off your underwear.

Panting from the kiss you stared into his green eyes, your own (e/c) ones cocky, only to widen in surprise and pleasure as he slid his finger again t your moist core. Gasping you tried to keep quiet as he teased your pussy, finally sliding a finger inside of you, Pumping and feeling you, another digit quickly join the other.

Stretching to slowly, Egypt nipped at your neck, unoccupied hand pulling down your dress and letting him feast on your bare breasts. Bending to lick and suck your nipples he pumped faster, your insides contracting against his fingers as something big seemed to be coming. And come it did.

Shouting out you bit your hand to muffle your pleasurable moans as your orgasm washed over you. Breathing hard you were going to reach for him when you felt something hot prod your entrance. Kissing you Egypt mumbled and apology and thrust into you in one shot, tears springing to your eyes as you fought to breath over he sheer pain that embedded itself in your system.

" I'm so sorry, it will be fine in a moment, shh just give it a moment."

Breathing hard and husky Egypt shook as he refrained from moving, allowing you time to adjust to his formidable girth. Experimentally moving you felt the pain seed your hips, but shots of pleasure also danced in your system.

" gods, Egypt move."

Nodding he began a slow pace, every thrust sending pain and pleasure spiraling up your spine. A sudden buck from Egypt had you seeing stars as he hit a patch inside of you, and made you feel like you needed so much more.

" Egypt oh my gods, again, faster. Harder!"

" as you wish my sweet."

Starting a furtive pace Egypt literally pounded into you, muffled slapping of cloth reminding you you were both still dressed and in the galas bathroom. Thought turning you on even more you met Egypt's thrusts with your own, hips straining to get more friction as that wonderful sensation came back to you.

" gods I'm going to come!"

"'M-me too, but w-we must keep q-quiet."

Ignoring him you nearly shouted out your orgasm as it blinded you, muscles tightening around his member as he slapped a hand over your mouth, a feral growl escaping him as he gave a particularly hard thrust into you, cum filling you as he shook.

Panting both of you leaned against the sink, hearts hammering against our chest as you reveled in the aftermath of your love. Moving away from you Egypt took some toilet paper and wiped himself clean, the. Proceeded to zip up his pants and redo his belt.

Taking more toilet paper he came to you and cleaned you off as well, a red blush covering your face as you tried to push him away.

" please, allow me to clean my love. It's the least I can do after causing you so much pain."

Signing you finally pushed him away, eyeballing the toilet paper with blood and cum and blushing all over again.

" it's fine, it will stop soon enough. Um so what does this make us?"

You didn't want to be a one off, a one night stand to please his desires. Fears possibly showing in your face Egypt took you in his arms and kissed you passionately, hands cupping your face as he pulled away.

" this makes us the happiest of couples yes?"

Blinking a few times to squealed and jumped in his arms, you were about to kiss him when the door was kicked open, a tall blonde man standing at the door with a furious scowl on his face.

" was ist going on?!"

" Luddy I have a boyfriend! And I lost my virginity!"

Grabbing Egypt's hand you both quickly bolted from the bathroom, a stunned German slowly realizing what just happened.

Oh the Egyptians, helping you give thanks to the gods In All kinds of ways.


	56. UMA Germania x reader pt1

Germania x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you unknowingly held your breath, the mans stench infiltrating your senses as he held you close. The sudden feel of stubble on your cheek had you gasping, chapped lips and crooked teeth against your neck made you slightly sob.

" shut up bitch, you won't be cryin' when I'm done with ya."

Pulling your hips back you could feel the mans erection against you, another broken sob escaping your throat. Slightly grinding the man continued you lick and bite your neck, one of the bites breaking skin, his tongue licking up the small stream of blood that came from it.

Heavy footsteps. The sound of metal cutting through air.

Then you were pinned against something firm and warm, a large arm wrapped around your body as a large oomph! Sound came from behind you. Shocked you looked up to lock your (e/c) eyes on steely blue ones, blond locks falling over the stoic face of your savior.

" G-Germania?!"

Nodding his head at you it almost seemed like he was going to smile when a sick slice rent the air, said man going slightly pale as he looked down. Sticking out of his abs was a silver dagger, embedded deeply in the muscles.

Letting you your turned, pulling the dagger from his body, eyes locked on the man who was now beg honing to panic. With one hard swoosh of his hand Germania knocked out the man with the handle of the dagger, the man dropping to the floor instantly.

" good gods ! Umm here come to my house!"

Making the older country lean on you for support, you led him quickly to your house in silence. Once there you had to shove him in a chair and tell him to stay out before running upstairs for a first aid kit. Comin back down you saw him in exactly the same position you had left him, curious eyes dancing around the room.

" umm here you have to take this off so I can patch you up."

Stiffly he relented, slipping off the old shirt and cape he had on to reveal extremely toned chest and abs, the latter with a large incision that was currently bleeding.

Setting to work you cleaned the wound and put disenfectant on it, then you added some medicine and put a patch over it to keep the blood inside like its supposed too. Putting your things away you looked back at the man and gasped.

He had scars dancing up and down his torso, long ones, thick ones, some darker than others. Engrossed in his body you didn't notice when yours began to move. Nimble fingers lightly touched each scar, the muscles underneath slightly clenching at each gentle touch.

You missed the look of curiosity turned to a look of panic as your hand travelled further down, closer and closer to the edge of his pants. One long scar led below his belt, your brain hell bent on seeing how far it went made your hands undue the belt and button. Before you could undue he zipper a large pale hand stopped your smaller ones, a loud gulp from the county above you making you look up.

You had 't said a word to the man, nor he to you and you nearly had him undressed! Blushing you pulled your hands away, standing stiffly as you tried to move away.

" Vait. Es tut Mir lid frau. Umm danke for helping me. Umm. Ve cannot do zhis ja?" (I'm sorry)

His gruff voice was laced with insecurity, your brain melting at every word. Suddenly snapping out of it you blushed darker, mentally face palming.

"U-umm yea right! We could totally do it another day I-"

Snapping your mouth shut you felt like your face was about to explode in embarrassment. Quickly you turned and walked away, his footsteps behind you makin you bound up the stairs, into your room, and locking the door.

" ugh frau bitte, open zhe door."(please)

" uh no I'm, I'm good."

A loud sigh came from the other side of the door before said door was forced off of its hinges, falling at your feet. Shell shocked you stared at the door a moment, then at the blushing man behind it.

" ah sorry? Um I vas going to say zat, vell um... If you vant it zat bad you should find zomeone vorthy of it!"

Blushing harder he covered his face with his hand.

" well duh I would t have said anything if it wasn't you!"

Your temper had spiked, but the look of shock on his face quickly had that simmering down. Shuffling a bit he looked at you once, then turned and walked away leaving you speechless.

" damn you you German hunk!"


	57. UMA Germania x reader pt2

Germania x reader pt 2

Stretching out languidly on the bed you rolled over lazily. Bored out of your mind you got up and put your shoes on, making your way towards the newly fixed bedroom door. Staring where the hinges had been ripped off no more than 2 weeks ago you slightly blushed before shaking your head.

Stupid Germania had simply left you that night, your confusion spiked by insecurity. He probably thought you were a hoe now or something after you confessed those things to him. A bit irked you walked down the stairs, not paying attention you tripped on the third step. Covering your face before you broke it you expected the painful feel of the floor against your body.

Instead there was a solid warmth, a soft grunt and you were stable again. Utterly confused you looked up to see just the German you were griping about. Shocked blue eyes stared intently into your (e/c) eyes, most likely waiting for a reaction. Blushing you pushed away from him, shooting your eyes to the floor. Sighing he stepped closer, his usual attire missing as he wore some ripped jeans, black converse and a dark green shirt.

Closer he came, his lower body now in your view due to the proximity, his heat reaching you. Suddenly you were lifted sideways, strong arms around you and a loud chuckle filling your ear. Gasping you flailed a bit to see Grandpa Rome had picked you up.

" bongiorno! We came-a to pick-a you up bambina! Oh mio dio we are-a going to have- so much-a fun!"

" g-granda Rome wait!"

Without dropping you he sprinted outside, Germania mumbling in German as he followed behind. Dropping you in the Rolls Royce all three of you sped off. Joking around mostly with Grandpa Rome you all arrived at a beautiful cabin just outside the city limits.

Awed you clambered out of the car to the wonderful piece of hidden heaven. You didn't think a place like this could exist so relatively close to a city!

" wwwoooowww! Are we staying here?! Awesome!"

Running inside like a little girl you looked around the cabin, the sound of a car and a few gruff shouts getting your attention. Moving towards the door you yelped as an angry Germania burst inside.

" mein gott! Zat dumkomf!"

" ssoooo, what now?"

A bit lost you watched as Germania slowly looked up to you, a frustrated look on his face.

" Rome decided ve needed some stuff, so he left us here!"

Sitting in a chair you processed what he just said. You were with Germania. Alone. In a cabin out in the random woods. No one around for literally miles.

Your imagination immediately began to concoct fantasy after fantasy. The last one lingering more than the others. It involved the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, and a very aroused Germania, your body trapped under his as he thrusted in to you.

" oi (name)! Did you hear vat I said?"

snapping out of the fantasy you looked up to see Germania crouched in front of you, a strange expression on his face. Turning away you took a look at the rug and blushed heavily.

" ah sorry, right firewood and whatever we can find to eat."

Completely guessing you saw Germania nod and make his way outside. Relieved you slightly smiled at your knowledge of him. You totally knew he would say something like that. Ever the survivor.

Cooking up some grub you lost yourself in the fantasy again.

~•~ le yummy fantasy and lazy author time skip.~•~

Setting the table you turned to call in Germania, your mind still stuck on the fantasy, your brain convincing itself that you were actually dreaming . Agreeing with your brain you decided this was too prefect to be real.

Calling Germania in to eat you both sat silently as you ate. The stunning man across from you ate quickly, his hunger apparent. Finishing up you washed the dishes and went to the couch. Staring at the patterns the fire drew across the bear skin rug you blushed a bit.

" I am so stupid. There is no way that could happen even if it was a dream. I mean Germania, and me?... Ugh."

Talking to yourself you hid your face in your knees. Okay so the dream theory went out the window as soon as Germania didn't whisk you from your chair during dinner and boffed you senseless. You couldn't blame a girl for dreaming!

" und vat exactly vould be so impossible zat ve could not do it together?"

Feeling your spine snap straight you felt the blood rush from your face for a second. Standing in front of you now Germania gave you a stern look. Face turning red you shook your head, eyes trained on his shirtless chest.

... Shit...

" just tell me frau, I promise I von't laugh or anyzing."

Shaking your head again you made to get up, blush still in place. A loud sigh came from him as he pinned you to the couch. Squeaking you refused to look at him, eyes involuntarily darting to the bear skin rug again. Turning his blond head to the rug Germania gave it a look, then turned to you again, something clicking in his mind as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

" r-right excuse me uh, just gonna get some more fire wood. Gotta keep warm you know!"

Silence. He still hadn't let you go, so you slightly wiggled, tryin to break free of his grip without actually touching him.

" you vant to do it on zhe rug?"

His deep voice and the words coming from his mouth made you freeze, your blush intensifying as it ran down your neck. Shit, shit, shit!

" w-what? N-no, no I don't know what your talking about!"

Again you tried to escape mortification making you slightly shake. Gods how did he know? Finally backing up Germania left you a mode of escape. Standing you were about to bolt when you were sent sprawling to the floor, bear skin rug breaking your fall in its soft fur.

Twisting around until you were on your back you saw Germania had unbuttoned his pants, a pink hue on his cheeks as he crawled over you. Swallowing thickly you stared a moment.

" ah vell it doesn't zeem impossible... Ve are just going to put zhis over it so it von't get dirty..."

Letting the sentence drop he pulled out a blanket. Picking you up with one arm he shoved the blanket beneath you, then set you down, his body between your legs. Your heart nearly popped out of your chest when Germania bent down and kissed you. The German was rough, his lips against yours felt inexperienced but eager as he tried to kiss you passionately.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you felt him twitch, your arms recoiling a bit. Gripping your legs he brought himself closer to you, a slight growl escaping his lips when you wrapped your legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss for that unnecessarily necessary oxygen he locked eyes with you.

" before ve go any further... I don't vant to do zhis..."

You felt your heart break, the pieces pricking your entire body. Your face must have shown it because he immediately reacted.

" n-Nein Nein! I meant I don't vant to do zhis before I ask you zhis question!"

Blushing profoundly Germania dug in his pants until he pulled something out. Confused and completely taken aback by his last statement you wondered what could be so important.

" (f/name)(l/name).. V-vill you m-marry me?"

Opening his hand he revealed the biggest, shiniest rock you had seen in your life. Swallowing a bit you stared, Germania fidgeting at the sudden silence.

" answer me woman!"

His loud rough voice brought you back, a giant goofy grin on your face. Pulling him down again for a kiss you slipped your tongue between his surprised lips, deepening the kiss. Passionately he returned it, holding you to him as the both of you played tonsil tennis.

Breaking the kiss once again he looked at you a bit sheepishly.

" I take zhat as a ja?"

" hell yes! "

Laughing he slipped the ring on your finger, perfect fit. Going in for another kiss you gasped as your body slid against his. He was rock hard underneath you, a small grunt laving him when you shifted again. Grinning a debonair grin you began to rock against him.

Panting a bit he placed his heavy palms on your waist, his pushing turning into pulling as he guided you on top of him. Panting he seemed to snap. Literally ripping your shirt off he pulled off your bra and attacked your breasts. Pink muscle teasing your hardening nubs, he slowly tortured the to arousal, your moaning filling the cabin.

Satisfied with his work he moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first. Jolting a bit you felt as his hand made its way inside of the forgotten shorts you had on. Slipping it inside of your panties as well he began to rub your nether lips. You gasped when he found your bundle of nerves, finger playing with he hardened nub as you began to rock faster, begging for the friction his large hand was bringing you.

" oh gods, please! Ungh just a bit faster, just a bit more please!"

Smiling against your breast Germania rubbed as fast as he could, the shorts beginning to frustrate him. With on hard tug he ripped them in half, panties and all. Laying you back on the floor he pulled his jeans off along with his boxers, manhood standing at attention.

" th-that wont fit.."

Grinning at you, you seemed to melt as he leaned over you, taut chest pressing against your own as his member slid against your wetness.

" it vill frau, und you are going to love it."

Taking a nip at your neck he thrusted inside of you, you gasped as the pain ripped up your spine. Germania filled you up deliciously, the pain slightly lost in the undeniable pleasure he gave you just by being inside. Although he had stopped.

" y-you vere a virgin?!"

Not trusting your voice you nodded, his lips suddenly on the sides of your eyes, kissing away the tears that had slipped past your knowledge.

" gods Germania, stop being such a softy and show me what the Germans can do."

The pain ebbing away had you finding a courage you didn't think you had. A little shocked but pleased Germania began to thrust slowly in to you, his member sending spirals of pleasure into your system. Wrapping your arms wound him you felt him to deeper than before, a loud groan escaping him as your inexperienced walls clenched around his manhood.

Faster he began to thrust, grunts and curses leaving him as he pinned you back on to the rug, hips smacking against hips as he quickly began to reach his end. Panting and moaning wantonly you let out a small shout as he hit that rough patch inside you that had you seeing stars.

Orgasm flowin through you Germania kept thrusting, the pleasure intensified until you couldn't stop shouting his name over and over. Hurts so good never sounded so true in your life.

" m-mein gott, I'm coming!"

Freezing germs is held you against him as he shot his seed inside of you. Panting you fell besides you, using some of his strength to pull out of you. Both of you fighting to get your breath you seemed to recover a bit quicker. Making a split second decision you turned and cuddled against him, albeit stiffly. He might want to marry you but that doesn't mean he wants you to be all over him.

Chuckling was heard before you were pulled tightly against his chest, said chest rumbling with mirth. Getting comfortable you felt something cover you, then a sharp expletive come from your German man. Confused you looked up, then yelled out as you were pulled backwards.

" mio dio! Can I-a have a turn now?"

" gott verdammt Rome! I'm going to kill you!"

Dropping you the older country giggled and bolted out of the room, your German man hot on his trail in only his boxers.

Oh Germania, hurts so good has never been truer.


	58. UMA Hong Kong x reader pt1

Hong Kong x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you slightly sobbed as the man nipped at your neck. His hand tangled in your hair forcefully pulled your head back to have better access. His other hand traveled up your body, nails catching on your tank top as he tried to grope you.

A whoosh of air next to you made you slide your eyes open. Coming towards you was the other man! Tensing you saw as he stopped under the light, his vibrant honey brown eyes locked on your (e/c) ones as a head of sweat slid down his temple.

" let her go now."

Hong kong's voice was a deep baritone, almost a growl as he stalked forward like a tiger. Your heart sped up just looking at him! And the man seemed to sense this.

"You want her? But, why would you want broken goods?"

With that he bent his head and bit down on your neck, hard. A sick ripping sound rent the air as the man bit a chunk out of your neck, your scream piercing the night as you tried to claw a the man, then you went silent. Looking down as bet you could you saw the dagger sticking out of your side, blood from your neck mixing with the one now flowing from your side as the dagger is ripped out.

A furious yell had your groggily looking up to see Hong Kong running towards you, then you were on your knees as the man let you go, Hong Kong beating him until he could no longer move.

Gasping you finally fell to the floor, body twitching with pain and blood loss. Huh, so this is what it felt like to die? Your body seemed numb now, a little wet around the edges but numb none the less. Yo could also feel like you were flying, the cool breeze whipping your hair around your face as you flowed through space.

Suddenly whiteness assaulted your eyes as well as loud shouts and yells that overrode your numb state of mind. Feeling yourself placed on something you looked around the darkness coming over you to see Hong Kong, a worried expression on his face as he was held back, doctors and nurses pulling you through some doors, then he world went black.

~•~ le Time skip of martial awesomeness!~•~

Beep beep beep

Squish squish

Beep beep be-

Drip drip squeeze

Beep be-

Squish squish

Bee-

Drip smack!

" aigoo will you cut that out already?!"

" but she needs to be clean, aru!"

" aish she is clean! If you keep at it you will scrub her face off!"

Struggling and a few grunts were heard next to you as you opened your eyes groggily. Snapping them open you stared incredulously as China held South Korea in a headlock, the latter gripping China's leg and sending them sprawling to the floor. But not before the door opened and a shocked Hong Kong came tumbling down with them.

" w-what the hell is this?!"

The baritone voice exclaimed out of breath as he was under the other two. That did it. Coughing slightly you started to laugh at the sight of the men sprawled on the floor. Holding your sides you realized there was a weird lump on one side. Curiously you got up only to be lifted out of the bed by a pale monster.

" good golly gosh your alright! I been so worried after you've been out for nearly a week darlin'!"

Freezing in your struggle to get out of the monstrosities grasp you looked down wide eyed at a bespectacled doctor. Information rushing through your head like a brain freeze you didn't feel when he out you down, or when he started to lean in ever so close.

" your quite close are you not doctor?"

A deep voice menacingly floated to your ears, snapping you out of your small stupor. Gasping you leaned back as you saw how close the doctor really was.

" now now ain't nothin gone happen to ya doll. Just gotta check them stitches is all."

Leaning in again the doctor pulled off the gauze around your neck, small scissors in his hand snipping quickly but gently at the string holding your skin together. Humming from the doctor caught your attention but the he dived for your shirt, pulling it halfway up before you could protest.

" well... That's sumthin I tell ya."

Furrowing his eyebrow he quickly got to work on more stitches. Still shocked you glanced at the door to see Hong Kong peering inside, his face flustered as he tried to get a good look at you. As soon as the doctor was finished he stood, his bulk covering you from anyone's view.

" well darlin' I must say you heal quite quickly. You can go home now!"

Traipsing from the room he left you alone and speechless. Running to the bathroom you immediately pulled up your shirt, a long jagged scar from your ribs to your belly glared a you with a red tinge. Without pulling down your shirt you bent your head to the side, an angry scarlet scar the shape of a bite mark stared back.

A sharp intake of breath made you twist towards the door, your mind already knowing who was there. Hong Kong stared open mouthed at you a moment, his honey brown eyes locked on your neck. As abruptly as he appeared he vanished. Tugging the shirt down you reluctantly made you way out, surprised that your papers were already signed, only to stand frozen at the entrance.

A brand new midnight blue lotus stood in front of you, butterfly doors open upwards as Hong Kong leaned against the hood, arms crossed.

" ah , yes, come! I will drive you home."

Squeeing you dashed towards the car, immediately hopping in and admiring the inside of the fabulous car. Chuckling Hong Kong shut your door and dashed around to he drivers side, quickly getting inside and heading off.

Having a severely polite conversation you felt your eyes wander from time to time, his muscled arms accentuated by the Chinese style clothing he wore giving you the illusion of what could possibly be hiding underneath.

Eyes traveling ever so lower you saw the shadow of his abs, taut against the silk shirt. Then your eyes finally found it, the slight bulge in his also silk black pants that had your imagination reeling with questions. How big was he? Is he really sensitive? What if you touched him now?

As if deciding on its own, your hand slithered across the seat to the front of his pants, fingers tracing the slight bulge until you felt it begin to harden, a small and quite unmanly shout coming from Hong Kong at the contact.

Mesmerized by the growing member you began to pump him, member hardening further and getting hotter as you went. Moaning Hong Kong clenched the steering wheel, then snapped his hand to yours. Snapping out of it you looked up to see Hong Kong red faced and flustered.

Flushing nearly burgundy you shot your hand back, stuttering with embarrassment. Unable to say anything you bolted from the car, fumbling with the front door you stumbled inside slamming the door shut and hearing a quite oomph on the other side.

" ah um, open the door miss (name). Please let me apologize properly."

Stunned you stared at the door, then laughed nervously.

" apologize? For what? I- I ... Ngh"

Blushing impossibly more you ran upstairs, shouts following you. Silence, then a car driving away.

" damn you you sexy Asian man!"


	59. UMA Hong Kong x reader pt2

Hong Kong x reader pt 2

Shimmying into some comfy short shorts you tugged on your (f/c) tank top. Finally dressed you sat back on the bed then plopped backwards on the pillow. You had been trying to remember what you wanted to go out in buy all morning but you couldn't remember.

With a sigh you gave up on it and was about to get comfy, when your phone went off nearly making you hit the roof.

" your on your knees begin please stay with meeee! But honestly I just need to be a little crazyyy!"

Fumbling with the phone you mashed the phone button.

" h-hello? Yes!"

Silence and slight chuckling had you a little taken aback, then you blushed a bit as you heard the voice coming over the receiver.

"Ni Hao (name). Are you busy today?" (Hello)

"U-uhn actuay I was, uh... No why?"

Face palming you heard him chuckle lightly again.

" that's good then."

Again there was silence and before you could ask anything your bedroom door flew open. There stood Hong Kong, a triumphant smile on his handsome face. Once more before you could protest Hong Kong made his move, grabbing your hand and dragging you out of your house, although he did give you a chance to put on your shoes.

Nearly shoving you in his midnight blue lotus you were both off. Awkwardly talking with your hands in your lap you looked up confused to see you were at the dojo. Once more Hong Kong dragged you inside, the serious country beaming as he dragged you to the center of the empty dojo.

" come now, I will teach you some self defense. I don't want anything to happen to you again. "

" w-wait you mean your going to teach me like Kung fu stuff?"

Nodding he slipped off his silk shirt to reveal a rocking body underneath. Perfect abs and a well built chest looked back at you, tempting you to come and play. Blushing you immediately squashed the thought, wouldn't want to finally have him back after 2 weeks of avoidance just to make it awkward again.

Slipping off you shoes you stepped on to the mat Hong Kong laid out for you. Doing some basic blocks and punches you were sweating away along with him when he grins at you. The usually serious country grinning! You didn't think he even smiled!

" alright then, you have surprised me! So I think it's time for you to learn some basic throws."

Nodding at him you watched as he explained his to lift you hands in an attack and how to use your hips to throw a person who grabs you from behind.

" now I'm going to '-attack-' you alright?"

" alrighty I got this!"

Chuckling Hong Kong came around you, quickly putting his arms around your upper body. You felt your head flutter a moment before stepping into gear. Grabbing his wrist you tried to use your hips to throw him over like he taught you, but you only managed to grind your ass against his crotch.

Immediately letting you go Hong Kong coughed then explained again the maneuver.

" ugh you make it look so easy!"

" practice makes perfect, you just need to keep trying."

Groaning at him you readied yourself for another "attack". Putting his arms around you once again you used all of the strength you had to flip him. Managing to slightly lift him you lost your balance, sending you both to the floor. Angrily you groaned again, making your way to get up before you had the chance to do something stupid to him once again. Suddenly you felt something hard against your thigh, then a deep moan vibrated through the taut chest you were leaning against.

Blushing you looked up to see Hong Kong's face flushed, honey brown eyes avoiding your (e/c) ones as he nervously looked away.

Well now or never (name).

Taking in a deep breath you leaned further into him, rubbing your thigh against his erection, eliciting another moan that you swallowed with a kiss. Stock still Hong Kong let you kiss him, that is, until your tongue playfully licked at his lips. Groaning he flipped your positions and nearly devoured your mouth, hips slightly grinding against you.

The damned need to breath had you both breaking apart, huffing for much needed oxygen. Although it seemed Hong Kong didn't need much time to catch his breath. Kissing your jaw line he made his way down to your neck, almost kissing your scar but you stopped him, blushing as you covered it with your hand.

" umm y-you don't have to-"

A small tsk sound escaped him as he moved your hands, holding them above your head. Slightly protesting you struggled against his Hold when he took a nip at the scar. Moaning you moved your head to the side, then blushed all over again as you ducked your head.

" (name), I love all of you no matter what. And I'm going to prove it to you over and over again if I have to."

Hot breath against your ear making you shiver, you felt as he went back to his torturously slow kiss, nips and sucks on your neck making you tingle all over. Then his hands were gone, and your (f/c) tank top was yanked over your head.

Two warm hands covered your breasts, making you remember you hadn't put a bra on. Tweaking a nipple Hong Kong made you moan out loud, but not nearly as loud as when he finally began to lick at them.

Tongue swirling around you nipple you moaned and grind your hips against his, his hot erection rubbing against you as he moaned against your skin. Licking at your nipples in earnest now he licked upwards, making you gasp in pleasure at the different sensation.

Reluctantly he moved down. Kissing your over scar with tenderness as he continued lower. Quite the multitasker Hong Kong removed your shorts and panties before you even realized it. Finally locking his eyes on yours Hong Kong gave you a sexy smile, then lapped at your entrance in one agonizingly slow motion.

Gasping, you lifted your hips towards him, trying to get more of that wonderful tongue against you. Chuckling he held your hips down, licking and teasing your already moist heat and making it hotter. Trying to stifle your moans you bit at your palm, then groaned out loud as he inserted a finger, teasing rubbing your inner walls as he flicked your clit with his tongue.

Another finger and you were writhing under him, moaning wantonly as he he picked up his pace, a tight knot in your lower abdomen seeming to stretch, until it finally broke. Shouting you shivered, riding out your first orgasm as Hong Kong watched you.

" f-fuck."

" indeed, now then, its my turn."

Looking up you were shocked to see Hong Kong blush, stoic quiet Hong Kong! Grinning you took a deep breath and pulled down his pants, underwear and all. Freezing up Hong Kong avoided looking at you as his member twitching in the cool air. Tracing his length you watched fascinated at his reactions.

Low moans and groans escaping him, he trembled gently thrusting against your hand. Dipping your head you gave him a quick lick, a loud moan in his deep baritone spurring you on. Taking the head in your mouth you sucked, tongue playing with the underside of his cock as he moaned louder, thrusting his length into your mouth.

Pushing you back all of a sudden he pins you to the mat, sweat gathering on his body making him glisten in the now low light of the dojo. Placing himself at your entrance he grimaced, then kissed you deeply, playing with your breasts as he quickly thrust inside of you.

Gasping in to the kiss you were too distracted to feel the actual pain that shot up your spine. Gently thrusting in to you he started a rhythm that slowly sped up as time pressed on. Finally breaking the kiss Hong Kong leaned against your neck, nipping your scar as he held your hips, thrusting getting harder as he hit a certain spot inside of you.

" good gods do it again!"

" ngh ha yes I f-found it!"

Pounding into that spot he brought you to the brink again, the knot ready to explode as he continued to thrust you into the floor.

" f-fuck I I can't, c-cumming!"

" mmmm me too!"

His deep baritone came out in a growl, like a tiger hovering over its prey. Stiffening he came inside of you, the feel of him releasing tipping you over the edge.

Pulling out he laid next to you, panting as bad as you to get your breath back. Finally calming down you twisted in his arms, feeling a slight pain in your hips that you knew you'd feel tomorrow.

" so um, wh-what does this make us?"

Thinking a moment Hong Kong out his usual serious face on, you nerves standing on end at the implication. Sitting up Hong Kong slipped his clothes back on, tossing you your clothes as well.

Quickly putting them on you felt the tears well up in your eyes and fought to hold them back. You should have known this would happen, gods why were you so stupid?

Walking towards the door you were shocked out of your depressing thoughts when Hong Kong pulled you back, hugging you tightly in his arms.

" I suppose this makes us fiancées yes?"

Holding up his hand he opened it to reveal a huge diamond ring. Gasping you snatched it out of his hands and put it on your finger, promptly squealing as it slid on easily.

" haha I guess that's a yes!"

" well duh! Oh my gods you've made me so happy!"

Pulling you in once again he kissed you deeply, honey brown eyes locking on yours as he broke the kiss.

" not as happy as you'll be when we get home my love."

Oh Chinese people, the eye of the tiger isn't the only thing they have in them.


	60. UMA Latvia x reader pt1

Latvia x reader pt1

Clamping your yes shut you tried your best to keep quiet as the man bit your neck. Gods why you? All you wanted was to go home and dream about him. How handsome he looked in all of his shyness.

" mmm aren't you delicious?"

You could hear the mans sneer as he licked the spot he bit, you could feel the blood drip from the bite as he licked it away. Taking a deep breath to yell out you were shocked to feel yourself being pulled forwards. Landing against a lean chest you opened your eyes only to be assaulted by red and gold.

" d-don't touch her..."

The soft voice had you snapping your head up to see,

" l-Latvia!?"

The blond country looked into your (e/c) eyes as he smiled, then gasped as a dagger plunged into his chest, merely inches from your face.

"You little wimp, that girls too much for you to handle. Now give her here like a good little boy."

The man came close again, his hand wrapping in your (h/l)(h/c) hair. A shout came from Latvia as he struck out, a loud crack sounding in the alleyway as the man dropped unconscious to the floor. Turning shocked to Latvia you saw a hand cannon in his hand, the blunt end of the gun a bit bloody as he put it away.

" a-are you okay (name?)"

" yeah I'm fine, lets get out of here."

Turning to run you felt as Latvia clung to your arm before dropping to his knees. Panicking you half dragged him to your house. Dropping him on the couch you ran to get your first aid kit. Sitting on your haunches you helped him sit up, careful not to move the dagger. Concerned you held his hand only to have it taken away.

" one, two, THREE!"

With a shout Latvia pulled out the dagger, then passed out. Panicking all over again you ripped off his shirt and started to patch him up. Once you had cleaned and disinfected the wound you applied some medicine then started to wrap around the gauze.

On the second turn of he gauze you felt Latvia stir. Pressing against him so he wouldn't move you kept wrapping the gauze around him when you heard him gasp.

" sorry! Just another few turns and I'll stop."

Trying to ignore his warmth against you, you finished off with the gauze, but as you made to stand up something hard pressed against your stomach. Confused you heard Latvia groan, then push you back.

Looking up at him you saw his face turn red as he shot his hands to his crotch. Understanding immediately you blushed as he turned away from you. Oh man why you?!

" s-sorry... Umm. If you want I can help you."

Slapping a hand over your mouth you felt your face turn an even brighter red. Why did you say that!?

" (n-name)? I-"

"Sorry bye!"

Bolting from your spot on the floor you ran up to your room, slamming the door and locking it. Jumping in the bed you wrapped yourself in your blanket as you heard footsteps, then your front door open and close. Groaning in to your mattress you figured this was going to be one awkward friendship.

Stupid Latvia and his kawaii sexiness.


	61. UMA Latvia x reader pt2

Latvia x reader pt 2

Rolling over in bed you let your head hang off of the edge, (h/l)(h/c) hair splayed out. You were so bored you could cry. You've been hiding out since last week, trying your best to avoid Latvia. Said shy county trying his hardest to come close to you again.

Sighing you remembered the other day when you were at the park and there he was, mindlessly wandering the park. As if on cue he looked up to lock his blue orbs on your (e/c) ones when you bolted, a small shout the only thing heard from the shy nation.

Sighing again you flipped off of the bed, barely making the stand at the end because you phone went off.

" it's a sick obsession, I hate the waiting but I love the tension, its so frustrating-"

Scrambling towards your nightstand you answered the phone as quickly as you could.

" hello?!"

Silence, then a childish chuckle was heard, it almost sounded like soft kolkolkols coming through your receiver.

" privet moya lyublyu! I was wonderrring if you like to come over da?"

" da I want to come over!"

Giggling you hopped up from the floor and slipped on your own vans, then started towards the door when said door suddenly flew open. Squeaking you dropped your phone only to see Russia walk in, a small man behind him running in to pick up your phone. Turning to say thank you, you came face to face with Latvia.

" oh h-hi there you guys! Damnit Russia you scared the crap out of me!"

" I'm sorry lyublyu! But let us go!"

Suddenly airborne you clung to Russia like your life depended on it. Making it outside he set you down long enough to lock your door before picking you up again and tossing you in his car.

Awkwardly giggling your way to Russia's house you were surprised that he got out only to lift you right out of he car again, Latvia following closely behind. Going to the back room Russia dropped you on one of the beds and left.

" sooo what the hell?"

Before Latvia could answer Russia came back with a glass of (scary color) liquid. Grabbing Latvia by the back of the head Russia made the small nation swallow the contents of the glass. Scrambling over to Latvia you held him as he spluttered.

" woah Russia what the fuck?!"

" have fun lyublyu! You will thank me laterrr da?"

With that he irked on his heals and left you two in the room, locking the door as he went. Confused and pretty angry you turned to the man in your arms, still slightly coughing, a small flush to his usually pale cheeks. Patting his back you heard a small sound from him.

" oh shit..."

" what's wrong Latvia?"

Pushing you back he stood, and vaulted over to the other side of the bed, kneeling on the floor.

"... Are you... Praying?"

Giggling nervously he shook his head, hands hidden by the bed. Exasperated you went around the bed, Latvia trying to scramble over it. Catching him you pinned him to the bed, leaning between his legs. Suddenly something hard poked you on the belly, a light groan leaving the trembling man under you.

Looking down you saw a rather large tent forming in his casual slacks. Gasping you let him go, your lower half grinding in to him at the loss of balance. Suddenly you were staring into brilliant blue eyes, your back pressed against the mattress and soft lips slamming to yours.

Gasping you felt as latvias tongue traced your lips, the gap allowing him to delve his tongue into you mouth and explore. Kissing him back feverently you felt as the small country dominated you, tongue sliding against tongue as the need to breath began to make itself known.

Breaking apart a string of saliva was the only thing that kept both of you connected. Slightly grinding his clothed erection against you he moaned, bucking against you, making you wet with want as a moan of your own slipped from your throat. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor because he froze and jumped away from you.

" Ak, Dievs!( oh my god) I-I-I'm so sorry (n-name)!"

" sitting up to

Grabbed his arm as he started to turn away, a hot blush on your face.

" erm... D-don't stop... Please..."

That did it, jumping you again, Latvia had you pinned to the bed, pulling your shirt up and off along with your bra. His blue eyes roamed your wonderous chest, a shaky hand reaching out to grope one. Rubbing slightly he pinched a nipple, a small moan leaving you as he did so.

" s-sorry!"

All you did was shake your head," do it harder."

Groping you again Latvia pinched a little harder, a shiver racking through you as he continued with the second breast, he you gasped as he bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth. Sucking and biting he had all kinds of sensations riddling your chest.

Raising a knee slowly you rubbed his straining erection, causing him to moan into your chest. The vibrations sent another sensation through you and you decided this was enough. Pushing Latvia back you laid him back on the bed, your hands wandering as you kissed him.

Reaching his slacks you swiftly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, hand rubbing his cock as you did so. Pulling back you winked at him as you slid down his body, making sure to press your body against his. Finally you pulled down his slacks and boxers, revealing his hard cock already dripping precum.

" I'm going to make you feel better, mans kautrīgs princis." ( my shy prince)

Just those words in his native tongue had him groaning, but when you started to pump him and lick his slit he all but shouted into the room. Licking around his shaft you licked his slit and massaged his member , hands working his balls gently as he slightly thrust against you. Taking a deep breath you deep throated him, gagging a bit at his more than formidable size.

" hah! S-so close!... Ungh s-stop!"

Immediately stopping you backed off, a little embarrassed. Did you do it wrong? Caught by surprise for the umpteenth time , Latvia tossed you on the bed, pulling your shorts off quickly along wih your underwear and throwin them aimlessly into the room, his shirt following suit.

" I-I can't hold back anymore, lūdzu tell me you want me."

" I can do you one better. I want you to fuck me so hard Russia will hear us downstairs."

Groaning Latvia thrust into you fully, his large cock tearing your maidenhead and making you arch your back. Tears spilled from your eyes, the pain numbing you.

" (name?) oh sweet, I'm so sorry! I-I should h-have taken it s-slower!"

Shaking your head you pulled him down into a heated kiss, his shy lips molding to yours as the pain slowly melted away. Moving your hips you broke the kiss to let loose a loud moan.

" mmm Latvia, please!"

Nodding he started to thrust in to you slowly, taking care not to hurt you. Getting a little irked you ground into him, a loud groan escaping him as he bucked against you.

" Latvia, fuck me harder please!"

Getting the hint he small country proceeded to pound you into the mattress, grunting and panting as he nearly bruised your hips. Loud shouts and curses left you, surely waling up the whole of Russia, let alone the man and harder he went until suddenly you felt him hit it.

" o fuck yes!"

" oh g-good I f-found it!"

Abusing that spot repeatedly Latvia had you writhing under him, yelling out even louder as you came around his length. Still thrusting in to you Latvia had you experience pleasure you'd never imagined. A few thrusts later he stiffened, filling you with his come as a loud shout came from him.

Slumping forwards Latvia was careful to land next to you, pulling out as he went. The sudden emptiness saddened you until you felt him pull you close, a chaste kiss placed on your forehead as he cuddled you.

" I-I'm really a-sorry (name) I didn't mean to hurt you."

" it's totally fine love, it was one of those pains that came with loads of pleasure, and believe me you gave me loads of pleasure."

Giggling at your lovers raging blush and stutters, you didn't have time to kiss him when the door flew open. Russia stood there, his aura permeating the room.

" so you both have satisfied each otherrr da?"

Facing away from Russia you slipped your shirt on, a red trail going up your neck as Latvia scrambled for our clothes, forgetting his own nakedness. Finally dressed you turned to Russia.

" bro you could have knocked..."

" it is okay moya lyublyu, but now that you arrre done,"

He steps closer, Latvia behind you hiding.

" let us... Have fun togetherrrr da?"

Gasping you saw Russia's smile pop up, a glint in his eyes you knew too well.

" dammit Russia!"

Pushing past Russia, his loud chuckles followed you as Latvia trailed behind apologizing for Russia's weird joke.

Oh the Latvians, shy and cautious in real life, but animals in bed.


	62. UMA Lithuania x reader pt1

Lithuania x reader pt 1

Clamping your eyes shut you saw he face of an angel, his hick brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, a gentle smile on his face. Gasping you snapped your eyes ope as you felt the man pullyour head back by your (h/l)(h/c) hair, teeth meeting the skin on your neck as he took a harsh bite.

" get off of me you fucking pig!"

Throwing your elbow back you jabbed the mans ribs, causing his grip to tighten in your hair. Feeling yourself being thrown forward with a curse you waited for the impact of the cold floor on your body. Your body stopped before it hit he floor however, a warm, lean chest and strong arms holding you up.

Looking up you stared into the green eyes of your savior.

" L- Lithuania!"

Smiling softly at you Lithuania pulled you up into a better standing position, his green eyes leaving yours to flit across the empty space between you and the man. Moving forward swiftly Lithuania shocked you as he drew a shortsword.

" I will have to ask you to step down, or there will be serious consequences."

The usually meek countries voice was strong and demanding, sending a visible shiver down your spine. He seemed to notice this because he immediately pulled you closer, a brown eyebrow raising as he looked down at you. Blushing you stared at his chest, forgetting for a moment the man behind you both when you delta sharp sting in your side.

Gasping your (e/c) eyes widened, wet warmth sliding down your side as a sick slicing sound was heard. Hearing Lithuania give a loud shout you looked over to see he man with a dagger in his hands, blood dripping down the hilt as he battled off Lithuania's attacks.

Feeling a bit dizzy you tried to step away from the fighting men, only managing to fall to the floor as a spurt of blood left you weak.

" you see that man? That is the only thing she's good for, being on her knees!"

The laughter erupting from the man made you look up, a sad look on your face as the words stung, only to hear Lithuania shout and lash out at the man, effectively hitting him on the head and rendering him unconscious.

Kneeling next to the man Lithuania bent his head towards him.

" the only one she'll be kneeling like that for is me."

Blushing you stared as Lithuania suddenly shut up, an ashamed look crossing his face before you fell back, darkness engulfing you.

~•~ le Baltic time skip!~•~

Cold air flowed through your (h/l)(h/c) hair as you waited for him, a sick slice rendering you motionless.

Hands were on you, blood pooling at your feet as the man came closer, your savior nowhere to be found.

Sticking a finger in the gash he made, the man laughed maliciously as he began to tear your flesh away with his hands.

Suddenly you were screaming, (e/c) orbs widening at the surreal pain when someone suddenly had you in their arms, crazy beepin sounding off in the otherwise quite room as your scream died off. Struggling against the person against you, you felt as they straddled you, legs holding yours down as they used their arms to hold your shoulders down.

"( name!) h-hey it's me!"

Staring for a second at the green eyed man on top of you, you finally realized it was Lithuania! Breaking his grasp you wrapped your arms around him, making his body press against your on the mattress. Feeling him stiffen you realized what you had done.

Blushing you let him go, his own face adopting a red color. Before anything else happened a loud cough from the door had you both snapping your eyes towards the door.

" well I'll be, just waking up and already get down and dirty hmm?"

Scrambling off of the bed Lithuania stood awkwardly to the side as the doctor came towards you. Sitting up gingerly, you felt a slight pull at you side. Confused you moved again, the same feeling against your side, not painful but not comfortable either.

Suddenly the doctor lifted your shirt, his unclicked pen prodding your side as you felt the skin there relax. A bit more prodding and he stood, a confused but pleased look on his face.

"Well ain't that a kick in the head? Your healed so you can go home!"

Giving you a quick hug he pranced from the room fabulously. Pulling your hospital shirt back down you slipped on America's vans and started towards the door, Lithuania having disappeared during your check up.

Making your way to the desk you were surprised to find all of your papers signed. A little more than flabbergasted you walked outside only to freeze.

Sitting in a 57' bel air was Lithuania, his brown hair slightly moving in the wind as he waited for you.

" come on then I'll drive you home."

Hopping in the car you bob made your way to your house, your mind wandering from the low him of the car to Lithuania's commanding voice in the alleyway. Oh that voice that had you reeling with sudden desire.

Making a turn to you street you failed to notice Lithuania park, your mind imagining all of the things he would say to make you shiver, and what you would say in response.

" um (name ) we're at your house you should get off."

" only if you punish me sweetheart. Tell me to drop to my knees."

Staring at you shell shocked Lithuania gaped like a fish. You, on the other hand, felt you face burn as you realized what you said. Opening and closing your mouth you tried to apologize, but nothing came out.

Coming out of his shock Lithuania was going to say something but you bolted. Shutting the door gently you ran to your front door, slightly fumbling with the handle. Quick footsteps were heard behind you as you finally got the door open, and promptly slammed it shut once you were inside.

Insistent knocking was heard as you backed away from the door, flopping back on to your old couch.

"Gods dammit it all!"

Covering your face you cursed your overactive imagination.


	63. UMA Lithuania x reader pt2

Lithuania x reader pt 2

Bolting through the garden you found yourself trapped by a large wall. Cursing every deity you could think of you whipped around, pressing your back to the wall.

Your (e/c) eyes were wide with something akin to fear, but in reality it was excitement. The hunt was going marvelously, your hunter crunching through the thick forest towards you. Sliding down the wall you sat seeuctively on the floor. A brown head of hair over brilliant green eyes came from the forest, a debonair smile on the mans lips.

" so here you are love, I've caught you."

Pinning you to the wall abruptly the man leaned in, his musky scent filling your senses like no other.

" now for my reward yes?"

Kissing you hungrily he broke away to make a trail down your neck, nipping the sensitive flesh until you moaned. Hands wandering, he pulled you close to him, bodies flush together as he continued his slow torture.

" gods Lithuania yes!"

Your sudden outburst had you snapping your eyes open, your ceiling greeting you with a blank stare as you realized you were dreaming. Sitting up straight you rubbed your eyes, then without opening them flipped back on the bed.

" damn you wet dreams!"

A chuckle filled your bedroom along with a sudden fit of coughing. Sitting stick straight you caught sight of Poland and Lithuania at your door. Gaping for a second, you could feel the heat coming off of your cheeks in waves at the intense blush.

" w-what the fuck are you doing here?"

Your voice squeaked, completely killing the defiant tone to wanted to take. Stepping forward Poland leaned over you, his face inches from yours.

" do you , like, want us to help you?"

Slightly melting you regained your ability to move, shoving him backwards you stood up, anger slowly rising. Taking a step forwards you pointed at the door.

" get out Poland, that is totally not funny."

" oohhh, like so commanding! I know you like that, Liet told me. How his voice made you shake."

Teasing you Poland sat on your bed, grinning at you as your blush came back with a vengeance. Anger and embarrassment melding together you shouted out the last thing you wanted anyone to know.

" yea I like being told what to do, but only if its Lithuania and his sexy ass voice."

(E/c) orbs widening you slapped a hand over your mouth. Blushing a million shades of red you started to back towards the door. You were such an idiot! Poland was practically rolling with laughter and Lithuania was silently standing in the corner.

Damnit! Over a week avoiding him after your idiocy and now here he was seeing your stupidity in full light. Feeling hot tears start to build in your eyes you were ready to bolt when strong arms wrapped around you, a loud voice akin to a growl sounded off in your room.

" Poland, please get up... And get the fuck out."

Silence reigned a moment, the arms around you tightening slightly.

" what? Did you like, seriously just tell me to leave Liet?"

" no, I told you to get the fuck out, and don't let the door knock you out on the way out."

Shell shocked you looked up to stare at Lithuania, his green eyes like fire on Poland as said country made his way out, a curious grin on his face. As soon as the door shut you were released. Oh gods now what?

Nervously you stepped forward, afraid to look at him. Did he think you were gross now? Would he hate you after embarrassing him in front of Poland?

" get on your knees."

The sudden command made you stop in your tracks, did he just say that?

"What?"

" I said, get. On. Your. Knees."

He stepped towards you, voice hard as he enunciated every word. Too shocked to protest you obeyed, heat running through you. Bending down to face you Lithuania smiled devilishly. Green eyes bored into your with such intensity you felt yourself getting wet.

" you like it when I tell you what to do,hm? Tell me, what else do you like?"

Gulping, you just stared, a deep chuckle leaving Lithuania, a hint of nervousness in it.

" I said, what else do you like?"

" t-to be talked to d-dirty."

Your voice sounded breathless as he stepped closer to you, pulling his hair back in a ponytail. The sight of him like this had your heart hammering against your chest. You must be dreaming, there is no way in hell he would do this with you.

" alright then, come here and suck my cock."

Wide eyed you gaped, but moved all the same. Undoing the buttons on his casual slacks you shakily pulled his boxers and slacks down. Holy Crap. This man was huge! Licking your lips you bent your head and licked the tip, feeling a shudder run through the man above you.

Taking him in your mouth you began to suck and bob your head to a silent rhythm, Lithuania suddenly panting as he held your head to guide you. Humming a bit at the feel of his hand in your hair you sucked harder, moving faster as you swallowed. With a loud grunt Lithuania came, his seed shooting down your throat, making you gag.

Staggering backwards a bit Lithuania landed on the bed, his chest slightly heaving as he regained his breath. Still licking your chops you curiously stayed on the floor, wondering what could be next. Sitting up again Lithuania shed his shirt, dropping his shoes and slacks to the floor in a pile.

" come here woman, lay on your back and spread you legs."

There was that edge to his voice again, but it was lost to you as you obeyed his order. Laying on your back you felt the shyness coming back. This really had to be a dream, Lithuania-shy, smart, gentlemanly Lithuania- had you on your back, your (f/band) shirt flipped over your stomachs exposing your (f/c) panties and stomach to the man you love.

" mmm, don't you have a pretty little pussy?"

You were so lost in thought you missed the fact that Lithuania had stripped you of your panties, hot mouth hovering over your vital regions. Winking at you he licked your lower lips, a shock of pleasure rushing through you, then he finally dipped his tongue inside.

Gasping to arched your back, his tongue making your nerves dance erratically as he did wonderful things to you. Moaning and thrashing on your bed, you yelled out as he inserted a finger. Pumping in and out he continued to lick and suck, adding another digit and scissoring them apart. You couldn't help it anymore as you came shuddering, his name dripping from your lips.

" mmm so sweet love, but I want a look at those breasts of yours . Take of your shirt."

Shakily you sat up, stripping your shirt off and revealing yourself fully to him. He hungrily looked your body up and down, his green or a widening as he saw the large scar on your side. Gulping he lowered his head to it, kissing the scar with care, then made a trail up your body until he made it to your breasts.

Immediately he began to lick and suck the nubs, making them harder as he went. His bash was pressed to yours in this position, his now fully hard member pressing against your stomach. Satisfied with the moans and groans coming from you he continued the trail up your neck and to your lips.

Taking your lips with his he kissed you passionately, like a man starved. His tongue slipped into your mouth, a battle ensuing as your wrapped your arms around his neck. At this point you could feel him prodding g your entrance, his member slick wih precum as well as your own juices.

Without so much as a warning he sheathed himself inside of you, a loud growl escaping him as a small shout of pain came from you.

" oh gods... You were a virgin?!"

Not trusting your voice you nodded, hot tears slipping from your eyes as your body was suddenly filled with him. Light kisses on you cheeks and face had you cracking open one eye. Lithuania was peppering you with kisses, a deep blush on his own face.

Moving to hug him you shifted your position, an electric shock of pleasure riding up your spine.

" oh maiii! Li-Lithuania please move!"

Smiling against your skin Lithuania obeyed, gently thrusting at first, but pace quickening as pleasure courses through both of you.

" d-do you like that slut? Feeling me f-fuck you?"

" nnn. Y-yes oh gods yes!"

Panting Lithuania started to quite literally pound you into your bed, his thrusts hard and urgent as you both climbed towards your climaxes. Suddenly he hit a spot that made you yowl his name.

" ah yes I found it!"

Slamming into that spot Lithuania had your nerves on end as he brought you over the edge. You came hard, your legs quivering around his waist as your back arched off of the bed. Thrusting a few more times Lithuania also came, his hot seed shooting inside of you, his voice yelling your name filling you.

Slumping into the bed he pulled out, slightly panting as he wrapped both of you in the covers. A little nervous you tried to think of something to say, something that would make him forgive your strange side.

" I-I'm sorry I was so r-rough..."

His commanding voice was soft now, an apprehensive look in his eye as he waited for your reaction. Smiling gently you hugged him, his heart beating almost as erratically as yours.

" it's fine, we for it over with quickly and you made up for it a lot... I'm sorry about my weird f-fetish."

Shaking his head he smiled at you.

" no no I enjoyed it actually, although I think hanging around Russia and Poland all the time made me a little rougher than usual... U-umm and th-thank you."

Confused you looked at him waiting for him to continue, and to your great surprise you saw him blush a brilliant shade of red as he looked away nervously.

" urm for letting me be your first... A-and you being my first..."

Shocked you stared a second then promptly glomped him. Giggling both of you cuddled when a sudden flash blinded you.

" like, oh my gosh! This is totally cute! Are you gonna like give her the ring or what?"

Grumbling to himself about lack of romance, Lithuania held out a diamond ring in a shaky hand. Things clicking you barely heard him ask you to marry him when you were already yelling yes. Slipping the ring on you were ecstatic when I thought hit you, your face burning.

" love what's wro-"

" Poland, didn't you leave?"

Grinning, Poland winked and held up his camera, Lithuania's commanding voice floating from the speaker.

Suddenly Poland was laughing like a madman as he ran from the room, Lithuania hot on his heels.

Oh Lithuanians , they're not always as they seem.


	64. UMA Netherlands x reader pt1

Netherlands x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut your brain threw your life infront of them. Happy days and depressing ones, cold days by the fire and hit days in the beach. Yet all of them surrounded one specific light brown haired hunk of a man.

You could clearly feel his hands warm yours even as the man began to roam your body with his own. You could hear his rare awkward low chuckle as he tried to cheer you up, even as the man licked at your neck biting here and there to the point you knew there would be bruises and possibly open cuts.

Now you could even smell his pipe and that distinct musk that always surrounds him. The man bit down hard on your clavicle, the stinging pain notifying you that he broke skin, and now you could almost image your loves harsh shout as he ran towards you. Hell you could even hear the heavy footfalls as he got closer.

Suddenly you were jostled out of you imagines only to land hard on the floor. Shocked and confused you turned to where you were standing to see a sight you never thought you would.

"NETHERLANDS?!"

Punching the man hard in the face and dropping him the Netherlands turned to you, a cross look on his face as he stomped towards you. Cowering a bit at the look of rage on his face you let him pick you up stiffly from the arms then shake you hard.

" what were you thinking?! Only and idiot walls home alone and a total retard goes down the godforsaken alley, and even then they would know better!"

" hey! It's a shortcut home and I-!"

Silencing you froze, the Netherlands ready to shake you again. Then you screamed, a sick tearing sound accompanied by wet splashes had the Netherlands glaring down to see the man had dug a silver dagger into your side, slowly dragging it down towards your navel.

The jagged vertical line splitting open, meat and blood pouring from it before the Netherlands gave a loud yell. Kicking the man hard in the face the Netherlands stomped on the man until he no lover moved, and still he continued until the dizziness won out. Leaning heavily on him you felt the weakness in your legs.

" (name?!) just... Gah hold on!"

Lifting you the Netherlands started to book it down the alley way, darkness creeping into your mind quickly, consciousness drifting away slowly.

Bright lights assaulted you, screaming defend you as you were quickly pulled away from the warmth of your loves arms. You were not having that.

" n-no... Leave me with my love... Unh... Don't take away my love..."

You saw his eyes widen, pipe nearly falling out of his gaping mouth, then darkness.

~•~ le pipe skip! ~•~

That smell, heavy spice? No, tobacco?

Beep Beep Beep

Stupid alarm clock, where's the switch at?

Reaching out you patted the sides of a metal frame, your face wrinkling with confusion. What the hell is that? Refusing to open your eyes you groped around until you felt something warm, immediately you clutched it in your hand. Moving your hand against it you realized it was quite big, your fingers unable to close around it.

" darlin' this is a hospital. If you wanna go handle your man's rod do it somewhere else."

Snapping your eyes open you sat up stick straight, quick movement beside you catching your attention. Looking up you saw the Netherlands, his face a bit flushed but otherwise impassive as always.

"Shut up doctor, before I shut you up. It was only my pipe anyways."

Pulling up his pipe he lit it and sat down next to you, not really meeting your gaze.

" whatever ya'll wanna call it its fine, just do that later. Now lets check out our princess' progress shall we?"

Coming towards you hands outstretched the doctor laid you back on the bed, your (e/c) eyes widening, still speechless. Pulling up your shirt to your under breasts he tugged the hospital pants down to where he barely had your womanhood covered. Squirming next to you reminded you that the Netherlands was still there.

" u umm neths, could you ah, go see to my papers please?"

" ... I'll be damned..."

The doctors soft voice and the insistent tugging on your skin made you a bit nervous, yet you stayed still. The Netherlands rose swiftly and left to tend the paperwork, his face still holding a red hue.

" so uh, what's up doc?"

Staring at you bewildered a moment the doctor fixed his glasses, you smiled sheepishly at him, then he burst out laughing. Letting you up he continued to guffaw as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Pulling the hospital pants up and the shirt down you got out of bed and watched as the doctor strutted from the room, waving at you.

Seeing as the Netherlands never came back you sighed and walked outside, feeling a bit naked with the thin shirt and pants and America's vans. Suddenly a heavy, warm weight enveloped you and nearly knocked you over. Getting your bearings again you looked up to see the Netherlands, pipe billowing smoke mindlessly as he led you towards a car.

A brand new Rolls Royce stood in front of you, midnight blue paint tempting you to come play. Opening the door for you the Netherlands climbed in the other side and you two were off. Having a pretty one sides conversation you made it home safely.

" w-well um, I guess I'll see you later. Thanks again Netherlands I appreciate it a lot."

Without thinking you leaned over and pecked the side of his lips. Instantly your face turned red as the moment registered, your eyes shooting to the Netherlands face. The man was red faced, pipe still in his hands waiting to be refilled with tobacco.

Turning tail you opened the door and gently shut it, then all but bolted to your front door. Fumbling with the handle a moment you were finally inside. Turning to slam the door shut a large hand prevented you from doing so. From one moment to the next you were pinned up against your wall, warm lips slamming against yours.

Falling in to the kiss you were barely able to wrap your hands around the Netherlands neck when he broke the kiss, a red blush painted his face as he looked you straight in the eye, blush deepening. Without another word he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

...

" what the dirty johns just happened?!"


	65. UMA NEtherlands x reader pt2

Netherlands x reader pt2

Creeping down the dark street you saw the figure walking away, its back to you as it made its way quickly down the dark path. The figure skirted left, surprising you with his sudden quickness. Following closer you finally found your chance. Crouching like a cat ready to catch its prey you sprang, (h/l)(h/c) hair flowing silently behind you as you landed on their back.

" N-NANI?!"

Falling backwards on top of you Japan tried to scramble in to a sitting position, but your limbs tangled around his wouldn't allow him to move. Giving in Japan huffed as you giggle breathlessly, realizing the fall hurt a lot less than you though it would.

" haiiiii Japan!"

" k-konnichiwa (name)-San. What can I herp you with today?"

Letting him up you saw him fight for balance, then turn to help you up. Ever the gentleman Japan! Giggling once again you felt the cool night air against your moist clothes. Confused you looked down to see a pretty much ruined garden. Turning to Japan you saw him pale shot at the new predicament, then start to panic as he looked around the surrounding area.

"Japan wha-"

" WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

The loud bellow nearly had you up a tree, but the voice had you wishing the ground would swallow you whole. Stiffly turning your head around you locked panicky (e/c) eyes with angry blue ones. Oh boy.

" Gomen olando! It wars an accident!" ( sorry Netherlands)

" y-yea it was totally a-all my fault... Um I'll fix it I promise."

Eyeballing you the Netherlands let out a short grunt, turning to talk to Japan. After a few minutes of heated talking they both began to walk away, oblivious to your presence now. Sighing you got to work, thank goodness for shorts and spaghetti straps. Working hard to repair the damage to the flower garden you lost track of time, humming to yourself while you worked in the semi darkness.

" true beauty is so painful, my dear.  
The price we lay is shameful, my dear.  
Don't you know the surgeons cut is like a fountain of youth, look at me I'm living proof."

Gesturing with the semi broken flowers you looked down grudgingly at your stomach peeking out from be earth your spaghetti strap shirt, pink scar visible in the dim light. Singing the last lyrics with a bit of a grudge you held your scarred stomach.

" tell me, you know you want it too."

Suddenly you were jerked backwards, a short shriek escaping you as you were dragged across the lawn, up a small walkway, and into a house. Struggling a bit you were still being dragged until you were unceremoniously dropped on a tile floor. A towel was thrown in your face as well as some clothes, then the door slammed shut.

Completely and utterly shell shocked you sat there a minute, then slowly understood what was going on. Netherlands had dragged you inside for a shower. Scoffing at his sudden carefree boldness you stood and stripped off your clothes, stepping into the shower as yo upturned the water on warm.

~•~ le shower time skip!~•~

Coming out of the bathroom red faced you swore to yourself you'd carry a bag of clothes around from now on. Treading silently through the house you were clad only in the Netherlands big t-shirt and boxers. Trying your best to be quite, you slipped into the living room, looking around for the Netherlands as you sat on the firm couch.

Warmth radiated through your back as you got comfortable on the strange couch, the strong smell of tobacco infiltrating your senses. A slight cough had you completely freezing. Slowly turning around you came face to face with the Netherlands, his face tinted pink.

" o-oh jeez. I'm so sorry!"

Scrambling to get up you were surprised to feel him wrap an arm around you, pulling you back against him. Silence reigned a moment before you heard him sigh, slight grumbling coming from him as he slightly moved. Something hard brushed your leg, a loud groan escaping him.

Letting you go immediately, the Netherlands nearly pushed you off. Full blown blush painted on his face now he refused to look in to your eyes. Smiling shyly you knelt in front of him, hoping against hope he wouldn't stop you. Undoing his belt quickly you unbuttoned and unzipped the Armani slacks he had on to reveal kalvin kleins.

Stealing yourself you cupped his hardness, the appendage throbbing under your touch as Netherlands gasped. Rubbing deliberately slowly you started a rhythm, nothin said between you two as you continued your sensual massage. Large hands covered yours, making you suck your head in embarrassment.

" (name)... I love you."

Snapping your head up you stared incredulously at the man above you, who didn't give you enough time to think because he plastered his lips to yours immediately. Pulling you up he made you straddle him, his hands moving to your shirt as you both continued to kiss. Breaking the kiss a moment he flipped you shirt over your head, Getting right back to the kiss.

Squeaking into the kiss you felt as he rubbed your clothes breasts, his large hands fondling you adoringly. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, the never lands took no time in attacking your neck. Swift bites and licks had you moaning out as he slipped your bra off quickly, hands greedily caressing soft skin once again.

Unable to help himself the Netherlands dropped his head you your breasts tongue laving one nipple, then sucking and nipping the other. This went on for awhile until both nipples were hard as pebbles, your hips now moving against his for some type of friction.

Moaning the Netherlands bucked up against you. You had forgotten he was hard and confined. Grinning you slid down his body, hands working his member from his boxers as he stared at you. Gulping a bit you stared wide eyes at his massive member. Licking the tip you heard him gasp, with a lap from base to tip you heard a slight moan, and with a sly grin you slipped him in to your mouth, a loud groan and hands in your (h/c) hair the reward.

Sucking like you would a melting Popsicle you bobbed your head, tongue playin with the tip as one of your hands pumped what didn't fit in your mouth. The other hand gently massaged his balls, his groans and moans turning into pants as he shook under your touch. Suddenly he pulled your head off of him, bring you up quickly as he pinned you down to the floor.

Nearly ripping off his boxers you had on, he winked at you, licking his lips as he kissed down your chest. Laving your breasts one more time you gasped at the small jolts of pleasure. Making his way lower he came to your scar, the angry pink curve trailing down to your navel.

" I don't think I've ever seen such a perfect imperfection."

His deep voice nearly baritone now he kissed the scar, following it down towards your navel. Touched by his words you watched silently as he came to your womanhood, then looked up at you. Raising an eyebrow he gave you a Cheshire smile as he bent his head, tongue lapping your nether regions.

Gasping at the new sensation you slightly shivered, then moaned out at he finally delved his tongue into your moist hole. Panting a bit already you tried to keep your eyes open as he lapped and licked at you, to the playing circles around your clit, sending jolts of pleasure up your spine.

Suddenly he introduced a finger, the digit slightly stretching you as it sent sparks up and down your body. Pumping as he licked the Netherlands kept his eyes on you, ever the perfectionist he tried to find all the ways to please you. Inserting another digit you bucked up, (e/c) eyes closing as he pumped faster, a knot in your abdomen tightening as he pleasured you.

" o-oh gods Neths I-I'm going..."

Body tightening you came, the Netherlands pumping his fingers through your orgasm as your hips involuntarily ground down on the digits. Shuddering as it passed you saw him lick his fingers, a blush flushing your cheeks at the intimate move.

" my turn yea?"

Nodding you watched as he finished taking off his pants, shirt forgotten somewhere during your exchange. Placing himself between your legs you saw a conflicted expression on his face. Taking the chance you pulled him in, causing him to sheath himself inside of you.

Pain shot through your system as his member ripped through your maidenhead, hardness filling you completely. Panting a bit you kept your eyes closed as he kissed you, trying his best to comfort you. Giving him the okay to move the pain was forgotten as the pleasure suddenly engulfed you.

Wrapping your legs around him made him go deeper, his thrust slow and careful, and not at all what you wanted.

" come on Mr. Perfect, don't you want me to scream your name?"

Panting a little as you said the words, you saw his eyes widen, gears turning in his head as a smile formed on his face. Making you sit up you gasped at the sensation of him going impossibly deeper, member rubbing everything inside you deliciously. Thrusting into you harder he started to moan out loud, your brain turning to mush at the erotic sight his face presented and the undeniable pleasure he gave you.

Getting in to the rhythm you rode him out, hips grinding against hips as the notorious knot came back. Laying you back down the Netherlands thrust faster, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his orgasm.

He hit something inside you, your mind went blank with unbelievable pleasure as he continued to hit that magical spot inside of you. Walls contracting around his member  
Had him coming a few thrusts later, his hot seed filling you as he barked out a 'yes!' Into he living room.

Panting hard he pulled away from you, leaning his back against the couch as you laid on the floor still glowing from your second orgasm. Something covered you, looking up you saw the Netherlands smile sheepishly as his shirt lay over your body, pipe already in hand.

Giggling a bit you sat up, hips ready protesting against the movement.

" so um... What does this make us."

Raising an eyebrow at your question he pulled apart his pipe, the gold rim around it easily sliding off. Slipping over your finger he pulled you possessively close.

" this makes you my wife. I took your virginity and you took mine, the perfect moment."

Blushing you realized that his kiss wasn't an accident, it was a shy showing of love. Snuggling in to him you were going for a kiss when a shutter went off, flash blinding the both of you.

Looking up you were surprised to see a blushing Japan, camera in hand as blood seeped from his nose.

" mmmm quite perfect... Sayonara!"

Turning tail he ran as a pipe flew towards me, the Netherlands. Lose behind as he yelled for the camera back.

Oh Netherlands, quite perfectionists, beasts in bed.


	66. UMA Poland x reader pt1

Poland x reader part 1

Clamping your eyes shut you took deep breaths as the man tangled his hands in your hair. Tears threatened to spill over as he pulled you backwards, the other mans footsteps gaining speed as they came towards you.

Oh you should have gone out with him last week, you should have told him how much you loved him, so much more than a friend. His vibrant green eyes and smiling face flashing before your eyes, that playful look always there. The footsteps came closer at an alarming rate.

" PONY CHOP!"

The man grunted ,letting you go as someone pulled you against their chest. Opening your eyes you looked up to see Poland! Grinning at you he winked as he pulled out a long barrel shotgun.

" you are , like, totally in trouble! Don't you ever put hands on my woman!"

Shocked you stared at Poland, happy as all hell that he called you his woman. Hugging him tighter you felt as he stiffened, it seemed his brain caught up to his words in that moment. Suddenly you were pulled backwards, a stinging pain on you neck making you scream into the night.

The man had stabbed you, the silver dagger still in your throat as it danced to the beat of your heart. Gasping you felt as the tip tore open more and more tissue, blood spewing from the wound even with the dagger still in place.

" ack! You, you... pieprzony dupek!"( you fucking asshole)

Pulling you close once again, Poland moved forward, his moves smooth and quick as he began to beat the man senseless with his gun. Again and again he hit the man, blood still flowing from your neck as he held you. Suddenly the man fell, unconscious, as Poland came in for the finish you were able to stop him.

" d-don't... Hu- hurts..."

Too much energy wasted in talking, you collapsed against Poland, his green eyes widening as he held you up. The loss of blood was immense, your brain floating from the lack of the precious liquid. Even your body felt lighter, almost as if you were floating through the air.

A bright flash of light brought you back, shouting and beeping pulling you out of the stupor you were in. Groggily looking to the side you saw you were in Poland's arms, his military suit quite drenched in blood, his face grave as he laid you on the stretcher.

You weakly smiled at him as he turned to face you, something flashing in his eyes as you were pulled away, then nothing.

~•~ like, a pony time skip!~•~

You were running, both men chasing after you, one your savior the other your demon. A sick slicing of skin and relentless pain shot through you. Looking back you saw the man a sadistic smile on his face, and behind him Poland, his face a mask of horror as the dagger danced down your skin, leaving a searing pain down your body.

Screaming you sat up in the bed, the hospital machine going wild as you struggled against the tubes that protruded from your skin. All of a sudden something pinned you down, the unmistakable scent of male colons filling you and sending you into a panic.

" oh my gods, like (name) chill the hell out!"

Ceasing your struggling you looked up to see Poland, his green eyes locked on your (e/c) ones with a worried expression. Sighing you let yourself fall back, taking Poland with you. Stilling for a second both of you seemed to hold your breaths.

" I do recall this being a hospital, but if you two want some privacy I suggest locking the door."

Jumping apart like two kids caught doing something naughty, you and Poland blushed. Taking a deep breath you turned to the doctor, a huge smile on his handsome face as he walked towards you.

" so, lets check that puppy out shall we?"

Practically diving for your neck the doctor undid the bandage and balked. Cocking an eyebrow he came in closer, prodding a poking your neck until you felt the skin slightly relax.

" well I'll be damned, your healed up! And in only 3 days, well you can go home now bye!"

Skipping from the room the doctor left you open mouthed. Three days?! Feeling a little dizzy you gripped the bed, (e/c) eyes closing a moment. Suddenly there was warm hands on your cheeks, making you snap your eyes open. Poland was there, his green eyes boring in to yours with such sincerity and worry you glomped him to the floor.

" thanks so much polllaaannnndddd! If you hadn't been there I probably wouldn't be alive!"

Nearly sobbing you clung to the polish man under you, his arms wrapped around you making you notice how closely your bodies were pressed together. Getting yourself together you started to get up, when Poland gasped a bit, then coughed it off. Confused you stared when he just smiled and helped you off of him.

Taking you by the hand he led you outside, having signed your papers already. Finally outside you stopped and just stared. Infront of you stood a brand new pt cruiser, a bright pink brand new pt cruiser. Sending Poland a "really?" Look he merely shrugged and dragged you to the car, pushing you in gently.

Getting in the other side the two of you were off. Joking a bit you and Poland made your way to your house uneventfully, that is, until Poland shifted. Never having seen the country do something out of the ordinary you stared. Again he shifted, then seemed to pull on his pants.

Lifting an eyebrow you noticed he had a bulge in his pants. Gasping a bit you reached over and grabbed him, the heat emanating from his pants surprising as well as the hardness of him. Gently you stroked him, amazed at his size.

" ah-wh-what are you d-ah-doing?!"

Snapping back to the present you gaped at Poland, his face red. Snapping your hand back you stuttered, eyes wide and face reddening. With no words to say you did the next best thing.

Bolting from the car you ran to your front door, thanking the gods you never locked the damn thing. Poland's voice and footsteps following you, you opened then promptly slammed it shut in Poland's face.

Silence. The. The door handle jingling and slightly opening, damn your retarded ness! Bolting up the stairs you locked yourself I your room. Again silence, the. Footsteps coming ominously closer.

" like (name) open the door please."

You stayed silent.

"(Name) come on."

Again you stayed silent. Then you heard a heavy sigh and retreating footsteps, then your front door shut. Staring at the door a moment you just sat on the bed, the. Flipped backwards.

" like oh my glob!"


	67. UMA Poland x reader pt2

Poland x reader pt 2

Slipping on some skinny jeans, a (f/band) tank top, and your eternal converse you grabbed your cellphone, wallet, and iPod and bolted through the door. Jumping your steps you threw open your front door, closed and locked it, then bolted down the street.

You were nearly late! Jumping a few fences and outrunning some of the neighborhood dogs you made it tithe or house. (Bff/ name) was having a party today and she INSISTED you come, no excuses allowed. Knocking on the door you found it slammed open and your body being pulled in.

" good gods (name), you took forever to get here!"

Giddily (bff/name) dragged you through the empty house. Confused as all hell you looked around the living room, kitchen, and dining room to find them all empty. Finally reaching the backyard you froze on the spot.

There under the gazebo was Lithuania, and Poland. Chastising yourself you grudgingly let her pull you towards the waiting nations. Jeez (name) nearly two weeks avoiding the man and here he is, casually sipping his Heineken and laughing with Lithuania.

" she's here! Now let's get this party started with an awesome, and uncensored, game of truth or dare!"

Making her announcement she dropped you in the chair next to Poland, said country visibly stiffening but immediately relaxing. Just great. Leaning on the opposite side of the chair you waited for the game to start. (Bff/name) started the game by asking Lithuania truth or dare, of course as a man choosing truth was not acceptable. He chose dare and your friends request made you sit stick straight.

" I dare you to grab (name), sit her in your lap, and kiss her neck until your next round."

Blushing ruby red Lithuania stuttered.

" if you don't do it you have to remove a piece of clothing."

Smiling a Cheshire grin (bff/name) eyeballed Lithuania, who only had on some shorts and a tank top. Reddening further, Lithuania got up and went to you apologizing as he pulled you from your seat and sat you on his lap. Licking his lips he tentatively kissed your neck, on the other side of your scar.

Slightly gritting your teeth, you felt yourself blush when a low growl caught your attention. Turning a bit towards Poland you saw a deadly look in his green eyes, the growling sound coming from him. Surprised you just blinked, then gasped surprised as Lithuania kissed a certain spot on your scar.

" s-sorry! Uhmm. Right so Poland truth or dare "

" dare."

" uhmmm uh, I dare you to uh, take (name) and join me kissing her."

You felt yourself blush tomato red. This was not happening. Poland stood, dragging his chair towards you and pulling you to him, his lips landing on your scar. Gasping a bit you bit your lip, Lithuania taking charge of the other side.

" ah um. I guess it's my turn now?"

Shakily you stuttered out, both men continuing their heated kisses down your throat and neck. Nodding (bff/name) giggled into her hand.

" fine, truth or dare (bff/name)?"

"Truth."

Grinning you stared her square in the eye.

" elaborate on that -ah!- dream you had last -ngh- last night."

The embarrassing sounds coming from you were nothing compared to the full on blush on your friends face. Stuttering she shook her head.

" then you -nnn- gotta lose a piece of -unh- clothing."

Immediately she threw off her over shirt, a smug grin in her still blushing face.

" Poland's turn."

" like okay. Lithuania truth or dare?"

" ah dare."

" I dare you to go to (bff/name) and grind her for 3 minutes."

Gasping (bff/name) flushed as Lithuania went to her, their blushes matching, as he brought her into his lap and began to slowly grind. Poland's kisses however had you completely distracted. Realizing it was her turn again (bff/name) shook her head and grinned.

" (name) truth or dare "

You weren't falling for it again, it two times in a row.

" ugh, truth."

" okay, what do you think about Poland's... Personality?"

Her grin faltered a bit as Lithuania continued to grind against her. You should have picked dare, why didn't you pick dare?! She just had to ask about... THAT. Face reddening you stuttered, but answered anyways.

" w-well he's um... He's pretty long a-and thick... I don't ah, I don't think I would be able to wrap my fingers around him."

Looking up you saw everyone staring at you. Flushing a bit you looked to your friend. Blinking she stared back, eyes darting between you and Poland before she spoke.

" that's not what I meant (name). I really meant his personality."

Blushing nearly puce you slapped a hand over your mouth, then promptly bolted. Shouts followed you as well as footsteps, but you kept running until you made it home. Going inside you flopped back on the couch. Damn your loose lips!

Covering your face, you sighed when suddenly there was a weight on you. Shouting out in surprise you opened you eyes to see Poland, his shirt gone, as he pinned you to your couch. You held your breath, this has to be a dream.

" you like, should have said something... You can obviously measure me whenever you want."

Grinning his usual grin he brought your hand down to his jeans, his zipper in the way. Before you could even say a word he kissed you. Hard and passionate, he seemed to devour your lips as he moved you hand back and forth on his crotch. Kissing back without a second thought, you licked his lips, a groan escaping him as he opened his mouth to let you in.

Having a tongue battle you suddenly felt heat under your palm as his bulge began to grow with each stroke. Gripping him a little tighter you boldly stroked him, feeling more than hearing as he gasped in to the kiss.

The god forsaken need to breath made you pull apart, a string of saliva connecting you. Licking up the saliva Poland grinned again, literally ripping the tank top off of you. Surprised you stared at his chest, wondering how the hell he got so lean and muscled if he only sat around designing pink things. Your thoughts were abruptly cut off when to felt a warm hand over your breasts. You had forsaken a bra today.

Blushing all over again you were going to protest when Poland kissed you again. Massaging your breasts and tongue at the same time, Poland had you dizzier than a squirrel on a round about.

Unconsciously you ground against him, your skinny jeans sliding down your ass since you didn't have a belt on. Continuing to kiss you Poland pulled your skinny jeans down, allowing you to kick them off. In only your underwear now you could feel the heat of his erection against your vital regions.

Breaking the kiss again you ground up into him, a low groan escaping him as he in involuntarily ground back.

" come on Poland, show me your real handgun."

Moaning again he immediately stripped off his jeans and navy blue boxers. His cock twitching at the cool air of the room. Swallowing you reached out to grab him, the heat of him against your palms a new discovery. Pumping him a bit you heard him groan and felt him thrust into your hand.

" oh yea, definitely can't touch my fingers together."

Staring at you a moment Poland chuckled.

" that's enough of that, your mine."

His usually sweet voice was rough and husky as he pulled off your panties and placed himself at your entrance. Before you could say a word he thrust into you, ripping your virgin walls as he filled you completely. Gasping a bit you clawed at the couch, trying to hide the searing pain that assaulted your body.

" o cholera, tak mi przykro!" (Oh shit I'm so sorry!)

Freezing Poland bent to kiss you. Your lips, your eyes, your cheeks. There was no part left unkissed. It's when he kissed the scar on your neck that you reacted. As soon as he nipped the scar, that was now ultra sensitive, you groaned and bucked only to moan even louder as a shock of pleasure courses through you.

" gods move Poland!"

Chuckling Poland kissed you again.

" jak chcesz moją miłość" ( as you wish my love)

Slowly he began to pump into you, shaking a bit from the need to move faster. Grinning evilly now that the pain was gone you pulled Poland close, sending him deeper than before.

" unh. pokaż mi, jak ciężko to pony można jeździć." ( show me how hard this pony can ride)

You were positive you slaughtered his language in a billion pieces, but it had the desired effect. Moaning loudly he started to pound you into your couch, his hard cock moving inside of you deliciously. Suddenly he hit a spot that made you scream his name.

" oh, my , gods, I fucking found it!"

Giddily he pounded you harder and faster, moans and groans of pleasure leaving you both as you came Oder and closer to the edge. The knot building in your belly was taut as Poland hit your gspot one more time, pushing your over the edge.

Screaming his name you came hard, him being not far behind. Collapsing on to the couch you and Poland panted a moment, catching his breath first he pulled out of you and laid beside you. Cuddling into him you kissed him one more time, to make sure he was really there.

" well, I guess now we have to like, get married huh?"

Winking at you Poland pulled out a pink diamond ring. Gaping a second you looked between Poland and the ring, then promptly squeed into the living room as you hugged your new fiancé

Although you happiness was short lived.

Your door flew open all of a sudden, Lithuania and (bff/name) at the door. Startled still you cursed as you tried to cover up. Poland simply got on too of you, covering your nakedness from their eyes.

" that is like totally not cool."

" sorry Poland!"

" oh Mai gods you got laid before mee!"

The voices mingled a second before you flashed the ring, then all hell broke loose as both Lithuania and (bff/name) tried to hug both of you even though you were naked.

Oh the polish, riding harder than any cowboy could.


	68. UMA Romania x reader pt1

Romania x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you remembered something your crush had taught you. Jogging your memory for that small piece of information you could hear the other person approaching quickly.

" mmm looks like someone wants to play hero."

The mans deep gravelly voice sent a disgusted shudder down your spine, although the words did catch your interest. Looking up you saw a shadow comin towards you, some sort of cape and silly looking hat adorning the figure. Suddenly you remembered the information!

" magic please serve me well, send this creep straight to hell!"

A sudden burst of fire had the man letting you go, his clothes now catching on to the random fire causing him to panic. Pushing back your(h/l) (h/c) locks you turned triumphantly only to run into the other man.

Your blood ran cold, a sheen of sweat on your brow as you slowly turned towards-

"R-Romania!?"

Grinning the quiet country hugged you, his candle like scent fillin your senses. Basking in the embrace you smiled, then froze, smile slowly turning to a grimace as a pain throbbed on your side. Looking down you saw the end of a dagger sticking out of your side.

Confused you looked up at Romania, a killer look on his face as he looked over you at the now semi charred man behind you.

" you, my dear friend, are going to pay dearly for this."

Raisin a hand he began to change quickly, the man sputtering and grasping at his neck as though he were chocking. Then it hit you, he probably was!

" Romania p-please stop. Don't hurt him, don't want you to be a killer. Please."

Gasping out the last word you felt yourself get woozy, the blood loss and loss of the shocked state finally taking a toll on your body. Slumping a bit Romania caught you, a hiss coming from between his teeth as he gingerly lifted you.

With one kick to the mans head Romania turned and ran, his strides long and quick, cape billowing in the air behind him. Thinking of everything you wanted to tell him, you concentrated on the feel of his arms on you, the way he smelled like beautiful candles and incense.

Bright lights assaulted you, voices yelling from every direction, your body jostled. Setting you down on a stretcher someone jostled you roughly, the dagger dragging downwards and falling out, the pain shooting up your body making you sit stick straight on the dresser, Silence now around you, then the world went black.

~•~ le lazy author time skip ~•~

Searing pain, pools of blood, the smell of candles. (E/c) eyes scanning the dark until you saw a cape, body automatically running towards it. Then you froze, the person turning around , eyes gleaming as they raised the dagger, and brought it down hard against your skin.

Screaming you jolted up, hands automatically reaching for your side. Hands on your and a deep voice against your ear sending you into an even bigger panic.

" (name)! Hey stahp! It's me -oof!- IT'S ME ROMANIA!"

Stopping your pinching you looked up to see the country above you, cheek reddening where you had sucker punched him. Gaping a bit you wrapped your arms around his waist.

" well my apologies doll! Would ya like me to come back a little later?"

Breaking apart quickly you and Romania blushed. Striding up to you the doctor pulled you to the side of the bed with ease, then flipped your shirt up.

" WHAT are you doing?!"

Shushing Romania the doctor studied your side, his eyebrows meeting his hairline as he used some scissors to play at your skin. Feeling the skin relax you remembered why you were here in the first place.

" w-well?"

" well bend me over and spank my bottom! Your all fixed up! In 3 days no less... Well! You can go home now darlin!"

Standing the doctor skipped from the room, leaving you flabbergasted. A slight cough next to you brought you out of your stupor and made you realize your shirt was still flipped up. Quickly pulling it down you looked up sheepishly only to find you were alone. Confused you got up and saw some clothes on a chair, diving for them you changed quickly and made your way out.

All of your papers were signed which served to confuse you even more than you already were, heading outside you stood stock still, then burst out laughing at the sight before you. Romania was leaning against his car, smile in place with his peculiar tooth sticking out as usual. Although what had you laughing wasn't him, but the blood red hearse that was behind him.

The car was wondrous! Brand new tires and fresh paint, black curtains on the windows in the back and a small skeleton hanging from the rear ire mirror on the front. Getting over your laughing for you skipped up to your secret love, giggling a little as he opened the door for you winking. People turned to stare in shocked mirth as you watched him round the vehicle and climb in. Then you were off.

Joking a bit about the car you were on your street when Romania turned his full attention to you. Smiling you raised an eyebrow at him.

" what's up Romania?"

Staring at you a bit he sighed then hugged you over the seat. Confused you patted his back when he began to talk, his lips grazing you lips gently.

" ugh (name), I thought I'd lost you! I was worried and I couldn't stop choking him, then all of your blood I just... I don't know!"

Laughing nervously you tried to play it off with a joke, to tell him that there was no problem. What came out had you blushing fire truck red.

" oh come on Romania, stop that or I'll have to take you to the back and show you just how good I really am."

Freezing on the spot Romania brought his head up to look you in the eye with surprise painted on his face. You on the other hand covered your mouth with your hand, blush like a fire underneath you ripped open the door and bolted out. Romania fell over on the seat, yelling out as you opened your front door.

Slamming the door shut as Romania came up to it, you quickly locked it. Insistent knocking on the door, then a heavy sigh.

" open the door (name). Don't make me do it myself."

" you can't! Th-that's cheating!"

Silence a moment, then another sigh.

" be ready early on Saturday, incoming to get you."

With that you heard shuffling feet , the car door close and Romania drive off.

Saturday?!

" DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID PSEUDO VAMPIRE!"


	69. UMA Romania x reader pt2

Romania x reader pt 2

Run, run, run, run, run!

Vaulting over the fence you landed on your back, wind knocked out of you for a few moments. Barking and snarling the two mastiffs were itching to get a bite out of you. Standing gingerly you laughed breathlessly. Them dogs.

Turning to continue your shortcut to the park you came face to face with Great Dane, the majestic creature ready to pounce, lips pulled back in a snarl. Oh shit. Turning you clambered back on to the fence you just cleared, stuck between death and dishonor.

"Well damn. Ummmm balance!"

Standing on the now wobbling fence you made your way down the fence to the other. Suddenly the Great Dane jumped up, taking a bite out of your leg. Shouting out you toppled over the fence, thankfully on the safe side. Grunting a bit you sat up, blood seeping through your jeans.

" oh dear, never a safe day with you is there?"

Sitting stick straight you looked up to see Romania standing over you, eyebrow raised as he took in your condition. Slightly blushing you looked away, a week avoiding him and here he was, like magic. Well you did agree to see him on Saturday.

Kneeling in front of you Romania picked you up with ease, cape billowing slightly behind him as he took you to his house. Wrapping a tentative arm around his neck you refused to look at him, afraid of the face he might be making.

Finally in his house he plopped you on the couch and shook off his cape. Pulling his sleeves up he analyzed the blood stain on your skinny jeans, a tsking sound coming from him along with a slight blush.

" I have to fix that. Umm, you jeans are in the way though so you have to take them off."

Incredulously you stared a second, then shook your head.

" n-no way. Just um, take me to the doctor or something."

" you would prefer a doctor to see you instead of your best friend?"

The hurt in his voice was barely concealed as he laid eyes on you. (E/c) eyes widening you debated mentally on what to do. Frustrated you sighed and stood, pulling your jeans down, simultaneously pulling your tank top down to cover your (f/c) lace underwear.

" I c-cant pull the rest off..."

" oh don't worry I uh, I got it."

Pulling off the rest of the jeans, Romania looked up to tell you something when his face turned red. Shooting his gaze back to your leg he chanted a spell to take the pain away, then began to wrap the leg up. Confused you continued to stare, trying to figure out what you did wrong.

" that's that... Here I'll get you some other pants."

"Wait come here!"

Tugging him backwards you didn't measure your strength. Landing on top of you he squirmed around until he was facing you. Still a little confused you felt cool air hit your chest, Romania's blush deepening. Trying to pull up the tanktop you were caught off guard when Romania pressed his lips to yours.

Shocked you froze, his confident kiss turning tentative as he slowly began to back away. Grinning into the kiss you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips heatedly to his. Now it was his turn to be surprised, bracing himself against his couch so as to not smother you.

Breaking the kiss a moment you never let him go as he fully straddled you. More confident now you pulled him back to you, tongue playing at his lips, begging for entrance. Moaning he parted his lips, his own tongue running against yours as the battle began. Somehow during the kiss you managed to rid him of his cravat and shirt, hands now working on his slacks.

Gasping a bit for that blasted air, you saw him smile at you.

" quite impatient aren't we dear? Where did this sudden confidence come from?"

Smiling you slipped his belt from the loops, his slacks sagging down his legs to a straining member against his blood red boxers. Slipping a hand down to his member you cupped him, wetness making itself known against your palm as he sucked in a breath.

" it came as soon as I saw my little vampire take notice of me."

Whispering in his ear you bit his earlobe gently, laving it with your tongue. Shivering a bit he pushed you back, ridding you of your shorts and panties quickly. Placing himself at your entrance, Romania grinned sheepishly at you. Bending to kiss your neck, he but you gently with that strange canine of his and slid inside of you.

Expecting great pain you waited a moment, but all you felt was a surreal throbbing and your walls stretching. Breathless chuckling above you had you looking up curiously.

" like magic!"

Understanding you shook your head, then suddenly arched off of the couch as he began to thrust. Waves of pleasure hi you as you both found a rhythm, skin slapping against skin the only big you could process as well as loud moans and groans from the both of you.

All of a sudden Romania hit a patch inside of you hat had you screaming his name.

" ohhh fuck! I-i found it! "

Pounding into the one patch of heaven inside of you Romania brought you bliss as he fucked you into the couch. Harder and harder he slammed in to you, your completion so close.

" o-oh gods I'm- I'm. Aaahh!"

Coming hard you shook and shivered all over, pleasure washing over go in waves as Romania kept thrusting, only to freeze a moment later. Growling loudly he emptied himself inside of you, body shaking with his orgasm. Slumping against you on the couch, Romania manage to pull out before rolling the both of you over so you were on top.

Panting a bit you cuddled against him, hoping against hope that this wasn't a one off. Your thoughts were dissuaded when Romania finally caught his breath.

" well fuck. I hope you like simple weddings my dear. And extremely long honeymoons."

Looking up with hopeful (e/c) eyes you smiled when he pulled out a fabulous looking ring. Squealing with joy you slipped it on, attacking your man with kisses again, until...

" oh my, it seems my little count is ready to feast again."

Oh Romania, you can suck what you want anytime.


	70. UMA Scotland x reader pt1

Scotland x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you wished you had followed your crush's advice and gotten in the car with him. The man had pulled your head back, neck exposed to his chapped lips and crooked teeth.

Trying hard to imagine your love you could practically see him in your minds eye, fire red hair lighted by the street lamp, teeth gritted together as he took in the scene before him, hands in fists and shaking at his sides.

Actually the image scared the crap out of you more than soothe you, his wrath at your stupidity. The mans hands were wandering up your shirt a disgusted chill running up your body as he continued to touch you.

" what are ye doin to meh lass?"

An angry voice resounded in the alleyway causing you to snap your eyes open. There stood the figure you had in your mind, the effect ten times worse than you had imagined. Stalking forwards Scotland's threw out a fist, literally missing your face by a few inches only to crux ch into the man behind you.

Grabbing you Scotland turned to run, a small baa catching your attention. Looking back you saw a small sheep abusing the mans legs, knocking him down and continuing to butt him. Turning again you tried to keep pace with the angry scot, legs moving quickly.

Suddenly the little sheep scampered past you, loud footsteps came up behind you making you turn around. The man was there, a dagger in his hand as he let it fall towards you. Sinking in to your neck you screamed and then started to choke as the dagger nicked your jugular.

" YE WEE LIL SHITE! I'LL KILL YEH!"

Stomping towards the man Scotland began to pound on him, fists nearly blurring as he hit him over and over. Gasping for air you couldn't let him kill the man. Kicking out you were able to boot him in the leg, the scot turning, ready for another fight.

Shaking your head you felt as the darkness crept in to your vision, eyes closing slightly.

" (name!) don ye dare fall asleep."

" so tired..."

" ack don closer yer eyes!"

Lifting you Scotland started to run, his muscles working against you as he ran and panted. Closing your eyes you slightly saw white against your eyelids, shouts coming from every direction. Then everything went black.

~•~ le sheepy time skip~•~

Beep beep beep

Scuffle scuffle

Beep beep baa

Rustles

Beep BAA!

Shaking awake you looked around the white room to see... Nothing.

Groggily you sat up and noticed you weren't home. White walls and machines gave you the hint you were in the hospital. Looking down at the needles in your arms with disgust you ripped them off, machines going wild for a second.

Rubbing your eyes you opened them again only to start, a fuzzy face was staring right back at you. The small sheep came closer and cuddled up to you, his soft fleece rushing against your cool skin. Giggling you hugged it when the door slammed open.

" agh ye wee demon! I wus lookin fer ye! Ah yer awake (name!)"

Coming towards you Scotland pushed the sheep off the bed to give you a hug. Shocked still for a second you were going to say something when you nearly jumped out of your skin.

"YE DAFT WOMAN! WHO GOES DOWN TEH ALLE-WAE WHEN THEY ARE OFFERED A RIDE?!"

Spluttering a second you glared at him.

" I just wanted to get home and sleep okay?! Atleast someone else would have been considerate enough to walk me home if I didn't accept the ride!"

Huffing you felt something tugging at your neck. Ignoring the fuming country infront of you you turned to he bathroom. Looking in the mirror you gaped as a large gauze wrapped around your neck.

Taking it off shakily you stared as a long angry scar made itself known against your skin, running down your neck to your clavicle. Gripping the edge of the skin you felt a little dizzy.

" hey, teh doctor is here, out these clothes on I dinnae want him lookin at you like that."

Chucking some clothes in your direction you swore Scotland had a slight blush on his face. Donning the clothes quickly you realized they were his! Some blue boxers and a Scottish flag shirt, with America's vans and you were ready.

Stepping out you were assaulted by an enormous figure. Lifting you in a steel grip the creature whirled you around, skin on your neck stretching as you tried to get a look at the monstrosity below you.

" oi! Put her down ye big oaf!"

" well I am quite sorry sir! I just get so dang attached to my patients I can't help maself!"

Setting you down you noticed this white monstrosity was actually a doctor, his childish face adorned with glasses and a handsome smile. Sitting you down he talked his head off as he took out the stitches in your neck.

" well bend me down and give me a spanking."

" I bet ye'd like that ye bender."

Ignoring Scotland you rubbed your neck, raising a questioning eyebrow to your doctor.

" it's been dang near 8 days since you was here darlin, had to do a blood transfusion and such cuz your jugular was cut, but now ya'll are healed up and can go home! Toodles!"

Prancing from the room the doctor left you stunned, although Scotland didn't give you enough time to think. Pulling you by the arm he dragged you outside and shoved you into a pt cruiser, blue of course, little sheep trailing behind.

Having a pretty much one sided conversation you made it to your house in no time.

" well then thanks Scotland, I'll see you around."

Climbing out of the car you didn't even take one step before you were pulled back by the collar of the shirt. Looking backwards at Scotland you saw him give you a look, ever present cigar billowing smoke.

" let meh check yer house lassie, dun want any creeps runnin about."

Taking your keys from you the scot went around your house, to in you a nod from inside when he was done. Going inside you felt a slight tap on your knees, looking down you saw it was the sheep. Giggling you bent over to pet it, unaware how close you were to Scotland. You derrière rubbed against his crotch, a slight hitch in his breath, then something hard was poking you.

Surprised you stood up and turned to him, back against the wall now as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking away. Blinking a second your body moved on its own.

Sliding down the wall you pulled him closer by his belt, hands working said item loose and going to his buttons. Suddenly you were stopped, large hands bringing you back up.

" what the hell are he doing?!"

" I- I thought..."

" well apparently not!"

Red faced the Scottish country stomped out of the door, little sheep in his tail, then he was gone. Slumping down the wall you covered your burning face.

" what the hell did I just do?!"


	71. UMA Scotland x reader pt2

Scotland x reader pt2

Quickly jumping the fence you bolted across the lawn as the dogs came at you. Grabbing on to the chain link fence you climbed it like a spider monkey, out of reach of the dogs. Munching on the donut in your mouth you scoffed at the two pit bulls, then reluctantly dropped the other donut in your hand for them. They weren't that bad.

Hopping down the fence you walked down the street munching away. The day was hot and you were in simple black shorts, (f/c) spaghetti strap shirt, and your eternal hightops. there was a rushing sound, your mind alert even as you continued to stroll down the street. Suddenly your knees buckled as something hit you behind the knees.

Rolling you immediately got back up, those martial arts classes you started taking a month ago paying off. However, there was nothing there! Confused as all hell you looked around the empty street then started walking away. Maybe the sudden hop from the fence affected your legs?

Strolling down the street you finished off the donut when you heard quick footsteps, then again your legs buckled. Twisting around you were staring into a rather fuzzy face. Sitting back you saw it was Scotland's sheep!

" ugh you silly thing you scared the crap outta me!"

Giggling you picked it up and hugged it, the sheep baaing in slight protest. Starting to walk again you were met with a firm wall, shyly you looked up to apologize only to take a step back.

" a ye wee lil shite, I been lookin everywhere fer ye! Thanks so much fer findin him I appre-"

Cutting off Scotland stared at you, his mouth snapping shut around his cigar. Standing straighter he seemed to shuffle a bit on the spot. Putting the little sheep down you patted its head and then turned stiffly, walking away as quickly as possible.

Yanked back by the arm you lost your balance, body falling heavily. A small oomph! And you were leaning against a firm chest. Pushing off you stood.

" a s-sorry I-"

" would ye like teh join us fer dinnur?"

" uh wha?"

" fer dinnur lass! Teh eat!"

" o-OKAY!"

Silence resounded a moment before Scotland started to walk away. Scrambling to catch up you carried the little sheep with you. Making it to his house you stared at the kitchen table, food nearly spilling over the edge.

" make yerself at home lass, an dig in."

Sitting in the only other available chair you started by eating some hummus, the random food strong but delicious on your tongue. Continuing through the food you saw the little sheep staring at you both, when Scotland raised his beer glass the sheep attacked.

Spilling the beer down his pants the Scottish man cursed under his breath. Giggling you grabbed a napkin and kneeled in front of him, drying and scrubbing his jeans dry.

" wh-what are ye doin lass?"

" I'm jut cleaning you off chill."

Scrubbing a little harder you heard him gasp, the jeans beneath you tenting a bit, then your mind finally caught up with your actions. Freezing you felt the blush on your face nearly scald you. This couldn't be happening. A large hand covered the Scottish mans hardened and hidden member, the lone action putting you in motion.

Shooting up you turned on your heel.

" I'm so sorry. Umm I - I'll go..."

Nearly running out of the dining room you were mortified, how in the sheep humping fuck did this happen?! Suddenly your knees buckled again, face planting you on to Scotland's couch. A sharp shout , a loud baa, and there was weight on your back.

Silence reigned a moment before Scotland moved, his straining erection rubbing your ass. A loud groan came from him, his hips betraying him as he started to dry hump you against the couch.

" s-Scotland?!"

Flipping over you faced the scot a red blush marking his face down to his neck. Looking away a second you sat up and leaned towards him, lips inches away from his before he backed away.

Blushing and with tears in your eyes you felt the mortification build up, he was rejecting you again! From one moment to the next you were lifted, a loud yelp came from you as your arms wrapped around his shoulders. A few steps later you were in a bedroom, nonchalantly tossed on the bed.

" woman, ye have ta tell meh if this is what ye really want."

" yes I do, I- I love you..."

That must have been the magic password because Scotland was on you immediately, lips crashing on to yours nearly ripping your spaghetti straps as he straddled you. Slipping your tongue shyly against his lips you felt more than heard his groan as he parted his lips and began a tongue war.

Rough hands were pulling at your shorts as you yanked off a button up short and started at his belt. Breaking the kiss for air Scotland trailed kissed down your neck until he reached the scar close to your jugular.

Stopping you realized he must be disgusted. Covering up you ducked your head, a bit of a blush painting your cheeks.

" nae darlin, don't cover up... Ack yer so damn sexy, an this scar just makes everything better. Meh rugged princess."

Kissing your scar gently he took a quick nip at it. A small gasp left you, a tingling sensation running down your spine. Going lower he kissed the valley between your breasts, reminding you your bra was amiss.

Hands working on your breasts now, Scotland closed soft lips over a pert nipple, making the bud harder as he suckled it, fingers pinching he other before giving of the same treatment. Ever busy hands rid you of your panties as Scotland laid you back against the pillows.

Lifting his head Scotland gave you a sly smile and a wink before he delved between your legs. Puffin a hot breath over your core he slowly licked your nether lips. Spreading you with his fingers he began to lap at you earnestly, his experienced to the making you a writhing mess beneath him.

Adding a finger to the mix Scotland began to pleasure you, his tongue never stopping as he added another finger. Panting and moaning your tried to keep your head on, that is until he curbed his fingers and a marvelous sensation overpowered you.

Cumming you shouted out your completion, back arching off of the bed. Panting you relaxed, body shivering from your dirt orgasm. Eyeballing the smug look on Scotland's face you grinned, flipping him over and pinning him to the bed with the little strength you had gotten back.

" my turn love."

Kissing his lips you slid down his body, lips and tongue dancing across heated skin as you made patterns down his chest and abs. Reaching his undone jeans you yanked them down along with his boxers. This man was packing!

Watching a head of precum slide down his stiff member you mustered up some courage and lapped at the head. His hips jutted forwards a bit, a loud moan escaping him. Figuring you did something right you pulled him into your mouth, had bobbing to an unknown rythm.

Stopping you Scotland panted, his arms holding you to his chest before he placed himself at your entrance. Grimacing a bit he kissed you hard, sheathing himself inside of you in one shot. Gasping you pulled back and gritted your teeth, the pain shooting through your entire system.

" shh lassie, it'll get better soon. "

Catching your breath a bit you moved to feel a jolt of pleasure mixed pain. Okay you could do this (name). Moving your hips you started to feel the pain melt away.

" hah Scotland. Please, fuck me!"

Not needing to be told twice Scotland started a slow pace, his thrusts slowly getting faster. Skin slapping skin as well as pants filled the bedroom, your body riddled with delicious feelings as this man loved every inch of you.

" oohh Scotland I-I'm so close!"

" aye lass meh too!"

Flipping you over Scotland damn near pounded you into the mattress, his lovemaking turning slightly frantic as he took you fully. That's when he hit it, that rough patch from earlier. Screaming his name you came, your contracting womanhood bringing him along with you.

Buckling on top of you Scotland pulled out, his sweaty body on top of yours before he rolled over. Pulling you towards him he covered you both with a blanket hat had fallen off of the bed during your activities.

" ah Scotland. I know I said this before but I really do love you."

" aye lass I know, and I love ye as well. Now we gotta go pick a ring nae don we?"

Gaspin you turned hopeful eyes to him, a gentle smile crossing his face. Kissing him you felt happiness swell inside of you, and something else swelling besides you.

" now that we have that out of the way, are ye ready for round two?"

Oh the Scottish, rough, rugged, sheep humpers and all yours!


	72. UMA Sealand x reader pt1

Sealand x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you felt as the man slid his crooked teeth against your neck, tongue slythering out to taste your flesh. Beyond disgusted you fought the man, a small sob escaping you.

Struggling you felt the man snarl against you, his teeth breaking the skin of your neck as he pulled out a chunk of meat. Screaming you clawed at the man, when the overpowering smell of the sea filled your senses. Still sobbing you looked up to see a strange sight.

The other, forgotten man was coming towards you, his lean frame angled towards you like a rocket. The sparse streetlights caught pieces of white, blue, blonde and green. Temporarily distracted the man let his hold loosen. Seeing your chance you brought your elbow back, hitting the man in the ribs and successfully breaking free.

Bolting forward you felt relief swell inside of you, only to have it completely squashed as you ran right into the other man. Gasping you tumbled backwards, blood loss starting to affect you as you tried to regain your balance.

" are you alright (name?!)"

Confused as to how he knew your name you looked up to see sea green eyes and bushy eyebrows inches away from your face.

"S-Sealand?!"

Grinning broadly at you, the you g country started to pull you down the alley, speed that of a underwater missile. A sharp pain made itself known against your ribs before you could take more ban a few steps.

Gasping you let go of Sealand's hand, covering the pain spotted with a hand of your own. Blood was flowing freely from where the dagger jutted out, silver handle winking seductively at you before it was dragged across your ribcage.

Screaming into the night you felt the tear at your neck stretch, blood continuing to flow as you dropped to your knees. Panting now you fought off the darkness that tried to overtake you, vision blurring as Sealand rounded on the dark haired man. Kicking and punching, Sealand knocked the man out, blood starting to slightly pool beneath him. Satisfied that the man stopped moving Sealand turned ready to scold you when he saw that you were bleeding out on the floor.

" ok (name) uh just, uwaah!"

Coming to a split second decision Sealand picked you up and started to run, huffing as he now ran down the street. Eyes slightly drooping , you felt his arms jostle you from time to time, keeping you awake. White lights nearly blinded you as shouting had your head spinning.

" please, please save her!"

Gently placing you on a stretcher, the nurses began to pull you away, but not before you managed to choke out one last sentence.

" I-I love you!"

~•~ a very bushy-browed time skip!~•~

Beep Beep Beep

...

Beep Beep Beep

...

Beep Bee-

Swinging your hand out you expected to punch the alarm clock, only to come in contact with a metal bar, needles ripping out of your skin. Yelping you sat up straight to realize two key things.

First: you were definitely not at home. By the looks of it you were in a very expensive hospital.

Second: you were wearing entirely too little, the cool air penetrating the hospital shirt and making your body shiver.

Eyeing the room you saw a pile of clothes on a fancy chair. Hopping out of the bed you ripped the rest of the disgusting needles out of your skin and quickly gathered the clothes. Changing in record time, you managed to slip of the gauzes around your middle and neck when the door to the room suddenly flew open.

Barreling towards you was a great white beast, black hair swaying with the air rushing through it. Unable to assimilate the scars around your neck and the creature barreling towards you, you have a short shriek as you were lifted from where you were standing.

A loud grunt and then you were dropped. Confused you looked up to see that the creature was actually a giant doctor, his face smiling in slight pain.

" don't go holding her like that you big dolt! She could still be hurt and, and , just don't!"

" alright alright youngin, don't get your little sailor suit in a bunch. Now darlin lets check out them scars."

Quickly flipping your shirt the do for got to work, you still speechless as he tugged out the stitches.

" well call me a chicken and dip me sauce, your all healed!"

Pivoting on his foot the doctor left.

" ookkkaaayyy? Umm does that mean I can go home now?"

" yes! Come on!"

Dragging you out Sealand pulled you on to a sea green moped, the excited country waiting for you to grab a hold of him. Giggling you hopped on and then were off. Holding his middle you realized the childish country was more built than you had thought, abs making themselves known against your hands. Swallowing a bit you slid you hands down, feeling his breathing hitch as your fingers slipped beneath the hem of his sailor suit pants.

Again you slid your hands a bit lower, fingers teasing his underwear before two hands pulled yours back up. Slightly confused you looked up to see you were already at home, moped parked in the driveway as you pretty much molested the younger country.

" oh shit."

Hopping off of the moped you ran to your front door, fumbling with the handle before rushing inside. Turning to slam the door shut you saw Sealand running towards you, then promptly shut the door.

" (name)... Open the door, (name)"

" uhh no... Please just... I'm sorry."

" hey it's fine so come on!"

" I pretty much molested you! Why would you want to even see me anymore?"

Silence reigned a moment before a small ch old was heard.

" so if I was 18 you wouldn't mind at all touching me?"

" wh-what?! W-well no but that's not the case!"

Another chuckle, retreating footsteps and he was gone. Confused out of your mind you opened the door to see that Sealand had really left.

" what in the deep blue fuck just happened?"


	73. UMA Sealand x reader pt2

Sealand x reader pt2

Hopping on one leg you managed to slip your skinny jeans on before falling to the floor. Puffing you stood up, rubbing your derrière as you slipped on your converse, leg slightly twitching from he pain of the fall.

Running downstairs you grabbed the fancily wrapped box, your keys, cellphone and iPod, then bolted out of the door. Hoppin fences and racin against all types of canines, you flopped onto the desired street. Panting a bit you gave a small shout when loud music echoed down the street.

" she's up all night to have fun, we're up all night to get some, she's up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky!"

Mashing the phone button you panted into the receiver.

" h-hello?!"

" where in the bloody hell are you? I can't stall for much longer, the little bugger won't shut up!"

England's angry voice floated from the receiver. Loud music playing as you rolled your eyes.

" I'm just up the street, give me a second and I'll be there!"

Shutting the phone off before England could protest further, you jogged up the street. Finally reaching the mansion at the end of the street you slammed the door open, package dangling from your hand as you panted. Spaghetti strap shirt sticking seductively to your moist skin, you walked inside the mansion.

" (NAME!) "

Throwing their arms around you, you yelped as the person swung to in a large circle. Struggling a bit you turned to reprimand the person only to come face to face with the birthday boy.

" Sealand! What was that about?"

Grinning at you he was going to start talking when Germany and Italy showed up beside you.

" hallo frau, um ve have an important meeting to attend, zorry."

Nodding Italy winked at you and followed Germany out. A little more than confused at the exchange you followed Sealand through the house. Not paying attention to your surroundings you tripped on a step, landing heavily against Sealand.

" ah sorry!"

" it's okay, um just walk infront of me for a bit."

Raising an eyebrow you nodded and got in front of him, other countries smiling knowingly at the both of you. Slowly other countries began to follow Germany and Italy's example and began to file out of the house.

" as now its only (name), England, France, Canada, and me!"

Pouting the young country plopped down on the couch next to you, sea green eyes slightly downcast. Giggling you shoved him with your elbow, receiving a small smile from him. Suddenly France thrust a drink in your face, debonair smile plastered on his own.

"Here mon amie! 'Ave a drink."

Eyeballing him you took the drink cautiously. Thanking him he just stood and watched as you drank down the whole thing. A sudden outburst from the kitchen and England and Canada came bolting into the room as you finished off the drink, horror etched on their faces.

" you bloody frog! What did you give her?!"

" it 'was just a little pick me up! Nozzing too bad."

" S-Sealand, take (name) upstairs to a b-bedroom and s-stay with her."

Stuttering Canada tried to calm the other two countries down as Sealand practically dragged you upstairs. Going into his bedroom he shut the door and sat next to you on the bed. Looking at the young country you were about to ask him what the hell was going on when a flash of heat down your spine shut you up.

Gasping you felt heat pour down your body like lava, settling in your womanhood and making you dizzy from want.

" hey (name), are you alright?"

" ...hot..."

Whispering the word you quickly shucked your spaghetti strap shirt, the change of temperature a relief, but only for a moment. Reaching for your shorts you managed to unbutton them before decidedly sexy hands stopped your own.

" w-what are you doing?"

" I'm hot, and my body feels strange, and you look so fucking good right now."

Quickly straddling Sealand you felt a jolt up your spine as your womanhood runs against his crotch. Slightly rocking against him you felt his member begin to harden the you g country still fighting to understand what was happening, that is, until he smirked at you.

Pinning you down to the bed Sealand began to kiss you, his tongue begging for entrance, who were you to deny him that? Having a tongue battle, you felt the heat swell inside of you, smothering you as you rid Sealand of his shirt and worked at his trousers. Breaking the kiss for lack of air you drag your nails down his chest, the young boy shivering at your touch.

Bending down to kiss your neck Sealand rocks against you, his member hard and hot as he teases your clothes entrance. Biting your neck , you were sure he left a mark as he finally did you of your shorts and panties, shoes long forgotten on the floor.

" oh gods please touch me more."

" as you wish my sweet."

Voice thick, Sealand slid his hand between your thighs, fingers quickly finding your nub and making your hips jolt. Quickening his pace he slipped a finger into your heat, the one digit delicious as he pumped it in and out. However that one digit wasn't enough, as high sensing this he slipped in another finger, scissoring them apart and delving them faster as you gasped and moaned, clinging to his frame as you rocked your hot body against his wonderful fingers.

A knot in your stomach seemed to snap as you came, a loud shout falling from your lips as your body convulsed in the bliss of the orgasm. Finally coming down from your high you felt the heat begin to swell in you again, your system on edge for the need of something more.

" your turn."

Nearly growling you flipped Sealand , tugging off his sailor shorts, and literally ripping the sailor shirt off of him. Kissing his chest and licking his nipples, you let your hands slide down his well defined abs, something in the back of your head screaming for your attention but the drug kept you in a haze.

Kissing down his chest and abs your lips joined your hands at his boxer line, the prominent bulge in them having left a rather large wet spot on the material. Cheshire grin planted on your face, you blew a hot breath over the bulge, watching as it twitched.

Licking your lips you slipped Sealand's boxers off and flung them somewhere into the room, marveling as his thick cock bounced in front of your face. Gripping him in one hand you kissed the tip, tongue following as you licked the slit.

" o-oh gods, (n-name)."

Husky voice encouraging you, you finally slipped the hot appendage in your mouth, sucking and licking as you bobbed your head. Massaging his balls you sucked the tip, precum filling your senses.

Suddenly pulling you up Sealand slammed his lips against yours, pulling your legs on either side of his body. Breaking the kiss a moment he positioned himself and thrust in.

Gasping you clenched your eyes shut, pain shooting into your system like a nightmare. Shaking slightly you felt the tears slide down your face, a pair of lips kissing them away as a soft voice apologized to you.

Experimentally moving a few moments later you felt a jolt of pleasure override the pain. Moaning you rocked against him again.

" oh Sealand, move!"

" oh yes yes yes."

Thrusting inside of you now, Sealand seemed to bask in he pleasure your body gave him almost as much as you enjoyed him inside of you. Panting, Sealand bent over you, kissing and biting your neck as he nearly pounded you ito the bed, said item creaking dangerously beneath the both of you.

" oh Sealand, s-so close!"

Grunting his assent Sealand drove in harder, member slamming into a spot inside of you that had you screaming his name.

"Heh, I f-found it!"

Slamming that spot a few more times you finally snapped, your vision going white as you screamed out your orgasm, barely registering Sealand's own roar of completion as he filled you with his seed. Falling next to you he pulled out, the sudden emptiness saddening you, but his arm around your body had you humming with happiness.

After a few moments panting to get your breath back, your brain finally caught up with you and what you just did. With Sealand. Little Sealand. Little, underage Sealand.

Dread washed over you as you shot up from your laying position. Covering yourself with the blanket you felt the panic swell inside of you. Scrambling for your clothes, your hips protested loudly, but you ignored it, intent on getting dressed and crawling into your grave.

"Where are you going (name)"

Stilling you turned to face him, he who non chalantly rests his head on his hands and smiles at you after Being thoroughly molested.

" I just like... Molested you!"

Instead of a rebuke that you expected, yo go loud laughter and arms wrapped around your naked waist. A kiss to your temple had you nearly bugging out.

" (name) today's my birthday, and you gave me the most perfect birthday present."

Sighing you turned to him, noticing he's somehow taller than you, just by a bit.

" I practically raped you tho."

Another chuckle and Sealand was pressing you against him, your shirt stuck between the two of you.

" I just turned 18 today. You didn't rape, molest, or otherwise unwantingly touch me."

Smiling you kissed him, happiness and relief welling inside of you.

" so that kiss must mean we can finally go out now right? Then Get married and stuff."

Looking into his sea green eyes you saw the want in his eyes and immediately kissed him hard, breaking the kiss to say yes. Over and over again. Suddenly the door slammed open, England huffing and red as he stood shell shocked at the door.

Turning you to hide behind him Sealand just looked at England with a boyish grin, ignoring the other countries shock and slight anger as a blonde head popped into the room with distinct 'o honhon~!

" mon dieu it worked! Zhe bloody nose and bruises were worth it!"

" you idiotic frog! How?!"

" Iggy ! I have a girlfriend now! And soon I might have a fiancé!"

Red faced England hugged a naked Sealand, France trying to hug you but Canada was holding him back, face hidden in France's fancy shirt.

Sealand, trickier than the sea he is, and oh did you love it.


	74. UMA Seborga x reader pt1

Seborga x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you gasped as the man yanked your head back by your hair. His stench invaded your senses as he licked at your now exposed neck. Crooked teeth coming in contact with your skin had you slightly sobbing.

Gods you should have stayed a little longer, waited for him to offer you another ride. Tying to ignore the hot tears sliding down your cheeks you could nearly imagine your love.

His goofy smile adorning his face as he made a bad joke, pearly whites nearly glistening as he flirted with random females. His wonderfully hazel green eyes boring into yours as he came at you at a run, stubborn strand of hair waving in the wind as he moved towards you.

Angry now, darkness surrounding him. Suddenly you gasped again as you realized your eyes were actually open! Seborga was coming at you at a full blown bolt, what you thought was a smile an angry snarl as he flung his fist out.

Ducking instinctively, you barely moved when a loud crunch rent the air.

" you don't-a touch my-a bella coniglia like-a that." (My beautiful bunny)

His voice was a dangerous tone as he stared at the man holding his nose in the floor. Turning green eyes to (e/c) ones Seborga's face softened.

" ah, come-a here (name). Are-a you alright?"

" y-yea seb, I just... Just shocked is all..."

You let the sentence drop as he wrapped his arms around you, face buried in your (h/l)(h/c)hair. Blushing you didn't notice the man get up, nor did you not3 the glint of something metallic in his hand. A sick slice and pain alerted you to something wrong, then the tearing of flesh towards your naval had you screaming and writhing in Seborga's arms.

Letting you to Seborga nearly roared as he kicked out at the man, who left the dagger in you as he fell to the ground. Seborga continued to kick and punch at the man until he no longer moved. Blood seeped from your wound as you started to hyperventilate, blood rushing from your body.

" hah, s-Seborga! S-Seborga..."

Falling to your knees you tried to pull the dagger out but couldn't, the pain sizzling in your system. Seborga was immediately by you side, but his voice seemed far away, his pleas were drowned out by the darkness that began to surround you.

A loud slap was heard as a stinging feeling wracked your face. Opening your (e/c) eyes, you stared at Seborga accusingly.

" mi dispiace bambina, but- a you gotta to stay awake!"

Lifting you in his rather strong arms Seborga started to run, the darkness fighting to invade your senses as he came closer to a bright light. Suddenly the light blinded you as it pushed the darkness away, slight shouts registering in your ears.

Laying you on a stretcher Seborga gently smiled at you, then a male nurse caught your attention his look almost angry as he yanked out the dagger. You sat up screaming into the hospital, then you blacked out.

~•~ le Italian time skip of pasta!~•~

Beepin sounds had you groaning awake as you reached out to shut off the alarm. Confused as to why you couldn't find it you popped open one eye, the bright lights blinding you a moment before your brain registered the machine at your side. Giggling coming from the foot of the bed caught your attention as well as an Italian accent.

" oh come-a on! You can-a make a moment to-a revise my body, no?"

" sir please! We're in a hospital, worse we're in a patients room!"

Mumbling in her ear you watched as the nurse blushed and giggled at your Italian mans wiles. Getting a little more than irked, you ripped out the needles in your arm and hand, sat up straight with a leg bent upwards and another bent over your leg, rested an arm on your knee and coughed loudly. Like a boss.

" now I could be mistaken, but I do believe this is a hospital not a brothel."

Jumping away from Seborga the nurse slightly bowed to you as she bolted towards the door. Pouting at you Seborga made his way towards the side of your bed when the door flew open. A monster barreled towards you, it's glasses glinting in the bright lights.

Lifting you in its muscular arms the beast twirled you in a large circle, its muscles shifting against you, the cologne it was wearing dancing in your nose and filling your mind.

Wait... Cologne?

" oh da'lin! I ain't neva been so happy ta see a patient up and kickin!"

Realization dawned that this was the doctor when he put you down, giant grin in place on his handsome face. Pushing his glasses up he sat you down on the bed, then stared a second, and made you stand again.

" yo reflexes seem good even though you ain't moved in about 4 days. Now lets look at that scar shall we?"

Before you could protest he flipped your hospital dress up, you lower regions exposed to the cold air. Gasping you covered up to thankfully feel underwear. Chuckling the doctor poked and prodded your tummy down to your navel, the relaxing of skin alerting you that stitches were coming out.

Still processing that you had been out for four days you failed to notice the doctor had moved, his face inches from yours. Gasping you backed up, knees buckling because of the bed behind you. Catching you the doctor held you a second a blush on his face.

" oi! What is-a going on-a here?!"

Jumping apart you and the doctor smiled at each other, Seborga nearly steaming in the doorway.

" chill seb, I was falling and he caught me. Besides its not like he was doing what you did to the nurse."

Letting a bit of acid into your words you strolled forwards and took the bundle of clothes from his hands. Shocked Seborga stood at the door, hands still extended as the doctor chuckled, walking out of the room with swag.

Changing quickly you found America's vans under the sink. Slipping those on you looked in the mirror only to blush. These were Seborga's clothes! His white tanktop clung to your frame as his skinny jeans hugged your hips. Shaking your head a bit you walked out, then shrieked as you were pulled out of the bedroom, through the hospital, and out of the front door.

Freezing on the spot you stared wide eyed at the picture infront of you. There stood Seborga, hand opening the door to a cherry red Audi convertible. Ecstatic you nearly jumped in the car, a chuckle from him not even registering as you observed the detailed upholstery of the magnificent vehicle.

Sliding in next to you Seborga revved the engine and you two were off. Contemplating the him of the vehicles engine you found yourself looking Seborga up and down.

His tanned skin reminded you of the Italy brothers, warm and luscious, of course he had a curl like theirs which he wouldn't let you touch either. Although he was completely different, unlike the twins his flirting was actually successful, making you think of how many women have passed through his bed.

His green eyes sparkled unlike theirs, his own man. You hadn't noticed that you were parked in front of your house, Seborga starin at you questioningly, nor did you notice your body move ever so close to his.

" idiota, why do I have to love you so much?"

Then you pressed your lips against his. At first you thought you were still fantasizing, that is, until he gasped in the kiss, body stiffening against yours. Snapping your eyes open you immediately backed off, face burning in embarrassment.

" b-bella I-"

Before he could say anything else you vaulted over the door, side hurtin from the exertion but you ignored it. Running up to your door you managed to open it before Seborga reached you. Slamming the door shut you heard an indignant shout and insistent knocking.

Going upstairs you plopped on your bed.

...

"DAMN YOU, YOU SEXY ASS ITALIAN!"


	75. UMA Seborga x reader pt2

Seborga x reader pt 2

Huffing you slid on the pavement as you ran past the grocery store. Getting up and bolting inside your eyes immediately landed in the man opening a box. His slender fingers ripping the box open, strong hands taking out the magic inside.

Stalking towards him your eyes glistened as you licked your lips, the man eyeing you warily as you came closer. Finally reaching him you gently took his hand, taking the enormous package from him, caressing his fingers as you pulled the item away.

Outside again you happily popped the giant box of pocky open, the run there was totally worth it. Nomming the delicious sweet you made your way to the park, enjoying the hot sun on your shoulders and legs. Spaghetti straps and shorts are a blessing.

Making it to a secluded corner of the park you sat on the soft grass, high bushes hiding you from any passerby. Luckily not many people wandered so close to the small pond in front of you. Sighing contentedly you laid back, (h/l)(h/c) hair splayed behind your head.

Something was covering your sun all of a sudden, giving you shade from the otherwise hot day. Popping one eye open you saw a familiar silhouette , curl and all. Swallowing thickly you opened both eyes and blinked, holy crap.

" s-Seborga?!"

" ciao bella! What a surprise to-a find you here!"

Sitting next to you he leaned back on his arms. Sitting stick straight you stiffly ate your pocky, offering him one non chalantly. Giving you a nod he took one and began to nibble in it. His tongue slid out sensually as he sucked the chocolately tip of the pocky. Again you were staring at him, his face calm and happy as he looked out to the pond, sunset painting it several hues of pink and purple.

" did you-a really mean it when-a you said you-a loved me?"

Choking on the bit of pocky you had in your mouth you tried to cover your blushing face. Well shit.

" so what if I did?... Your always flirting so you obviously have lots of other choices besides me..."

Blurting everything out you started to stand, intent on bolting before he saw your blushing face. From one moment to the next your pinned to the grass, Seborga's body covering yours. A little more than confused you watched as the usually happy country hesitated, a serious look on his face.

As though coming to a sudden conclusion Seborga quickly dipped his head and planted a firm kiss in your lips. Surprised you gasped, making a perfect opening for his curious tongue. Slipping inside of you mouth he seemed intent on memorizing every crevice of you.

Falling in to the kiss you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hands sliding into his smooth hair as he groan  
In to your mouth. Breaking the kiss for a much needed oxygen break you stared hopefully at Seborga.

" Donna idiota, just-a because I flirt and am-a more successful then-a my cousins doesn't-a mean I've ever taken a woman to my-a bed."

Face coming close to yours again, he twisted his head to plant a kiss on your neck. Lips coming back up to brush against your ear as he whispered.

" not until-a now that is."

His hot breath over your ear made you shiver, then gasp as he tongued your neck, nips following soon after as his hands pulled your straps down. Tugging the tight material Seborga smiled when he saw realization dawn in your face.

He had pinned your arms down, silk clad breasts out in the open.

" s-Seborga! We c-cant do this outside!"

Nearly hissing at him you struggled a little, Seborga chuckling above you as he planted kisses across your chest, tongue delving in the valley between your breasts. Gasping a little you felt more than saw Seborga lave your silk clad nipple.

" bella, we are-a going to do-a this right-a here, right-a now."

Sliding one of his hands down to your shorts he managed to slip them off along with your panties. Damn Italians, probably been hanging out with the French. Teasing you with his fingers he had you writhing beneath him in no time. Moving your hips against his hand you moaned out as one of his digits sunk into your heat.

Kissing you again Seborga fucked your mouth the same way he fingered your womanhood. Tongue sliding against yours as he inserted another digit, scissoring them As he pulled back. Moaning into the kiss feverently you met each if his strokes, body nearly humming as a knot tightened in your lower belly.

Breakin the kiss for much needed air, Seborga winced as he moved. Shaking his head he clicked his tongue.

" bella, I have-a to take you. My-a little friend wants-a to meet you."

Pantin and slightly giggling you nodded, the need for him to be one with you greater than the fact you were on the grass at a park... Next to a pond... Behind a secluded section of bushes.

" good gods please yes!"

Chuckling Seborga noted the urgency in your voice, hands immediately shooting to his belt and jeans. Once undone he pulled out his member, your (e/c) eyes widening in shock.

" s-so big.."

As though spurring his ego, Seborga gently slid against your wet folds, hot member making you tingle from head to toe. Before entering you he locked his green eyes on your (e/c) ones , uncertainty and lust battling in his eyes. Rising to kiss him, you pulled him in with your legs, member easily sliding inside of your wetness.

Wincing at the sudden, overpowering pain you backed your face away and grit your teeth, tears spilling over your eyes as you tried to adjust.

" o-oh cazzo... You were a virgen?"

Nodding you took a deep breath, pain slightly ebbing at the action.

" I'm fine. Just a second."

Before you could even take another breath Seborga was kissing you, heated lips meeting yours softly. Traveling down to your jawline and neck Seborga tried to calm you down, and he only succeeded in exciting you more.

" mio dio Seborga, fuck me!"( my god)

" as-a you wish my-a amore."

Panting roughly against your ear he began to move, hips slowly making love to your sore core, igniting a lustful fire. Gradually he began to move faster, pants, moans and groans coming from both of you as you tried to be quiet. Suddenly he hit a rough patch inside of you making you shout out in pleasure.

" oh gods yes! F-fuck me harder please!"

Grunting he picked up his pace, skin slapping skin carrying louder than your previous sounds. Suddenly the knot that had been growing inside of you seemed to break, making you explode with a rainbow of pleasure as you shouted out Seborga's name.

Continuin his thrusting against your clamping walls, Seborga brought you a pleasure you couldn't even imagine, over sensitive flesh sending you to a land of Elysium. Grunting Seborga slammed his hips against yours once more as he came inside of you.

Panting he dropping next to you, member sliding out of your heat as he tried to catch his breath. Wiggling a bit you were able to pull your tank top back up the way it was supposed to go when an angry growl had you glancing upwards.

" you... You stupid-a idiota! How could you-a do this in-a the park?!"

The loud shout had you sitting stick straight, hands shifting to cover your vital regions as Seborga struggled to tuck himself back into his pants. Tossing you your underwear and shorts he helped you up, arm wrapping possessively around you.

" oi primo! You don't-a have to be-a so mean to my bella!"

" veh~ you-a finally got-a lucky! Congratulations!"

" shut up! These-a two should have-a planned a better-a place to-a do this! Don't-a encourage them!"

A little more than confused by the three Italians you simply stood there blushing and looking down. That is, until you found yourself surrounded.

" u-umm g-guys? What-"

Holding your waste Romano pulled you in, Seborga taking place behind you as Veneziano hugged you from the side. Stuttering you stared at the honey green eyes in front of you.

" bambina, this was-a not a good thing-a to do."

" si, so we are-a going to have-a to punish you."

" veh~ lets-a to to Doitsu's house! He has a lot of-a punishing things."

Chuckling the three Italian countries led you away, a deliciously sleepless night ahead of all of you.

Oh the Italians, putting the French to shame one bed at a time.


	76. UMA South Korea x reader pt1

South Korea x reader pt1

Clamping your eyes shut you took a deep breath. Well atleast the man didn't reak as bad as you thought he would. Suddenly you felt stubble against your skin as he licked down your neck, saliva coating the skin his rough stubble irritated.

Gritting your teeth you felt the hot tears coming down your face. Not only was this disgusting prick touching you in ways hat would make you barf, another person was coming at you, and by the sounds of his footsteps he was coming fast. Bracing yourself you ducked your head when a sudden rush of air swept through your (h/c) hair.

Gasping at the sudden wind you snapped your eyes open to see a flurry of blue and white. Confused you stood stock still as the whirlwind seemed to buffet the man behind you. Falling forward you immediately twisted around to see a long white sleeve wrap around the mans head, twisting him around and slamming him to the floor.

A loud grunt was heard and the man stopped moving. Releasing the breath you didn't realize you were holding, you saw the figure step closer to you, into the light so you could see his face.

" aigoo, how se hell did you get into so much trouble in less than 5 minutes?!"

Blinking in shock at being yelled at, to quickly got over it and glomped South Korea. Chuckling he spun you around, this boy turned man showing the muscles you couldn't see by lifting you. All of a sudden he stopped, his face turning pale while his brown eyes turned angry.

Spinning around with you behind him he faced the man, who seemed to have regained consciousness while you were celebrating our successful return to safety.

" you freaking prick, this is my favorite uniform!"

Seeming to ignore the dagger sticking out of his side, South Korea charged the man, wrapping his sleeves around his arms in tight circles then karate chopping the man to the floor. Quickly getting up on his knees the man tried to fend off the onslaught of of martial arts South Korea was sending at him.

From one moment to the next the man was on the floor, a puddle of blood slowly forming around him. Stopping, South Korea huffed a moment before falling to his knees. Panicking you ran to him, fluttering your hands around him before actually doing something.

" come on guy, hold on to me we're going to my house!"

Pulling him up you made him wrap a arm around you and half dragged, half walked him to your house. Reaching the porch you slightly kicked the door open, then dropped South Korea on the couch. Bolting up the stairs you grabbed the first aid kit and ran back down to find South Korea gone. Confused you ran around the house, then shrieked as South Korea came out of your kitchen with a sandwich.

" dude .FUCK?!"

Sitting heavily on the couch you saw a silver eager on the coffee table, some cloth, and a small bottle of... Something. Picking it up you sniffed it only to real back as the hard smell of liquor hit your nose.

" aigoo calm down! You must always be, om nom nom, prepared for the worst."

Munching on the sandwich, he sat next to you grunting and sitting a little sideways. Astonished you just stared a minute, then you promptly glomped him to the couch, sobbing. Nervously South Korea patted your back, trying his best to calm you down.

" my gods SK I thought I had lost you out there!"

" aish please, it's only a stab wound and I'm a country remember?"

Sobbing into his chest a little more you did the unthinkable. Looking up you pulled his head down towards you, crashing your lips to his in what you thought was a deep kiss. Sliding your hand through his hair you caught his curl, a gasp escaping him followed by a moan.

That seemed to snap you out if your trance. Backing up immediately you slapped a hand over your mouth, fast nearly exploding in mortification. South Korea on the other hand snapped his hands to his crotch, stuttering a bit as he stared at you.

" I-I'm so s-sorry. I I didn't."

Deciding to shut up instead, you vaulted over the couch and ran upstairs to your room. Shutting and locking the door you his in your covers as frantic footsteps ran up your stairs. Knocking, more like pounding, on your door had you shrinking in the blankets.

" open the door (name)"

" n-no..."

A loud sigh was heard before your door flew open, unlocked. Too shocked to protest you watched as South Korea rounded your bed and pinned you down, kissing you feverently. Falling into the kiss right away you kept your hands at your sides, not wanting to give into the temptation of his curl.

Breaking apart you both looked each other in the eye (e/c) locking on brown. Smiling South Korea hugged you.

" so, does this mean you want to be my woman?"

" hell yea it does."

Chuckling South Korea kissed you again, then stood to leave before North Korea got any ideas while he was gone. As soon as he left you squealed.

" MOST AWESOME DAY EVER!"


	77. UMA South Korea x reader pt2

South korea x reader pt2

You've been going out with South Korea for nearly three moths now and you were ecstatic. He was the model boyfriend, good were he needed to be and bad when you needed him to be. He would always take you out to places you liked and brought you gifts on a regular basis.

Today would be your 3 month anniversary and you still hadn't decided what to give him yet. Stretching out on the bed you shook your (h/c) mane out and slipped on some short shorts and (f/c) tanktop. Slipping on your vans you made your way downstairs.

Now that you thought about it South Korea was a pretty open person, groping those around him and being forgiven by most of them. Smiling you remembered how red Japan turned when he groped his non-existent Boobs. All of a sudden a thought hit you, stopping on the stairs you slightly paled.

South Korea groped EVERYONE, everyone except you. Slowly descending the stairs once again you thought about it. What if he just didn't want to touch you like that? Or, or maybe your boobs weren't big enough? Slightly gulping you looked down at yourself (boob/s) seeming pretty normal to you.

Sighing you made it to the ground floor when you were suddenly lifted, strong arms holding you to a lean chest. Slightly shrieking you struggled until you felt a set of lips on your neck and a small chuckle following it. Gasping you felt the person spin you around.

" HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Dropping you the person got in your face, his brown eyes excited as he studied your shocked expression. Getting over the shock you grinned and jumped in south Korea's arms again, kissing him as you went.

" o- ok stop! Come here lemme show you what I have for you!"

Dragging you down to your den you were shocked to see it had been turned into some type of bedroom, pillows covered the floor as well as a sheet to make a makeshift bed. Stil stumbling after your love you stopped only to be plopped down on a pillow, you continued to stare in awe at what he prepared for you.

Producing a silver platter full of goodies you and South Korea ate breakfast in between laughter and conversation. Finally satisfied with your food you hugged South Korea again, said country hugging you back and kissing your head. You were going to thank him, tell him you loved him beyond reason, instead...

" hey, how come you never try to grope me like everyone else?"

Stiffening South Korea just held you, you on the other hand felt your face flush as you struggled out of his grip. Stuttering you tried to play it off.

" w-well you know c-cuz everyone else looks so f-funny when you do and um... Well I'm just ah, surprised you haven't tried it with me..."

Looking away you cursed your loose tongue. Unbelievable instead of a thank to you went and made things awkward. From one moment to the next your pinned to the pillow covered floor, South Korea ontop of you, his brown eyes full of love and apprehension.

Confused you simply cocked your head to one side. Sighing he bent his head and kissed you, the kiss soft at first but quickly turning passionate. His tongue licked your lips, almost as though he was begging for entrance. Surprised you opened your lips, a groan escaping him as he immediately started to explore his new territory, tongue dancin to every crevice he could reach as well as with your own tongue.

Trying to put your hands around his neck you noticed he had those pinned as well, the simple fact turning you on unbelievably. Finally he broke the kiss for air, his face more than a little flushed at the sudden activity. Placing his forehead against yours he closed his eyes.

" I haven't groped you because, well, I don't think I'd be able to stop if I did..."

Shocked at his confession you laughed. Well it was more like the breath left your lungs in a strained way.

" I thought it was because I didn't have a nice rack that you didn't want to touch me!"

Laughing properly now you felt more than saw him open his eyes. Pulling back he looked down at you, eyes scanning the front of your tank top as though they wanted to bore through the material. Grinning you leaned up slightly, lips close to south Korea's ear.

" why don't we start, and never ever stop?"

Trying to sound sexy it seemed to work. Moaning South Korea pulled your shirt off, his hands immediately finding the clasp on your bra and flinging it into the room. Bending his head he kissed you passionately, hands kneading your breasts gently.

Moaning into the kiss you felt as he pinched your nipples, one hand trailing down your belly to your shorts. Pulling back for air South Korea smiled at you and jerked your shorts off with a flair. Bending down again he was going to continue to kiss you, but you stopped him.

" you, oppa, are wearing entirely too much."

Raising a cocky eyebrow South Korea pulled off his casual shirt, exposed a surprisingly well toned chest. Sitting up you kissed his chest, gently letting your hands run up and down his sides, teasing the edge of his jeans only to move away again.

" n-ngh! (Name) please!"

His breathless plea was accentuated by the small thrust your way. Grinning you bent your head and undid the button with your teeth, then pulled the zipper down oh so slowly. Pushing down his jeans along with his boxers you were finally able to see your Korean man, and you were not disappointed.

Bobbing at the change of temperature his member twitched in the air, a small bead of precum sliding down his shaft. Stealing yourself you dipped your head and gave his erection a small kiss, then a lick. A small moan left the man above you, his hands tangling in your (h/c) locks as he urged you down. Obeying you immediately began to suck him off.

Licking the underside of his member you slightly sucked, making him thrust into your mouth. Humming your satisfaction he thrust again catching you by surprise, were you doing this right? Bobbing your head like your friends explained once you sucked a little harder, teeth grazing him gently as he panted and moaned a bit.

Suddenly he pulled you off pinning you to the bed. Shocked you stared at him. Then felt him prodding your entrance.

" aigoo (name) please, please tell me your ready for me?"

" sweetheart I'll always be ready for you."

Grinning he thrust into you fully and without warning. Gasping you clung to him, the pain nearly blinding you it hurt so much. Eyes shut tightly you counted to ten to calm down.

" oh my, I-I'm sorry I should have been gentler! I'm so stupid I'm sory!"

Covering his mouth with your hand you looked him straight in the eye, then smiled a wicked smile.

" you've hurt me love... Now you gotta make me feel better."

Winking you moved your hips, ready for the surging pain, only to moan out as the most delicious sensation filled you. Groanin South Korea began to move, hips thrusting gently against you as he paced himself. Moaning you moved your hands to his back, slightly digging your nails into his skin.

" f-fuck, do it h-harder f-aster!"

" no... Don't Wanna hurt you."

Frustrated you clicked your tongue and shot your hand out to his stray curl, tugging it harshly which made him pound into you with a small howl of pleasure. Saying his name over and over go never relinquished his curl as he pounded you into the mattress, pants and moans leaving both of you.

All of a sudden you felt the most glorious pleasure in the world as he hit your g spot, making you come immediately, arching your back off of the bed. A few heists later he joined to in bliss, his seed filling you as he released with a growl.

Plopping on the makeshift bed next to you, South Korea wrapped his arms around you as both of you caught your breaths.

" well I have defiled you... I guess I'll have to marry you now huh?"

Giggling you turned to him when the comment struck home. Staring at him incredulously he grinned as he produced a small black box, a diamond ring inside the size of a freakin baseball. Squealing you hugged and kissed him slipping the ring on your finger. Kissing you South Korea grinned as he pulled you close.

" so, you ready for round two?"

Oh the Koreans, talk about a cultural surprise.


End file.
